Nightmare to a Dream
by Karleksliv
Summary: Rose is trying to move on but Dimitri is haunting her dreams. Will she me strong enough to let him go once and for all and have a life with Adrian.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead**

"You want this" Dimitri whispered into my ear before kissing his way down my jaw line.

"No, I don't" I said trying to bring my arms up to push him away but they wouldn't move. The fear started to creep into my chest as my breathing increased, when his lips came to a stop on my neck.

"Don't you understand what this means Roza? We can be together forever, you want this" he said lifting his face to look me in the eyes. I could tell he was trying to use compulsion on me, but I already knew it wouldn't work.

"I don't want to be anything like you. I hate you, you are not the same Dimitri I fell in love with" I said trying to will my arms to move but failing once again.

"I am sorry to hear that Rose." His voice now more agitated and his eyes lit up to a bright red and I knew he was about to kill me or worse turn me into a strigoi. His hands moved to my waist pulling my body painfully to his. "You will enjoy this."

I started to feel the pressure in my neck and then it all changed. The room was no longer dark and Dimitri was gone.

"Little dhampir, are you ok" Adrian asked pulling me to his bare chest. The sun was warming my back and I just clung to him. "You are safe now, I am so sorry it took me so long to get here Lissa stopped by my room and I couldn't get her to leave" he mumbled into my hair.

"I am just glad you are here now" I said trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Lets sit down" he said unwrapping his arms from my body. I held on for a few more seconds breathing in his scent of clove cigarettes and alcohol. It wasn't as strong as it use to be. something I was very grateful for.

Finally pulling my arms from him I finally took a look around to the beautiful beach that was behind us. "Adrian it is beautiful here, where are we?" I asked taking his hand walking to the edge of water to let the water reach our feet with each crashing wave.

"An island that I use to visit when I was a child. And its beauty is nothing compared to yours" he said turning his head to give my one of his world famous smiles.

My heart started to race but not like the other dream, this had nothing to do with fear but something I never thought I would feel again and definitely not with Adrian. But here I stood on the prettiest beach I had ever seen holding hands with someone that I couldn't imagine my life with, someone that saved me, brought me back to life when I thought I had nothing left to live for.

"Adrian stop being ridiculous" I said hitting him with my free hand.

He grabbed the hand I had just hit him with pulling me closer to his body. The next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down" I yelled, trying to hold in my laugh and unfortunately failing miserably. I knew I could get out of his arms but I didn't want to hurt him and I was actually enjoying the view. For a Moroi he had a very good body, his muscles were toned and his backside was not half bad.

"Come on little Dhampir we are going for a swim" he said chuckling taking a few more steps into the water.

"Adrian I am not dressed for swimming" I whined watching the water get higher and higher.

I felt him stop and start to shift my weight forward to put me down. "What else do you need to go swimming" he asked smirking down at my face and then down my body.

Generally what I was wearing was the first thing I noticed but I had been so emotionally drained I hadn't even noticed the tiny black bathing suit that was barely covering my body. I should have been shocked with the little amount of clothing he had put me in but I was use to it be now. I guess when you visit someone's dreams for two months it may become hard to think of places to go and what to wear. At one point he thought it would be funny to dress me in footed pajamas and take me to the Grand Canyons. After threatening him with bodily harm he quickly changed my outfit. Even though there was no one else in the dream I enjoyed looking good and anyone over the age of five could not pull off footed pajamas.

He was to busy looking over my body he didn't see me coming at him, allowing me to be able to push him into the water before dunking his head into an oncoming wave. We played for another two hours.

"You are starting to wake up, I will see you at breakfast" he said leaning in to wrap his arms around me before kissing my forehead.

Before I could say bye I was pulled out of the dream to my alarm clock blaring Chevelle. I quickly rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower so I wouldn't be late for my training with Alberta. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail I finally made my way to the gym.

It had been two months since I had received the letter from Dimitri, the whole school had been on alert after I gave the letter to my mom. But nothing ever happened, he never showed up. Now things are starting to return to normal, well normal for everyone except me. I would attend classes and I started training again after Alberta offered to take over where Dimitri had left off. I refused at first but I knew I had to be the best if I was going to beat him, plus it gave me four hours a day that I didn't think about him and what happened. Lissa was still having a hard time. Christian had broken up with her after finding out she had kissed another guy. He said he understood that she was being influenced by Avery but he needed time. Adrian had been my rock since getting back he understood why I went and never blamed me for anything that had happened at the academy while I was gone. I had to admit when I seen him through Lissa's head with Avery it bothered me more than it should have, but I would never admit that to anyone.

For the first month I wouldn't let her train me in the gym, it reminded me to much of what I had lost and that loss reminded me of what I had failed to do. After returning to my therapy sessions I started to realize that Dimitri would not have wanted me to risk my life again to save him and I realized that I couldn't leave Lissa and Adrian again after what happened the first time.

For the next two hours I spared with Alberta until it was time to go to breakfast. Running to my room to change and fix my hair I made my way to the cafeteria, but before I could make it out of my room I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"I don't know how long you are going to keep punishing me, I said I was sorry. You know Avery was influencing my moods" she cried out trying to grab his hand before he could walk out of the attic above the church.

"Lissa I am not punishing you and if that is what you think I am sorry, but I need time to think. Yeah Avery was influencing you, but not all the time and I just don't see how her having you make out with your ex boyfriend was going to help her" he said pulling his arm from hers. Taking another step to the door to leave.

"Please don't leave me" she cried out falling to the ground.

"I am sorry" he said taking the last step out of the door.

I felt her pain and anger building. I pulled out of her head and ran to the church. Trying to control the emotions that were coming through the bond I wasn't watching where I was going when I ran into someone. Looking up I seen it was Christian, the look on his face wasn't much better than Lissa's. I knew I had to get to Lissa, but the pain on Christian's face broke my heart.

"Are you ok" I asked.

"You were in her head?" he asked not sounding to happy about it.

"You know I don't mean to but when she is overly emotional it pulls me in. I am sorry" I said looking away from away from his painful stare.

"I know, you should go to her she will want you there. You are a good friend" he said giving me a small smile.

"I will when I know you are ok" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to a bench under a nearby tree. From the bond I could feel Lissa pulling herself together and letting some of that pain and anger go. I would go to Lissa, but Christian was my friend too and we had become a lot closer after the attack on the school and then when I got back. He understood more than Lissa and Adrian what I felt when it came to loving a strigoi, since his parents had turned willingly. I would never admit that I still loved Dimitri even as a strigoi, but with Christian I didn't have to he just knew and he never made me feel bad about it.

"It is just so hard, I love her and I want to be with her, but things are different. Not just because of the kiss or what happened with Avery but her future is at court and I don't know if our love will be enough to keep me happy there. I can't believe I am saying this, it sounds awful but I want to be selfish and do something for myself that doesn't revolve around dinner parties and functions" he sighed shaking his head looking at the ground. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly whipped it away.

"Christian, I love Lissa but you deserve to be happy and if you can't be happy at court then you need to tell Lissa. Give her a chance to decide what she wants because she may love you enough to give that all up. Just talk to her, before it is to late and you regret it" I said leaning over to kiss his cheek. I turned away to go find Lissa.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Give me a second" I said closing my eyes opening the bond to Lissa. "She is in her room getting ready for breakfast" I said opening my eyes to see him getting off the bench and walking toward her dorm before yelling a thank you and breaking into a jog. I started walking to the cafeteria hoping there was some food left. Then I heard someone yell my name, turning I saw Christian standing there.

"Stay out of her head" he yelled before turning back to her dorm.

I couldn't help but laugh then continued to the cafeteria. When I walked in I made my way to the line when I felt someone's arms go around my waist.

"Running a little late Little Dhampir" he asked pulling my body toward his. His touch didn't only make my heart race in my dreams and right now I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

"Yeah and if you don't let go of me I am going to starve" I said turning my body toward his. He didn't bother letting go so now my face was to his chest. I had the urge to lay my head on it but willed myself that as nice as it would be we were in a cafeteria full of students and guardians and I was starving.

"Oh I wouldn't let you starve" he said pulling my body toward the table we sat at daily only today Eddy was the only one sitting there. After saying hi to Eddy I noticed the huge plate of food on the table.

"I hope you are as hungry as you say you are" he said pulling out the chair and finally letting go of me so I could sit.

"Thanks" I said giving him a genuine smile and then digging in.

Eddy excused himself which left just Adrian and I.

"How are you doing today" he asked keeping his voice low so nobody else would hear our conversation.

"Better, thanks for showing up before he"

"You welcome" he said allowing me a way out of talking about the nightmare that he interrupted. For the last two months he would enter my dreams when I went to sleep sometimes he would stay and other times he just gave me a peaceful setting and allowed me to be by myself. The last month I had started to want less dreams without him, but being stubborn Rose Hathaway I hadn't told him that.

After breakfast Adrian walked me to class before walking back to his dorm to consume alcohol to keep spirit under control. I hated that it was the only way he could control them, but since I had come back I had noticed that he had needed less and less alcohol to be ok.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, I saw Lissa and Christian together she gave me a bright smile before walking into Christian's dorm. I figured she would be busy the rest of the night and knew Adrian had something going on that he wouldn't tell me about. It bothered me not knowing but I realized that I wasn't his girlfriend and didn't have the right to know if he didn't want to tell me. I had asked Lissa but she said she didn't know either and then started to ask twenty questions about what was going on with Adrian and I. that taught me a valuable lesson to not talk to Lissa unless I really wanted to TALK.

I had my second training with Alberta then had a quick dinner with Eddy before heading back to my room to shower and get into bed.

After my shower I sent Adrian a text to tell him I was heading to bed. Something I did every night so he would meet me there. The first week after I got back I had nightmares every night. Adrian had stayed away thinking that is what I would want after all that I had been through, but my lack of sleep had clearly shown from the dark circles that were forming under my eyes. One night after an incredibly bad nightmare I called Adrian and asked him to meet me in my dreams and ever since he was there.

"See you in my dreams?" I sent to him climbing into bed. I always made it a question hoping he knew he could say no but praying he never did. So far my prayers had been answered, he was there every night.

"Always, but I am not back to my dorm yet can you wait thirty minutes tops?" he sent back.

"Sounds good, see you soon J." I laid back on my pillow. I thought about how my life had changed. A few months ago I was happy and planning my future with Dimitri then a week later I was out to kill him. Now I was falling head over heels in love with Adrian and I couldn't imagine my life without him or Lissa. I let out a yawn and leaned my head back. I knew Adrian said thirty minutes but I couldn't help but rest my eyes.

"Roza, I knew you couldn't stay gone for to long" Dimitri hissed into my ear pulling my body toward his.

"Let me go" I screamed prying his arms off of me. Running to the other side of the dark room. I didn't realize until now that we were back at the cabin that Dimitri and I had first slept together in. Dimitri noticed my reaction and a smile formed on his lips exposing his fangs.

"Oh Roza I see you recognize our little meeting location" he said walking toward me. I cowered in the corner knowing there was no point of running he would catch me and it would only anger him. Adrian will be here soon I keep repeating it in my head praying that he would come before Dimitri could bite me or kill me.

"Why do you keep coming here?" I screamed at him tears rolling down my face. I wouldn't be able to ask Adrian to keep visiting my dreams for the rest of my life. I needed to figure out how to control it myself if I could.

"Because you want me here" he stated bending down to grab my arms pulling me toward him.

"No I don't, the only thing I want from you is for you to leave me alone" and again my arms were useless, they hung to my side having no power to get me away from Dimitri.

"Now Roza don't be mean" he said picking my body up walking toward the bed. My body immediately tensed up when I realized where he was going. I started to kick my legs but Dimitri wrapped his arms around them forcing them to halt movement. "So frisky tonight, this may be better than the first time" he said laying me down on the bed. His body was now on top of mine.

"No, please Dimitri don't do this" I cried out. How long had I been to sleep Adrian had to be back to his dorm by now.

"It will be fun, trust me" he said pulling his body from mine to lift his shirt over his head. The chest that once amazed me now disgusted me, his pale skin shined from the moon light that was shining through the window. He threw the shirt to the ground then went to work unbuttoning my shirt. Each button he brought his lips to my stomach kissing his way down. I felt sick, this could not be happening each kiss brought me closer to falling over the edge that I had just climbed back over. Once he had my shirt completely unbuttoned he grabbed my bra with one hand and yanked it forward tearing it off of my body.

I let out a yelp from the surprise and the realization that Dimitri the guy that I thought was my soul mate was going to rape me. He continued kissing my stomach and my breast and then moved to my face. "Rose you are not being very fun tonight" he said kissing my chin then moved to my mouth. His tongue was trying to fight its way into my mouth, I may not have any control over most of my body but my mouth was on my side and was not budging.

"I see you are still stubborn Roza, didn't I tell you that stubbornness was going to get you into trouble?" he said removing his lips from my face giving me an evil smirk before rolling off of the bed. I exhaled the breath I had been holding thanking God that he wasn't going to go through with it. That is when I felt the pressure return to the bed. Fear and realization rippled through my body when I realized the reason he got out of the bed was to remove the rest of his clothing.

"You don't want to do this" I cried out.

"Oh but I do Roza and after we are done I am sure you will want to do it again" he said positioning himself over me again. His hands went to work removing my pants. The tears streamed down my face.

"Adrian" I screamed his name begging him to stop this, begging him to save me from myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, the definitely make writing more enjoyable knowing that you guys like it. So keep up with the reviews and I will keep up with the story.**

**Once again** **I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead**

"Adrian" I called once more.

Dimitri was fuming mad, his movement stopped and the look on his face told me that things were not going to end well.

"Why the hell are you calling out that losers name Roza?" he hissed grabbing my face painfully bringing it closer to his.

"Because I love him not you" I yelled into his face. Before I knew what was happening his hands were around my throat. I guess turning me into a Strigoi was no longer an option for him. Now he was just out to kill me and end it all. I felt the air escaping my lungs, my eyes meet his one last time. The eyes of the man that I once loved was no longer there replaced with the eyes of a killer that was choking the life out of my helpless body.

The next thing I felt was warmth surrounding my body and the outline of a beautiful face. Trying to get my eyes to focus I was pretty sure I was dead I asked "are you an angel?"

"No Little Dhampir I am no angel" Adrian said kissing my forehead, running his fingers down my cheek to get the lose hair that had fallen partially coving my eyes gently tucking it behind my ear.

"Adrian" I let out a sigh thankful that he had shown up when he did.

"I am here, you are safe now" he said.

After another minute I looked around. "Adrian why are we in my room and not the beach or somewhere exotic like usual?" I asked glancing down to see I was still in my pajamas.

His voice took a serious tone that I had only heard him use a few times since I had known him and all of those times usually had something to do with my safety. "This is not a dream Rose, I was walking back to my room when I felt a pull to your room. I don't know how to explain it but it was like you were calling for me and I ran here as fast as I could. Your door was unlocked, which is something we will discuss further at another time but it prevented me from having to break it down. When I got in here you were thrashing around in your bed calling out my name, that is when I woke you up" he said wrapping my body closer to his chest.

While he told his story I had realized he was sitting on my bed, my body had been pulled onto his lap my head resting on his shoulder. I knew it couldn't be comfortable for him but my body refused to move and for once I was ok with that. "Adrian it was awful" I started to sob I wasn't sure how I could tell him that Dimitri was going to rape me and that when I called out for him he decided it would be better to just kill me. Or the fact that admitting my feelings for Adrian is what had pushed Dimitri over the edge.

"I am so sorry Rose, two days in a row I let him get to you" he said bringing his head down to rest it on mine. The closeness would have bothered me a month ago but now it was a necessity. Between my dreams, and hanging out with him I spent over half of my day with Adrian and I was now craving more time with him.

"Don't blame yourself you told me to wait thirty minutes I was just so tired, I should have got out of bed and not chanced it. Plus you have spent the last two months protecting me from these nightmares. I am ruining your life" I sobbed again into his chest wishing I could finally be ok.

"Rose there is no way you could ruin my life. I have already told you that I love you, that doesn't mean I only love you when you are one hundred percent, I loved you when you loved another, when you felt like you were broken and would never be ok and I will continue to love you no matter what" he said kissing the top of my head before shifting my weight off of him. "You are tired and need to rest, give me five minutes to get to my dorm and I will be waiting for you" he said now standing. He turned to walk out when my body reacted. The thought of him leaving me was unbearable so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed. "Please stay" I said glancing up at him before looking at the wall.

The cocky smile that I was expecting didn't show up only a look on concern. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" is all I said as I slid closer to the wall to give him room.

As he slid his shoes off, it was the first time I noticed what he was wearing. He had dress slacks on with a blue pin stripped button up shirt. He looked handsome but he would not be comfortable sleeping in it.

"Adrian please get comfortable, you are staying as a favor to me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable" I said looking back at the wall. "I will be ok in this" he said gesturing down to his dress attire. "No you won't so stop arguing and strip" I said giving him one of my man eating grins. With that he slid his pants off exposing his dark blue silk boxers, then unbuttoned his shirt exposing his bare chest. I was use to his body in my dreams but hadn't had the pleasure of seeing it in real life. He caught me staring and a smile worked its way onto his face. "See something you like?" he asked still smirking.

I didn't say anything just laid my head down onto my pillow and patted the bed telling him to get in. He turned the light off and then I felt the bed shift as he climbed in. He turned onto his back before grabbing my arm pulling me toward him allowing me to curl into his body resting my head onto his chest. "Where shall we go tonight Little Dhamphir?" he asked wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Your grandmother's garden, I always feel safe there" I said closing my eyes knowing that Dimitri would not be there to hurt me but Adrian would be waiting.

We spent the rest of the night sitting in the garden talking about everything except my dream about Dimitri. When Adrian started visiting my dreams I told him that Dimitri was not allowed in our dreams and he made sure that it was never brought up. Each dream was like a break from reality were I didn't have to think about what had happened, and I was doing my best to keep it that way.

There was a few times I noticed him staring at me with concern in his eyes, but whenever he noticed me looking at him he would flash me a smile then make a joke.

We were laying on a blanket watching the sun set, when I felt Adrian's hand move to hold mine. We always hugged and he had made it a habit of kissing my forehead each night before I would wake up, but his small gesture of holding my hand sent a chill through my body. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I still loved Dimitri but he was gone and I was ready to move on. Pulling my hand from his I rolled onto my side. Adrian had opened his eyes when I had pulled my hand from his, I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Sorry I had to try" he said sitting up putting his hand back into his lap.

I quickly moved my body so that I was now positioned in front of him. "Adrian" I said trying to get him to look at me, but he keep staring past me. "Adrian" I said again now placing my hands on the side of his face so he would be forced to look at me. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but there was sadness in his eyes and I had to do something to make it go away.

I closed the space that was separating us and brought my lips to his. The moment they touched I knew it was right, everything in my body was on fire and I finally knew that what I said in my nightmare was true I love Adrian. It started off soft, we were both making sure that the other wouldn't pull away. When I realized he wouldn't the pace picked up my hands found there way into his hair while his went around my waist pulling my body closer to his.

When we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavy. Adrian still had his arms wrapped around me and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you something" I said into his neck afraid to look at him.

"If you are going to tell me that was the best kiss you ever had I would have to agree" he said chuckling then turning to kiss my forehead.

"Would you expect anything less from me?" I asked sitting up to see his face. He smiled leaning forward to place a small kiss on my lips "no, not at all. Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked his eyes smoldering. I wanted to kiss him again but knew if I didn't tell him that I could chicken out. So instead I grabbed his hands holding them in him and took a deep breath.

"Adrian, I have never told you thank you for everything you have done for me" I could tell he wanted to interrupt me so I placed my fingers over his mouth to tell him to let me finish. "You have always been there for me even before the attack on the school. At times it was a bit annoying but at some point you grew on my. Then when I left you supported me and looked after Lissa when I couldn't. That alone was enough to make me realize how much you cared about me but over the last two months you have proven your love everyday and every night. You have been my rock through all of this. I am not sure if I could have survived this long without you." The tears were rolling down my face, his hand gently wiped them from my cheeks before he placed a kiss on each tear stained cheek.

"I am sorry that this is how I have to prove my love, through all of you pain" he said wiping away another tear that fell.

"You have been the sun in the darkest moment of my life. I am ready to move forward with you because I lo."

Just like that the dream faded to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness surrounded me and I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I was pouring my heart out to him and was about to tell him that I love him and he left me. How could I have been so stupid.

The darkness started to fade as I felt myself being pulled from sleep. I felt my body shift as Adrian removed my arms from his chest and a wave of sadness hit me again. Trying to hide the tears that were now flowing freely I quickly turned my body to face the wall. If he didn't want me fine, but I wasn't about to show him how bad he hurt me. Shoving my face into my pillow I waited to feel the bed shift with the loss of his weight but it didn't happen. After five agonizing minutes I shifted my body toward his.

He was sitting up, his back resting against my headboard. His arms were folded against his chest and his eyes were focused on me.

"Where did you go?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking.

His body shifted forward and his arms moved from his chest. With one quick motion he pulled my body toward his. "I was not going to let you tell me how you feel in a dream" he said bringing his lips to mine allowing them to linger for a few seconds before he pulled back.

I pulled my body from his grasp, "why didn't you stop me before I told you the other stuff and tell me this?" I asked getting a little annoyed. Maybe he wasn't ready for me to admit my feeling so he left. Adrian and I had spoke of his feelings in my dreams plenty of times why was this time any different.

"Because Rose when you tell me something this important I want it to be real. Although I love my grandmothers garden, it is part of a dream that I form. I want every part of this to be real. You with your bed head and favorite pajamas and me half naked laying in your bed" he said grabbing my hand intertwining our fingers together.

I looked down at our hands and realized how well they fit, his hands were soft and cool while mine were rough and warm but they fit perfectly. Plus every time he touched me a feeling shot through my body taking my breathe away and I could no longer ignore it.

"Whether it is in a dream, sitting in your grandmothers garden or sitting here with bed head and all" I stopped, took a deep breathe willing myself to go on "I love you. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. I am definitely not one hundred percent and I am not sure when I will be but I don't want to spend another day without you" I said refusing to break eye contact. I didn't realize that I was crying until his hand wiped the tears from my face.

"You don't know how long I have waited to here those words come out of your mouth Little Dhampir. I love you too, I knew the first day we meet at the ski lodge that you would be a part of my life. My heart is yours and I hope from now on the only tears you will cry will be happy ones" he pulled me forward our lips meeting before he flipped me back onto the bed and hovered above me. His lips moved against mine his tongue tracings my lips before entering my mouth. My hands moved up and down his chest then one made its was up into his hair. His hand moved to the bottom of my shirt making small circles with his finger on my stomach.

He finally pulled back his eyes were smoldering and a smile was permanently painted on his face. "Say it again" he said tracing a line down my face and jawbone with his fingers.

"I love you Adrian Ivashkov" I said bringing his hand to my chest over my heart "as broken as it may have been you have slowly helped me put it back together and it is yours" I said feeling my heart beat pounding through his hand.

He bent down to kiss me again when my alarm started blaring, we both let out a moan then he rolled over to shut it off.

He rolled back hugging my body to his, we sat there for five minutes in silence. The best part was that it wasn't awkward, his hand was making circles on my back while I buried my head into his chest trying to breath him in.

"I have to go meet Alberta for training, and you may want to go before everyone starts to wake up" I said the words but my hands wrapped around his body when he started to shift away from me.

"Little Dhampir you are right, but don't worry I will see you at breakfast and after school. Then we will have the next two days to spend together" he said standing up.

I watched him grab his pants sliding them over his legs, before moving to put his shirt on. I just sat in my bed watching him wishing that I could spend all day in bed with him. He walked back to the bed and sat down to put his shoes on. I sat up and moved behind him, kissing the back of his neck, I felt his body tense. Happy with his reaction I sat back before he turned his body toward mine. "You are not going to make this easy on me are you?" he asked leaning over my bed causing me to lean back onto my elbows.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I was just giving you a kiss goodbye" I said giving him a smile, happy he was having a hard time leaving. His body continued to move forward until I was laying completely back, I felt the bed shift as his knee leaned down onto the bed. His face was inches from mine and I wanted nothing else to put my hands around his neck and pull him down onto myself, but instead I waited for him. Our eyes lingered on each other when he finally closed the distance his lips meeting mine. I would have to say it was the best kiss I have ever had. Then I realized my mistake, I wouldn't be able to get through the day without thinking about him and this kiss. He pulled away from the kiss then placed small kisses around my face. "I love you, but you should really get moving or you are not going to be late" he said in between kisses.

"You are going to have to stop that if I am going to get out of this bed" I said closing my eyes trying to get my brain to memorize the feelings that were going through my body as his kisses moved down my jaw line and neck. He placed another kiss on my lips and then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me from the bed. I let our a small annoyed moan but stood up. His hands moved to my chin bringing it up so I had to look at him. "I will see you at breakfast, now go jump in the shower and go kick some butt" he said taking a step away from my body. The space between us was small but my body reacted to the separation I wanted to wrap my arms around him again but instead I listened to my brain that was telling me I was going to be late if I didn't get a move on. He bent forward giving me a small kiss then turned away and walked out of my door.

I flopped down on my bed cursing my training sessions and school, when I finally realized how late it had gotten. I only had ten minutes to get to the gym for practice. The thought of showering went out the window as I grabbed my training clothes throwing my pajamas off and replacing them with the blue shorts and a tank top and tying my shoes before running a brush through my hair and putting it into a high ponytail.

I swung my door open and ran to the gym. Alberta was waiting for me sitting on the ground stretching. When I opened the door she looked up giving me a small smile before returning to her stretches. It was something that I enjoyed about her, we could be in complete silence and it was still comfortable. She wasn't like so many of the other teachers were they felt the need to hear themselves talk. Throwing my water bottle down I took my spot and started to stretch. I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian, his face keep flashing through my head gosh I loved him.

"Rose" Alberta yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sorry" I mumbled pulling myself up to stand.

"Are you ok? You seem to be out of it since you got here" she said a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I just had a crazy night and had a hard time getting up this morning and didn't get a chance to shower yet" I said stifling a yawn.

"Well lucky for you I am in a good mood, so let us get through all of the exercises and I will let you go early so you can take a shower before classes" she said patting my arm before turning to get into her fighting stance.

The next hour and a half we went through different exercises before she finally let me go. I ran to my dorm and quickly jumped into the shower. As much as I was enjoying the shower I wanted to get to the cafeteria so I could see Adrian before I had classes all day. Gosh I had turned into that girl, couldn't focus, and only wanted to hangout with her boyfriend. It was weird thinking I had a boyfriend, even with Dimitri we never considered each other boyfriend and girlfriend. Our relationship was not allowed and there was no point in trying to pretend it was. I pulled my favorite pair of jeans out slipping them on , then grabbed a vintage t-shirt pulling it over my head then tied my shoes. I dried my hair and let it fall over my shoulders, makeup was not my thing so after applying a coat of lip gloss I was out the door.

When I reached the cafeteria I couldn't help but feel some disappointment when I realized Adrian wasn't there. Lissa was sitting at our regular table and she waved as I came in.

"Hey you look cute today" she said smiling and then waved again. My heart fluttered when I turned hoping it was Adrian coming in. Instead Eddy and Christian walked up.

Maybe he is still asleep, I know I would be if I didn't have class, I thought to myself trying not to sulk. I would see him later, I guess I can wait for lunch unless he doesn't show up to that either.

"You want to go grab some food" Eddy asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah lets go" I said grabbing his arm pulling him toward the line. Grateful that it wasn't to long yet. I grabbed a bagel and a banana with a water, while Eddy stacked pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto his plate. I couldn't help but laugh watching him fill his plate.

"So you are the reason there is never any food left when I get here?" I asked.

"Hey you know what they say early bird gets the worm, in this case the early dhampir gets the good breakfast" he said chuckling to himself before shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. I couldn't help but smile, Eddy had become a valuable friend that I was very grateful to have in my life. There was even discussion that he would become Lissa's other guardian. I had a hard time thinking about someone taking Dimitri's place, but now I seen how much he cared for Lissa and he was a really good fighter. I knew he would make a great guardian.

I put my food down on the table so I could pull out my chair when I felt someone's arms go around my waist pulling me to their body. "Good morning Little Dhampir" he murmured into my ear placing a small kiss on my neck. The look on everyone's face was priceless. Lissa seemed confused but then she smiled. I knew she would be upset thinking I had kept things from her again but it is hard to tell someone else how you feel when you are not admitting it to yourself.

Turning around so I was facing him I put my arms around his neck pulling his face closer to mine so I could reach. "Morning" I said before kissing him lightly on his lips. We stayed like that until Christian and Eddy both started to clear their throats. I felt my face blush, but Adrian just smirked then pulled my seat out allowing me to sit down before taking the seat next to me. Adrian was still holding one hand while I used my free hand to eat my bagel.

"So when did this happen?" Lissa asked waving her hand gesturing toward Adrian and I. Instead of answering her I took another bite of my bagel. Adrian seen my classic avoidance and chuckled. "Well cousin for me it started a dark and cold night at a ski lodge. Rose here just took a little bit more time catching up" he said smiling at Lissa while squeezing my hand.

"I need to go to the feeder before class, do you want to go?" Christian asked Lissa standing up.

"Yeah, do you need to go Adrian?" Lissa asked.

"No I have already gone. Thanks though" he said smiling at me. Well that would explain why we wasn't in the cafeteria when I first got here. Eddie finished his food and said he had to run back to his dorm to get a book he forgot for class. I really think he got tired of watching Adrian and I make googly eyes at each other.

"So what are you going to do today while I am at school?" I asked him while finishing the last bite of my banana.

"I have a few things to finish up from last night" he said bringing his face closer to mine kissing my lips. "Quite a few things" he said barely removing his lips from mine as he spoke.

"Is that right?" I asked leaning so our lips were touching again.

"Rose" someone screamed my name and from their tone I could tell they were not in a good mood. Without looking away from Adrian I spoke. "Good morning to you too mom" I said shifting my body so I could see her. The look in her eyes was not pleasant, I don't recall ever seeing her so mad. I didn't bother letting Adrian's hand go and the way he was holding onto mine I could tell he was ok with that. As much as my mother scared most for good reason, Adrian was attempting to be strong and give me support.

"I think we need to speak outside privately" she spit out not attempting to hide her anger.

"Ok I will meet you out there in a minute let me say goodbye to Adrian and I will be right behind you" I said turning back to Adrian. I could tell she hadn't moved, so I pretended she wasn't there. Adrian stood pulling me into a hug "I might not be able to make it to lunch, I am going to try but if not I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight" he said letting his arms loosen around me so I could see him. "I would love to, will you finally tell me why you are being so secretive the last two days?" I asked. "Maybe" he said before leaning down to kiss me quickly. "I will see you later Little Dhampir. I love you" he said removing his arms around me completely and started to walk away. "Adrian" I called, since he was already half way to the door, apparently more scared of my mother than he had been letting on. "I love you too" I said watching his face light up, while my mother's whole body stiffened up.

Grabbing my arm she yanked me forward "gym now" she hissed in my ear continuing to push me forward. Adrian took a step toward us, but I shook my head telling him not to interfere. "I have class mom, I am going to be late" I protested but she didn't seem to care as she continued pushing me forward. When I finally realized she was not going anywhere I pulled my arm from hers and walked to the gym.

As soon as the door shut behind us she unleashed her wrath. "Rose what the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to stay away from him. And his proclamation of love, you have got to be kidding me. I know you are still hurting with what happened with Di"

"Don't say his name" I yelled at her not caring that I had interrupted her. "You have no clue about my life and that was your choosing. You chose to abandon your child so you could go off and gain some type of stellar guardian reputation. So don't pretend to stand here and act like you know me and what I feel. I love him and he loves me. I am sorry if you can't see that or if you chose not to believe it but I do and nothing you can say will change that" my voice lowered the more I talked. I knew that when people found out about Adrian and I there would be some fall out but I was so tired of her trying to tell me what to do and how to feel.

"I am sorry Rose, I just know how much you have been through the past year. I don't think that it is wise for you to use the Queen's nephew to get over what happened" she said her voice softening.

"I would never do that. You have no clue what he has done for me, how he has brought me back to life when I felt like I had nothing to live for. I admit you don't know this because I haven't told you, but I am telling you now and I am asking for your acceptance. We are going to have enough people tying to push us apart I would really like you on our side" I said quickly wiping a tear off of my cheek hoping she didn't see it.

"I am not going to pretend that I am happy about this, you have so much to offer I don't want you to ruin your future as a guardian because of this. But that being said I won't stand in your way to be with him. Just be careful and please start talking to me. I know I was not the best mother if I was a mother at all, but I can't make that up to you if you don't let me in" she said taking a step forward pulling me into a hug.

Of all the Janine Hathaways I have seen this side of her was new, a little strange but better than her yelling at me or slapping me.

"Thanks mom, but I really need to get to class or my teacher is going to kill me" I said unwrapping my arms from her. She kissed my forehead and told me to hurry up I would get there in time if I ran. And ran is what I did.

I flung the door open as the bell rang, Lissa looked up and smiled and Christian just smirked and looked to the front of the class were the teacher was starting her lesson. After class Lissa and Christian walked off to their Moroi class while I made my way to combat training with Stan. I was not looking forward to it, but it gave me a little time to hang out with Eddy which was always fun.

Taking my seat next to him on the gym floor we started to stretch. I could tell he wanted to say something he would look at me and then back to the ground a few times I seen him shaking his head after five minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it Eddy?" I growled at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked reaching over to stretch his left leg.

"Don't mess with me, for the last five minutes you have been staring at me, so you either have a crush on me and you can't help but stare or you have something to say" I snapped at him, everyone always had something to say.

"You are beautiful, so how about we go with that one" he laughed before switching to his right leg.

"How about we go with the truth" I said trying to calm my voice since a few students were now staring.

"It's just Adrian really, like I get it all the girls think he is hot but he is just so Adrian" he said a look of confusion on his face.

At first I was annoyed, but then I realized he was right. Adrian rarely showed anyone his serious side that he shows me, so I could see how people may think that is all there was to him.

"He is different with me, I know he sometimes may seem like he only cares about drinking and smoking but he has his reasons for that. When we are alone I get to see the real him even if you chooses to only show me" I said hoping that one day maybe Adrian wouldn't mind showing everyone else why I love him so much.

"Well I might not get it, but I see the way he looks at you and I can tell he definitely loves you. So as long as your happy that is all that matters and tell him if he hurts you that I won't have a problem beating the crap out of him" Eddy said his face showing no sense of humor.

Class started and for the next hour Eddy and I defended Stan from being attacked by the other students that were acting like Strigoi. There were a few times that I thought about letting them get past us and get Stan but I didn't want to let Eddy down so I took the high road and kicked some Strigoi butt.

After two more classes my stomach was starting to make some very interesting sounds. I walked from class and started to make my way to the cafeteria.

"Are you ignoring me" Lissa yelled behind me stopping me in my tracks.

"What no, why would I be ignoring you?" I asked waiting for her to catch up so we could continue to the cafeteria.

"Well it is just after this morning I figured you would talk to me about what was going on with you and Adrian because there is clearly something going on, after your display of affection for one another this morning. Then you practically run out of first period after it ended" she said. I could feel her annoyance and sadness through the bond. It seemed like after I got back to the academy things had changed, not a lot but some. She was depressed about Christian breaking up with her and I couldn't be there for her because the amount of pain I was feeling was overwhelming. I wanted to be able to support her and help her but for once I needed to come first and she wasn't there. I don't blame her she had gone through a lot but I need to be someone's number one and she couldn't give that but Adrian could and did.

"Lissa I didn't tell you about Adrian and I because it just happened. I am sure you could tell we have been a lot closer the last two months but I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for him but last night I finally did. I never thought I would be able to love someone after what happened, but he healed me. Lissa I love him and I couldn't be happier" I said letting out a deep breath happy that most of the people I care about knew and so far so good. Although they might not agree they were not trying to interfere with our relationship or so they said.

"You love Adrian, gosh you must of gotten hit on the head while you were gone" Christian said walking up putting his arm around Lissa's waist and winking at me.

"That is why I didn't talk to you this morning, Flame likes to ruin everything" I said chuckling at the look on Christians face he hated the new nickname I gave him that now a few of our friends were also using.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that" he huffed pulling Lissa toward the feeders.

I just smiled. "Lissa we will talk later, I promise" I said walking to get in line to get food. Eddy was already at the table huffing down what looked like a whole pizza. I put my food down and took my seat, a small pang of sadness went through my heart that Adrian wasn't going to be having lunch with me.

"I can't believe we graduate in less than a month" Eddy said shoving a bite of pizza in his mouth. They had extended classes because we missed so much time after the attacks.

"I know we will no longer be students but guardians responsible for someone else's life" I said thinking that I would be responsible for Lissa's life.

"I wonder what court life will be like" he asked staring off like he was trying to picture it.

Thinking about court life made me think about what had happened yesterday with Christian and Lissa, they were clearly back together but did that mean that she agreed not to go to court. Just then Lissa and Christian walked up and sat down. I would have to ask her later when we were alone. They started to talk while I sat there thinking about how things were going to work out with Adrian and I once I became a guardian. Would he be ok with following me wherever Lissa went, or the fact that I would put my life on the line to protect Lissa's. I thought he may have a problem with that one, but he knew what he was signing up for when he fell in love with me.

Clearly staring off in space caused me to not notice someone come up behind me. I felt there breath on my neck and immediately knew it wasn't Adrian.

"So I hear you have turned into a little blood whore, I was wondering were I could sign up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I have to tell you I am a detailed writer, I have a hard time zipping through stuff so please bare with me. Please continue to review the chapters it makes me write more and faster.**

**Again I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead **

I didn't think I just reacted. Jesse was on the ground my hands wrapped tightly around his neck. Eddy and Christian were up out of their seats coming around the table. The look on their face I knew they had heard what he had said. Ralf was standing behind them watching with fear in his eyes.

"What did you call me" I growled at him. I loosened the grip I had on his neck so he could talk. I knew that it wouldn't be long before the guardians came to break it up but I wasn't moving until they did.

"I called you what you are, a blood whore" he spit the words at me. I knew he wasn't smart but I never figured him to be so stupid. I tightened my grip on his neck. I could feel Lissa's uneasiness, but the anger that I was feeling was overpowering all other emotions. Eddy moved forward grabbing my arm. "That is enough Rose" he said attempting to pull my hands free. Keeping one hand on Jesse's neck I pushed Eddy away with the other. Christian attempted to reason with me telling me the guardians were coming but I couldn't tame the darkness that was now consuming me.

"Rose you need to let go" a voice of reason flowed through my ears and into my brain. I felt him touch my arm and I released my hold on Jesse's neck. Jesse took a deep breath in and then scrambled to his feet to get away from me. Adrian pulled me toward his body tucking my body into his.

"Lets go" he said pulling me out of the cafeteria and away from my worried friends and curious students. Once we were outside I took a deep breath letting the evening air fill my lungs. I started to walk toward my room when Adrian pulled me the other way. "Lets go to my room" he said tugging me toward the guest housing. I let him guide me, letting the dark feelings fade with each step.

We got to his door, pulling out his keys he unlocked it and lead me to the couch. He took a seat and pulled me onto his lap. I hadn't said a word since we had left the cafeteria, and still couldn't find my voice. "Rose are you ok?" he asked wrapping his arms around my body pulling me closer.

"What he said was so awful, but I lost control and I couldn't get it back. There was just so much darkness and anger and I couldn't get myself to let him go" I said letting the tears fall. I was sure Adrian was tired of seeing me cry but I couldn't stop them from falling.

"It's ok Little Dhampir, you did let go and he is fine. If not I am sure Lissa helped him out" he said kissing my forehead. We just sat there in silence all the anger fading completely.

I woke up laying in Adrian's bed a few hours later. I turned my head back into the pillow breathing in. Adrian's smell use to bother me but now it was a simple pleasure. I sat up glancing around the room when I realized I was in the bed alone. I went to climb out of the bed when I noticed the note sitting on the nightstand. Kicking my feet over the side, I turned the lamp on to read it.

"I thought it was best to let you sleep, plus it gave me time to finish a few things. I have set out a couple of towels for you in the bathroom, and your outfit is hanging on the back of the bedroom door. When you are finished go to the kitchen to find your next note. Don't cheat Little Dhampir, one note at a time and in order" I set the note down and walked over to the bag that was hanging on the back of the door. Slowly I unzipped it to reveal a dress. Grabbing the hanger I pulled it down, the dress was perfect and so me. It was a black knee length strapless dress, it had a little bit of flare at the bottom and an off white ribbon to tie around the waist. Running my fingers on the soft fabric I noticed the shoe box sitting on the floor. Putting the dress back on the door I walked over to open the box to reveal a small clear heel shoe with a black ribbon lace.

The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. I placed the top back onto the box and glanced around his bedroom. I had been to his dorm enough the last two months but this was the first time I had been in his bedroom. It was kind of plain but very clean, I was assuming he had done this in preparation for me because I had been in his dorm enough to know he was a slob eighty-five percent of the time. I walked over to his dresser and was surprised to see a framed picture of Adrian and I. I picked it up trying to figure out when it was taken. I was facing the camera and Adrian was standing to my side staring at me, he was smiling but my body seemed tense and my face did not seem pleased after examining the picture I realized it was at the ski lodge. It made me laugh, realizing I had no clue someone was taking a picture and the fact that Adrian either paid someone to take it or went out of his way to find it. Then it warmed my heart to realize he wasn't lying when he said he knew we would be in each other's life even when I didn't like him and found him extremely annoying. I put the picture back on the dresser and walked out of the room toward the bathroom. I was tempted to walk into the kitchen and take a peak at the next note, but stopped myself half way there. I didn't want to ruin the surprise and he had clearly put some effort into this. Turning myself back to the bathroom I stripped my clothes and got into the shower. Not only did he leave me clean towels but my favorite shampoo and conditioner were on the shelf next to his with a fresh shaver. Washing my hair I moved on to shaving my legs and washing my body. I turned the water off and climbed out wrapping a fluffy towel around my body then one around my hair.

I opened the door thinking I would need to run to my room to get fresh underwear and a strapless bra. I walked back to his room and closed the door. I wasn't going to put my dirty clothes back on and I definitely was not going to chance getting ready in my dress. I walked over to Adrian's dresser hoping he wouldn't mind. I opened the first draw to find his boxers and socks, to personal I thought moving to the next drawer to find pajama shorts and shirts. I grabbed the smallest pair of shorts that I saw sliding them on, they hung loosely off of my hips, but they would do for now I thought grabbing a white t-shirt. Taking the towel off of my head I slipped the shirt on and then walked back to sit on the bed. I had no make-up here as much as I hated it, I could not put that dress on and not do a little something to look pretty. Plus I was doubting Adrian had a blow dryer since his hair always looked like he just rolled out of bed. I thought about calling Lissa when I heard the front door open. I was excited but also conflicted. I wanted to see Adrian and thank him for everything he did for me, but I was wearing his pajama shorts and shirt with no underwear or bra. I was not feeling to pretty at the moment. The door handle turned and Lissa walked in.

"Well don't you look comfortable" she said pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"What are you doing here" I asked, realizing after I said it, it sounded rude. "I didn't mean it like that Lissa, I just wasn't expecting you" I said trying to clarify myself.

"It is alright" she said smiling. Walking over to the bed she dropped two bags onto the bed. "Sorry I was suppose to be here when you woke up to give you these" she said pushing one of the bags toward me that contained fresh underwear, a strapless bra, a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt.

"It looks like you made due with what you had" she said smiling looking me up and down. I grabbed the bag and stomped off to the bathroom to change. After swapping out the shorts and putting my underwear and bra on I walked out of the bathroom. I left Adrian's shirt on, there was something comforting about wearing his shirt.

"Yeah, I got everything you told me to bring. I promise I don't think she read it" Lissa chirped in her phone. Realizing she didn't see me I stood in the doorway listening to her talk, hoping she might give some clue as to what was going on.

"Yeah I got here after she got out of the shower, trust me she was not shivering in her towel. She actually looked pretty comfortable in your."

"Hey" I yelled at her to get her attention and to get her to stop talking. I really didn't want Adrian thinking he can't leave me alone for a hour without me going through his drawers and wearing his clothes. Lissa blushed then told whoever was on the phone she had to go.

"Hey, so we have a little over a hour to get you ready so lets get started" Lissa said patting the bed to tell me to come sit down.

"I am assuming you know what he is planning since you are clearly helping him" I said sitting down on the bed watching Lissa pull out what looked like eighty different make-up products.

"Yeah but you won't be getting anything from me and don't even try going into my head I got you blocked out completely" she said rubbing lotion on my face.

"Not to much Lis, you know I don't like make-up that much" I said closing my eyes while she went to work.

"Don't worry he told me the same thing, something about taking away your natural beauty" she giggled then started to apply a light coat of eye shadow. "So tell me everything, like when and where you realized you were in love with Adrian" Lissa practically sung out the question with all of her excitement.

"I guess I started to look at him differently when I came back, but I was so messed up that I didn't put much thought into it. Then the past month he has really proven how much he loves me and slowly I started to let myself feel again. I think part of me always knew there was something about him, but I was just so wrapped up with you know who and then trying to face my grief that I never really gave him a shot. You know he has visited my dreams everyday since I got back. The first few days I was having these awful nightmares about what had happened and when I told Adrian that night when I went to sleep he was there and he hasn't left since" I said smiling to myself thinking about all the time we would get to spend together alone without any distractions.

"I am sorry" Lissa said sadness filling her voice.

I opened my eyes to look up at her. "For what?" I asked searching her face for some clue as to why she would have a reason to be sorry.

"For not being there when you needed me. You have always been there to protect me and I was selfish when you came back all I could think about was my own pain and I totally ignored yours" she said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Lissa I don't think anything you could have done would have made the pain go away or lessen. Please don't blame yourself for something you can't change" I said grabbing her hand into mine making sure she seen that I didn't blame her.

"That is not all I am sorry for" she said softly still holding my hand. She didn't wait for me to ask why this time she just keep going. "My darkness seeps into you and I am not strong enough to defuse it so you get it. It is not fair to you to have to fight your own darkness, but mine too. What happened today was my fault" she said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't be silly Lissa, it was Jesse's fault for being such an idiot. And it was my fault for letting my emotions get out of control" I said trying not to think about the earlier afternoon to much. I wanted to have fun and be in a good mode for Adrian and if I keep thinking about what Jesse said I was going to drive myself crazy.

"I don't think you will have to worry about Jesse or Ralf anymore. After you left I healed him so he wouldn't have any marks to show Kirova and get you in trouble. Then Eddy and Christian went off on him and Ralf that if they messed with you again that even my power wouldn't be able to heal them after they were through" she smiled weakly at me trying to gage my reaction. Rose two years ago would have been infuriated that they thought she needed them to protect her, but Rose now was happy that she had great friends that wanted to protect her. "Jesse started to laugh and point out that Eddy couldn't touch him because he would get expelled and told Christian that his family reputation was bad enough there was no reason to add another murder to it. I thought Christian was going to set him on fire then, until Adrian came up" she surprised me. I didn't think I feel asleep that fast when we got back to the dorm but clearly I was wrong. "Rose I don't think I have ever seen him so mad, before anyone registered his presence he had Jesse by the collar up against the wall. I couldn't hear what he said to him but the look on Jesse's face was pure terror" she finished telling me to pucker my lips.

Having my friends stick up for me was nice, but thinking about Adrian having Jesse pinned up against the wall sent a wave of happiness and lust through my body. The next fifteen minutes we sat in silence as Lissa worked on drying my hair. I sat there trying to think of what Adrian could have said that would terrify Jesse. I would have to ask him about it later. Lissa finished blow drying my hair and started to put curls into it pinning half of it up.

"So what is going on with you and Christian?" I asked while she sprayed what seemed like half of a bottle of hair spray in my hair.

"We had to make a few compromises, but you my dear are running late so I will have to fill you in tomorrow" she said walking over to grab my dress. I slipped my shirt and shorts off and stepped into the dress. Lissa walked around to the back to zip it and tie the ribbon around my waist. Sitting on the edge of the bed I slipped my shoes on and started to lace them halfway up my ankle. I walked over to the full size mirror and looked at the dress. It was beautiful and my hair looked wonderful.

"Thanks Lissa" I said turning to give her a hug.

"You're welcome now get going before you are late" she said swatting me on the butt.

I walked to the kitchen to get my next clue.

"I hope you are reading this because you are ready to come meet me and not because you let your curiosity get the best of you" he even put a smiley face next to it. "The first night I visited you in your dreams when you came back, I took you here. If you can remember correctly I will see you soon. All of my love Adrian."

I could remember that dream like it was yesterday. I had one of the hardest days of my life, I had just received a letter from Dimitri telling me how I had failed. My heart was aching and I hadn't sleep the two previous nights, because Dimitri keep coming into my dreams. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him falling off of that bridge. I was so tired and drained that I had sent Adrian a text asking him to be there. As soon as I closed my eyes he was there sitting on a blanket next to the pond that was a few hundred yards from the gym. He didn't say a word he was just there. We sat there the whole night in silence watching the sun set.

I yelled goodbye to Lissa one more time and was out the door. The heels slowed me down but I made it past the gym in less than five minutes. The closer I got my stomach started to do flips. I seen a faint glow and the more I walked the brighter it grew.

When I got closer I had to stop what laid in front of me caused my heart to skip a beat and took my breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. It means a lot and I hope you keep it up. This chapter I feel like you are going to love me and hate me at the same time but bare with me. I just wrote one of the big chapters and I have to say it was one of my favorite to write but I have to add a few chapters to lead up to it. So I hope you stick around to read it.**

**Again I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead**

There was a small table sitting fifteen feet from the lake, there were two candles lighting the table and a single rose sat in the middle. I looked over the beautiful table, when I didn't see Adrian sitting there I glanced around when I noticed the lake was littered with candles. As the human day was approaching the moon had started to fade along with the stars, so the candles were lighting the night. I was mesmerized by the beauty that laid before me. I felt two arms engulf my body, I sat there looking at the lake. The warmth and peace that was flowing through my body was refreshing, it was like coming up for a breath of air after not being able to breathe for so long.

"Hey" I said turning to look up at him lovingly.

"Hi" he said bending down, his lips falling upon mine. My arms went instinctively around his neck to pull him into the kiss further while his arms tightened around my body bringing it as close as possible to his. Pulling back he looked down examining my body up and down a few times. "You are breathtaking" he said. While he looked me over I had the pleasure of doing the same to him. I have seen Adrian dressed up for formal events at Court, but tonight he settled on black dress slacks with a light green button up shirt that made his eyes shine even more. "If anyone is breathtaking it is you" I said snuggling my cheek into his chest. He chuckled and was about to argue when my stomach rumbled.

"We should sit and eat" he said pulling his arms from around me. I was about to protest, but before I could say anything he quickly kissed my lips. "There will be plenty more of this later. I promise" he said before pulling me to the table. He pulled out my chair and then proceeded to take his seat across the table.

"How did you do all of this?" I asked gesturing around us.

"Oh I have my ways Little Dhampir and I have been quiet busy the last couple of days. Plus when you are friends with a fire user it makes lighting over two hundred candles a little bit easier" he said kissing my hand that was laying on the table. After I got back Christian and Adrian had become friends, when Christian finally realized that Adrian was in deed in love with me and had no interest in following his aunts plan of him and Lissa getting married or anything else for that matter he realized that they got along really well. Lissa and I joked around calling Adrian, Christian and Eddy the three musketeers or the three stooges it really depended on what the were doing.

"Clearly you had Lissa's help as well" I said wondering why she was acting so upset this morning when she knew more than I did.

"Yes, she was quite helpful. Although she told me that she was running late this evening, but assured me you her words "made due with what you had"" he said smirking. He must have noticed my embarrassment and started to laugh.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I rarely get to see you blush, I quite enjoy it. And don't worry I plan on seeing you in my bed and clothes a lot more" he said laughing again, I was sure my face looked like I had a really bad sunburn I could feel the heat coming off of it.

"If you don't stop laughing at me you won't get that chance" I said trying to get my voice to sound angry but the look on his face made that impossible.

"Ok I will not laugh anymore tonight if that means I get to hold you in my arms when we go to sleep" he said stroking a piece of hair from my face.

"I would rather hear you laugh at me than not laugh at all. Now what are we having for dinner?" I asked after my stomach started to make more noises demanding food.

We spent the next hour eating all of my favorites. I had to laugh when he took the cover off the food, with the setting and our outfits I was expecting some type of expensive steak or seafood, which is good for some but I was a simple girl. But when the cover was gone I was pleasantly surprised with chicken fingers, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. For dessert we had strawberry cheesecake. I was stuffed and didn't want to move when Adrian came around the table holding out his hand.

"I don't think I can move" I said happy the dress was a little bit loose or I think the zipper may have busted.

"Don't worry you won't have to do much" he said his hand still extended toward me. I took his hand and was pulled into his arms. Pulling a small remote from his pocket he hit a button and music started to play. He wasn't lying when he said I wouldn't be doing much, his arms were wrapped around me and as we swayed side to side my body felt weightless. I laid my head on his chest trying to imprint this memory into my brain. We danced for a while when I noticed the sky starting to lighten.

"It is close to sun rise" I said into his chest.

"Yeah, I have a blanket set out so we could watch it" he said loosening his grip so he could grab my hand.

"Won't it be uncomfortable" I protested planting my feet into the ground. The sun wouldn't kill him, but I knew that it made them extremely uncomfortable.

"I will be fine, now come on. I want to see the sun with you besides in our dreams" he said pulling me toward the cover that was on the ponds edge. There was something about the way he said "our dreams" that made me incredibly happy. I use to accuse him of stalking my dreams and now I couldn't imagine going to sleep and not seeing him there.

We laid down on the blanket and for the first time watched the sun rise together. After it was above the horizon I could tell it was bothering him more than he would admit.

"Lets go back to your room I am starting to get cold" I lied knowing he would protest if he thought I was doing it for him. He grabbed the blanket while I blew out the candle on the table and we walked back to his room hand in hand.

He had to use compulsion on the guardian at the desk so I could snick in and then we practically ran to his room hoping nobody would see us.

I walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. "Do you care if I stay here with you tonight?" I asked looking at the floor not wanting to see his face. Within seconds he was standing in front of me cupping my face. "I would be happy if you spent every night here, because I don't know how I will handle not holding you in my arms when I go to sleep" he said kissing my lips. I stood not breaking the kiss running my hands up his chest to his neck. One hand started to run back down his chest and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Once I got them all undone he moved his arms so the shirt slid to the floor. I ran my fingers up his abs feeling the goose bumps that were forming on his skin as I went. After rubbing my hands on every inch of his chest and back I started to work on his pants. My hands were shaking a little, not because I was unsure, but I was sure he had done this a lot more than I had and it had my nerves on edge. He pulled back his eyes smoldering with lust. "Are you sure you want to do that Rose?" he asked.

"I know I love you and that you love me. I want to start living my life again and I am hoping you are going to be a permanent part of that life" I said realizing how true my words were.

His lips came to mine sucking my bottom lip into his "I love you and I will be here as long as you will have me" he said leaving little kisses all over my face then started working down my neck. My hands were able to finally free his pants as they slid to the ground he moved his hands to the back of my dress untying the ribbon and then releasing the zipper. The dress slide to the floor, I took a step forward kicking the dress to the side trying to not get tangled in it. Adrian's kisses moved down past my jaw to my collar bone and then down my stomach. He kissed down my leg pulling the ribbons to release my feet from the shoes. As he kissed his way back up my body his arms went around my butt lifting me off of the ground. I let out a little yelp from the unexpectedness of his move. He chuckled.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir, I got you" he said walking toward the bed laying me down gently. He climbed on the bed his body hovering over me. The kisses turned heated, I couldn't get enough of him. His arms moved behind my back releasing my breast from my bra. He continued to explore my body, I let out moans when he was driving me over the edge. I was ready and I told him so. My hands moved to his boxers hooking my fingers in the waistband and pulled it down as far as I could get it. Adrian pushed them the rest of the way kicking them off of his legs.

"I love you" he said lowering himself between my legs. "I love you too" I said before I felt him enter me. We spent the rest of the night making love more than once. I laid in his arms exhausted but happy. My eyes started to flutter shut and then my dreams took me.

The scene was familiar and one of my favorite. The sun was high and the water was calm Adrian was already laying on a blanket a few feet away from the shore.

"Where have you been? I figured after tonight that you would have been here fifteen minutes ago" he said turning his head to look at me.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep, plus you talk it was quiet entertaining" I said walking around to lay down next to him on the blanket.

"Is it possible to be tired in your dreams?" I asked yawning.

"After what we just did, I would be disappointed if you weren't this exhausted" he said pulling my body toward him so my head was laying in the crevasse of his shoulder and chest.

"Good I am going to rest my eyes" I said closing my eyes comforted my the beating on his heart and the warmth of the sun.

Waking up I couldn't help but smile feeling Adrian's arms around my body. I shifted my body trying not to wake him, hoping I could have a few minutes before he woke up. Instead he was smiling and staring at me.

"Morning" he said leaning down to kiss me.

"No you don't, not before I brush my teeth" I said throwing my hand out trying to shield him of my awful morning breath.

"Don't be silly" he said moving toward my lips again. This time I sat up so he couldn't reach them.

"I see after last night you gained some confidence" he said chuckling to himself before tracing his fingers down my bare side. His movement sent a chill through my body. Then I realized what he was talking about. The covers had slid down and my breast were exposed. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"Jerk" I said hitting him in the arm.

"You shouldn't hide you beauty" he said trying to tug the blanket I had firmly wrapped around my chest off.

"You are right I am sure there are a lot of guys that would like to see my beauty" I said slowly pulling the blanket off of my chest.

"This beauty is only for my eyes" he said pushing my body back to the bed his hands running up and down my stomach.

"Good because there is nobody else that I would want to share it with other than you" I said pushing his body back so I was now the one hovering over him. We kissed until my stomach started to demand food again. What can I say I had a healthy appetite for a girl. Adrian looked up at me and smiled.

"We should shower before we go eat" he said bringing his hands to my hair trying to tame it down.

I let out an annoyed groan before rolling back onto the pillows. I was hungry but the thought of getting out of bed and having to go to the cafeteria to eat after what had happened yesterday was not how I wanted to start my Saturday.

"Come on, if you come now I might even wash your back" he said tugging at my hands that I now had covering my face.

"I can wash my own back perfectly fine" I said mumbling through my hands.

"Ok how about if you come I will let you wash my back" he said before grabbing the covers and pulling them completely off of the bed and myself. Letting out another groan I slid out of the bed walking quickly toward the bathroom. "You suck" I hissed at him as I walked by. He laughed then proceeded to throw the blankets back onto the bed. I started the water and stepped in. It felt good and was starting to really wake me up. Adrian slipped in wrapping his arms around my back kissing my shoulder.

"Like I said we will have plenty of time in my bed Little Dhampir" he said kissing my shoulder again before grabbing his shampoo to wash his hair. I stood there washing my hair and body wondering how much of what he said was true. Would we have the time, when I had to put Lissa's life ahead of my own or couldn't accompany him to a function because I was there to protect Lissa. Just thinking about functions made me think about the Queen. Gosh I hated her with a passion and she had made it pretty clear she was not my biggest fan. Would she ever be able to accept that Adrian had picked a simple dhampir over a royal moroi.

Adrian must have noticed my blank stare or the fact that I was just standing under the shower head letting the water run over my body not moving.

"Rose if you want we can go back to bed, I will go grab you something to eat and stop by the feeders. I just thought you might want to eat breakfast with Lissa. Plus I promised her I wouldn't keep you all to myself. But I have never been good at keeping my promises, except when it comes to you of course" he said turning my body toward his.

Realizing what he had just said I pulled myself back together. "No it is not that, although you have one comfortable bed and I would love to crawl back into it with you. I was just thinking about a few things, like what is going to happen after graduation" I said looking up at him. He reached around my body shutting the water off, then stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist and holding one open for me to step into. Once the towel was snuggly wrapped around my body, he grabbed my hand pulling me to the bedroom. He lead me to the chair that was in the corner of his room and gestured for me to sit.

"Rose I can't tell you what is going to happen in the future, I can tell you what I hope happens. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you want to be Lissa's guardian and I am ok with that but I hope you don't want to do that for the rest of your life because I want you to be able to put yourself first" he stopped took a deep breathe "to put us first. I hope one day you will want to be my wife the mother of my children, but that is what I hope for. I need to know what you want from this and if you will ever be ok with not being Lissa's guardian" he said kneeling in front of the chair, his eyes trying to gage my reaction.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks, because of what he said but also because I wasn't sure if I could give him everything he wanted. I was born and raised to be a guardian, could I just stop being one to give Adrian a family and be a wife. My heart wanted to tell him yes to everything, but something that had been implanted in my brain since childhood was telling me I couldn't tell him that. I was having an internal battle with what I wanted and what I thought I was suppose to do.

"Adrian, I" I froze I couldn't get the words to come out so I did what Dimitri had taught me so well to do. I ran. I couldn't go far since all I was wearing was a towel, but pushing past Adrian I ran to the bathroom slamming the door before sinking to the ground sobbing.

**Like I said love/hate chapter, sorry but I have to leave you wanting more. Hope it worked. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I kept you waiting a few days. I hope everyone is enjoy reading the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Keep up the reviews to keep me motivated to keep writing. If you have any suggestions let me know. So far I have written from Rose's point of view but if you want me to write a chapter from another character's view point let me know. Like I said keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming.**

**Again I do not own any of these characters they are owned by Richelle Mead.**

**Smooches**

Wrapping the towel closer to my body I laid my head on my knees. I wanted to be happy and for once I finally was, but there was always something that would get in the way of complete happiness. I love Adrian and the thought of him not being in my life was unbearable, but would it be better to let him go now than for him to realize in a few years that I was nothing but a guardian and that is all I will ever be.

The light knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, but knowing it was Adrian on the other side sent a pang of pain through my heart.

"Rose" he said lightly knocking on the door again. "Come on Little Dhampir open the door."

I slid away from the door and moved my body to lay my back against the tub. Adrian must have heard my weight shift off the door because he slowly started to turn the handle. I was staring at the floor not wanting to see the pain that I had caused him from the lack of my words when he just told me that he wanted to spend the rest of our lives together and raise a family. I could tell that he had slipped a pair of jeans on but his feet were still bare as well as his chest.

He knelt before me "I am sorry if what I said upset you, that was not my intention. I need you to understand what I said is what I hope for but every relationship there has to be compromise. If I don't get everything I hope for I can get past that as long as I have you" he moved his hands to lift my face off of my knees. "I love you, no matter what you decide for the future that won't ever change."

I stared at him wondering how I had gotten so lucky to have two wonderful men fall in love with me. Then I realized that my brain was fighting my heart because I was afraid. "Adrian I love you too, and everything you said sounds wonderful but after what happened with Dimitri the thought of making plans that include us getting married and having children terrifies me. Not because I don't want it, because I do but look what happened to Dimitri. We started to make plans and then he was taken and now he is a Strogio that I couldn't even keep my promise to" I sobbed shoving my face back into my knees.

"What happened to him is awful, but you can't hold back because you are afraid. I will do everything in my power to never leave you, to never hurt you. If we have to take this relationship one day at a time then ok, if making plans for the future is something you are not ready to do then we won't. I want you to be happy, and I think I can make you happy" he said placing his hands on the side of my legs next to my face.

I moved my head to look up at him, I could see sadness but his love was overpowering. And I believed every word he had said. I shifted my body so that I was now kneeling with him. "I love you, I can't promise you a family but I can promise you that my heart is yours. I can promise there will be no more running because the thought of not being with you when you are here is so much worse than the thought I could spend the next twenty years loving you, only to lose you" I moved my hands so they were lightly touching his face. We stared into each other's eyes making silent promises that we were not perfect but we would do our best to make our relationship work.

I closed the space that separated us, my lips molding to his. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer. I pushed my towel clad body to his, his arms engulfed my body. He moved his legs to stand up pulling my body up with his. The movement caused the towel to drop, but instead of stopping to pick it up I pushed him through the open door toward the bedroom. Our lips still together my eagerness caused me to accidentally push him into the corner of the living room table.

"Ouch" he said releasing my lips from his to see what he hit.

"Sorry" I said giggling as he gave the table a death glare.

"Oh you think that is funny?" he asked turning back to me.

"Well I am sure the table is terribly sorry that you hit it, but I don't think you need to intimidate it with your death glare" I said giggling again.

Before I knew what he was doing he had my naked body thrown over his shoulder.

"Well Little Dhampir for a future guardian you seem to have a slow reaction time when it comes to me" he said slapping my bare butt.

"Oh you are going to pay for that" I said slipping my hand into the back of his pant and giving his butt a squeeze.

"I thought you were hungry, if you keep playing like that you are going to have to wait to eat" he said walking into the bedroom dropping my naked body onto the bed while standing in front of me staring over my body.

"I think that hunger can wait, right now I have a craving for something else" I said blushing with my boldness. Then I leaned forward looping my finger through his belt loop pulling his body toward me. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them free from his body. Apparently he was in a hurry to put pants on because we was lacking an essential clothing item.

Adrian smirked when I looked up to him. "Do you normally walk around with no underwear on?" I asked pushing myself higher onto the bed pulling him with me.

Instead of answering his lips came down on mine, one hand was caressing my breast while the other went to work down below preparing me. I let out a moan and he picked up his pace. My hands were wrapped around his body, I trailed my fingers down his back stopping on his perfect butt. I grabbed it pulling it further into my body.

"Adrian now" I said panting while his mouth showed my breast some much needed attention. He kissed his way back up to my neck.

"I love you Little Dhampir" he said moving his lips back to mine before I felt him enter me. My hips arched up allowing him further entrance. Last night it was sweet and slow but today was about a need for the both of us.

His thrust became harder, while my moans became louder. I kissed down his jaw bone to his neck. Sucking and biting along the way. He would moan when I did something he enjoyed so I made sure to make a mental note for the future. When I felt myself coming closer I wrapped my legs around his waist while he drove into me a few more times sending me over the edge to bliss, I felt him follow right after me. His movements slowed while he trailed kisses all over my face.

He rolled over to his side pulling my body with his.

"Wow" I said snuggling my head into his chest.

"You are amazing" he said rubbing circles around my back.

"You're not so bad yourself" I said placing a light kiss on his chest where my head was laying.

If I didn't want to get out of bed earlier I definitely didn't want to go anywhere now. We sat there holding each other until my phone started to ring. I sighed and rolled over to grab my phone on the nightstand. The caller id showed a picture of Lissa.

"Hey" I said answering the phone.

"Don't hey me, Adrian promised he wouldn't keep you locked up in his room all weekend. You already missed breakfast but I better see you in ten minutes to eat lunch with me" she said no joking in her voice.

I looked over to Adrian a thin layer of sweat covering his body, his hair looked like it usually did which was a mess, his eyes were closed but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

"Lissa I don't think" I started to say when she interrupted me.

"You are not getting out of lunch unless you want me to kidnap you all day tomorrow" she hissed at me.

"Fine we will see you in ten minutes" I said hanging up the phone. Adrian had opened his eyes and was staring at me.

"So we are going to lunch?" he asked rolling his body toward me rubbing his hand over my bare stomach.

"Yeah and you better stop that or we will miss it and Lissa has already threatened to kidnap me all day tomorrow if we do" I said watching him pull his eager hands away from me and leap out of the bed.

"Do we have time for a shower" he called from his closet.

"No" I mumbled. Realizing I had no clean clothes. I grabbed the soft shorts and started to slid them on when Adrian grabbed my arm.

"I had Lissa grab you an outfit for today, it's in that bag over there" he pointed to a white bag sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Were you that sure of yourself that I would be sleeping here last night?" I asked walking over to grab the bag.

"I was hoping you would sleep here, but if I remember correctly we did a lot more than sleep" he said winking at me.

I grabbed the bag and placed it on the bed to see what she had brought me. I smiled recalling the memories from the night before and this morning. This was the happiest I had ever been and I couldn't help but smile knowing that my feelings were no longer a secret as well as my fears.

I ran a brush through my hair that was not looking to hot and applied some lip gloss and told Adrian I was ready. We walked out of his room hand and hand and walked toward the cafeteria.

A few people that clearly hadn't been in the cafeteria yesterday during our PDA looked at us with their mouths open. Adrian chuckled while I gave them the death glare until they looked away. Lissa was standing in front of the cafeteria with Christian when we walked up.

"Hey" I said giving her a one handed hug since Adrian was still holding my other hand.

"About time you showed up" she said grabbing my other hand before grabbing Christians pulling all of us toward the door.

Adrian and Christian walked off to the feeders while Lissa and I got in line to get food. She had been to the feeders that morning and said she wanted to have some one on one girl time.

"So tell me everything, start from the beginning" she said grabbing a salad and apple.

"I still can't believe you helped him and didn't tell me" I said grabbing spaghetti with a side salad and water.

"He would have been so mad at me and I think in the long run you would have been upset too" she said walking to our table. She had a good point, I would have been upset especially because I knew how hard he had worked to get everything right.

"So give me the details and you better not leave anything out" she said flopping down in her chair.

"Well you seen the outfit, he had me meet him at the lake the one a little ways behind the gym. There was a table set up where we ate all of my favorite foods under candlelight. I am sure Christian told you about the candles in the lake" I said looking at her face I had assumed wrong. "Well he had a bunch and when I say a bunch I mean like over two hundred floating candles in the lake, that is where Christian helped. Then we danced and watched the sun rise together" I said taking a bite of my food.

"I never pegged Adrian as a romantic. And I think you are leaving some very important details out" she said staring at me trying to get the bond to work in her advantage. I smiled knowing no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't work.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said shoving another bite of my food into my mouth. I figured if my mouth was full I couldn't talk.

"Don't try and lie to me, I might not be able to get into your head but you are still my best friend and I know when you are trying to hide something and you are definitely trying to hide something" she said dropping her fork down onto the plate.

When I didn't answer her I could tell she was growing frustrated, it was a bit funny we never talked about her sex life we never had to since I had seen plenty on my own.

"If there is nothing else to tell me then maybe you want to explain why you have sex hair? I have had enough sex to know what it does to your hair and you definitely had sex" she practically yelled from her frustration.

"Oh what did we miss?" Christian asked pulling the seat out next to Lissa to sit down, while Adrian pulled the chair out next to me.

"Hey" he said giving me a quick kiss. Christian was still looking from Lissa to me. "Like I said what did we miss?" he asked again focusing on Lissa.

"I was just asking Rose what she did to her hair, it is a new look for her don't you think" she said giving me a wicked smile. Christian pulled his eyes from Lissa to look at me.

"Oh" he said laughing.

"Hey guys" Eddy said walking up with his plate of food. Christian was still to busy laughing to acknowledge him.

"Hey" Adrian and I said.

"Ok what did I miss?" Eddy asked looking around the table waiting for someone to answer. By now I was so uncomfortable I was attempting to smooth my hair down. Adrian glanced at me with questioning eyes.

When Christian stopped laughing he gave me a smirk before turning to Eddy.

"You better not" I threatened Christian.

"We were just discussing Rose's new hairdo. What are they calling that look now a days Rose?" Christian asked.

Adrian was finally catching on. "Are you upset you never leave Lissa's hair looking so good?" Adrian asked attempting to help me smooth down my hair.

I could see Christian and Lissa's annoyance and couldn't help but laugh with Adrian.

"Oh, that is wrong you guys. I am trying to eat" Eddy said finally realizing what Christian was talking about. We all sat in awkward silence.

"Do you guys want to come to my dorm tonight and watch a movie?" Adrian asked breaking the silence.

We all agreed to meet at Adrian's dorm at two.

"That was embarrassing" I said laying my head on Adrian's shoulder as we walked.

"I am sure it is more embarrassing knowing you are in Lissa's head while they have sex" he said making a good point. I had definitely seen more of Christian's body than I had ever wanted to.

We stopped by my dorm to grab more clothes and then headed back to his dorm to take another shower. We hung out in his dorm until everyone showed up at two. The guys started playing video games while Lissa and I sat back watching with amusement how into the games they were. After a while it started to get boring.

"You want to go on a walk?" I asked Lissa, she agreed. We told the boys and they barely registered us leaving, you would think we were dating eight year old boys the way they were yelling. Adrian gave me a smile as I closed the door.

"You never told me what happened with you and Christian" I said once we walked outside.

"He told me what you said and I wanted to thank you for that. He was just holding so much in and I am not sure if he would have ever said anything to me if you wouldn't have given him that extra push" she said wrapping one of her arms around my waist pulling me into her side. "He would have eventually came around" I said hugging her closer to my body.

"Well I realized how selfish I was being, I was making plans for my future thinking he would just follow me because he loved me. Not once did I ever stop and ask or even think about what he wanted to do with his future. He really enjoys helping other moroi learn to use their gifts and he has even spoken to Kirova about being a teacher here after we graduate" she said pulling me over to a bench to sit down.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her, realizing how much what she did affected Adrian and my life as well.

"We are going to stay here after we graduate, for a little while. I want to give him the chance to do what he wants and I am just not ready to be at Court full time. I am not sure what you want to do, with me staying here you won't really have to be my guardian for a while since the school is protected. Maybe it will give you some more time to try out some new hairdos" she said smiling over to me.

"Yeah maybe" I said thinking about what I was going to do at the academy for the next year if not longer. Christian had a good idea training the moroi, I knew Kirova was not my biggest fan but she knew I was a good fighter and I had a lot of knowledge maybe she would let me stay here and teach a class. It was kind of funny thinking about teaching since I hated going to class ninety-ninety percent of the time. But I actually felt excited about the prospect of doing something for myself before I had to protect Lissa all of the time.

"Rose are you ok?" Lissa asked shaking my arm.

"Yeah sorry I was thinking about what I was going to do after we graduate" I said giving her a reassuring smile. When I really thought about it I was with Christian I did not want to be stuck at court anymore than he did.

The next few months flew by, graduation came and went. Eddy and I were assigned to Lissa but only when she left the academy. Kirova agreed to let Eddy and I teach a defense class to the younger dhampirs. She had warned me if I didn't take my job seriously she would not tolerate it. If I remember correctly her words were "Guardian Hathaway I will not put up with you influencing these impressionable students with your lack of respect and control. If you can not maintain some control I will be forced to end your classes, do I make myself clear?" Eddy told me that she had a meeting with him telling him that we were a pair if I messed up it was on him as well, so he better keep me in check. I had to laugh at the thought of Eddy keeping me in check, but knew I wouldn't do anything to mess up not only for him but myself as well.

Adrian was excited when he found out we would be staying and that I would not have to be Lissa's guardian just yet. After I graduated I moved out of the student dorms, I was offered a guardian room but Adrian insisted that I move in with him. Since I had spent every night with him and I agreed. Lissa and Christian were also sharing a dorm down the hall.

"Little Dhampir it is time to get up" Adrian whispered in my ear kissing my neck.

"No, there is no way it is already morning" I said turning my body so I could snuggle my face into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me onto his chest. I snuggled my head into his chest. His hands moved up and down my back. Then one shifted directions moving down to my thong clad butt.

"Adrian if we don't have time to finish what you are attempting to start then I suggest you stop" I said feeling my body react to his touch. He flipped my body so he was hovering over me. "Then I suggest you better get out of this bed because what I want to do with you would definitely make you late for your class" he said shifting to roll back over.

I grabbed his arm stopping him. "Kiss" I said watching the smile build on his face. He lowered his body so our chest were touching our breathing in sync with one another. When he lowered his face my tongue outlined his lips, then I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it before pulling his lips to mine. My tongue invaded his mouth running over his fangs, Adrian moaned pushing my tongue from his mouth while invading mine. I was enjoying myself so much when I was pulled into Lissa's head.

She was sitting in the attic above the church with Christian, candles were covering almost every surface. Why were they still having sex in the attic when they had their own room, I thought annoyed that they interrupted a very good moment between Adrian and I. But there was something different, the look on Christian's face was not a man that was about to have sex. He was nervous, and I could feel Lissa's happiness but also her anxiety.

"Lissa there has not been a day since I have meet you that I didn't know that I wanted to be with you. Through the good times and the bad I knew that I loved you, you have taught me how to love beyond words. How to feel without holding back and how to give without wanting anything in return. I want to spend today, tomorrow and forever with you. Will you make the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" he asked dropping to his knees in front of her holding out the prettiest ring I had ever seen.

I knew I should not be here but I had to see if she said yes. Who was I kidding I knew she was going to say yes but feeling love and excitement flow through the bond was intriguing me to stay.

"Yes, of course. I love you so much" she said letting him slip the ring on her finger before falling into his arms. When they started kissing I knew it was definitely my time to go.

Slipping back into my head, I was greeted by Adrian's curious stare. He had seen me slip into Lissa's head plenty of times, but he always found it fascinating. "So what is Lissa up to?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, I am sure they will tell us when they are ready" I said rolling out of the bed so I could jump into the shower.

"That's not fair" he hollered after me.

When I made it to the bathroom I turned the water one when a thought hit me. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body and walked back into the bedroom. Adrian had his eyes closed so I silently walked to the edge of the bed grabbing my pillow. And hit him in the head with it.

"What is going on?" Adrian sat up quickly looking around.

"You knew" I shouted.

"Knew what?" he asked his trade mark smile plastered on his face.

"Last week when you went shopping with Christian you said it was for a new video game and a few CD's for me" I said realizing how giddy they both had been acting for a CD. I should have known something was up.

"You knew" I brought the pillow back to hit him again when he reached up grabbing my arm and pulled me onto his lap.

"I didn't say that is all we were buying and would you have been able to keep it from her if I told you?" he asked pulling the pillow from my hands.

"Yeah" I said but it would have been hard to hide my excitement knowing my best friend was going to get engaged.

"So what did she say?" he asked pulling the towel away from my body.

"Look who has the secret now" I said pulling the towel back to my body and climbing off of his lap.

"I doubt I really need to ask" he said throwing the pillow at my back.

I laughed and kept walking. Showered and dressed I kissed Adrian grabbed a banana and yogurt and ran toward the gym. Eddy was already in there with a few students. When students heard that I would be teaching, the class filled up immediately. The first day was rough they wanted to ask a thousand questions about what it was like to fight and kill strigoi. I quickly put their questions to an end, we ended up running five miles that day. The next day they didn't ask one question.

"Hey" I called over to Eddy as I sat down against the wall to eat. After the banana and yogurt I was still starving but my hunger would have to wait until lunch.

We broke the class up and had a mock fight Eddy's team against mine. Generally Eddy and I would join in the fight but I was not feeling to well so we agreed to coach from the sidelines. When lunch came around I had two hours before my next classes started. I practically ran back to the dorm to eat and thought maybe I could take a quick nap.

"Adrian" I called opening the door throwing the keys onto the counter. When he didn't answer back I walked to the fridge to make a sandwich. He was helping Christian with some of his students but I assumed he would come home for lunch. I made myself a sandwich and Adrian one as well. I ate mine quickly and left his on the counter. The bed was calling my name so slipping my shoes off I walked into our room and laid down. Pulling the covers to my chin my eyes started to flutter shut.

I couldn't remember the last time I had gone to sleep without Adrian. It was weird and almost lonely. Then it hit me the last time I had gone to sleep without Adrian and it was now to late to stop my mind was drifting into rest.

"Roza."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just finished the next two chapters and I have to say the next one is awesome. I know it has been a slow start but I promise it is about to pick up and fast. But before you guys can get the next chapter you are going to have to hit that fun little review button and leave something. It can be a review of the chapter, a prediction of what you think is going to happen or what you want to happen. Just hit the review button.**

**Again I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead**

"Roza."

The voice that I hadn't heard in months was filling my head. I looked around and found myself standing in the middle of the room that Dimitri had keep me in. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to wake up, but it didn't seem to be working. I thought about calling for Adrian he seemed to respond the last time, we were not sure why he felt my fear and calling the last time I had a nightmare. We had discussed the possibilities that it had something to do with him being so in tuned with my mind when I was asleep. I decided that I would call for him once I figured out what Dimitri wanted. I needed to get past these nightmares because eventually there will be a time where I would have to sleep and Adrian couldn't. So I took a deep breath and turned toward the voice.

He looked the same as the last time I saw him, only this time my heart didn't race and there was no part of me that wanted to go to him. His hair was tired behind his head like he had done so many times before, his eyes were the same red, and his skin was still pale white.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time, it seems you have found a way to avoid me" he said staring at me from the couch.

"I figured you would get the hint that I wanted nothing to do with you since the last time I saw you, you attempted to rape and kill me" I hissed at him letting him know that there was no residing feelings for him. I still loved the old Dimitri he was my first love and I would never forget that but he died long ago. What was left was not him and never would be.

"Oh Roza how I have missed you spunky attitude. You know I would never actually kill you, maybe bring you to the edge but I wouldn't let you fall over" he said laughing then shifted his body so he was leaning forward. I shifted backward a few steps until my back was against the wall.

"Some how I don't believe you since you were determined to make me one of the living dead. Now why are you here?" I asked getting annoyed that I was actually engaging in a conversation with him instead of just calling for Adrian.

"You seem different, there is something different about your smell" he said lunging off of the couch. He had me pinned to the wall his nose running up and down my neck. My body tensed up from his closeness there was no excitement from his touch or when his fangs scrapped lightly down my neck. I was repulsed the thought that I actually enjoyed it when he had bite me before. He moved his nose and started to smell my chest, I had a small tank top on that I had worn under my workout shirt. Adrian never said anything about my smell in our dreams together I just assumed that it wasn't something that followed me into my dreams.

Adrian and I slept together every night I assumed that the new smell would have to be him. I didn't think Dimitri would be able to recognize it as Adrian's since he had stopped smoking and drinking when I moved in with him. When I got back I had given Adrian and Lissa Oksana's number after I called her and made sure it was ok so they could talk to her about spirit and dealing with the negative effects it left on them. She had given him a few exercises and tips that have been working wonderfully.

"Are you done sniffing me?" I asked trying to shift my body out of his hold.

"Once you tell me what I am smelling I will be glad to let you go" he said pulling his head away from my body to he could look at me.

"I don't know what you are smelling" I said not wanting to remind him of Adrian after what happened last time I said his name.

"I think you do and you are hiding it from me, you know I can use compulsion on you but it would be a lot easier if you just told me" he said his frustration growing.

"It is a dream, compulsion won't work" I said staring him down. I wasn't sure if that was true, Adrian and I had done plenty of things in our dreams that definitely seemed and felt real.

"Rose tell me what the smell is" he said grabbing my face so our eyes were locked and there was no way I could turn away from him. He started to repeat himself when my voice and mouth betrayed me.

"Adrian, I smell like Adrian because I sleep with him every night" I said realizing that there was no way to stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

The grip on my face tightened I felt myself start to panic and I started to call out for Adrian like Lissa would call out for me.

"He is using you, he will take what he wants and leave you when he is done. Everything you have worked for will go down the drain, all so you can become some royal's blood whore" he hissed the words at me. His eyes glowing red.

"You have got to be kidding me, you keep me high off of endorphins so I wouldn't leave you, you feed off of me like I was a blood whore. You pretended to love me but you still did it knowing how much I was against it, Adrian has never tried to feed from me like you did. He loves me, and you know what I love him too" I yelled no longer scared of what he could do to me.

"You are mine, and I will be coming for what is mine soon enough. Now you have given me another task when I arrive" he said letting go of my face. The dream faded and I found myself laying in out large bed. My body was covered in sweat and there were tears running down my face. I heard the door open and leaped from the bed.

"Adrian" I screamed leaping from the bed. I needed him more than I needed anything else right now. I didn't worry about the lack of clothing I was wearing. I had stripped off my workout shirt and shorts before I got in the bed so I was wearing a small black tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

When I made it into the living room I quickly realized that it was definitely not Adrian. Queen Tatan was standing in our living room. "What are you doing here?" I asked not caring that I sounded less than friendly. I couldn't stand her and never made an effort to pretend that I did.

"Well I was told this was my nephews apartment, but clearly I was given the wrong information because I am pretty sure I warned you to stay away from him" she said turning to leave the room. I felt my anger building not only did I have Dimitri in my dreams but I had the Queen Witch in our room telling me I wasn't good enough for Adrian.

"Did you want me to tell your nephew you stopped by when he gets home?" I asked pretending to be helpful knowing she would realize that I was not visiting Adrian's room but we were living together. I saw her cringe and turn back to me. She was about to say something when my cell phone started to ring, the ring tone let me know it was Adrian.

"Will you excuse me for one second" I said grabbing my cell phone off of the table in front of her. I was sure she saw the name and picture flash on the phone before I answered because the scowl on her face was growing. I had to laugh that it was killing her that Adrian had chosen me.

"Hey baby" I said walking back into our room to grab a pair of shorts. Adrian's shorts were laying on the end of the bed so I grabbed them pulling them on letting them hang off of my hips since they were definitely to big. I knew she was going to have a fit when she saw me wearing his clothes and I had to laugh internally.

"Rose are you ok? I am on my way back to the room but I thought I would try to call and see if I could get you to wake up. I have been calling for the last five minutes" he said in one breath I could tell he was running now.

"It is ok, I feel asleep and had a nightmare" I said trying to reassure him.

"I will be there in a couple of minutes. I love you" he said before hanging up. I was going to warn him about is aunt being here but it was to late now.

I walked back into the living room. Tatia had moved from her spot by the door to take a seat on one of the couches. When she saw me enter she looked up.

"You think you are smart, you actually think he will fall in love with you and that you guys will get married and have babies. I hope that is not your intention because I will not allow it" she snarled at me.

"You will not allow it, we are both adults he gets to choose who he loves and lucky for me he chose me" I said smiling realizing that I was already assigned to be Lissa's guardian and that couldn't change unless Lissa requested it.

"He might think he loves you now but will he love you when he loses his title, his inheritance, and his family" she said watching the smile fall from my face.

"You wouldn't do that to him" I said trying to keep my voice level. I was fuming and I was trying to hold myself back from leaping over the couch and hitting her.

"Don't test me girl, he is royal and he will not settle for a nasty little dhampir like you" she said now smiling.

"Is that how you see the people that risk their lives for you and protect you daily? We dhampirs can risk our lives for you but God forbid we have a relationship that is based off of love and not just about producing more dhampirs to protect you" I yelled. I was gripping the back of the couch squeezing it to keep myself in place.

Before she could say anything else the door flew open. Adrian was in front of me his arms wrapped around me before I could even say hi or point our his evil aunt.

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling his body away from mine to look me over.

"Yeah, I should have waited or stayed awake but I have been so tired lately" I said leaning forward to give him a small kiss. Adrian's wrapped his arms around me again pulling me further into the kiss.

Someone clearing their voice broke off the kiss. Adrian looked over to realize his aunt was now standing in front of the couch not looking to happy.

"Aunt Tatan, how are you?" he asked unwrapping his arms from around me to give her a small hug.

"I am well, I came to see how my favorite nephew was doing. Clearly your parents didn't bother passing on the news that you were living with a female" she said glancing over to me.

"Well I wasn't aware that it was anybody's business who I was in love with, dating or living with" he said walking back to me to grab my hand.

"Well that is were you are confused young man" the Queen said her voice radiating anger.

"Oh please enlighten me" Adrian said his eyes fixed on the old lady standing in front of us.

"We have let you run around and do whatever you wanted. You have caused this family enough embarrassment with your behavior I will not allow you to bring your family more shame by having a relationship with this girl" she said her hands waving at me like I was yesterdays garbage.

The anger that I had felt was still there but the sadness that was filling my heart and chest was overwhelming. I wouldn't let this old hag see me cry, I turned letting go of Adrian's hand to walk back to our room. I was surprised by my reaction and I think Adrian was to. A few months ago he would have been holding me back from punching her and now I was running back to my room to cry.

"Rose" he called after me, but I just waved him off and continued to our room and shut the door.

I heard Adrian start to yell, I was shocked that he was yelling at the queen but it made me happy that he would stick up to me. I couldn't make out what they were saying and right now I didn't care. I curled up on the bed and sobbed. His family would never accept me. Maybe she had a point, he was in line to become king and I was a guardian.

No, I pushed the thoughts out of my head, we were happy and in love I would not let her ruin what we have. I heard the front door slam and a few seconds later the bedroom door opened. The bed shifted and Adrian put his arms around my waist pulling me toward his body.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No" is all I could say before I started to cry again. The morning had started off so well besides feeling sick and then I had the awful nightmare about Dimitri and had a visit from the Queen Witch. I rolled my body to face him burying my head into his chest.

"I am sorry she said that, I told her I don't want anything from her if that means giving you up. She has nothing as valuable as you" he said kissing my forehead.

"I need to get back to my class, Eddy is going to kill me" I said pulling out of his hold. His arms tightened around me. "Adrian I need to clean up my face up and go" I figured all the tears that I had cried had not done anything good to my face.

"I called him and told him you wouldn't be able to make it back, he asked if you were still not feeling well. You didn't tell me you were not feeling well" he said brushing the hair from my face.

"Thank you for calling him, and it is nothing I just felt a little sick to my stomach but after I came back and ate during lunch I started to feel a little better and thought I would take a nap. We both know how that turned out" I said burring my head back into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not right now, I just want you to hold me" I said closing my eyes and drifting off to Adrian's grandmothers garden. I was surrounded by flowers, I found myself sniffing the air.

"Adrian do I smell?" I asked when I felt his arms come around my waist.

"Of course you don't smell, I wouldn't not be dating a stinky Little Dhampir" he said chuckling to himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, when we are in these dreams do I bring my smell with me?" I asked after I stopped laughing.

He moved his face and nose to my neck and I felt him taking my smell in. Unlike Dimitri I felt myself react, I wanted him and felt my excitement grow.

"Yes, you smell like your normal self with a small hint of me, which I quiet enjoy knowing you are walking around with my smell. Why do you ask?" he asked turning my body around to look at him.

"Dimitri in the dream said I smelled differently, but right now lets forget about him" I said putting my arms around his neck to pull him closer to kiss me.

"Can you make a blanket appear? I don't want to do what I plan on doing in the grass" I asked moving my hands under his shirt and pushing it up. Adrian laughed and then pulled me down onto the blanket that was now there.

We spent the next couple of hours making love and laying in each other's arms.

"We should go back, I am sure Lissa will want to talk to you sometime today" Adrian said rolling over on his elbow to look at me.

"A few more minutes and then we can go" I said smiling up at him. I loved our dreams together, no scratch that I loved all of the time we spent together even when we had our disagreements. They never lasted long and most of the time he gave in. He gave me another kiss "I love you Little Dhampir" he said before the dream started to fade.

When we woke up my head was still buried in his chest. I sat up and gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of the bed.

"Nice shorts" Adrian called after me as I walked out of the room toward the kitchen. I was starving and my stomach was protesting from the lack of food in it.

"Do you want something to eat" I called out opening the fridge to grabbing hamburger to cook for tacos. Adrian walked into the kitchen and pulled out a head of lettuce and started to cut it.

"Thanks baby" I said kissing his shoulder before grabbing the tortillas and cheese and tomato. I handed Adrian the tomato I hated them so I refused to cut them. I grabbed my phone and called Lissa to see if her and Christian wanted to come over to eat with us. She agreed and told me they would be over in ten minutes. Then I called Eddy to invite him over he also agreed.

I finished cooking the food while Adrian grabbed plates and forks to set the table. Once we was done he came to grab the food to put it on the table while I ran to our room to change. I heard someone knocking on the door as I pulled my shirt on. I walked out of the bedroom to see Lissa standing in the living room with her hand extended out showing Adrian her ring. I didn't want her to know I knew so I put my best game face on.

"Hey" I said walking into the living room giving her a hug. "How are your classes going?" I asked Christian. We had become a lot closer after I came back and now we had a few things in common one being bratty students that didn't like to listen.

"Good, but man they can be brats sometimes. They all want to use their powers but don't want to take the time to learn how to control them" he said letting out a deep breath. I had to laugh I knew how he felt, we had a few students that were stronger so they beat the other students but they lacked discipline and talent when it came to fighting. I took them down within thirty seconds because they went in arms flying and didn't pay attention to what they hit as long as they hit something.

"I know trust me, we were not that annoying when we were students right?" I asked. It felt funny to be the teacher now I am sure all of my teachers complained about me because the students I have now had nothing on me besides there lack of commitment to learning new moves and using them correctly.

"Who would have thought we would become so boring. Getting married and settling down" Adrian said. I saw the look on Lissa's face, I thought she was about to attack him. Adrian saw his mistake and quickly looked at me with a pleading look. Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door. Adrian walked over to answer in wanting to get away from Lissa.

"Hey" Eddy said walking into the living room.

"Hey" everyone hollered back.

"How are you feeling? You didn't look to well this morning" he said coming to stand beside me. Adrian shot me a look probably thinking I had downplayed how sick I felt during class. Lissa was looking me over for any injuries.

"I am fine I just had an upset stomach this morning" I said feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. "Lets go eat before the food gets cold" I said walking toward the dinning room.

After Adrian asked me to move in with him and I agreed he had requested a larger dorm, so now we had a pretty large apartment. With a large master bathroom, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, a dinning room and large kitchen. Lissa and Christians had the same set up, poor Eddy was stuck in the guardian dorms so he pretty much had a small upgrade from our student dorms to what he has now. He had no kitchen, he split his time between Lissa and my apartment eating but would always grab breakfast at the cafeteria after Adrian forgot to lock the door and Eddy thought that meant come in and walked in on something that left a permanent blush on my face for a week. Now he knocked and wouldn't sit on our couch.

We all sat down, but Lissa remained standing he gave Christian a look and he stood up too.

"Ok so Christian and I have some good news to tell you guys" she said, I could not only see the excitement on her face but I could feel it through the bond.

"We are getting married" she squealed holding out her hand to show us the ring. I got up as did Eddy and Adrian to tell them congratulations and gave them a hug. I had my arms wrapped around her "Lissa I am so happy for you, you definitely deserved to be happy" I said kissing her check and then taking her hand to look at the ring. It was even prettier seeing it on her in person.

"So do you Rose, and I think you have got yourself a pretty great guy" she said looking over where Christian was standing.

"I do, don't I?" I said looking away from the ring to look at Adrian. He was standing next to Christian and Eddy. He looked up giving me a smile before returning to his conversation with the boys.

"We are going to wait a little while before we get married, but there is nobody else that I would want as my maid of honor. You will do it right?" she asked almost sounding worried.

"Of course I will do it, but if you try and put me in a hot pink fluffy dress with sleeves it is over" I said smiling at her but also letting her know I was not joking.

"We should eat" Adrian said taking his seat. The next three hours we hung out talking about our classes and students, when and where Lissa thought would be a good place to get married. After a while I was trying to fight back yawning but I was not doing a good job at it. I think everyone noticed as I laid my head on Adrian's shoulder.

"Well it is late and we have class tomorrow so we are going to head out" Christian said grabbing Lissa's hand. Eddy was right behind them.

"I don't know why I have been so tired" I said pulling my shirt off and grabbing a pajama shirt, then slipped my jeans off and crawled into bed. Adrian stripped off all of his clothes except his boxers and climbed in beside me.

"You push yourself to hard" he said nuzzling into my neck placing small kisses down my neck and collarbone.

"Baby that feels so good, but I am exhausted and I have training with Alberta in the morning" I said yawing again. Even after I graduated I had continued training with Alberta two days a week she said she enjoyed it and there were still a few things that she wanted to teach me. I generally enjoyed them but lately I have been so tired that I started to dread them.

"You never told me what happened earlier" he said pulling my body toward his.

"I promise I will tell you all about it tomorrow, I just want to go to sleep right now" I said snuggling into the covers and his arms.

"Alright, I love you" he said kissing me before I feel into sleep.

The alarm was blaring. I was tempted to throw it against the wall just to shut it up. Adrian turned his body and hit the button to stop the annoying repetitive beeping.

"Are you awake?" he asked sleep filling his voice.

"Yeah" I said forcing my body to get up.

"How much more does she have to teach you?" he asked rubbing his eyes so he could focus on me.

"I don't know but I hope it is not a lot, I enjoy my sleep" I said grabbing a pair of workout shorts and pulled them on then slipped a clean shirt on. I walked out of the room grabbed a water slipped my shoes on and was off to the gym.

"Hey" I called to Alberta that was already sitting on the floor stretching I wasn't sure what was wrong with her but every morning she looked like she had been up for a few hours and was happy about it, me on the other hand was a wreck.

"Hey heard you were sick, how are you feeling?" she asked.

I considered lying and going back to our apartment and climbing back into bed with Adrian but I knew she enjoyed our sessions. "Just an upset stomach nothing to bad" I said taking my spot on the floor and started to stretch.

The next two hours we went through different offensive and defensive moves then fought for over a hour putting them to use. If I wasn't tired before I was now definitely running on empty. I told her I was heading out and pushed through the doors letting the cool air wake me up. I was half way back to our apartment when a wave of nausea hit me almost knocking me over.

**Remember to hit the review button below if you want the next chapter :-) I know I am mean.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I hope you guys like this chapter, I am happy I have finally gotten through a lot small details that lead up to the main plot and thank you for sticking with me. I hope that you will continue to read Nightmare to a Dream and leaving any feedback or comments. Feel free to leave suggestions, although I may not use them I would like to see where you guys would hope for the story to go even though I already know where it is headed.**

**Thanks again for all the comments.**

**Although these characters rock they come from Richelle Mead not myself.**

"Hey, welcome back" Adrian said holding my hand in his.

"Hey" I croaked, bringing my hand to my sore neck. I was about to ask Adrian where we were when Dr. Olendzki walked in causing my memories to flood back. I was walking back to my dorm after a session with Alberta, so I could shower and grab breakfast when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I knew what it meant, Strigoi were near but before I could see them they were attacking. There were four, three men and a woman and I seemed to be their only target. I scanned the group quickly to see if Dimitri was amongst them, I should have known what he said in my dream meant something. But he was no where to be seen, I immediately thought of Adrian. I never had the strongest faith, but at this moment I was praying to God that he was safe. One of the males charged at me, since I was just walking back from practice I still had my stake and I put it to good use bringing it down piercing his heart watching his body crumble to the ground. The next one grabbed me by the waist bringing me up slamming my body to the ground. I quickly recovered jumping to my feet when another one of the males charged. I quickly kicked him in the chest throwing him ten feet away. While he attempted to recover I moved to the woman she landed a punch to my cheek but she over extended her arm a common mistake I seen in many of my students. I quickly took advantage of her mistake slamming my arm down on hers, breaking it then I slammed the stake into her chest. The two remaining guys came at me at the same time. By now I was breathing heavily trying to keep my body moving. I moved out of the way coming up behind one of them staking him quickly. I was surprised by their lack of coordination and fighting skills but at this point it was keeping me alive.

"I heard you were a decent fighter" the only remaining Strigoi hissed at me getting into his fighting stance.

"To bad you won't be able to make it back to agree with whoever told you that" I said lunging at him. I punched him in the side, when he grabbed my hand twisting it behind my back. I was able to snake my leg around knocking him of balance enough for him to release my arms. With my back toward him he brought his hand down slamming my shoulder. I quickly re bounded swinging my body around to face him, then brought my leg up to kick him. It seemed he was ready for the move and grabbed my leg yanking me forward. I lost my balance my head slamming the ground, before I knew it he was on top of me. His hands went around my neck and he started to choked the life out of me. Using my hands I tried to pry his hands off when I realized it wasn't working, I tried to kick my legs up to get him to loosen his hold. But after two hours of fighting with Alberta and killing three other Strigoi I was warn out. Darkness started to fill my eyes.

"To bad I won't be able to kill you myself" he said leaning close to my face. My eyes blurred and faded out completely. I felt a release on my neck but felt a sudden jolt of pain in my leg. I could faintly here a fight before my hearing faded out completely.

"Rose" Adrian said loudly trying to bring my attention back.

"Sorry" I said trying to give him a reassuring smile. He looked tired like he had been up all night and his eyes were rimmed red. I had never seen Adrian cry and if he was it must have been pretty bad.

"You are ok?" I asked bringing my hand up to his face while my eyes examined his body.

He looked at me like I was still out of it "Little Dhampir you were the one attacked, why would you be worried about me?" he asked cupping my hand to his cheek.

"Something Dimitri said in the dream. Was there any other attacks at the school? How did they get in?" I asked taking a deep breath in, causing me to flinch from the pain in my chest.

"You should rest we can talk about that stuff later, but I will tell you nobody else was harmed. Albert had a few cuts and bruises from fighting the Strigoi that was on top of you" he said taking the hand from his cheek bringing it down to hold in between his hands.

"How long have I been out?" I asked looking at Adrian and Dr. Olendzki realizing she had remained quiet while I was questioning Adrian. Adrian didn't seem to want to answer so the doctor proceeded. "Rose, you were brought here five days ago. You had some significant injuries, you slipped into a coma because of the brain swelling" she said moving toward the side of my bed to talk.

"Why didn't Lissa heal me?" I asked turning to Adrian "or you" I added. I knew he wasn't the strongest healer but over the last six months I had noticed a lot of improvement.

"She attempted to, but it seems your body was rejecting her" he said rubbing small circles on my hand, he always did this to calm me. "I tried as well and had the same result" he said looking down, I could see disappointment on his face like he had failed me.

"Hey, it's not your fault" I said tugging on his hand so he would look at me.

He gave me a small smile then continued "we are not sure why it wouldn't work but Dr. Olendzki said you were in stable condition and it was best that we not try unless it became necessary" he said.

"There are a few things that I need to speak to Rose about privately. So if you don't mind stepping out Lord Ivashkov" Dr. Olendzki said. The seriousness of her voice was freaking me out, but I tried to remain calm. Adrian started to get up when I grabbed his hand.

"It is ok for him to stay, if you want to" I said looking up at him.

Dr. Olendzki looked a little worried when Adrian retook his seat.

"If that is what you want" she said shifting from one foot to the other. I felt like she was trying to get me to make him leave but I didn't want to be without him. I had spent the last five days in darkness and he was my light.

"Well like I told you, you had some brain swelling that has gone down dramatically the last twenty-four hours, you also had a fractured tibia that has been placed in a cast. You will have to use crutches for a couple of months. Maybe Lissa can attempt to heal your leg again at a later time. You had quiet a few cuts and bruises, but those are healing up well on their own. I know this may seem strange but I need to know when your last period was" she said catching me off guard.

"What, why?" I asked wondering how we went from cut and bruises to my period.

She took a step closer to the bed glancing at Adrian and back to me. "When you were brought in we ran a lot of test to check how badly you were injured. During the ultrasound we picked up an fetal heartbeat. Now I need you to try and remember when your last period was" she said.

My eyes were locked on hers in shock, I couldn't bring myself to look at Adrian. I was freaking out on the inside I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. I felt like I was going to be sick. Then he pulled his hand from mine causing my stomach to drop from the loss of contact. I debated on whether to look to see if he was leaving. When I felt a light pressure on my stomach. The hand that was holding mine was now lightly positioned over the hospital gown. The look on his face was love and amazement. His strength seemed to be filling me. I took my hand and placed it over his. He looked away from my stomach and looked at me trying to calm me with his smile.

"Is our baby ok?" he asked without looking away from me. The way he was already referring to the baby as ours warmed my heart but also made me want to vomit again. I was only eighteen I graduated a few months ago. I was stuck between happiness and the brink of breakdown. I looked away from him to look at the doctor waiting to hear her answer.

"Well that is why I was asking about your last period. We can determine where the heart rate should be based on how old the fetus is" she said staring at Adrian and my hand that was still on my stomach protectively.

"Umm I can't remember the exact day, but it has been kind of irregular the last year or so because of all of the training and the last few months from the stress. Just give me a second, I will remember" I said closing my eyes trying to think. "I think it was a couple of months ago maybe three or four, but like I said it has been really irregular lately" I said annoyed that I may have been pregnant for three months and not even know.

"Well the baby's heart rate was in the one sixties, based on that I am going to say that you are closer to three months pregnant. I am going to want to do another ultrasound to make sure everything is still ok. If you don't have any questions I am going to grab the ultrasound machine and I will be back in a few minutes" she said taking a step toward the door. We both just gave her a silent nod. I had now clue what to ask I was still trying to wrap my head around being pregnant. As soon as she was out of the door Adrian turned toward me.

"You had me so worried, I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you" he said sighing like he had been holding his breathe for the last five days. "And then when Lissa and I couldn't heal you, I thought I was going to go crazy" he said sitting down on the side of the bed bringing his forehead to mine.

"I don't plan on going anywhere" I said cupping his face with my hands bringing his lips to mine. I needed to feel him, to feel like everything would be ok.

He pulled away, bringing his face down to my neck. "Gosh Rose I have been so worried. I tried to get into your dreams but it was just black" he sobbed into my neck. I brought my arms up careful not to pull the iv's out and hugged him tightly. "When was the last time you ate, slept, or left this room" I asked holding him to my chest.

"I am going to say two days ago, hasn't, and rarely" Lissa said pushing the door open. Following her in was Christian, and Eddy.

"Hey" I said smiling up at her. She walked to the side of the bed that Adrian wasn't on and kissed my cheek. "You had us all worried" she said sadness feeling her voice and the bond.

"I am sorry I couldn't heal you, I don't know what is going on. It just wouldn't work with you but it worked fine with Alberta. I don't know what is wrong with me" she sent through the bond. "It is not your fault and I won't let you blame yourself for it" I said watching Adrian sit up to look at me like I was crazy before he realized I was speaking to Lissa through the bond.

We sat and talked for a few minutes until Dr. Olendzki came back with the ultrasound machine. "Is everything ok?" Lissa asked looking at the machine. I wasn't ready to start telling people about the baby until I knew it was ok.

"Yeah they just want to do a few more test to make sure everything is ok" I said hoping Adrian and Dr. Olendzki would catch on that I didn't want to tell anyone yet. Clearly they did when she asked them to step out and told them to return in a hour when all the test would be done.

"Lissa will you make sure my mom knows I am ok, and make sure she calls my dad" I asked her before she walked out.

"Yeah I think she is with your dad now, I will see if I can find them" she said walking out of the door pulling it closed.

"My dad" I said wondering why he would be at the academy. The last six months we had grown closer but he hadn't mentioned coming to my school.

"He came when he heard you had been hurt. He is as scary as they say he is. It was not fun meeting your dad when you were passed out in a coma either, he looked at me like he wanted to kill me" he said smiling before scooting off of the bed so he could see the ultrasound machine. "Yeah he is defiantly going to kill me when he finds out about this" he said grabbing my hand to intertwine our fingers.

"No he won't because I will damned if I am going to raise our baby alone" I said giving him a quick kiss.

After squirting some extremely cold gel onto my stomach Dr. Olendzki used a wand and started to move it around my stomach. "Breath" Adrian whispered into my ear. I couldn't help it, as short as I had known about the baby I already loved it.

Then she stopped, turned the volume up and we got to hear our baby's heart beat for the first time. She started to move it around and pointed out the baby. It was tiny and I couldn't make much out, but it was our baby. Adrian gave my hand a squeeze when she pointed out the heartbeat, I tore my eyes from the image to look at him tears filled his eyes as he watched out babies heartbeat. She printed off a couple of pictures adding captions above them like I love my mommy and daddy and hi. Adrian and I laughed while she wiped the goo off of my stomach. We discussed prenatal vitamins, which she said she would have to order since nobody usually got pregnant at the academy. Then told me to take it easy so I could continue to heal and not put any stress on the baby. She said she would see me later and left the room.

"Well I guess that explains the hunger, being tired all the time and feeling sick. Oh and don't forget the emotions. Man I should have known when I couldn't stop crying" I said looking at the picture of our baby, amazed that something so small could cause so many changes. Adrian laughed at my outburst.

"I think it is a girl" Adrian said holding the ultrasound picture.

"Why would you say that? You can't see anything yet" I said staring at the picture squinting my eyes like it would help.

"I guess it is more wishful thinking, a little girl that looks just like you would make me the happiest man in the world" he said moving closer to my stomach. I hadn't pulled the gown back down so my bare belly was still showing. With the amount of exercise that I did daily it was still extremely flat, but I knew that would be changing since there would be no more training plus I was on crutches so that eliminated even running.

"Hi little baby dhampir" Adrian said to my belly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him lightly touch my stomach and talk to it. "I am making sure our baby knows my voice" he said smiling at me before retuning his attention to my stomach.

I sat there and watched him with amazement. A year ago I couldn't imagine Adrian with a baby, although he was really attentive and caring with Jill when they were at Court. But the way he touched my stomach so gentle afraid he would hurt me or the baby, the way his voice was filled with love for something we just found out about. There was no question whether he was going to be in this baby's life. I rested my eyes while he continued to talk to the baby about how wonderful I was, if I wasn't so tired and my brain running a hundred miles an hour over what we had found out the last hour I would have been objecting.

There was a light knock on the door, Adrian shifted away from my stomach and pulled the hospital gown down to cover it. Then moved toward the door and opened it. My mom walked in having her usual no emotions mask on, which was disappointing. I know I sound petty but it would have been nice for her to show a little bit of emotion or concern. My dad followed her in walking around her to come to my bed side. It was still weird thinking that he was my dad, he always looked tough but tonight I could tell he had been worried.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" he said while inspecting my body. Adrian moved away from the door and retook his seat next to me. My mom continued to stand at the end of the bed, her body tense her face angry. It was starting to bother me, if she had come to yell at me for being attacked she could just leave. I wasn't in the mood to be yelled at or slapped. Pulling my eyes from her I looked at Abe.

"I am feeling ok, a little bit of pain but other than that good" I said trying to give him a reassuring smile and ignore Adrian's tense body when I said I was in pain. I was sure Dr. Olendzki had held off on all the strong painkillers for the baby's sake and I was grateful for that but my head was throbbing.

"I can speak to your doctor about giving you something stronger, there is no reason for you to be in pain. I am sure they can afford some decent pain medication with the amount of money I donate to this school" he said looking toward the door like he was about to go find my doctor right then.

"No really it's ok, it is not that bad" I said. I knew I was going to have to tell them about the baby. Maybe being almost killed and laying in a hospital bed would help calm their anger. But me lying in a hospital bed would not help Adrian any.

"Rose don't be stubborn just get the pain medication" my mother barked at me not bothering to be nice about it.

"I said I was fine, now if you are just here to be rude and yell at me you can leave. I don't know why you would be mad at me, I get attacked inside the school gates and almost got killed. But I am sure you can find some reason why that is my fault" I yelled at her. My head was pounding so bad my eyes were starting to blur.

Adrian quickly stood and grabbed my hand "Rose" he said softly trying to break my death stare at my mother. When I didn't look at him he squeezed my hand and said it louder. I looked at him the anger still smoldering I could feel it inside my chest ready to combust, but when I looked at him it started to defuse itself.

He moved his face closer to mine, "I need you to calm down ok. The anger is not healthy for you or the" he shifted his eyes to my stomach and back up to my eyes. When he mentioned the baby the rest of the anger dissolved. I was not going to let my mother issues affect our baby. My mother and father stood there watching us, neither one of them saying anything. Turning my body away from Adrian's I looked up at my dad "I am happy you came, but my head is really bothering me. Will you still be here tomorrow?" I asked hoping he would say yes. I missed him and wanted to tell him about the baby just not tonight.

"Of course I will be here until you get out of the hospital maybe a few days after. But I will leave you tonight so you can rest" he said bending down to kiss my forehead. "I take it you will be staying with her again tonight?" he asked staring at Adrian.

"Yes sir" Adrian responded looking away from me to meet my dad's eyes. "Ok, you have my number call me if anything changes or if she needs anything" he said before turning and walking out of the room.

"I think it is best if you go too" I said to my mom, wishing she would just leave and not argue with me anymore. And I got my wish, she turned and walked out of the room without saying another word. I sat in silence staring at the door.

"Are you really sleeping in here tonight?" I asked not wanting him to leave me. I knew he was tired and sleeping in our bed would be better but I couldn't be without him.

"Of course, now go to sleep and rest" he said standing to kiss me then turned the lights off. I heard him settle back into the chair next to my bed.

"Adrian you can share the bed with me" I said into the darkness.

"You need your sleep and that bed is not big enough for you to be comfortable with me in it" he said.

"The bed is the same size as the one in my old dorm, now stop arguing with the mother of you child and get up here. I need to feel your arms wrapped around me" I said shifting my body to one side of the bed toward the iv pole. I heard him sigh and then his shoes fall to the floor. The bed shifted with his weight, he keep asking if he was taking to much room and kept shifting to the edge. "Stop scooting over or you are going to fall off the bed" I said taking the iv free arm pulling his body back to mine. The iv made it difficult but I was able to get enough slack in the line to turn my body toward his, burying my head into the crock of his neck.

"I love you more than words could say" I said kissing his neck before laying my head down.

"Little Dhampir you have made me the happiest man in the world with your love and with the gift of this child" he said placing my hand over his heart while putting his hand on my stomach.

"Will you love me when I get fat, emotional, and cranky?" I asked.

"Such a silly question Rose, you will not be fat but pregnant, you know I love your emotions, your smile is what gets me through the day, your laugh rings in my ears when I am away from you, your attitude is one of many reasons why I feel in love with you. Your tears break my heart but have made you stronger. And you my dear have your cranky moments even when not pregnant and I am still here. I love you, don't ever doubt that or I am clearly doing something wrong" he said kissing the top of my head. "Now go to sleep, I will see you on the beach" he said chuckling.

For the first night in the last five nights the darkness faded and the sun brightened the sky. Even in dream mode I felt exhausted, we were laying on the beach Adrian thought it would be funny to put me in a tiny black two piece. I realized his motive when he laid his hand on my stomach, he didn't seem like he could put them anywhere else.

I closed my eyes feeling the sun warm my whole body while Adrian's fingers made trails up and down my stomach. I listened to him talk and even sing to my stomach, I had never heard him sing but it was beautiful and soon I felt myself drift further into the dream to complete rest.

Every few hours I was pulled out of the dream when the nurse would come in and check my vitals and make sure I wasn't in any pain. Adrian woke up every time.

"You should go to the room and get some sleep" I told him realizing that he was definitely sleep deprived.

"I am fine, I will sleep in our bed when you can" he said tucking my body back into his before he started to hum me back to sleep.

Do you ever have that feeling that someone is staring at you, well that is how I woke up the next morning and the feeling was probably because my room was full of people staring at me.

Adrian had moved from the bed to the chair next to my bed. I felt bad because the longer I slept meant the longer he had to sleep or be in a dream mode to keep Dimitri away. I had just seen him in my dreams but still when my eyes fluttered open the first thing I wanted to see was him.

"Morning Little Dhampir" he said standing up to give me a kiss, it was funny how yesterday he was scared my dad was going to kill him and here he is kissing me not only in front of him but my mom.

My mom had keep her word not to interfere but that didn't stop her from telling me that I shouldn't move in with him, or was not taking my responsibilities as a guardian seriously.

"Adrian I have morning breath" I said trying to cover my mouth.

"So do I so we will be a good match" he said moving my hand to kiss me. I decided not to worry about it if he wasn't and enjoy the kiss.

"How are you feeling Rose?" my mom asked when Adrian sat back down grabbing my hand in his. We had agreed that it would be best to wait a few days to make sure that everything was for sure ok with the baby and try and pinpoint a due date to tell everyone.

"Better, I am hoping I will get discharged today or tomorrow" I said looking at her

realizing she still had her emotionless face on. I sighed this was her and I should know better than to expect more.

"Do you want my to try and heal you again?" Lissa asked standing up out of the chair that was next to Adrian's.

"No, it's alright. I am feeling better and the doctor said I won't have the cast on to long" I said. Adrian and I had talked about why their healing wouldn't work on me. I thought it may be my body trying to protect the baby. Adrian agreed that the baby most likely had something to do with it and we made the decision that there would be no more healing attempts while I was pregnant.

"Is anyone ready to tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked hoping since I was in stable condition and feeling better they would finally give me the details of the attack. I had asked Adrian about it but he said they wouldn't give him any of the details.

"There was a break in the ward, an alarm was sent out but it was to late they were already in and attacking you before it got to Alberta. She found you and suffered minor injuries before killing the last Stragoi" my mother said.

"I think Dimitri had something to do with it" I said hearing my voice shake as I said it. Adrian stood up looking at me, he as everyone else knew that Dimitri was alive, but we never had a chance to talk about what he had told me in my dreams.

"Why would you think that?" my father asked stepping closer to the bed. It seemed like everything went silent while waiting to hear my answer.

Taking a deep breathe I knew there was a lot to explain and I was not looking forward to it. "I think he can dream walk like Adrian" I said before my mother interrupted me.

"What do you mean dream walk?" she asked staring at Adrian like he had some type of disease. She had been a guardian for a long time but since there were only three spirit users that I knew she knew little about them.

"When I go to sleep he can come into my dreams, we can talk, have contact, he can manipulate the dreams to change the location" I tried to explain to her. Eddy was surprised to hear about it but Lissa had already known and I was sure she had told Christian. My dad seemed to just nod so I assumed he knew what it was.

"How does that have anything to do with Dimitri?" she asked when I was done with my explanation.

"When I go to sleep if Adrian does not come into my dreams Dimitri does. It has only happened twice. The first time he tried to kill me" I had left out the part about the rape there was no need to let everyone know about it.

"But that was about six months ago. Then the day before the attack I came home during lunch because I was not feeling well, so I ate and decided to take a nap. I didn't think about Dimitri because it has been so long, but when I closed my eyes I found myself in the room Dimitri had keep me in. He said I smelled differently and used compulsion on me when I wouldn't tell him what it was. I told him it was Adrian since we lived together I assumed he would smell him on me. He freaked out and said I was his and that he would be coming to get what belonged to him" I finished and watched everyone's eyes widen. Between all of the guys in the room their bodies tensed, I could feel Lissa's uneasiness.

"If that is the case why didn't he come when the others attacked" Christian asked.

"I don't know, but the Stragoi that was choking me said he was sorry that he wouldn't be the one to kill me. I think he was planning to take me with him" I said feeling Adrian's grip tighten on my hand.

"I need to go speak with Kirova and see about increasing security and see if we can call in more guardians. We can not have another attack on this school, we will not lose anymore lives. Although I don't buy your theory Strogios got past the ward, that is what we need to focus on" my mother said before walking out of the room.

"I am going to make a few phone calls myself and see what I can do to help and make sure you are protected" my father said patting my foot before walking out. It was a little awkward but still comforting.

"Our classes are staring in a few minutes" Eddy said gesturing to Christian and himself and excused themselves after telling me how happy there were that I was feeling better.

"Maybe you can see about getting a bath soon" Christian said making a gesture like something stunk before closing the door. It made me laugh until I realized that it had been five days since I showered. I tried to not be obvious and took a whiff of my armpit.

"You do not smell bad Little Dhampir, the nurse's came in and gave you a sponge bath at least three times" he said leaning in so Lissa wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"You should go feed, Lissa can stay here with me until you get back" I said cupping his face into my hand. He looked exhausted.

"I am fine" he said placing his hand over mine leaning his cheek into it.

"Adrian just go, I promise I won't leave her until you get back and if anything happens I will call your phone." Lissa said.

Adrian glared at her before looking back at me. "I will be right back, do you want me to get you anything? You haven't eaten in a while" he said standing next to the bed.

Now that he mentioned it I was starving "I have to ask Dr. Olenzski if I can eat now or if there are any restrictions" I said hoping she would give me the all clear because I could really use a slice of pizza.

"I will ask her on the way out" he said bending forward to kiss my forehead and began to walk out of the room.

"Baby" I called after him.

"Yeah" he said turning from the door.

"Maybe you can take a quick shower and shave" I said wrinkling my nose before winking at him. He didn't smell I was just trying to give him some time to himself so he could process everything.

Lissa started to laugh when the door closed.

She took the seat right next to my bed where Adrian had just been sitting.

"So you really think it is him?" Lissa asked watching my face for a change.

"Yeah, I should have known when he didn't die he would come back" I said closing my eyes and laying my head back trying to get my thoughts together.

"Lissa I have an idea but I need you to stay with me and wake me up after a few minutes" I said opening my eyes to look at Lissa.

"What? This does not sound like a good idea" Lissa said. I could feel her fear but there was only one way to find out what Dimitri was doing and if he had anything to do with the attack on me.

"Lissa, this is the only way I can talk to him and I know Adrian won't let me do it. If we do it now I will be awake before he comes back" I said pleading with her. I knew Adrian would have no part in it and I was sure this was the only time he wouldn't be with me for a while.

"Fine but I am waking you up in three minutes I am serious Rose, ask him quickly because I won't do this again" Lissa said standing up to stand next to my bed.

"Ok" I said closing my eyes. Due to the injuries my body didn't fight the sleep and soon I was fading into darkness. After a minute I didn't think he was going to show up until I felt his cool breath on my neck.

I jumped forward to get away from him but winced from the pain in my leg. Last night in my dream with Adrian the injuries were gone, but Dimitri keep everything the same. The fractured leg the hospital gown and the throbbing headache.

"They didn't do a good job" Dimitri said chuckling.

**Remember to review this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I am super excited because my brain has been working overtime this weekend and I am very happy with what I have come up with. I hope you guys are going to love it as much as I do. Chapter ten is done and ready to go but I am going to make you guys work for it, so once I get up to 60 reviews then I will post chapter ten. Enjoy.**

**Richelle Mead is the sole owner of these characters.**

"You sent them" I said realizing how much it hurt me to think that even now he would send someone to kill me.

"Of course not, why would I have to send someone when I could easily get to you" he said.

Instead of playing his games I tried to get the information I had come for before Lissa woke me up. "If you did not send them why did they come?" I asked getting frustrated with how much time we had already wasted.

"A few of my followers thought they would bring you to me, hoping they would gain status from it. Clearly they did not take my warning about you seriously. Their mistake" he said chuckling to himself then proceeded to walk towards me. I hadn't realized until now that we were standing in the clearing by the woods at the school. I knew if we walked through the trees we would be at the cabin that we had once called our own.

"If they would have brought you to me in this state they would have meet the same fate for injuring you" he said attempting to touch my bruised cheek.

"Don't" I said stepping further back. "Tell me what you want from me, I have made my decision. I don't want to be with you and I will not let you turn me. If you are thinking about doing it against my will I will meet the sun the first chance I get" I yelled at him. I knew my time was up and at any second this dream would fade out along with my answers.

"I told you I want what is mine and that is you. I will take you anyway I can, if that means not turning you yet then so be it. I will gladly lock you away again until you are ready. I am pretty sure you were coming around to the idea before you left" he said grabbing my arm pushing me up against a tree running his fangs against my neck when the dream faded out completely.

I opened my eyes to see a very angry looking Adrian standing next to my bed. Lissa was at the door walking out giving me a apologetic look before walking out completely.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed at me. Of all the emotions I have seen on Adrian's face anger was one that I had seen rarely and it was generally focused on someone else.

"Lissa was here, she was going to wake me up after a few minutes. Adrian I had to figure out what he wants" I said knowing that it wasn't a good excuse but it was the only one I had.

"What he wants, everyone already knows what he wants Rose. You, that is all he has ever wanted" he yelled then attempted to control his voice.

"I am sorry, but I have more to think about than myself now. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you or this baby" I said grabbing his hand and putting it on my stomach.

He sighed the rest of his anger disappearing. He bent down to my stomach placing a small kiss just above our hands. "Then you have to realize what it would do to me if something happened to you or this baby. I don't think I would survive it and I am not sure I would want to" he said turning his face from my stomach to look at me. The face that was full of anger a few seconds ago was now full of concern and love.

"I won't do it again I promise" I said realizing that I was probably making a promise that I would have to break.

There was a knock on the door. Adrian walked over and opened the door.

"How is the patient?" Dr. Olenzki asked walking in with my chart.

"Much better, I am just ready to go home and sleep in my own bed" I said hoping that she would have good news.

"Well then I suppose I have good news for you. Your vitals are holding at stable ranges and all of your test have come back normal, so I don't see why you won't be able to go home today" she said smiling down at me.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, but if you start to experience any new pain then you need to come back. I know the news you two received yesterday probably took you by surprise, so I wanted to see if you had any questions in regards to the pregnancy?" she asked looking from me to Adrian.

"Is there anything that will help with the nausea?" I asked figuring since I now knew what was causing it, it would be nice to find a way to stop it.

"Unfortunately there is nothing I can give you for that it is just your body adjusting to the hormones, but I would suggest saltines and a lot of them. A lot of women have said that it helps settle their stomach, you senses will become sensitive so be careful not to be around smells that overly strong or it can cause the nausea to worsen" she said giving me a reassuring smile.

"What about exercise?" I asked watching Adrian's smile fade.

"Well I am going to tell you to refrain from any and all contact sports, no fighting Rose" She said giving me a stern look. "Once the leg heals you can start to do some cardio exercises like walking but keep the running to a minimum. A healthy exercise regime will help during delivery just don't over do it. Now I will want to see you again next week to make sure everything is looking good and then we will set up your appointment for another ultra sound" she said writing a few things in my chart.

"Alright, does that mean I am free to go?" I asked while trying to process everything she had told me. Realizing that I accepted that I was pregnant but it just hit me that I was going to have a baby to take care of in six month.

"Yes, I will send the nurse in to remove the iv's and then you are free to go. Rose please call me if you have any questions. And congratulations" she said lightly touching my arm smiling before walking out of the room. It was weird I had a closer relationship to my doctor than my mother. I thought after I had come back from Russia it was better but her inability to accept my decision to be with Adrian changed that. It made me sad to lose the relationship we could have, but I wouldn't give up what I have with Adrian for any relationship with my mom.

The nurse came in a few minutes later removed the iv's and gave me my discharge papers with an envelop full of pamphlets about pregnancy. I was happy she was being discrete I knew my mother had relationships with a lot of people at the academy and they wouldn't hesitate to tell her I was pregnant.

Adrian had grabbed me clothes when he went home and helped me pull a pair of soft shorts over my fractured leg and pulled a t-shirt over my head. Lissa had returned to the room to help me get back to our dorm.

"Lissa will you just grab her crutches and the discharge papers, I got Rose" he said helping me stand.

"Baby I am not going to be able to walk without my crutches" I said holding on to his shoulder so I didn't fall over.

"Good thing I didn't plan on letting you walk" he said bending down and gently picking me up.

"You are going to hurt yourself. I may have put on a few extra pounds" I said placing my hand protectively over my stomach. Thankfully Lissa didn't catch any of our exchange. Adrian chuckled and followed Lissa out of the room.

When we got back to our dorm Lissa put my stuff down gave me a quick hug and left giving Adrian and I some much needed time together outside of a hospital room.

"You never got to eat the food I brought. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked placing me down on the couch. I grabbed his hand. "Just sit with me for a minute" I said pulling him toward the couch the best I could.

When he sat down he gently pulled my onto his lap being careful not to hurt me. I laid my head on his shoulder breathing in the smell that I had falling in love with.

"Are you ok with all of this? I know you said that you are happy about the baby, but it is a lot to take in. I won't be mad at you if you need time to think" I said not moving my head from his shoulder. I had to give him the option to walk away, my life was a mess. Dimitri was after me and I was three months pregnant, one of these issues would have been enough to get anyone to run but he had to deal with both of them.

"I don't need time, I know what I want and what I need in my life and by chance it is in my arms right now" he said rubbing his hand down my arm then to my stomach.

"We are going to be parents" I said watching his hand move over ever inch of my stomach.

"I know" was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

The scene was familiar since it was the first place we had meet. Again all of the pains I was feeling awake were gone along with the cast on my lower leg. I was looking out toward the falling snow watching the moonlight hit it and bring the flakes to life.

The first time I had been here I could smell the clove cigarettes and alcohol, but I knew that smell would not linger tonight. I turned away from the falling snow to see Adrian sitting in the same chair he had been the first night.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I noticed he was staring at me a grin plastered across his face.

"Wondering how I got so lucky. If I recall correctly the first time we were here you did not like me very well" he said pulling me to his lap.

"And if I remember correctly you were hitting on me while drunk and smoking awful cigarettes. Yet here we are" I said snuggling my body into his.

"When are we going to tell everyone about the baby?" I asked.

"Whenever you are ready. Maybe we can get everyone that we want to tell together and tell them at one time" he said.

"Yeah I think we should tell them sooner than later, they will need to find a replacement for me to guard Lissa with Eddy" I said realizing that I was actually ok with that. Right now I was more of a danger attempting to protect Lissa, and I knew that this baby came first no matter what. I also knew that I would protect Adrian with all that I had if it was necessary it wasn't fair to Lissa to be put at risk because of me.

"Are you ok with that? I know you have been training all of your life thinking you were going to be her guardian" he said pulling me tighter to his body.

"I have to be, don't I?" I asked him sitting up. I was so happy about the baby, but the thought of never being a guardian had hit a cord between sadness and anger. I had worked so hard to be the best, but I would not do what my mother did. Being the best guardian meant nothing if I was the worst mother.

Adrian gave me a look like he wasn't sure what to say. "Of course you have a choice Rose, I know what you have trained for, what was planted in your head since you were a child. I hope that you will want to be a mother and find something else besides risking your life to put your talents to use. But I would never try and make that decision for you" he said the words and I knew they were true, as much as he wanted a wife and a family I knew that he would respect any decision I made.

"Well we have some time to figure out what we are going to do after the baby comes" I said standing up pulling him up behind me. "Enough serious talk we have all the time in the world to talk about this stuff when we are awake" I said leading him toward the door to go inside the ski lodge. There was a fire already going, next to the fire place was a cover and pillows.

"What do we have here?" I asked walking toward the covers.

"I missed you, every part of you" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. He pushed my hair to the side and started kissing my neck. I don't know what it is about this boy but the feelings he sent through my body were amazing.

His hands loosened from around my waist, slowly he moved them up my stomach under my shirt lifting it. His lips didn't leave my skin until he pulled back to lift the shirt over my head. Then his lips started to explore my shoulders and back while one hand moved to cup, pinch, and tease my breast while the other one started to work on getting my pant's unbuttoned. My body arched from the sensations I was feeling with every movement he made.

His hand left my breast to release the clasp on the back of my bra, he pulled it forward dropping it to the ground. Then his hand returned to my breast. Once he had the button and zipper down he slid his other hand down invading my panties. I was already wet from the pleasure he was causing but, the sensation from him touching me I couldn't help but moan shoving my butt further into his groan to feel his excitement.

I moved forward to allow my hands access to his pants, I was having a hard time concentrating but was able to get the button undone. I gave them a yank, pulling them down enough that I could get to his boxers and gave them a tug.

His hand movement increased, causing me to pause as another jolt of pleasure rippled through my body. Once I recovered I was able to tug Adrian free of the boxers enough to gripe him. Slowly I moved my hand up and down, Adrian's body tensed, he pulled me back tightly so I had to let go as his movement increased and before I knew it I was overwhelmed with my first orgasm of the night. With Adrian I knew that there would be many more, he moved his hand and held my body until it was over but his lips continued to kiss along my neck.

I turned around and quickly removed his shirt and pulled his pants and boxers off. Sliding my pants off I pulled him to the covers by the fires. I pushed him down slowly letting him know I was in control now. He sunk to the ground and attempted to pull me down with him.

"Not yet" I said pulling my arm away pushing him further until he was laying on his back.

"Don't torture me Little Dhampir" he said smiling and trying to rub up my leg.

"Oh there will be not torture, I promise" I said lowering myself to the ground so I was straddling his lower half. I moved my hands up to rest next to his shoulder. I could see the lust in his eyes and smiled. Starting with his neck I started placing kisses his body allowing my tongue to graze over his nipples and made a line done to his bellybutton. Allowing my breast to graze his stomach as I moved down. He attempted to reach up and touch me when I grabbed his hands.

"Not yet" I said pushing his hands down holding them to his side. I continued down until my mouth reached it's final destination. I could feel Adrian's body tense with anticipation. Slowly my mouth took over the job that my hand had started earlier. I released his hands so I could balance with one hand while the other one moved up his chest.

"This is torture Rose" he said the words barely coherent. I stopped and looked up at him. We had done this plenty of times and he always seemed to enjoy it. He reached down grabbing the arm that was still halfway up his chest and pulled me up toward his face.

"I love when you do that, but I need more" he said flipping our bodies so he was now on top of me. Wrapping my legs around his waist I felt him at my entrance and pulled his body closer to mine. He pushed further in then kissed me. It was hard and fast, I could feel his need. Not for the actual sex but to feel me to know that I was there and was alive. He had spent the last six days in a hospital bed five of them with me in a coma and him unable to heal me. He needed to work his emotions out and I was there to match him kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust.

"I can't lose you" he whispered into my ear pushing himself further into me.

"You won't" I said arching my back pulling him into me as far as he could go.

I felt myself sliding over the edge and brought him with me. Our bodies quivered from the pleasure and then slowly returned to normal. His movement slowed then stopped, but he didn't move off of me. I kissed his chest and pulled him toward me, still connected he rolled us to our side.

The beating on the door pulled us both from the dream. I groaned opening my eyes. Adrian smiled, gave me a quick kiss and shifted my body onto the couch.

"At least they didn't come a few minutes ago" he said walking toward the door. I laughed and then shifted my body onto one of the couch cushions to get more comfortable.

Apparently there was a meeting in our dorm that nobody told us about. My mom, dad, Lissa, Christian, Eddy, Alberta, Stan, and Kirova walked in.

"I don't think this is the best time for this" Adrian said holding his hands up trying to stop the flow of people.

"Adrian it is fine we need to figure out what is going on" I said knowing that I was not in the mood for this but realized that it needed to be done.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Better, I am happy to be home. Were you guys able to find anything else out?" I asked.

"That is why we came" my mother said standing against the wall glancing around our dorm. She had never been here and I wasn't about to give her a tour, although seeing her face when I showed her our room would have been a little funny.

"What did you find out?" Adrian asked retaking the seat next to me while intertwining our fingers.

"Well that is the problem, there was not a lot to find" she responded.

"I spoke to Dimitri in another dream, he said he didn't send them. They were his followers and thought they could get something out of getting me" I said.

"Rose it is a dream, we will not decide what to do because you are having dreams about your old mentor that you had a crush on" my mom said. I tightened my hold on Adrian's hand I was furious after everything that she would pretend that my relationship was just a crush. She seen how broken I was when I came back, she watched me cry for him yet she stood here talking to me like I was talking about a boy I liked in forth grade

"Guardian Hathaway I would ask that you respect Rose in our home, as for her dreams if it is possible for me to dream walk why would it be impossible for someone else to?" Adrian said his voice rising enough to get his point across. He thumb quickly started making small circles on my hand until I loosened the grip I had on his hand.

Watching my mom's expression change was quite entertaining. "I am sorry Lord Ivashkov I meant no disrespect, but you are a spirit user Dimitri is just a Strigoi, how would he be capable of dream walking?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I do not know, but I trust Rose and if she says that she is actually talking to Dimitri in the dreams then I believe her. And anyone that does not can go ahead and leave" he said looking around the room. Nobody budged.

"Ok now that we are on the same page, we need to figure out what he has planned. He is not going to stop until he has me or he is killed" I said swallowing the lump in my throat they both sounded like bad ideas. The thought that Dimitri wouldn't walk the earth would be difficult. I still knew there was a possibility to save him, but would he ever be able to live with himself after what he has done, after the lives he has taken. I shook the thought from my head quickly realizing that there was little to no time to figure out if we could actually save Dimitri.

"Me staying here is putting the academy at risk of being attacked. I am going to have to leave" I said finally realizing the school's wards were not strong enough and if I wasn't here then there would be no reason for someone to attack the school.

"Rose we can protect you here" Alberta said taking a step away from the wall.

"I know, but I won't put the other students in harms way" I said, smiling at her. She had been an awesome teacher and the last few months a wonderful friend.

"We can go to Court" Christian said surprising me. He hated the Royal Court as much as I did. But he had a good point the Royal Court had more guardians, and the wards have never been broken.

"That is a good idea Christian, but there is no reason to uproot everyone. I will go until we can figure out a way to stop him" I said leaning my head back against the couch closing my eyes. I was sure this was the stress the doctor had warned me about.

"We will go, Lissa you should put in a request for a new guardian to take over for Rose while she is gone" Adrian said making sure to let me know that where ever I was he would be.

Lissa had been quiet until now.

"I don't need a new guardian we will figure this out and Rose will continue to be my guardian. She promised me she would bring me next time she left" Lissa shouted.

"Lissa I don't think that will be possible on either account" I said scooting closer to Adrian. He gave me a questionable look and then realized that I was going to tell them.

"What. why?" she continued to shout. Her emotions were out of control and were hitting me taking my breathe away.

"Lissa you need to calm down" Adrian said to her. She was about to protest until she seen my state.

"I am sorry Rose I just don't understand" she said looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

By now everyone was staring at me. Since I was a child I had planned my future around being a guardian for Lissa and now I was giving that up.

"Lissa please calm down and I will explain" I said taking a deep breath. I thought about backing out but I realized that Lissa wouldn't understand why I couldn't be her guardian unless I told her the truth, plus we needed everyone to know that I wouldn't be much of a help when it came to fighting.

"I am pregnant."

**Remember to review for Chapter ten. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I promised Chapter ten. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock.**

**Characters are Richelle Mead's.**

"I said closing my eyes not wanting to see the looks of shock, disappointment, and anger on their faces. Adrian squeezed my hand letting me know he was there, slowly I opened my eyes looking at him. I knew I would find comfort there and he didn't disappoint. The smile on his face took away all the anxiety I was feeling because I knew if nobody else accepted it, it wouldn't matter because the most important person in my life did.

"Congratulations" Alberta was the first one to speak. My mother whipped her head around to glare at Alberta.

"I warned you about this Rose, not to throw your life away. You could be the best and you let a stupid mistake change that" my mother was fuming. And her anger was not helping mine.

"You may think of me as a mistake but our child is and will never be a mistake. Yes my plans have changed, but that does not mean they have changed in a bad way. I am happy and in love, you might not see the importance in that but I do" I yelled at her. I could feel sadness pulsing through the bond.

"Lissa I love you and I am sorry that I will not be your guardian, but that doesn't mean we won't be best friends. I have to think about this baby and Adrian, I won't be able to give you the attention you need to keep you protected" I said reaching over to grip her hands in mine.

"I know, I am happy for the both of you. You will make great parents" she said getting up to give me a hug. I remained seated because of my leg but she leaned forward pulling me into her arms. "I guess we should put off dress shopping until after the baby" she giggled into my hair.

"Yeah because we may have to go to a camping store for a tent once I start gaining weight" I said letting her go so she could sit back down.

"Adrian, can I speak to you in private" my dad said standing up so he was towering over us.

"Dad" I started to protest.

"I will not harm him, we just need to talk" he said waving off my protest. Adrian stood up from the couch. He glanced over his shoulder, the look on his face was not one of a very confident man.

Adrian pointed to the bedroom, where they walked to and shut the door. I stared at the door trying to make sure I didn't hear any yelling or anything being broken.

"He will be fine, your father will not hurt him. I may" my mother said. I rolled my eyes and looked toward Christian and Eddy. They both were staring at me like I had grown horns.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah it is just crazy I can't imagine anyone else protecting Lissa" Eddy said shaking his head like it was a dream and he would eventually wake up.

"Or the fact that the big, bad Rose Hathaway is going to be having a tiny little baby" Christian added.

"Even pregnant I can still kick your butt so you better watch what you say" I said giving him my evil look.

"Whatever soon you won't be able to catch me, let alone beat me up" he said laughing. Until Lissa hit him in the stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt" he protested looking at Lissa.

"Well then I suggest you stop making fun of my best friend" Lissa said flashing a smile my way.

Stan and Kirova were still standing next to the wall in silence.

"I will file the paperwork to have you removed at Lissa's guardian and see if we can find a replacement as soon as possible" Kirova said taking a step forward.

"I will go speak to the other guardians and see what we can do strengthen our security. Maybe we should cancel classes, that will leave the teachers free to do rotations around campus until we figure out something more permanent" Stan said speaking to Kirova. I know I don't like Stan but for once I agreed with him.

The both agreed said their goodbyes and left. Adrian was still in my room with my dad and I was starting to freak out. I felt like every few seconds I was staring at the door. My mom was silent once again she had an awful scowl on her face letting me know she was still not happy. I decided that I was not going to let it bother me.

"Man I hope they can find someone hot to replace you" Eddy said flopping down on the couch next to me. We all started to laugh.

"Eddy don't make me kick your butt while I am pregnant too, if I find out you are checking out your partner instead of watching Lissa" I said hitting him in the arm.

"Ouch" he yelled holding his arm. Yeah I might be injured and pregnant but that didn't make me weak.

"Ok I promise eyes only on Lissa" Eddy said giving Lissa and Christian a wicked smile.

"You better watch yourself Rose might be able to beat you up but I can start you on fire" Christian said forming a ball of fire between his hands.

"Christian I am so serious if you start my couch on fire messing around I will have my dad take care of you" I threatened. He quickly dissolved the fire in his hands.

Just then my dad walked out of the room followed by Adrian. I scanned his body to make sure I didn't see any broken bones or blood.

"I didn't hurt him, I promise we just had a little talk" my dad said laughing at my evaluation of Adrian.

"He is telling the truth" Adrian said walking into the kitchen.

"I believe I am you young to be a grandpa" he said taking the spot next to Eddy. I could see Eddy's uneasiness, and couldn't help but laugh. Before I had time to answer Eddy was off the couch going to see if Adrian needed any help in the kitchen.

"Am I that scary" my dad asked grinning before laughing.

"Sorry büyükbaba, but nobody is going to take you serious when they find out your are a grandpa" I said patting my stomach laughing as his face changed.

"Although I wish you would have waited until you were older, I am happy if you are. You are such a special girl and I know you will make a wonderful mother" he said kissing my forehead.

"How can you say that she is eighteen years old. What does she know about being a mother? I will not stand by and watch you destroy everything you have worked for, to give up your life's purpose and watch it go down the drain" my mother shouted taking a few steps until she was in front of the couch.

I went to stand when I seen Adrian walking out of the kitchen. I waved him back knowing he was coming to my rescue. My dad stood, I was about to wave him back too until I realize he was attempting to help me stand and make sure I didn't fall. I knew he still cared maybe even loved her, but he realized that she was wrong.

"I think I know more about being a mother than you ever did. I know that when I have this child it will be surrounded by people that love it. Even if you are not one of those people. I know that he or she will be taken care of by myself and Adrian not shipped off to an academy to be taken care of by strangers. I know that no matter what decision they decide to do with their life that I will support them and love them no matter what even if I disagree. If you think my only purpose for being alive is to protect someone else then you are right. I was put here to take care of and protect this child" I said trying to remain calm. I was not going to let her get to me but I also couldn't let her say whatever she wanted without sticking up for myself and my decisions

"Janine I think it is best if you leave" my father said helping me sit back down on the couch. For the first time in the last few days I seen some type of emotion other that anger, disgust and disappointment come across her face. Janine Hathaway was actually sad.

"I agree" Adrian said walking out of the kitchen to the front door to open it. She turned away putting her emotionless mask back on. I wasn't sure how to process her change of emotion when my father told her to leave. At one point she loved him I suppose that was not the case when it came to me.

That realization made me want to cry, no I was no going to cry I told myself it is just the hormones I am not going to cry. Adrian closed the door after she walked out, then walked back into the kitchen. Eddy was again standing against the wall. Lissa was sitting silently on the loveseat next to Christian I could feel her sadness for me through the bond.

Adrian walked back out of the kitchen holding a plate of food and glass of milk. My dad was still standing by the couch.

"I am going to go and let you eat and rest, but if it is ok with you I am going to come back tomorrow" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I would like that very much. Seni seviyorum baba" I said trying out the little bit of Turkish I had learned. It was the first time I had called him dad and told him that I love him and his face lit up. I couldn't wait to see that expression on Adrian's face when he held our baby.

"Seni seviyorum kızı" he said kissing my forehead once more before leaving. I knew what he said because after a few months of talking on the phone he had said it. I had no clue what it meant so I asked Adrian. "He told you that he loves you and called you daughter" he said giving me a kiss and telling me that there were a lot of people that loved me. He always seemed to amaze me he always said he hates school, but after dating for a few months I found out he had been taking distant courses to work towards a business degree.

"We should go too" Lissa said gesturing to let Eddy know she was talking about him to.

"We are really excited for you, and I expect to be the godmother" Lissa said giving me a quick hug.

"Oh consider it a done deal" I told Lissa knowing she would do a great job with a baby.

"That means a free babysitter right" Adrian chimed in.

"I am not changing diapers" Christian started to protest until Lissa gave him a look, although I could not see it the way he shut up I figured it was not friendly.

"Night" they all hollered walking out the front door.

"Bye" I attempted to say, but found it difficult with a mouth full of pizza. Adrian closed the door behind them locking it before walking to the kitchen and returning with a plate for himself.

"Well that went better than I expected" I said eyeing Adrian's pizza. Hey I hadn't eaten in a few days and I was pregnant so I got to be a food stealer.

I grabbed a piece of pizza off of his plate and took a bite. "Hungry Little Dhampir?" he asked smiling at me while I took another bite.

"Yes we are" I said finishing the pizza. He offered his plate in which I declined. I was pretty sure I had just finished over half of the pizza by myself and I knew if I ate anymore I was going to get sick.

Adrian finished his food and placed the plate on the side table then pulled me into his arms. "We will figure this out I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby" he said snuggling up next to me.

"I just wish" I started to say then stopped myself.

"You wish what?" Adrian asked running his fingers up and down my arm.

"I don't know, that I would have done more. I should have made sure he was dead or figured out if what Mark and Olenska had told me was true" I said letting out a sigh. I thought about what they had said a lot after I got back. Yes I had promised my mom I would finish school, but there were times when I thought about leaving to go off and find Victor and Robert. But I could never get myself to push it further, not only for my sanity but for everyone's safety I would not jeopardize all those that I love to save Dimitri.

"You risked your life to uphold a promise you made thinking it would never happen. You went halfway around the world almost getting yourself killed more than once to get to him. There was nothing you could have done differently after he fell off the bridge. As for saving his soul, Mark said it was a myth but even if it wasn't do you think that Dimitri would want to live once he found out what he had done as a Storgio?" Adrian asked his fingers stopped moving when he heard the quiet sob that I was trying to muffle.

He shifted my body in his so I had to look at him. "I am sorry Little Dhampir, I did not mean for my words to hurt you. I just wish that you would see the amount of sacrifice you have made to save him and stop blaming yourself for him being what he is" he said wrapping his arms around me so I could openly sob into his chest.

"I know you are right, but I just wish that I could give Olena back her son, Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina their brother back. The short time I have known about this baby it would be awful if anything should happen to him or her and I haven't even meet it. Olena raised him, they all loved him, and they know what he is and I know it brings them pain even if they won't admit it" I said trying to control my voice.

"There is no doubt that they miss him, but Rose you have said yourself that you felt like you were part of their family and still do. Do you think they would be ok with you risking your life again to save him? They love you and want what is best for you as does everyone else" he said kissing my exposed neck.

"You are right, but I won't be able to forgive myself if he hurts anyone because of me" I said laying my head against his chest hearing his steady heartbeat.

"He won't, between your mom, dad, and Alberta I think we will be safe from any attack he may attempt at the academy. Once we move to the Royal Court there is no way he will be able to get in."

"Are you sure you are ok with moving? I can go until it is safe again, plus if you stay here you will be better protected because he won't attempt to attack the school" I suggested not moving my face from his chest. I knew he wouldn't like the idea, but I was hoping he would see that I was right that they should all stay while I left.

I felt his chest moving and heard him laugh. I looked up to see what he found to be so funny. He was staring at me and continued to laugh.

"What is so funny" I asked sitting up to look him in the eyes.

"You" was all he said before he started to laugh again.

"I don't think your well being as well as the well being of the others is funny" I said getting annoyed that he was laughing at me.

"If you think that I would stay here while you went off to another state, then you clearly need to go back to see Dr. Olendzki so she can run more test because you clearly hit your head harder than we thought" he said finally ending his laughing fit when he realized I did not see the humor.

I shifted my body off of his, grabbing the crutches then proceeded to stand. Adrian was up behind me attempting to help me.

"Don't" I hissed at him as I got myself righted and placed the crutches under my arms. I had a hard time maneuvering around the table but after a minute I was able to work myself and the crutches around it. Adrian had remained standing probably waiting to make sure I didn't fall over. I made my way to the bathroom and shut the door. I needed to take a shower but wasn't sure how I would be able to do it without getting the cast wet.

These emotions were driving me crazy one second I was furious that he was laughing at me and the next second I wanted to cry and have him hold me. I was much to stubborn to admit that, so instead I sat down on the toilet tucking a hand towel around the top of the cast before grabbing one of the bathroom trash bags from under the sink. Shoving my leg in the bag I tied it before sticking another bag over it to be sure that the cast would stay dry. I was annoyed that I didn't think about asking Dr. Olendzki about the cast and showering, but I figured this would do for now.

I lifted my shirt over my head and pulled my bra off dropping them to the floor. Slowly I pulled myself free of the rest of my clothing. Limping to the shower I turned the water on and attempted to adjust the temperature while holding myself up.

I heard the door open but didn't bother looking back. Instead I pulled the shower curtain back and began climbing in.

"Let me help you" Adrian said stepping forward his warm hands steadying me. I didn't feel like falling so I didn't protest. I realized that I was going to have a hard time balancing on one foot while washing myself. I was about to ask Adrian to help when I realized he already had a washcloth in one hand while the other one held my steady.

"You are getting the floor wet" I said trying to hold myself up.

"It is fine I will clean it up later" he said rubbing the washcloth up and down my leg.

"Just get in, it will be easier and will prevent the floor from flooding" I said taking the washcloth from him so he could undress. I was still annoyed with him but I needed him to be closer.

He quickly undressed while I held myself up against the wall. I had turned my body to let the water run over my face.

I felt his hand on my hip while the other one reach forward to grab the washcloth from my hands.

"I am sorry, I know I should not have laughed. But honestly Rose do you think that I would ever stay here because it is safer than being with you?" he asked washing my neck and back.

"I just can't bare the thought that you being with me is putting you at risk of getting hurt" I said turning my body slowly so the water could rinse my back.

"As I could not bare not being with you, I know that I am not be the best nor the strongest fighter but I promise you that I would fight until my last breathe to protect you and this baby" he said running the washcloth over my chest and stomach.

I wished that he would see that was the problem, there was no way that he could defeat Dimitri if he attacked and I knew Adrian would fight for us and most likely get killed.

"I know" was all that I said. We finished showering and Adrian helped me to the room drying me off before handing me a night shirt and a pair of underwear before tucking me into bed. He pulled a pair of boxers on before sliding into bed next to me.

"The lake" I whispered into his ear before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

The next week seemed like the Groundhog's Day movie. I got up, ate, took a nap, ate again, watched television, had meetings with everyone about what to do about Dimitri, ate again, made arrangements for moving to the Royal Court, ate, then went to bed.

I woke up the morning of my follow-up appointment with Dr. Olendzki gitty about hearing the baby's heartbeat again. Adrian was in the kitchen getting us something to eat while I sat up grabbing the notebook that I had been keeping my ideas on how to defeat Dimitri in. I was reading through them when my phone stared to ring. Reaching over I pulled it off the charger to see that it was Dimitri's mother Olena. I had briefly spoken to her after the attack, she had apologized that I had to go through all of this and that Dimitri was behind it. Hearing her cry broke my heart and there was nothing I could say to make it better.

"Hello" I answered trying to get my voice to sound like I didn't just wake up.

"Rose, sweat heart how are you feeling?" she asked in her thick Russian accent.

"I am well, how are you and the rest of the family?" I asked

"We are doing well, you sound much better than the last time I spoke with you" she said I could hear her muffling the phone speaking to someone else in Russian I heard her mention my name and then rambled something else.

"Mother said you have some news to tell us" she said. I hadn't told them about the baby, although they knew I was with Adrian and from what they all said they were happy that I had found love again. I was not in the best shape the last time we spoke to tell them.

"Well I suppose that I do have some good news" I said a smile spreading across my face.

"Wait, let me get everyone" she told me coving the phone once again. I could hear her calling Viktoria, Yeva, Karokina, Sonya. "

Ok they are all here go ahead, I am putting you on speaker phone" she said.

I could hear Viktoria in the background asking if I was engaged. I had to laugh those were the normal steps that people took but Adrian and I were both far from normal.

"I am pregnant" I blurted our before I lost my nerve. Adrian had walked into the room holding a tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice on it. He smiled as I said the words, which I had been saying a lot the last week. Seems that someone had a big mouth so whenever Adrian and I were out we were getting bombarded with questions and congratulations from students and other guardians.

"Oh my gosh Rose congratulations" Viktoria said grabbing the phone.

"Thanks" is all I could say before she was asking a million questions.

"How far along are you? When will you find out what you are having? Do you want a boy or girl? Have you thought of any names yet? Is Adrian totally freaking out, wait are you totally freaking out?" she was like a motor the questions keep coming. When she finally stopped I attempted to recall all of the questions she had asked.

"I am a little over three months at least that is what the doctor thinks, but I have an appointment later today so she should be able to pinpoint my due date better. We won't know what we are having for a couple of months. Adrian wants a girl but I don't care it if is a boy or girl as long as it is healthy. We just found out last week so we are trying to wrap our heads around it, so names have not been discussed. And we are both doing good, it was a surprise but we are both excited and happy" I said knowing I had missed some of her questions about the baby's room and her being an aunt but we would have plenty of time to talk about that later.

It still warmed my heart that Dimitri's family still thought of me as part of their family. It had taken me a while to talk to Viktoria after what had happened. When I had come back to the academy I felt broken and when she tried to call I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her. I wasn't mad at her but I blamed myself for not being able to save her brother, after she had left a message with Adrian about how sorry she was and she knew I wouldn't be able to forgive her but she loved me I had to call her back. I was still hurt but I would not let her think that I had not forgiven her. After we talked she cried and apologized and then we talked for over two hours about what was going on in Russia and we talked once a week after that.

"Hang on someone wants to speak to you" Viktoria said before saying goodbye and that she loved me and would call soon to get the details about what had been going on.

"Roza" Yeva said my name as Dimitri had said it so many times.

"Hey my English speaking friend" I said laughing at my own joke while shoving a bite of pancake into my mouth. Adrian was half done with his food and I was starving and was watching my food go cold before my eyes.

"I will get the boy if you rather me speak Russian" she said her voice deep and raspy.

"No, please go ahead" I said taking a bite of my bacon hoping she could not hear me eating.

"Dimitri is back, you can still save him" she said almost causing me to choke on the food in my mouth.

"What?" I practically screamed. She knew I was pregnant what did she really expect me to do. Adrian had told them what had happened with Dimitri when he had taken me. I wanted to tell them and got halfway through before I had completely broken down. Although Adrian and I were not together at the time he was with me and took the phone from me holding me close to his body then finished the story. I think that was when I realized how deep his love was for me and that I loved him more than I thought. It just took me a while to admit it.

"What you love the most can save him" she said ignoring my outburst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys like the new chapter, remember to review.**

**Characters are owned my Richelle Mead**

"What is that suppose to mean?" I yelled thinking how Adrian could play a part in saving Dimitri. He was a spirit user, but his healing powers were no were near as strong as Lissa's. Then I thought of Lissa maybe that is who she was talking about, but as much as I loved Lissa she was not what or who I loved the most anymore.

I waited for a response but did not get one. I felt like I was going to throw up. Adrian had stopped eating and moved closer to me when I first started yelling. He had a look of concern on his face and took the phone from my trembling hands when the tears started to fall.

"What is going on?" Adrian asked into the phone.

"I want to know what was said to Rose that has gotten her this upset and crying" I heard him yell as he moved my food over grabbing my hand.

"She said what?" he hollered into the phone then went silent.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he repeated the question I myself had asked.

"Please speak to your mother I will not have Rose getting upset in her condition. She has enough to worry without your mother's crazy visions" his voice was attempting to calm but I could tell how upset he was.

"I will tell her, yes I know she enjoys your phone calls it would hurt her more if they stopped. I think it is best that your mother no longer speaks to her. She may see things but she can not expect Rose to put herself or those that she cares about at risk in an attempt to save your son. I am sorry to say that and it may seem cruel, but I will not have her risking herself again" he said followed by more silence and then a goodbye.

He threw the phone on the bed before pulling me to his chest.

"She is a crazy old woman that has to much time on her hands" he said wiping my cheeks free of tears.

"I may have been willing to risk myself when I first went to Russia, but I refuse to loose you" I said into his chest. I was sure there was a permanent indent where my head had laid on his chest the last week.

"So you finally admit I am the one you love the most" he said kissing my forehead.

"Of course" I said wrapping my arms around his body.

We laid there, thoughts were running through my head about what Yeva had said. I was in no condition to go fight her grandson and attempt to save him, but could I just give up knowing there may be a chance that he could be saved.

In the silence of the room my stomach grumbling was loud and clear.

"You should eat then we need to start getting ready for the doctors appointment. We are suppose to meet Lissa, Christian, and Eddy for a movie unless you are not up to it. I can call Lissa and see if we can do it another time" he said pulling the food back towards me.

"No, I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a little while and forget about what Yeva said" I said sitting up leaning my back against his chest.

"Little Dhampir do not put to much thought into what she said, if it was as easy as a spirit user healing Strigoi then someone would have figured it out long ago" Adrian said kissing my shoulder as I ate my food.

"I know, but she knew about the pregnancy what if she right and there is something that can be done to save him. I don't know if I could just let them kill him if something can be done" I said finishing off the bacon. I know it sounds terrible me eating while talking about how to save the man I use to love but a girl needs eat.

"We can talk to them and see what they can do to restrain him if possible, but I am not sure if they will do that or if they will even have a chance. But we will talk about it more later we have an appointment to get to" he said shifting his weight behind me to get up.

I devoured the rest of the food quickly. Adrian grabbed the trays and went to dispose of them in the kitchen. While I grabbed my crutches and hobbled to the bathroom doing the routine I had become use to wrapping the towel around the cast and double bagging it. I was turning the water on when Adrian walked in. Helping me undress we both climbed in taking a quick shower. Adrian ran a shaver up my legs, I was worried when he first offered after I attempted and failed. But he did a remarkable job.

We sat in the waiting room until Dr. Olendzki finally called us back. She weighed me and was happy to inform me that I had gained two pounds something I was not to happy about but Adrian seemed to find it amusing. After a glare from me he stopped laughing, Dr. Olendzki caught the exchange and tried to stifle a laugh.

She did some blood work, asked about my leg, did a routine exam and then finally asked if we wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat again.

"Yes" Adrian and I both said at the same time excitement filling our voices.

The sound was amazing and my heart was fluttering with excitement hearing our baby's heartbeat strum away.

After wiping my stomach she asked how pregnancy was going.

"Good I feel like I am either eating or sleeping all the time" I said.

"Well that is part the pregnancy and part your body still trying to recover from your injuries from the attack. It will get better for a little while, but the further along you are in the pregnancy those feelings will return" she said attempting to give me a reassuring smile.

"I was wondering if Lissa's feelings that come through the bond can hurt the baby?" I asked knowing that they sometimes sent me over the edge, I could not let that darkness seep through to our baby.

"Well I can't tell you yes or no because you are the first shadow kissed person I have worked with, let alone shadow kissed and pregnant. Adrian told me you have learned a few exercises to decrease the effects. I would continue to do those and keep working at being able to shut off your bond when she is highly emotional" she said. I sat there twisting the ring Lissa had made me after talking to Oksana and learning how to put spirit into the ring wondering how much it would help keeping the baby safe from the side effects of being shadow kissed. After a few more questions she told me I could get dressed and she would be back.

"I will call Oksana and Mark when we get home, maybe they will come for another visit and help you learn a few more things to help with the bond" Adrian said grabbing my shirt from the chair handing it to me.

"Yeah I guess it is time to tell them about the baby" I said pulling the shirt over my head wondering how long I would have before my clothes no longer fit.

"I am sure Olena or Viktoria has already sent out a newsletter" Adrian said laughing while helping me slid my pants back on.

"I don't know I am sure Oksana would have called by now if she knew and we just told them what two hours ago" I said before the door opened again.

"Well so far everything looks great Rose, I know you are leaving for the Royal Court in a few days. Due to our close relationship and my knowledge of your case I will be accompanying you until after the baby is born or you can return to the academy" she said pausing for my response.

I was happy but confused. "You don't have to do that" I said not wanting to inconvenience her.

"I think it would be best if I did, now I am going to want to see you in three weeks and we will do another ultrasound" she said jotting my appointment date and time on her card and handing it to Adrian.

"Ok" we both said before I slid off of the bed and leaving her office. Once outside I turned to Adrian.

"Did you do this?" I asked trying to gage his face and expression as he spoke to see if he was lying.

"Of course not although I am happy that she will be coming with us" he said.

The next thought I had was my father. Although I appreciated everything he had done for me he could be a bit pushy and I was hoping he had nothing to do with this. We had spent some time together since he was still at the academy. He stopped by daily and occasionally stayed for dinner. Adrian and him seemed to hit it off, which I was grateful for. It was nice seeing another side of him, when he was with us he wasn't Zmey he was just dad.

When we got to Lissa and Christian's room I was tired and ready to sit down. I could not wait to get rid of these stupid crutches.

Lissa flung the door open. "Hey" she said ushering us in. Eddy and Christian were already sitting down. They both had to patrol earlier during the day since they had cancelled classes until further notice, so all the teachers could also patrol. I felt bad I couldn't help since it was my fault, but realized there was nothing I could do about that so there was no point in stressing about it.

"Hey" I said dropping the crutches against the wall hopping to sit down on the loveseat. Adrian took the seat next to me.

"How is my little God baby?" Lissa asked bending down to talk baby talk to my stomach and touch it.

I found it awkward when she started to do it, but had gotten use to it when I realized it was going to be another six months and there was no reason to fight it. It was when other people tried touching me that I had a problem.

"So when are you guys going to have a little fire throwing spirit user?" Adrian asked directing his question to Christian.

"I am going to say after we have been married for at least ten years" Christian said. Lissa rolled her eyes and walked to the DVD player putting a movie in. We ended up watching two movies, eating three bags of popcorn and two pizzas. Stretching my back I placed my legs on Adrian's lap and closed my eyes for a minute.

Darkness started to fade in and I knew what was coming. I was sure Adrian would realize I had fallen asleep any second now and show up in the dream or wake me up.

"You are looking better Roza" Dimitri said sitting on his mother's couch holding one of his old western books. For a minute I thought it was an actual dream because he looked like his old self his hair was tied up, he had his leather duster on and the small smile I could see on his face was what I remembered. That was until he looked up and I seen his red eyes shining and his fangs out.

What if Yeva was right and there was a way to save him, no I wouldn't put anyone in danger to save him. But seeing him so close to his old self sent a wave of grief through my body realizing what all was lost when he was turned.

"Why can't you just let me go?" I asked not bothering to raise my voice. I didn't want to anger him and I was hoping that there was still part of the old Dimitri inside of this one that would just let go and move on.

"We belong together, I know you wanted me to say because I love you on that bridge, but I didn't think it needed to be said I assumed you knew that" he said putting the book down on the couch his movements were slow and non threatening.

"It wouldn't have mattered, as much as I wanted you to say those words it wouldn't change the fact that I will never willingly turn to be with you no matter what your feelings are" I said glancing around the room recalling my brief time in Baia with Dimitri's family.

"Oh but I think it would have Roza" he said standing up from the couch. His movements were slow and graceful. I watched him move around the coffee table until he was standing in front of me.

"Can I give you something?" I asked staring up at the man I once thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"You are the only thing I want" he said bringing his hands up to cup my face brushing the hair away from my eyes. My body wanted to retract back, but I wanted him to stay calm so I went along with it.

Grabbing one of his hands from my face gently I pulled it into mine. I had slipped the ring off of my finger while he was on the couch and was now holding it in my hand. He looked down at our hands together I could see his facial features softening and I hadn't even put the ring on him. He looked back up at my face.

"I have missed you" he said leaning down to kiss me. I slipped the ring on his pinky since it was the only one that I could get the ring on halfway. Something happened because he stopped the movement. For a second I was scared that he was about to lash out, he glanced down at the ring and looked up at me again. The red was almost completely out of his eyes.

"Oh my gosh Roza, what have I become?" he asked dropping to his knees wrapping his arms around my legs. Unfortunately since Dimitri liked to keep my dreams with him as real as possible I yelped when he put pressure on my leg.

"I am sorry I have hurt you" he said letting go of my legs but remained on the floor.

"I am sorry I failed you" I said putting my hand on top of his head letting my own tears fall.

I could feel the dream fading, Dimitri must of felt it to because he gave me one last pleading glance before I was in a completely different scenery.

The sun was high and I found myself standing in a field of flowers. The colors were beautiful and bright, but something felt different.

"Adrian" I called glancing around waiting for him to appear.

"Sorry but he said I could take this shift" Lissa said standing up so I could see her.

"Lissa you did it" I said running to give her a hug. She had been working so hard at dream walking and I knew she had grown frustrated with it mainly because I could feel the frustration through the bond.

"Yeah I had a hard time getting Adrian to agree to let me come when he realized you were asleep. Something about it taking me to long to get in but I told him if I didn't get it after a minute he could do it. Don't tell him but I had to pretend I was in for a few minutes so he wouldn't take over" she said laughing to herself.

"I might not be able to do that. I spoke to Dimitiri again, Liss I think he can be saved" I said taking a seat in the flowers.

"Oh my gosh Rose I am so sorry I didn't even think about Dimitri that is why Adrian was being so crazy when he saw you had fallen asleep" she said sitting down next to me.

"It is fine Lissa, but something happened during the dream. I put the ring you made me on his finger and it was like the old Dimitri was back, his eyes were still lined red but most of it faded and he was like his old self again" I said looking down at my hand, the ring was back on my finger.

"Do you think it would be that easy?" she asked.

"No, but I think that it is something to look into" I said feeling myself being pulled out of the dream.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I had to go the bathroom" Adrian said shifting my legs back onto his lap.

"It's ok" I said rubbing my eyes realizing how tired I was.

"I did it, I can't believe I finally did it" Lissa yelled jumping up from the couch throwing her arms around Christian as he congratulated her.

"Good job cousin" Adrian said. Eddy was passed out on the other couch and even Lissa's yelling was not waking him up.

"Can we go back to the room? I am tired and it has been a crazy day" I asked Adrian.

"Of course" he said scanning my face. I could tell he knew something was wrong but also knew he would wait until we were alone to discuss it.

We made our way to the door, Lissa pulled me into a small hug the best she could with the crutches. "I will see you later, maybe sooner that later" she said smiling when she heard Adrian grunt.

"Bye Rose" Christian said kissing my forehead and fake punching Adrian in the arm.

"You better watch it or I will have Rose kick your butt after she has the baby" Adrian said smiling at me.

"Sorry baby but you will have to fight your own battles, I am sure I will have my hands full" I said walking out of the door toward our dorm.

Once we made it back to our room I flopped down on the couch, Adrian took the seat next to me pulling my legs back onto his lap. Slowly he massaged my good leg and softly rubbed my other leg.

"You seemed upset when you woke up" Adrian said without stopping the massage.

"Lissa was a little late" I said watching his hand movements stop.

"She was pretending to be asleep instead of telling me she couldn't get in" he said his voice getting louder.

"Damn it, I know she wants to be able to dream walk, but doesn't she realize what happens when I am not there" he said. I could see his frustration and worry.

"Don't be mad at her she didn't think about Dimitri and she was really upset when I told her he came" I said sitting up to pull his hands into mine. "Really I am ok, that is what I wanted to talk to you about" I said scooting closer to him the best I could since my legs were still across his.

"Why didn't you call for me when you realized you had fallen asleep and I wasn't there?" he asked his voice back to normal.

"Baby, I have to learn how to deal with him and Oksana told me I need to work on being able to get out of the dreams. You can't and won't be able to save me every time, there will be times you can't stop what you are doing to get into my dream or come wake me up. Plus he seemed different this time" I said.

"I will always be here for you. If all I can do is enter your dreams to protect you then that is what I will do every time. Nothing is as important as you and this baby" he said bringing our intertwined hands to his mouth kissing my hand.

"How was he different?" he asked laying out hands back on his lap.

"It was weird we were at his mother's house he seemed so normal. He was wearing his old clothes, he didn't seem evil or like all he could think about was killing me. He wasn't completely normal his eyes were the same, his fangs were down, and he was still wants me" I said wincing at the painful expression those words caused on Adrian's face.

"But when he moved closer and touched my face, I pulled his hands from my face and slipped the ring Lissa made me onto his finger and it was like a switch had been turned. He fell apart it was like he became the old Dimitri and he knows everything he has done. He was crying and saying how sorry he was" I said letting my own tears fall as I recalled the look on desperation on his face.

"I think I can save him" I said.

"Rose I don't know what you want me to say. That I am ok with this because I am not. Even if it is true that he can be saved, I don't know how you expect me to let you go off and risk everything I care about for him. I let you walk away once and even gave you the money to help you on your quest to kill him but damn it Rose I will not let you do it again" he said gently lifting my feet off of his lap to stand up. Even in his anger he was gentle. He was staring at the wall away from me.

"I know he is the love of your life, but I am asking you to let it go not for my sake but for this baby's" he said before he walked toward the front door.

"Adrian."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys hope you like the new chapter and if you want the second half you know what to do.**

**Characters are owned my Richelle Mead**

"Adrian" I yelled after him my voice broken as tears streamed down my face. I attempted to grab my crutches to go after him but he was out of the door before I was off the couch. I heard him lock the doors as I fell back to the couch.

I hated myself, I loved Adrian but I couldn't let go of Dimitri if I knew there was a way to save him. Not because I wanted to be with him, I loved him and a part of my heart would always belong to him. He was my first love, the first man I had slept with but my heart no longer belonged to him or myself. It was Adrian's and I couldn't imagine my life without him. My phone started to ring, attempting to clear my voice I answered the best I could.

"Hello" I said hoping that whoever was on the phone wouldn't realize I had been crying.

"Rose are you ok?" Oksana asked concern filling her voice.

"Oh my gosh how are you and Mark" I asked avoiding her question. Realizing that Adrian and I never got around to calling them as we had planned. The thought of him sent another wave of guilt through my body, he loved me with all of his heart and now he was wandering the school grounds thinking I loved Dimitri more than him.

"We are well, I was actually calling because we heard you are moving to the Royal Court in a few days and were thinking about coming for a visit if that is ok with you" she said.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. Adrian and I were actually going to call you, he is out right now but I think we would be ok with me telling you" I said thinking that I would call his phone after I got off the phone with Oksana.

"Should I get Mark?" she asked before I could tell her.

"Yeah if he is around if not you can tell him when he gets inside" I said realizing that I still needed to call Sydney. I knew she was still a little put off by our kind but we have kind of become friends after everything that happened.

"He just walked in hang on" I could hear her telling him to get the other phone. They had the best relationship that I had ever seen and I was hoping that Adrian and I would be as happy as they were without all of the drama.

"Hey Rose how have you been? Oksana said you have some news for us" Mark said

"Well I was wondering if you guys knew anything about being shadow kissed and pregnant?" I said.

I heard Oksana yelling in the back ground.

"Congratulations, as you can tell Oksana is very happy for you" Mark said laughing at his wife's reaction before Oksana came back onto the phone.

"Oh my gosh Rose are you and Adrian so happy? I can't say that I know anyone that has been shadow kissed and pregnant but if there is anything we can do let us know" she said attempting to calm her voice down.

"Well that is why we were going to call you earlier. We wanted to see if you could teach Lissa and myself more exercises to keep her spirit from seeping through to me and the baby, but since you are coming we can do it when you come" I said happy that I would get to spend more time with them. They had become part of my family, it was weird to think it use to be just Lissa and myself but now I felt like my family had grown so much that I knew I would never be alone.

"We would love to help you two, I am going to have Mark book our tickets for the beginning of next week. You can tell us all about the pregnancy and what else you have been up to when we come" she said.

"Sounds good" I said trying to stifle a yawn that did not go unnoticed.

"You sound tired, we are going to let you go so you can get some sleep" Mark said.

"Ok, I will see you guys soon" I said grabbing the crutches so I could get up once I got off the phone.

"Ok sweetie congratulations again and we will see you soon" they both said bye and we hung up.

I sat there happy they were coming but worried that Adrian still hadn't come back. I was going to get something to eat but decided to call Adrian before I got up.

The phone started to ring and continued to ring until it went to his voicemail. I left him a quick message to call me back and hung up. Grabbing the crutches again I went to the kitchen made a quick sandwich and ate it standing at the kitchen counter.

I grabbed my phone again and called Lissa.

"Hey have you seen Adrian" I asked after she picked up. I knew it was a little rude but I really wanted to find him.

"No, but Christian just got off of the phone with him. He asked me to come over and hang out with you. Is everything ok?" she asked concern filling her voice.

"Did he say where he was?" I asked ignoring her question.

"No, but I was just about to head over" she said.

"You don't have to, I am fine. I will just talk to you later" I said hanging up before she could protest.

I felt an ache in my chest realizing if he was going to send Lissa over, he didn't plan on coming home any time soon. I tried Eddy's phone, but it went to voicemail he was probably on patrol again. I was tired but I needed to find him to explain that he was wrong. I wanted to save Dimitri because he deserved to be saved, his family deserved to have him back, not because I wanted him in my life other than a friend. But I realized as much as I wanted to save him I was not willing to lose Adrian in the process.

Sliding my cell phone in my back pocket I grabbed the crutches and headed out the front door. I wasn't sure where to start looking so I decided to head toward the gym thinking maybe he went to the lake to think.

The temperature outside had dropped, I scolded myself for not putting a jacket on before I left but didn't want to have to go back to the dorm to grab one. I was hoping I would find him quickly explain everything and get him to come home with me. I stopped by the guarding dorms and asked one of the other guardians if Eddy was patrolling, after a quick check they told me he was for the next four hours. I walked back outside heading toward the cafeteria to see if he stopped by to see the feeders. I glanced in the room but didn't enter. After what Dimitri had done to me I hadn't gone back into the feeder room. Partly because I was embarrassed because I knew there would be a part of me that wanted them to bite me instead for that endorphins rush. Those thoughts just brought up what Dimitri had turned me into and those were memories I was trying to forget.

When I didn't see him in there I moved on, stopping by Alberta's office to see if he had stopped by to get the rest of the papers we needed to complete the process to move to the Royal Court.

"Hey Rose how are you feeling?" she asked when I knocked on her open door.

"Better thanks. I was wondering if Adrian had stopped by recently" I said hoping she had seen him and would be able to give me some direction where to find him.

"Not tonight, are you ok? You seem upset. Why don't you have a seat" she said gesturing to the open seat. I was tired from the crutches and the little bit of walking I had done so far.

"Alberta I don't know what to do" I said feeling the flood gates open as the tears ran down my face and my feelings of hopelessness overwhelm me. "I love Adrian with all of my heart, but I can't just let Dimitri stay a Strigoi and now there may be a chance to save him and turn him back to what he was meant to be. How am I suppose to turn away from that?" I asked taking the tissue she offered to wipe my eyes.

"Rose when you were gone things feel apart, not just for Lissa but for Adrian too. I know you think he moved on because of Avery, but you know that it was her controlling him. But I seen him when he was not with her under her control and he was broken. I don't know how many times he came here to see if there was any news and every time we had to tell him no it was like a piece of his heart broke off. I know that is not what you want to hear, you are looking for someone to tell you that it is ok to go after Dimitri again but I will not be that person. You need to realize that your decisions don't only effect you. You made a promise to Dimitri to kill him and you tried and you went a lot further than a lot of people would have, but now you need to realize that you are not only responsible for yourself but that baby" she said handing me the rest of the box of Kleenex as the tears picked up.

"But how do I just let it go without trying" I cried out.

"Rose do you love Adrian?" she asked no humor in her voice.

"Yes"

"Do you love that baby you are carrying?" she asked.

"Of course" I said getting frustrated, how could I not love Adrian and our baby.

"Then that is how you let go, you put their needs ahead of your own. You realize that without you that baby does not exist and without you and that baby Adrian is broken far beyond repair" she said walking around her desk to kneel in front of me.

"I know you think you can save the world Rose, but you can't. You get to decide what you do, I am just hoping that you decision does not hurt the ones you love in the process" she said patting my arm before returning to her seat.

"I should go, if Adrian comes by please tell him I am looking for him" I said getting up from the chair.

"Rose head back to your dorm he will come home when he is ready" she said her voice gentle and caring.

"Good night Alberta" I said walking out of her office.

Once outside I sucked as much air as I could into my lungs. I hated that everything she said was right. By going after Dimitri I was telling Adrian that I loved Dimitri more than him and the baby. Now I was determined to find him, I could not have him thinking that I love someone more than him.

I had a hard time getting through the grass with my crutches but I finally reached the lake and disappointment sunk in when I realized he was not here. I dropped to the ground bringing my knees to my chest the best I could with the cast. Hugging my knees for warmth I glanced out to the lake thinking back to the time we were last here. I told him that I loved him and we made love for the first time. I started to cry remembering how wonderful and perfect that night was and now I was alone and Adrian probably hated me.

The moon was hidden behind clouds so the night was extremely dark, I felt goose bumps on my arms and legs as a cool breeze went by. I knew I should go back before I caught a cold but I couldn't get myself to move yet, so I ran my hands up and down my arms trying to produce some type of heat.

"You should head back before you get sick, I am sure the cold is not good for the baby" Adrian said his voice soft but distant.

Quickly I shifted my body the best I could to see him. "I have been looking for you" I said grabbing the crutches.

"I asked Lissa to come and keep you company awake and asleep, I am going to crash in Eddy's room" he said grabbing my hand to help me up to my feet.

His words almost knocked me over, I felt like someone was punching in the chest and tearing my heart out.

"What I don't understand" I started to say when Adrian turned and started to walk back to the dorms.

"Adrian please talk to me" I yelled at him since I couldn't catch up to him and it didn't seem like he planned on stopping until we reached our dorm.

"What am I suppose to say Rose? You have made your decision, the same decision you have made for the last two years. It is him, it will always be him. Apparently I was a stand in until you could get him back" he said turning to walk again.

"That's not true" I yelled at him tears pouring out of my eyes.

"All that I ask is that you wait until you have our baby before you go off on some suicide mission to save him" he said turning to look at me. I could see the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I can't bare to lose you both" he said before he turned and started to walk again.

"I don't want him, I love you. He is my past you are my present and my future. I want to save him but it is not because I want to be with him" I said lowering my body back to the ground. My body was shaking so much I was having a hard time holding myself up on the crutches.

Adrian's body had stopped moving and he turned to walk back toward me.

"You can't have it both ways. Let me help you back to your room and I will call Lissa to come stay with you tonight" he said bending down to help me up.

"I don't want it both ways, I want you. You are the father of my child, my lover, my friend, my every" I started to say when a shooting pain went through my stomach.

**If you don't know what to do it is REVIEW for part two.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part two of chapter twelve. Hope you enjoy. Chapter thirteen is done and ready to go so I will put it up in the next couple days. Like always remember to review.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead**

I cried out clutching my stomach.

"What is wrong?" Adrian said crouching down so that he was leaning toward me.

"The baby, something is wrong with the baby" I sobbed grabbing my stomach again as another pain went through causing me to cry out again.

Adrian grabbed me behind the shoulders and under the butt. "Put your arms around my neck" he said as he lifted me up and started to sprint toward Dr. Olendzki's office. The tears were pouring out of my eyes and I could tell Adrian was crying too.

The nurse said she would page Dr. Olendzki as she placed us in a room. Adrian laid my body on the bed.

"I am so sorry, this is my fault" he said burying his face into his hands.

"Don't, we don't know if anything is wrong yet" I said placing my hand over my stomach praying to God that our baby would be ok. Although I had never been religious it seemed God had been there when I needed him the most and now I

was begging for his help.

The nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and started to take my vitals, once she was done she told us the doctor would be here any minute.

"Breath you need to breath" he said watching me.

I held out my hand to Adrian, I needed his strength so that I wouldn't fall apart completely. He held my hand in between his kissing it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am just worried about the baby" I said bringing our joined hands to rest over my stomach.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Dr. Olendzki came in the room a look of worry on her face.

"The pain has stopped, but I need to know if our baby is ok" I said trying not to cry.

"Ok well lets have a look and see what may be going on" she said putting the gel on my stomach and turning the ultrasound machine on. She had the screen pointed toward her, so we couldn't see anything.

"Hmm" she would say and then move the wand over. After the fifth time she did it I was ready to take it from her and beat her with it if she didn't tell me if the baby was ok.

"Well here is the baby" she said turning the screen toward Adrian and I then turned the volume up so we could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Is the baby ok?" Adrian asked before I could get the words out.

"Well it looks like the baby's heart rate dropped, but it seems to be recovering" she said.

"So everything is ok?" I asked squeezing Adrian's hand as we watched our baby on the screen.

"Well it appears so, but I need to know what happened before the episode. Where you over exerting yourself, under a lot of stress?" she asked looking at me then Adrian.

"I was a bit upset" I said seeing a look of guilt on Adrian's face.

"Rose we have talked about this, what you feel your baby feels. You need to make sure you don't put yourself in stressful situations and Adrian I need to make sure you are helping her avoid these situations" she said.

"Ok" we both said knowing that no matter the situation we were not willing to lose this baby and we would do whatever we had to, to protect it.

The nurse walked in caring a band that Dr. Olendzki wrapped around my stomach telling me it was used to monitor that baby's heart rate and that she would be keeping me overnight for observation. As much as I hated staying in the clinic I was ok with it tonight if it meant making sure the baby was ok.

She walked out and said she would be back in a little while. As soon as the door was closed Adrian was standing next to the bed. He bent down gently kissing my exposed stomach. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you worked up like that. If anything happens to this baby it will be my fault" he said burying his head into the bed next to my body while his hands rested protectively over my stomach.

"Adrian" I said laying my hand on his head. When he didn't look I repeated his name and pulled his chin to look at me. The look on his face must have been the one that Alberta spoke of because he looked warn out and broken.

I patted the spot next to me to gesture for him to sit there. He moved his body there slowly and carefully not to bump or hit anything. His face downcast.

"Adrian look at me" I said cupping his face with one hand. "This is not your fault if it is anyone's fault it is mine. I was being selfish and stupid earlier. I know that I can not save Dimitri, for one I am pregnant and I will not risk this baby's life and for two I love you and I made you a promise that I was done running. I am here to stay, if you'll still have me. I love you and there is no stopping or changing that" I said trying to push all of my love for him into my aura.

"I love you too" he said bringing his lips down onto mine. My hands slid into his hair pulling him into the kiss further. He pulled away giving me another small kiss then moved down next to my stomach.

"You gave your mommy and daddy a scare, how about you don't do that anymore" he said placing a hand below the belt. He leaned his ear closer like he was hearing something. I watched him with amusement.

"What you don't like it when mommy and daddy fights?" he asked looking back at the stomach.

"She doesn't like when we fight" he said looking up at me.

"I don't like when we fight either" I said choosing to ignore the fact he was calling the baby a she.

"Do you want me to call anyone and let them know what happened?" he asked.

"No, we should be out of here by tomorrow, I don't want to get anyone worried if they don't need to be" I said.

"Do you need anything?" he asked resting his hand on my arm.

"Just you" I said sliding over in the bed so he could get in.

"Are you sure" he asked staring at the monitor showing the baby's heart rate.

"Of course" I patted the bed.

He climbed in laying on his side one arm was tucked under his head while the other one held onto me firmly.

"I am sorry" I said shifting my head so I could see him. "I want to save him, I want there to be a chance that he can become the same old Dimitri that was always serious and always seemed to have a western book with him and had awful taste in music. I want my mentor, my teacher, and my friend back nothing more, because there is nothing that I would be able to give him in return. My home is yours, my bed is yours, this baby is yours" I said moving his hand down to my stomach. "And my heart is no longer mine, because I gave it to you long ago" I said shifting our hands over my chest.

"Rose" he started to say.

"Just wait" I said wanting to finish before I started crying again. "I want there to be a chance that he can be saved, but I know that you and this baby come first now and forever. I will not risk myself or this baby, but if there is a chance that he can be saved I want to help in whatever way possible" I said waiting for his reaction and praying it would not be anger or sadness.

"Ok" he said pulling his hand from my grip to push a piece of hair that had fallen to my face to the side.

"Ok? Really?" I asked thinking there was something behind it he seemed to agree to quickly.

"I am not going to tell you not to because I know you will do what you want to and I rather you not do it behind my back where I have to worry about you. When I say ok it is on the condition that nothing you do will be dangerous to yourself or the baby. I want to be a part of this. If Yeva was right then I should be able to help" he said leaning toward my face kissing me softly. "Promise me you will be safe" he said his lips lingering less than an inch from my lips.

"Promise" I said lifting my head to close the distances. I was enjoying the kiss when Adrian stopped and glanced at the monitor smiling.

"What?" I asked looking in the direction he was.

"Looks like the baby enjoys us kissing more than fighting" he said pointing to the heart rate that was still climbing to a normal range.

"So do I" I said snuggling my head onto his arm the best I could without messing the monitor up. The door opened, Adrian shifted off of the bed while the nurse walked over carrying a gown. I groaned and took it from her. I was hoping after the attack I wouldn't be wearing on of these again until I had the baby. She took my vitals, looked at the monitor sheets and told us that everything was looking good and left. Adrian helped me slip the gown on before he climbed back into the bed turning the lights off.

"Lissa might try to get in tonight" he mumbled in my hair.

"Can you keep her out?" I asked my eyes already shut.

"Yeah I am sure I can. Is that a request?" he asked his chest moving lightly as he laughed.

"Yeah for tonight I just want to be with you" I said yawning knowing it wouldn't be long before the words I spoke were no longer part of reality.

"Just for the night?" he asked once again laughing.

"Of course not, but we will have to let her in sometimes or she will think she didn't do it right. I am hoping she will be more interested in Christian's dreams than mine" I said burying my head into his chest and arm.

"I love you Little Dhampir" was the last thing I heard before I was pulled into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and I hope you are still enjoying the story. I gave you an extra long chapter since I broke up the last chapter I decided not to do that again no one seemed to like that. Have a safe weekend. Keep up the reviews and I will keep the chapters coming. ****J**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

The move was pretty easy, granted we didn't have a lot of stuff to move and the fact that we were traveling on a private jet made it somewhat more enjoyable. My mom decided to stay at the academy with Kirova and Stan to make sure the school was fully protected against any attack. Albert decided to travel with us until the threat was over, she was flying on the academy jet with the guardians, and Dr. Olenzski. Adrian, Eddy, Lissa, Christian, my dad, and myself were on my dad's private jet.

After I got out of the clinic I didn't have any more episodes with the baby. Adrian and I had talked about what he thought was safe and what we could attempt when Mark and Oksasa arrived with three spirit users we were bound to come up with something.

When we arrive Mia and her friend Emily were there to greet us, welcoming us to the Royal Court. I hobbled off of the plane my dad was standing in front of me to make sure I didn't fall while Adrian and Christian were getting the suitcases.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him as we waited next to the plane while they loaded the cars up to drive us to our apartments.

"I am going to have to leave for a little while to take care of a little business, but I will come back if you still want me around" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we watched the guys shove suitcase after suitcase into the trunk. "Of course I do" I said laying my head on his shoulder.

Emily had been talking to Lissa and Mia moved over to talk to Adrian. He threw the suitcase in the trunk, then stopped so he could listen to her. He said something and she started to laugh putting her hand on his forearm. I watched when a pang of jealousy started to rise up as Emily was throwing herself at my boyfriend. She was another Moroi she was our age, blonde hair, blue eyes and had a nice figure. And here I was a normal dhampir that was slowly getting fat and soon would be unattractive. Lissa and Mia had caught sight of the exchange and glanced my way to see my reaction. I gave them a quick smile then returned my attention back to Adrian. He said something a smile spreading across his face then gestured over to where my father and I stood. She removed her hand from his arm and then glanced over her shoulder giving me a weak smile as I waved. My dad started to laugh, clearly he had noticed the exchange too. She turned back to Adrian said something and then quickly walked over to where Lissa and Mia were standing. Adrian bent down to grab another bag Christian had thrown at his feet to put it into the trunk. His eyes meet mine as he stood up to throw the bag in, he winked at me then smiled. I smiled at him, wondering why he fell in love with me but thanking God that he did.

After the bags were thrown in the cars and everyone climbed in a car we headed to the dreaded meeting the Queen insisted we have.

"Why does she have to see us today?" I asked annoyed that after a long flight she would demand we come to her as soon as we got off the flight.

"It won't be that bad I promise" Adrian said grabbing a hold of my hand to hold in between his.

"Somehow I think you just made the first promise you are going to break to me Mr. Ivashkov" I said looking out the window, the feelings of dread growing the closer we drove.

"Do you have such little faith in me Little Dhampir, I never make promises that I do not intend to keep" he said leaning toward me until his lips were barely touching mine. "Never" he repeated. I could taste him in my mouth and was attempting to hold myself back, but my arms were inching up to pull his lips to mine. I forced my hands downs "today may be the first then" I said allowing my tongue to lightly run along his lips as I spoke. That did it for him his hands moved up, pulling my lips to his completely. I shifted my body to the side allowing the kiss to deepen as my hands ran down his lower stomach to his inner thigh. It had been to long since we had been together outside of a dream and my body was aching for his touch. Adrian let out a quiet moan as my hand moved to the bugle that was developing. The car came to a stop as did our make out session, I sighed pulling my hand away from Adrian back onto my lap.

"Like I said it won't be that bad" he said climbing out of the car before extending his hand to help me get out. I stood on my good foot, as Adrian bent back in and handed me my crutches.

I stood there looking up at the huge mansion that stood before us. Three more cars stopped behind us. Lissa, Christian, and Eddy climbed out of one, my dad, his guardian, and Alberta climbed out of another one, the last car I thought was a joke but clearly I was wrong. Two tall muscular mob looking guys climbed out they were the two guardians that my dad had hired to protect me, they were followed by a female guardian that was probably twenty five she was a little bit taller than me, brown hair and apparently did not believe in speaking. I had attempted to talk to her a few times only to get one word answers eventually I just gave up. She was the guardian that the school had provided me with. I was surprised that they gave me anyone but then realized she was actually assigned to Adrian, but he told her she needed to make sure I was protected at all times even if he was in danger. I was going to argue that he needed protection, but with my training I knew that no matter what he told her she would always be her priority.

"Ready?" Adrian asked guiding me forward his hand on my back when he realized I wasn't moving.

The look on my dad and Christian's faces showed they wanted to be here as much as I did. I could feel Lissa's nervousness through the bond, after she declined the queen's offer to go to school at the Royal Court opting to stay at the academy the queen has not been to friendly.

Before we arrived at the door it opened, we were ushered into a room that looked like an old antique living room and it smelled like old lady. I now knew what Dr. Olendzki was talking about when she said strong smells could make me sick. Adrian directed me to a chair, he sat down pulling me onto his lap. I sat down and went to lay the crutches against the table when Alec one of the mob looking guardians grabbed them.

"I will set them against the wall until you need them Miss. Hathaway" he said returning to his spot behind our chair.

"Thanks" I said before shoving my face into the crock of Adrian's neck.

"This smell is killing me" I said taking a whiff of his cologne trying to get the awful smell out of my nostrils. Lissa was sitting on a floral couch next to Christian she keep fidgeting with her fingers, Christian on the other hand was sitting back looking around like he was hanging out at our house. My dad was sitting in a chair messing with his phone while Eddy was standing against the wall with the other guardians.

"We need to get food after we leave here, I am starving" I whispered to Adrian.

"Ok, what are my girls in the mood for?" he asked resting his hand on my stomach. If I would let him I was pretty sure he would leave his hand there all day everyday.

"Stop calling the baby a girl, if it is a boy you are going to give him a complex" I said laying my hand on top of his. The doors started to open, the guardians walked behind our chairs. Adrian helped me stand supporting half of my weight. Everyone was standing when a man and woman walked in. The man looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I recognized him from.

"Hey mom and dad" Adrian said quickly looking at me then back to them. I was about to kill him, I had a pair of soft pants on and a t-shirt from the flight. I knew we were meeting the queen so I even threw on a pair of flip-flops. Now I was standing in front of his parents looking like a bum he picked up off the streets.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Rose, the love of my life and mother of my child" Adrian said wrapping his arm firmly around my waist to keep me standing. If I wouldn't fall over I was pretty sure I would be punching him right now. As if meeting his parents wouldn't be awkward enough since I was over three months pregnant but he thought it would be a good idea to surprise me with it and then to tell them I was pregnant. He was definitely going to pay for this when we got to our apartment.

"Rose it is so good to finally meet you, I believe Adrian has been talking about you for over a year now. You are definitely as pretty as Adrian said you were" his mother said giving me a hug the best she could since I was leaning against Adrian for support.

"Well how is that grandbaby of mine?" she asked placing her hands in front of my stomach but stopped before she touched it.

"Where are my manners, do you mind?" she asked.

"It's fine and the baby is doing well" I said watching her face, I could see where Adrian got his good looks she was beautiful, she had the same goofy smile on her face when she started to speak to my stomach.

"I am sure you have been getting that a lot" Adrian's father said stepping up behind his wife.

"Yeah, you could say that. Between your son and Lissa I think they touch my stomach more than I do" I said smiling up at Adrian's father he was handsome and his eyes were the same shade of green as Adrian's.

"Well I believe you may have another pair of hands that you will have to pry off of that baby bump" he said giving Adrian an one armed hug since Adrian was still holding me up with the other arm. "Congratulations" he whispered into Adrian's ear, I could hear Adrian say thanks when they broke the hug off.

"Mom, dad let me introduce you to everyone else" Adrian said turning his attention to the room of people. "This is Abe Rose's father, Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, Lissa's bodyguard and our friend Eddy. That is Abe's guardian Jared, and Rose's guardian's Alec, Eric, and Michelle. Everyone this is my father Glen and my mother Kate" he said.

"Rose's guardians?" Glen said with a look on confusion and concern on his face.

"Long story, we will speak later" Adrian said.

"Let's sit you must be getting tired supporting your weight on one leg" Kate said taking a seat in a floral love seat that matched the couch, Glen sat down next to her. Adrian pulled me back to his lap.

"So sweetie how far along are you?" Kate asked her eyes were sparkling as she watched Adrian smile when she spoke of the baby. I could tell that Queen Witch was a liar when she said he would lose his family if he was with me.

"The doctor is saying a little bit over three months, but we have another appointment and ultrasound in two weeks so she will be able to give us a definite due date when she sees how big the baby is" I said smiling whiled trying to tug at my t-shirt making sure it was not to coming up to expose my stomach. I was surprised by how calm and nice there were, Adrian never spoke of them but they seemed to really love each other and him.

"Rose we just have to thank you for everything you have done for Adrian" Glen said catching me off guard. I gave him a confused look so he continued.

"Adrian has always been a smart boy, but he never enjoyed putting that knowledge to use. I believe some part of it was because of the effects of spirit, but I also think he didn't have any desire to do well. After the vacation at the ski lodge something changed, he moved to the academy but when he came home to visit we noticed a huge change in him and we have you to thank for that" he said reaching over to touch my hands. Tears had rimmed my eyes and I was fighting to keep them from falling over. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I don't think it was me, he just realized that he could be so much more if he tried" I said quickly wiping the tear that had fallen on my cheek.

"No it was you" Adrian said kissing my back. "I have a picture of the baby from the first ultrasound, if you want to see it" Adrian said shifting his body to lift his back side off the couch to grab his wallet. My added weight made it difficult, but he eventually grabbed it and pulled out the picture that said I love my mommy and daddy on it and handed it to him mom.

His father leaned over and stared at the picture, it was not much but the little picture was proof that we were going to be parents, that they were well on their way to being grandparents.

"We are to young to be grandparents" his mother said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I agree" my father said.

"Well this baby will just be that much cooler hanging out with it's young grandparents" I said laughing at the look on their faces.

The door opened again this time the Queen was standing in the doorway. Everyone went to stand at her presence I remained seated putting Adrian in the position of either picking me up or staying seated he chose the latter. She stared at us not registering the others in the room.

"I asked you all to come here so that we may discuss what will and will not happen while you are here" she said her voice cold and raspy. She went to speak again when she stopped.

"Glen I was not aware that you and Kate would be joining us" she said realizing that they were in the room with us. It didn't surprise me that she hadn't noticed them, as soon as she walked in her cold icy glare was on us.

"Well Adrian told us he was coming to Court for a while and we thought we would come down for a little bit to catch up with our son and his girlfriend or should I said the mother of his child" Glen said smiling at me before returning his attention back to the queen.

The look on her face was priceless. I started to understand why Adrian keep promising that things would be ok. I looked at Kate, she was smiling at me and I assumed she also knew what was going on.

"Oh I was not aware that Rose was going to have an extension to her family" Queen Witch said her voice was full of anger and I was happy she was not a fire user because I was pretty sure I would be burning right now.

"Well I believe I had a big part in making this baby so I would have to say that my family will also be expanding as well" Adrian said shooting the death glare at her.

"Well I have another meeting in ten minutes, welcome to Court if you need anything let my people know. Princess Dragomir it is nice to have you back" she said giving me one final evil look then exited the room.

"I told you I always keep my promises" Adrian whispered in my ear kissing my neck before he shifted his weight to lift me up. Glen stood up to help until Alec handed me my crutches.

"Well I know you guys have to unpack, but we would love it if you would join us for dinner" Kate said. "All of you" she said gesturing to everyone else.

"That sounds nice" I said knowing Adrian wouldn't answer without asking me so I saved him the trouble. Lissa, Christian and Eddy agreed.

"I will be heading out once Rose gets settled so I will not be able to make it. If you are still here when I return we will set something up" my dad said. It was funny looking at how different our fathers were yet when it came to their children they were the same. They would do whatever they had to, to protect their kids.

"Ok we will see you later, it was nice meeting you Rose" Kate said kissing my cheek before telling the baby aka my stomach goodbye, Glen said goodbye and kissed my forehead before pulling Adrian into another hug. It warmed my heart realizing that Adrian had two wonderful parents that were sincerely happy about the baby.

"Ok this baby is demanding food now" I said feeling my stomach grumble. Adrian apparently heard it too because he started to laugh.

"Sorry that was daddy's fault calm down and I will get you food" he said talking to my stomach. I hit him in the arm "Adrian doing that when other people are not around is one thing but we are in a room full of people" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking up. It lasted about ten seconds before I was cracking up laughing.

"It is alright Rose everyone already knows he is crazy" Christian said laughing at our exchange.

"So what if I am at least my baby will know my voice" he said pulling his phone out of his pocket he mumbled a few things into it about food and then hung up.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"Lunch" he said.

"Ok we will see you guys for dinner" I said to Lissa, Christian, and Eddy.

"We are going to meet Mia and Emily for lunch if you guys want to come" Lissa said as we walked out of the house.

"Adrian did you want to go eat lunch with your new friend?" I asked.

"We are having food delivered to our room, thanks anyways" he said ignoring my remark.

"Rose" my father called walking toward us. "I need to head out but I will call you tomorrow and make sure you got settled and don't need anything. I am not sure when I will be back, but I will see what I can find out to help with Dimitri" he said pulling me into his arms to hug me. "Take care of yourself and that little grandbaby of mine" he said kissing the top of my head before letting me go.

"I will."

"Adrian take care of my daughter" he said shaking his hand the look on Adrian's face I was thinking it was a little tighter than necessary.

We arrived at the apartment, I was curious what the apartment would look like. We took the elevator up to the top floor when we stepped off there were two doors on the opposite ends of the hallway.

"That is Lissa and Christian's apartment, and Eddy is staying in their guest room" he said pointing to the opposite door we were walking to.

He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door but stopped before I could enter. He grabbed the crutches in one hand holding me with the other.

"What are you doing I am going to fall" I said leaning my body toward the wall in the hall so I didn't fall over.

"Carrying you over the threshold" he said picking me up bridal style after laying the crutches inside the apartment.

"You only do that when you get married" I said trying to protest.

"Ok then call this practice" he said smiling when he saw the shocked look on my face. Yeah we were having a baby, but we have yet to talk about getting married and right now I was ok with that.

"Welcome to our new home" he said walking me into the living room. It was huge and already furnished which I was thrilled about. One thing I did not look forward to was decorating. The living room was huge it had a dark brown wrap around couch with a love seat and recliner. I looked at him when I saw the recliner.

"I read on the internet you may get uncomfortable when you get further along in the pregnancy and they said laying in a recliner helps. There is one in the bedroom too" he said. Looking at the rest of the living room there were a few paintings on the wall and a flat screen television. There were a few windows, but since Adrian was holding me I couldn't see out of them. He started walking toward the kitchen. It was the size of our old living room, everything was stainless steel and there was an island in the middle with plenty of counter space and few bar stools so we wouldn't always have to eat in the dinning room.

"They have already stocked the refrigerator and counters, but if there is anything you want that you don't see let me know so they can send someone out" turning to walk out of the kitchen.

The dinning room was huge it had a ten person table in it and already had china set out. I figured this room wouldn't be used a lot or at all. Eating pizza and pancakes on fine china didn't seem likely. He pointed out the first bathroom it was huge but he didn't stop very long to let me look at everything. He moved to the next room that was the guest room it had a queen size bed with a flat screen TV on the wall and its own bathroom.

"I figured when Oksana and Mark come they can stay in here so we can spend more time with them, plus I think they would be more comfortable than it guest housing" he said stopping to let me take the room in.

"I will talk to Oksana tonight she said she was going to call before they got on the plane, but I am sure you are right they will like staying here more than guest housing" I said smiling at how thoughtful he was.

The next room threw me for a minute. It was huge but empty.

"Where is all the stuff for this room?" I asked Adrian who was still holding me.

"I thought I would keep it empty and bare until we knew if we were having a boy or girl, then I thought we could decorate it together" he said. I couldn't help but kiss him for being the best person I have ever known.

"Thank you" I said pulling my lips from his so we could continue the tour.

"Last room are you ready?" he asked moving to the end of the hall.

"Yep" I said excited to see where we would be sleeping. He pushed the door open exposing a beautiful room. There was huge bay window on the wall the blinds were open letting the moon shine in. There was a king size bed with a fluffy white down comforter and about ten pillows. I noticed the recliner sitting by the window next to a small couch and table. The flat screen TV was so big it took over a good portion of the wall. He opened the first door on the right to expose our walk in closet that was full of clothes.

"I had Lissa help me pick out some maturity clothes for you. I know you have been busy and stressed so I thought it would be nice to have a few things when you got a little bigger" he said trying to read my face to see if I would be upset.

"Thank you" I said admiring the clothes and the thought he put into it. I realized our clothes from the academy were already in the closet. I generally would have been annoyed that someone was going threw my stuff, but the realization that I wouldn't have to unpack beat those feelings. Next he showed me the bathroom that had two sinks, a stand up shower, and a Jacuzzi tub, along with a toilet of course.

"Can we make a pit stop?" I said pointing to the toilet.

"Yeah" he said laughing putting me down in front of the toilet.

"Holler when you are done" he said walking out of the bathroom. Yes we have seen each other naked but he was still a gentleman giving me my privacy.

When I was done I hopped over to the sink to wash my hands after drying them I stood there staring at myself wondering how things could change so much in a year. Pulling my t-shirt up I turned to the side to see the tiny bulge in my stomach. After another minute I hollered for Adrian pulling my shirt back down. He came in lifting me once again. I smelt the food and my mouth started to water.

He set me down on the bed next to a plate of chicken fingers, macaroni and cheese and green beans. I grabbed the fork and dug in, I figured if I was going to get fat I should enjoy it. Adrian sat next to me eating his food, while watching me shovel mine into my mouth.

"I am stuffed" I said setting the plate down before falling back into the pillows. Adrian grabbed my plate and his and put them on the nightstand then rolled his body toward mine.

"How do you like our new home?" he asked laying his arm across my body.

"It is beautiful, but don't think because you got us this nice apartment and feed me that I am not still upset with you" I said rolling my body away from his.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" he asked sliding his hand under the back of my shirt dragging his fingers up and down my back. His touch felt so good, but I wasn't ready to let it go yet.

"Do you know what you are saying sorry for?" I asked moving my body further from him. The bed was huge so I had plenty of room before I would fall off.

"I am going to say it has something to do with not telling you my parents were going to be here today" he said.

"And?" I said scooting my body a little bit closer to his.

"Telling them you were pregnant."

"One more" I said moving within reaching distance of his body.

"Um, huh give me a second I will remember" he said sliding his hand back into my shirt running it over my hip to my stomach and then back again.

"Oh I got it, not getting dessert" he said pulling my body to his completely.

"Now that you mention it that would have been nice, but no. You let me walk in there wearing something I would wear to go work out. For your aunt it was fine, but your parents" I said turning to face him. "You knew I would be embarrassed if your parents saw me in those clothes yet you let me walk in there knowing they were going to be there" I said staring up at his face.

"Yeah but if I told you to change before we got there you would have yelled at me" he said moving his hands up the front of my body.

"I would not have yelled at you if you would have told me your parents were going to be there because I would have put something more appropriate on without you telling me to" I said working my way up his shirt to unbutton it. Another emotion was taking over the annoyance that I had been feeling about my first encounter with his parents and it was an emotion I enjoyed so much more that annoyance.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if they were going to make it" he said lifting my shirt over my head.

"Don't do it again" I said pulling his shirt free from his body.

"Okay" he mumbled as he placed kisses down my chest and stomach. His hands snaked behind my back unhooking my bra then he pulled it free from my body.

"Is this ok?" he asked switching his lips for his tongue. He ran his tongue over my exposed breast causing me to moan.

"Yeah, Dr. Olendzki said it was fine as long as I was on top" I said gigging at the awkward moment that had caused at my last appointment.

"I am ok with that" he said rolling over pulling me on top of him the grabbed my hips placing me over the bulge that had developed quickly.

"I would say we are wearing to much" I said leaning forward to connect our lips.

Not breaking our contact my hands quickly unbuttoned his pants and I slipped my hand in. "Ahh Rose" he said shifting his body so I could pull his pants down the rest of the way. Working to get my pants off was a little more difficult getting it over the cast.

I was on top of him again as his hands ran up my chest. I shifted my body until I felt him at my entrance coming down slow I watched the pleasure on his face. I came all the way down feeling the pleasure ripple through my body. Adrian sat up his hands on my waist he slowly lifted me up and pulling me back down hard. I couldn't help but moan loudly as I felt our bodies rub against each other. Adrian's mouth was all over my body kissing, sucking and lightly nibbling along my neck.

I moved my hands to his face pulling it back to mine, the friction that was being made from our bodies was increasing the pleasure that rippled through my body. I moved up until Adrian was almost out of my completely then came back down after a few more movements my muscles started to contract around him. I increased the kissing as a wave of pleasure hit the both of us. Adrian wrapped his arms around me holding me to his body until it was over. Slowly he rolled us to the side, his arms still around my body.

"Dreams are wonderful, but there is nothing like the real thing" he said pulling the blankets up around our naked bodies.

"Speaking of dreams I am so tired" I said pulling the blanket to my neck while I snuggled the rest of my body into Adrian's chest. His arms pulled me closer were I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Things are about to pick up I hope you guys are ready. I know I am.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Time to get up" Adrian whispered in my ear while kissing my neck.

"A few more minutes" I whined shoving my face back into my pillow.

"If you don't get up now you are not going to have enough time to shower and as much as Christian and Lissa liked your sex hair I am not sure what my mom would think" he said rolling his body off of the bed walking toward the bathroom.

That definitely got my attention, I figured this was my shot to show them I wasn't a complete slob and could actually look nice.

"Fine, start the shower I am freezing" I said scooting my naked body off of the bed. Once I heard the water running, I grabbed one of the crutches and made my way to the bathroom. I just keep telling myself two to three weeks longer and the cast will be gone, because if I didn't tell myself that I was pretty sure I would have cut it off on my own by now.

Adrian had already climbed into the shower, the doors were glass and the water hadn't been on long enough to fog it. I stood there for a minute admiring his body, he turned and saw me staring at him. "See something you like?" he asked smirking at me. I ignored him choosing to walk past him to the toilet to put the towel and bags around my cast. I climbed in and was impressed with the double shower head. Generally when we showered we were constantly fighting each other to stay under the water. I won most of the time, Adrian said he let me win but he knew I could kick his butt.

"They are nice" I said letting the water run over my body letting it warm my body.

"Who?" he asked grabbing the shampoo rubbing it into my hair.

"Your parents, you never talked about them so I always assumed it was because they were like my mom. But they are nice and really love you" I said turning to let the water wash the shampoo our of my hair and put me facing Adrian.

"They are nice and I know they will love you as much as I do if that is possible" he said wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer.

"Oh I am sure because I made such a good impression the first time I meet them. When did they fall in love with me? When they walked in and I was sitting on their son's lap, or the fact that I was practically wearing pajamas. Oh wait I know it was probably when their son told them he had knocked me up" I said turning my body to grab the conditioner.

Adrian didn't let go of my body which made putting conditioner in my hair a bit difficult. "They would love you no matter where you were sitting or what you were wearing, and the fact that I love you and that we are happy about this baby is just another reason why they will love you all the more" he said kissing my shoulder before letting go to grab a washcloth to wash himself.

Showered and clean Adrian wrapped himself in his towel then grabbed mine allowing me to step into it then lifted me.

"You won't be able to do this much longer" I said not fighting it because I knew there was no point.

"You doubt my ability" he said lifting me higher.

"Oh ok muscle, I am sure you will be able to carry my chunky butt around until I have this baby" I said laughing.

After setting me down Adrian grabbed me pair of underwear and a bra from the dresser. Once I had those on I grabbed the crutches to go to the closet to grab clothes. Throwing a pair of black dress slacks and a light blue button up blouse over my shoulder I made my way back to the bed. Adrian had already dressed in a pair of khakis and a baby blue button up dress shirt.

"Adrian we are going to match, I need to get a different shirt or you need to" I said putting my leg through the pants leg that Adrian was holding open.

"We will look cute" he said smiling while I stuck my other foot in.

"Uh no we will not look cute, we are not one of those couples" I yelled at him as he walked back into the closet.

"Oh my gosh" I screamed.

Adrian walked out of the closet to see what was the matter. "What is wrong? Is it the baby again?" He asked quickly walking to my side.

"I can't get my pants buttoned" I said looking down at the gapping space from the button to the other side of the pants.

Adrian started laughing, "this is not funny, I am not even four months pregnant and I already can't fit into my pants" I said pushing the pants down to my knees until it got stuck on the cast.

"Will you pull these off the rest of the way" I said flopping down onto the bed.

"Do you want me to grab you a pair of the pants that Lissa and I picked out" I said pulling my legs free of the pants.

"No I am sure it is just those, will you grab me another pair of my pants" I said putting the blouse on to make sure it fit. It was a little snug but I was not about to tell Adrian that so he could laugh at me again.

"Just grab the pants Adrian and you better stop laughing. I might not be able to kick your butt right now but I am sure not having sex ever again would suck" I said throwing the three pair of pants that I had tried on that didn't fit. When I thought about it the last couple of weeks I had been in a hospital gown for almost a week and then soft pants and shorts after I got out of the hospital so who knows when my clothes actually stopped fitting.

"I am not laughing and that sounds like a punishment to you and me both" he said walking out of the closet handing me the maternity pants.

I grabbed them pulling them up my good leg and waited until he got the other pants leg over the cast to stand up and finally button the pants.

"If you tell anyone about this I am pretty sure I can hold out on sex long enough to make you regret it" I said grabbing the crutches and walking out of the room.

I sat down on the couch and stared at our new home. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts as I watched Adrian walk to the door to answer it.

"Oh my gosh how lucky are we?" Lissa squealed walking in first followed by Christian and Eddy.

"Hey, I see that you like your new apartment" I said smiling at Lissa as she walked in observing our apartment.

"Oh my gosh I think the living room is the size of our old dorm and everything it brand new. Your apartment looks different from ours though. I want a tour" she said looking at me.

"I will show her so you don't have to be up on your leg" Adrian said walking toward Lissa to direct her toward the hall. Eddy joined them while Christian flopped down on the love seat.

"How are you doing?" I asked knowing how much he hated court and now he was stuck here until we either saved Dimitri or killed him.

"You know that day we talked on the bench and I told you I wasn't sure if she was worth it?" he asked and then continued when I nodded my head telling him I did.

"She is. As much as I loved what I was doing at the academy and not having the queen breathing down our necks it was wonderful, but all of that would be nothing if she wasn't there. And I know she would never leave you to fight such an awful thing on your own and neither would I and I am pretty sure Eddy feels the same way" he said smiling over at me. I wasn't sure why I ever disliked him.

"Is that a tear in your eye Guardian Hathaway, you are not going soft on my are you. Do we need to hug it out?" Christian asked laughing as I quickly brought my hand to my eyes to wipe the tear away. Ok now I remembered why I disliked him.

"Shut up flame, it is the hormones what was your excuse when you proposed to Lissa" I threw back at him. His laughter quickly faded.

"You were there?" he said with annoyance filling his voice.

"You know what happens, she just pulls me in when she gets overly emotional" I said trying to defend my actions.

"Yeah and I am pretty sure you can pull yourself out of those moments" he said still glaring at me.

"I left before it got rated R" I said happy that Adrian and the others walked back in.

"I am not done talking about this" Christian snapped at me.

"What is going on?" Lissa asked after hearing Christian's comment.

"Nothing" Christian and I both said at the same time.

Adrian gave me a look and I mouthed later with a quick nod of his head he walked over to pull me off the couch.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked handing me my crutches.

"Yeah" everyone said walking toward the door. Christian was the first one out pulling Lissa behind him followed closely by Eddy. I crutched my way out and waited for Adrian to lock the door. Alec was standing in the hall, Adrian told me he was the only one that would be on our floor unless there was another threat. Eric was down stairs, and Michelle was currently off. They would rotate there time off so I would always have at least two guardians.

"Are you alright?" he asked watching the others walk toward the elevator.

"Yeah, I slipped up and told him I was in Lissa's head when he proposed. As you can tell he is not happy about it" I said turning to walk toward the elevator where they were waiting for us.

"He will get over it, he is just upset" he said catching up with me.

"I know" I whispered as we walked into the elevator that Alec was holding open for us.

Apparently with the apartment we were provided with a SUV that would fit all of us and both guardians. Alec and Eric climbed in the front seats while Eddy, Christian and Lissa climbed to the back row of chairs and Adrian lifted my into my seat before walking over to get in.

Since we still had all day until our dinner with Glen and Kate we meet up with Mia for breakfast and she showed us around. Even though we had been here plenty of times there was still a lot that we hadn't seen. Adrian on the other hand knew where everything was and eventually took me off on our own.

"You stayed her a lot when you were little?" I asked why he pointed out where he use to play.

"Yeah being my aunt's favorite she had me come and spend every summer with her. That is where I had my first kiss" he said pointing to a tree that was behind his aunt's house. I was hoping she was gone for the day because the last thing I wanted was her seeing us and coming to have one of here talks about how I wasn't good enough and I didn't deserve Adrian.

"Well that looks like a very nice tree to have your first kiss with" I said laughing at his facial expression.

"You got jokes Little Dhampir" he said directing me toward the tree.

"Did you want to go relive the moment because I can give you two a minute alone if you want" I said crutching my way to the tree.

"The only one I will be kissing is you" he said turning me around to face him.

"I believe that is a good choice on your part" I said letting the crutches drop to the ground wrapping my arms around his neck to hold myself up.

"Good choice indeed" he said bringing his lips to mine. The kiss started slow quickly picking up pace. He had one arm around my waist holding me up while his other hand moved to my backside pushing me further into him. My body was burning from his touch, I moved my arms down his body. I could feel his excitement and knew that if I didn't stop there was a strong possibility that I was going to be having sex the Queen's back yard.

"Adrian" I said my breathing heavy "we should stop before I can't" I said trying to put space between us.

"I still have a room in the mansion, it is not to far" he said kissing down my neck.

The offer was tempting the way I felt right now, plus it would have been funny to have sex in the Queen Witch's house.

"We can't" I said. My body was saying no but every part of my body was screaming yes.

"You are right, I think Alec may have orders from your dad to kill me if I try to take advantage of you" he said bending down carefully to grab my crutches.

"Adrian I am pregnant I don't know what else could happen" I said walking back toward the SUV.

Lissa, Eddy, Christian, and Eric were waiting by the SUV when we arrived. By now I was starving and could not wait to get to Adrian's parents house.

Glen and Kate were staying in the guest housing instead of staying in the mansion with the queen. Something I think we were all grateful for. The ride over was short and quiet.

"That way" Adrian pointed us toward the outside entrance. We had stayed at guest housing but apparently we were not aware that they had nicer rooms than what we had stayed in. We all walked to the door he was pointing at and Eddy knocked. It took me a little more time to get to the door, the crutches slowing me down.

"Welcome, come in" Kate said opening the door. We all walked in.

"Rose don't you look nice" she said taking a step back to admire my outfit I glared at Adrian when she looked away. He just smiled and walked past me to the living room where everyone else was walking to sit down.

"Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes" Glen said walking out of the kitchen.

"So Princess Dragomir are you attending school at Court? I know the last time we spoke you had told me those were your plans" Glen asked sitting down next to Kate.

"No I actually stayed at the academy with everyone. I am working with Adrian and another spirit user on how to control and use spirit to be effective. My fiancé is also working with students teaching them how to control fire, so I was happy to stay" she said smiling at Christian and then Glen.

"When are you two getting married?" Kate asked smiling at the happy couple.

"We haven't picked a date yet, it will have to be sometime after Rose has the baby so she can by my maid of honor" she said smiling at me, I returned the smile and thought about what Adrian had said earlier. Would we really get married, it made sense we were going to have a baby together but I didn't want to get married because I was pregnant but because we loved each other and it was what we both wanted.

I felt Adrian's hand in mine, I turned and smiled. "I love you" he said leaning over to kiss my check. "I love you too" I said leaning my face into the kiss to make it last longer.

"So Rose if you don't mind me asking what happened you your leg?" Glen asked.

"Dad not right" Adrian started to say when I interrupted him.

"It is fine" I said looking at Adrian he was always trying to protect me and as much as I loved him it drove me crazy sometimes.

"There was an attack on the school and I was attacked by four Stroigoi when I was heading back to our dorm after a morning practice with Alberta. I was able to kill three but the forth one was able to get me down, he chocked me until I almost loss consciousness when Alberta came out after they sent a warning about the break in the ward and she killed him but not before he stepped on my leg fracturing my tibia and I passed out completely" I said watching the looks of worry cross both of his parent's faces.

"Oh my, well at least you are ok now" Kate said taking her husband's hand into hers for comfort.

"Yeah I was very lucky" I said.

"Well dinner should be ready, would you guys like to make your way into the dinning room while I grab the food" Kate said standing up to show us the way to the dinning room.

"Glen and Adrian why don't you give me a hand" she said walking out of the dinning room as we took our seats.

"Wow who would have thought that Adrian's parents would be so nice and normal, I figured they would have something wrong with them for him to turn out so weird" Christian said smirking at me until Lissa kicked him under the table. I had to laugh from the look on his face.

"Or that his mom would be so hot" Eddy said earning him a kick from me.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked bending to hold his shin.

"Seriously, I really need to explain what that was for?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"No" he mumbled before they walked in with the food.

We spent the next two hours eating and talking.

"The food was great and thanks for inviting us but it has been a long day, so I think we are going to head out" Lissa said raising from her seat followed by Christian.

"I actually have to go by the guardian building before the night is over to get my credentials" Eddy said following Lissa and Christian to the door.

"Well it was our pleasure having you guys come, I am sure we will see you again before we leave" Kate said giving them a hug.

"You guys have a good night" Glen said.

Adrian and I waved as they left. "If you are tired we can go to" Adrian said

"No it will be nice to spend a little time with your parents without everyone else around" I said giving him a quick kiss before his mom and dad returned to the living room.

"So is this the time we break out the naked baby pictures" Glen said walking back into the living room.

"I think so" Kate said holding up two photo albums.

"Mom" Adrian whined while I started to laugh. "Have you always traveled with your photo albums or is this new?" he asked as she came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Well when we heard you actually had a girlfriend we thought it would be a good time to make room in the suitcase to bring them" she said opening the first one. Adrian groaned and pushed himself off of the couch.

"I will be in the kitchen cleaning up" he said walking out of the room.

"Don't be a baby I am sure your butt looks as cute then as it does now" I said immediately regretting it when I realized what I had just said in front of both of his parents. I could feel my face burning and Adrian in the kitchen laughing.

"Rose don't be embarrassed, you are pregnant we are not pretending that we don't know how that happened" Kate said placing her hand on mine. Unfortunately her words did not help, it just made me think about sex with Adrian and my face continued to grow a candy apple red.

"I am going to go see if Adrian needs help" Glen said walking to the kitchen.

"Ok lets look at some pictures" she said.

The pictures were adorable and I could not wait to see what our baby would look like. He was the cutest baby I have even seen and even as a baby he had the brightest green eyes.

"You guys will have a very cute baby, you are a very beautiful girl. After we had Adrian we decided not to have any more kids because he was the perfect baby and we figured we couldn't get that lucky twice. After he started to experience the side effects of spirit and started to drink and act out we worried that spirit was going to ruin his life. Then you came along and did something for him that we never could. Rose I know you say that you had nothing to do with him changing, but you saved him even if you don't believe that" she said patting my hand.

Of course I did the same thing I had been doing the last month I cried.

"He would have figured it out eventually" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"Oh honey I didn't mean to make you cry, I just want you to know no matter what happens with Tatiana that you are a part of this family now and that if you need anything you let me or Glen know and we will do our best to get it for you" she said wrapping her arm around me.

"Thank you" I said giving her a hug wondering why my mother couldn't be like this.

"Kitchen is clean" Adrian said coming to sit back next to me.

"I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around" I said.

"I thought it was for my cute butt" he said giving me a seductive smile only to earn a slap in the arm as my face grew red once again.

I started to yawn quickly covering my mouth. "Sorry it has been a long day" I said fighting another yawn.

"I should get you home, you need your rest and we have been pretty busy today" Adrian said giving me a wink. I though about slapping him again but his mom didn't see it and she would assume the worst which would be correct.

"I can go, Alec can take me back while you spend time with your parents" I said wanting him to be able to spend as much time as possible with his parents before they left.

"Rose you know that is not possible yet" he said standing to hand me my crutches.

"Yeah" I said taking his hand to stand. The look on his parent's face let me know they had no clue about Dimitri.

We went to our new home where I fell asleep as soon as I had stripped out of my awful maternity pants and blouse and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

The next day we sent hanging out with Adrian's parents since they would be leaving in two days. Adrian and I had explained everything to them from me going off to kill Dimitri, to the dream walking, to his treats to kill me, and our plans to attempt to save him if we could. Kate's face showed concern and worry for our well being while Glen asked what he could do to help and make sure we were protected and safe.

It was a long day and one that I was happy to see end.

"Oksana and Mark will be getting here tomorrow at nine in the morning" I reminded Adrian. Alec was going to take me to pick them up at the air strip since it is on court.

"Ok I will start breakfast while your gone, I am sure they will be hungry once they get here" Adrian said wrapping his arm around my torso to lay his hand on my stomach.

I was so use to sleeping on the left side of the bed while Adrian was on the right but our bed was so huge that if we did that we wouldn't be close enough to touch. So we agreed to sleep in the middle. Although I tried to wiggle us closer to the left side, what can I say when you get use to something it is hard to break a habit.

"I am sure they will be and you know I will be" I said placing my hand over his.

"I am going to need more clothes pretty soon, maybe we can go shopping" I said thinking about the process I had went through earlier in the day trying on every pair of pants I owned with only one pair fitting and they were even tight.

"I am sure I can arrange something" he said kissing the back of my neck.

"See you at the beach" I said closing my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update. I have had a crazy week, went to an awesome concert yesterday so no writing was done yesterday. I have also been working on two other chapters making sure the chapters will flow smoothly and won't contradict each other. Keep up with the reviews and enjoy.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

The next morning came way to early, I attempted to pull the covers over my head failing miserably as Adrian pulled them away from me. Who would of thought he would be a morning person.

"If you don't get ready Alec is going to be the only welcoming party Oksana and Mark are going to have" he said tugging the covers again.

"Maybe Lissa will go with him" I said rubbing my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light.

"Ok I will go and call her" he said letting go of the covers walking to the nightstand where our cell phones laid.

"No I am getting up" I said rolling to the side to get up. I jumped in the shower quickly refusing to let Adrian in.

"You will distract me and I won't ever get there on time" I said holding the door shut.

"Oh am I that irresistible " he said smirking slowly unwrapping the towel he had around his waist.

"Don't" I said turning away. I wasn't sure what it was about being pregnant but my hormones were not only making me cry more but my sex drive was through the roof.

"You can wait ten minutes" I said letting the water rinse my hair.

"Fine" he said walking out of the bathroom.

Once I was showered I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail while Adrian was showering.

"Do you want me to call you when we are on our way back?" I asked giving Adrian a quick kiss even though he was still pouting because I wouldn't let him in the shower.

"That's fine" he said walking to the closet to get dressed. I followed him since I only had a bra and a pair of Adrian's boxers on.

"How long are you going to be upset with me?" I asked coming up behind him in our walk in closest.

"I am not mad" he said grabbing a shirt from a hanger.

"Then why are you pouting?" I asked wrapping my arms around his bare stomach.

"I do not pout" he said taking a step forward to grab a pair of pants.

"I would have to disagree" I said bringing my hands down to the towel unwrapping it from his waist letting it fall.

"Don't start something that you can't finish" he said using the words I found myself saying a lot. He slowly turned his body to face mine running his hands down my bare stomach. My body had been on fire since I had climbed in the shower, I was hoping that it would pass but was having no such luck. So here I was standing in a closet with my naked boyfriend.

"If you stop talking we can definitely finish" I said pulling his face to mine. "Just be gentle with the baby" I said pulling my lips away from his.

"Always" he said pulling the boxers free from my body while my mouth continued to assault his.

I wrapped my legs around his waist wishing the cast was not there because it was making it a little difficult. He lifted me up gently pushing my back against the wall. His thrust were fast but deep I released his lips to arch my body back allowing him further access. He moaned with the movement so I did it again. One hand stayed under my butt holding me up while the other one moved up to release my bra before pinning my arm against the wall. He then moved his lips from my mouth to my breast. He moved his mouth hungrily over my breast sucking, licking, and lightly biting my exposed breast causing me to moan even louder. He let go of my hand moving it back under my butt, he pulled my body closer to his and thrust again.

"I love you" he said before his lips were back on mine. I felt him release inside of me and was quick to follow. Our bodies shuddered and shook together. His lips stopped moving against mine but he didn't pull them away. Finally when I thought I could stand he lowered me back to the ground.

"That is how I would like to wake up every morning" he said giving me another kiss.

"Me too" I said slapping his bare butt before grabbing a pair of my stupid maternity pants and a t-shirt hobbling quickly out of the closet before I did something that would definitely make me late.

I dressed quickly, attempting to make up some of the time we had just lost.

"You better start breakfast, I worked up quite an appetite" I said giving him a kiss walking toward to door to leave.

"Love you" he hollered after me.

Alec was standing by the door when I walked out.

"Miss. Hathaway" he said with a nod of his head.

"Good morning Guardian, and please call me Rose" I said walking to the elevator. We were about to walk on when Lissa's door flew open.

"Hey wait for me" Lissa said running out of her door followed by Eddy since he was technically her guardian.

Alec threw his arm up to stop the doors from shutting.

"Morning" she said stepping next to me.

"Lissa what are you doing?" I asked her wondering why she was so peppy this early in the morning the only thing I could think about was climbing back into bed.

"I am going with you to get Oksana and Mark" she said smiling at me. Gosh I wish I could be that chipper in the morning.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go that way we wouldn't have almost left you" I said.

"Yeah a little warning would have been nice" Eddy added by the state of his clothes I was guessing he was pulled out of bed having enough time to put on the first thing he could grab, unfortunately for him it was what he had worn the night before.

"Eddy I told you, you didn't have to come" Lissa say glaring at Eddy.

"I am your guardian this is my job" he said leaning against the back of the elevator closing his eyes.

"I thought about calling you last night when I thought about it but it was late and I didn't want to wake you up. Plus I figured I would be able to catch you before you left. Looks like you had good morning" she said giving me a once over.

I immediately started to run my fingers over my hair trying to straighten my ponytail.

"It is not your hair, wherever you guys decided to have your morning fun it is next to our bathroom" she said giggling to herself. "You just got a little loud this morning."

I was pretty sure my face could not get any redder than it had the night before yet Lissa was proving me wrong.

"Are you serious? I was so not even that loud" I whispered to her wishing I could get off of this elevator.

"Oh my gosh Rose I am joking your ponytail is almost completely to the side. Plus I thought I would get you back for Christian since he told me that you were in my head when he proposed" she said giving me an innocent smile.

"If I was not pregnant I think I might hurt you right now" I said quickly fixing my hair.

"So you are a screamer?" she said laughing to herself, thankfully the elevator doors opened and I immediately walked out.

Michelle was standing in the lobby next to the guardian desk, since she was actually Adrian's guardian she stayed where she was. I knew Adrian would be upset if he knew she was not going with us, but what he doesn't know couldn't hurt him.

Alec helped me climb in the front seat I would usually let Eddy sit up front, but I was not in the mood to let Lissa tease me.

It only took us ten minutes to get to the landing strip and I could see Oksana and Mark standing with luggage next to the plane. I hoped they hadn't been there long. Alec parked the SUV and helped me out. Oksana and Mark were already walking toward us.

"Hey, when did you guys land?" I asked moving one of the crutches to my other arm so I could hug Oksana.

"A few minutes ago, you look great by the way" she said letting go to give Lissa a hug and let Mark get in to hug me.

"Thanks, I have missed you guys" I said wrapping my arms around Mark.

"We have missed you too. What happened to your leg? I am sure there is some crazy story that goes along with that injury" Mark said letting me go.

"Yeah like I told you on the phone there is a lot I need to tell you" I said walking toward the SUV.

"Have the exercises we told you about been helping control the effects of spirit" Oksana asked while Eddy and Alec loaded up their luggage.

"They have been wonderful, still not perfect but very helpful. The ones you told Adrian about have worked wonders, he hasn't had a drink in over five months" I told her excited about his accomplishment.

"That is great Rose, now let me get a look at that baby bump" Oksana said.

I lifted my shirt slightly allowing her to see the tiny bump that was forming.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute, I am so excited for you two" Oksana said wrapping her arms around me again to hug me.

"Thanks, now lets get going I am starving. Adrian is cooking breakfast, did you guys eat on the plane?" I asked letting Eddy take the front seat so I could talk to Oksana and Mark on the drive back. I could feel the sadness from the bond coming from Lissa.

"No and breakfast sounds wonderful" Oksana said.

"Lissa have you guys eaten? You know Adrian, he always makes to much" I asked turning to look at her.

"No, I am not even sure if Christian is awake yet" she said still looking sad.

"Well you better call him so he is ready to eat, let me call Adrian to make sure he cooks enough" I said turning around dialing his number before she could object.

"Hey baby, how is breakfast coming along?" I asked when he answered.

"Good, did you make it there on time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know we were going to have three more people joining us for breakfast" I said trying not to laugh when I heard him groan. "Ok I will do what I can" he said before hanging up.

I heard Lissa talking to Christian telling him to go help Adrian with breakfast.

"Mark would you mind me stealing Oksana after breakfast, Kate Adrian's mom wants to have a spa day with all the girls. But if you are to tired you don't have to come" I said not wanting her to feel pressured.

"No a spa day sounds wonderful and Mark will be fine with the boys" she said glancing at her husband that was sitting in the backseat with Lissa.

"I think they are going golfing, from what Adrian said they have an awesome golf course here" I told Mark hoping he wouldn't be upset that I was stealing his wife as soon as they got here.

"I hope Adrian doesn't mind losing" Mark said.

"Why are boys always so competitive" I asked smiling at Mark.

We arrived at our apartment and climbed on the elevator.

Adrian was there to greet us at the door.

"Hey how have you guys been?" Adrian asked giving Oksana a hug and shaking Mark's hand.

"Good, we haven't had a chance to tell you congratulations about the baby" Oksana said smiling at him. His face lit up, I don't think that I would ever get tired at seeing the excitement he got when someone talked about the baby.

"Thanks we are both really excited. Are you guys hungry?" he asked walking to our oversized dining room that we were actually going to use. Adrian had swapped out the china for normal plates and the table was covered with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and French toast. Christian walked in placing a pitcher of orange juice and coffee of the table.

"Wow Rose you caught yourself a keeper" Oksana said taking a seat at the table next to Mark.

"I would have to agree" I said taking a seat next to where Adrian was going to sit down at.

"Hey I helped" Christian said pulling Lissa's seat out for her.

"You seat the table" Adrian said filling my plate with food.

"Help is help and I am pretty sure he brought the drinks out too" Lissa said smiling at Christian.

After breakfast I showed Oksana and Mark where they would be staying and showed them around the apartment while Lissa helped clean the kitchen with the boys.

"So tell us what has been going on" Mark said taking a seat on the bed while I sat down on the chair.

"Well you know I am pregnant, Lissa and Christian are engaged, and I think that you were right when you said we could save Dimitri but I don't think we necessarily need Robert" I said hoping they didn't think I was completely crazy.

"Why do you say that?" Oksana asked sitting down next to Mark.

"I told you after I went back to the academy that I started having nightmares. Adrian started to sleep when I did so he could sleep walk into my dreams and keep the nightmares away. Before the attack I went home during lunch and feel asleep, Adrian was out so as soon as I was asleep Dimitri appeared. He said something about coming to get what was his. He was also able to use compulsion on me in the dream."

"Rose it was just a dream, he is a Strigoi he does not have the ability to dream walk" Mark said sitting forward.

"Just listen to her" Adrian said walking into the room.

"I considered it being just a dream too, but then there was an attack on the school and I was almost killed" I said feeling Adrian's hand on my shoulder. I don't think he would ever realize how much his little gestures meant to me.

"Your leg" Mark said glancing down at my leg.

"Yeah, four Strigoi broke the ward somehow and attempted to kill me or take me. I was able to kill three of them but after two hours of fighting with Alberta and killing three already my body was giving up. He got me down and was choking me when I started to pass out, then Alberta came out. After he let go of my neck he stepped on my leg fracturing my leg. I was out for about five days and when I woke up and I finally got Adrian to leave my side, I fell asleep so I could talk to Dimitri. He knew about the attack, said something about his followers trying to please him by bringing me to him. That is why I believe he can dream walk" I said taking a deep breath.

"Besides him using compulsion in the dream, I slipped the ring Lissa made me to help with spirit onto his finger and he changed. It was like he was the old Dimitri saying he was sorry for everything he had done. His grandma also said something" I started to say.

"Rose" Adrian interrupted me. "She is an old lady clinging on to the hope that her grandson can be save and she it attempting to put that burden on you" he said.

"I know but I want them to know everything" I said turning away from Adrian to look back at Mark and Oksana.

"After the attack Olena called to check up on me and Yeva asked to speak to me. She told me that the thing I love the most can save Dimitri" I said staring at them. Saying the words sent a thousand questions through my head. One thing remained the same though, I was not willing to risk Adrian to save Dimitri.

"Did you ask her what she meant?" Oksana asked.

"Of course, she just sat there. I just don't know what role she would think that Adrian could play in saving Dimitri or if she really thinks that I am willing to risk him to save her grandson" I said bringing my hand up to pull Adrian's hand from my shoulder to intertwine our fingers.

"Tee time is in thirty minutes and we still have to pick your dad up" Christian hollered from the hall.

"You still need to change Mark, we can talk about this later. I know it is a lot to take in, I just want to know if there is a way to save him before he attacks" I said standing up with the help of Adrian.

"I know we will figure it out" Oksana said patting my arm with a smile.

"I know" I said walking out of the room. Adrian and I walked back to out bedroom. He still needed to change and I wanted a minute with him alone before they left for the day.

He walked in the room after me, pulling the door shut behind us. Then preceded to pull his shirt off walking into the closet. He walked out wearing a light green polo that brightened his eyes even more.

"Sit with me for a second" I said patting the bed next to me. He walked over and sat down. He sat there silently waiting for me to speak.

"I love you, you know that right?" I said shifting my body the best I could to look him in the eyes. He sat there for a second before closing his eyes and looking down. I felt like I was going to cry, he doubted my love for him.

"Adrian" I said placing a hand on each side of his face lifting it up.

"I know you love me Rose, I know that you will not risk me to save Dimitri. What I don't know is if you are willing to do the same thing for yourself. I would rather you risk my life than your own" he said opening his eyes to look into mine.

"When I left the first time to go after Dimitri I didn't have anything to live for. When Dimitri was changed into a Strigoi it broke my heart to the point that I was willing to risk my life to keep a promise I made him because I didn't care if I lived or died after I fulfilled that promise."

His face was full of pain and sadness.

"Don't you understand" I said pulling his face closer to mine. "You changed that, you gave me something to live for. You put the pieces of my heart back together and then you filled it with love. I will not risk myself to save him because I can't. Adrian I love you so much that I couldn't bare to hurt you and I know if I was to go off on some crazy mission to save Dimitri and got myself killed that I would be hurting you in so many ways. That is why I am promising you right now that you are the most important thing in my life and I won't do anything to cause you pain" I said closing the small distance that separated us to kiss him.

"_Didn't you guys do that enough this morning? The guys are freaking out about being late, so I would wrap it up before they bust the door down and pull lover boy away" _Lissa sent through the bond.

"I guess the boys are going to be busting our door down if you don't go" I said pulling away from Adrian's lips.

"Is that right?" he said kissing me one more time.

"Yup, now go because we have not lived her long enough to have to replace anything already" I said smacking his butt as he got up.

"That does not make me want to leave" he said smirking over his shoulder.

"Bye, make sure you kick their butts so I can make fun of them" I said standing up to follow him out of our room.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. Michelle was going to be Lissa's guardian today, so Eddy could go golfing. But we didn't have any luck getting rid of Erik. Alec was finally taking his rotation off.

"Gosh what were you doing in there making his Polo?" Eddy said standing up to leave.

"I would say making a baby, but since you have already done that" Christian said smiling at me.

"Lets go" Adrian said walking over to give me a kiss.

"Have fun today and relax" he said giving me one final kiss before walking out.

Once the boys left all of the girls walked down to the SUV and drove to pick up Kate.

I introduced Kate to Oksana while we drove over to the spa. Since I was pregnant I was signed up for a different massage so I wouldn't have to lay on my stomach.

"I think we should do manicures and pedicures first" Lissa said while everyone agreed.

Mia and Emily were standing out front when we got there.

"Hi guys, you all remember my friend Emily right" Mia said waving at us.

I smiled at the girl as she nervously looked away. I guess hitting on a guy to only find out that he not only had a girlfriend but a pregnant girlfriend had to be a little awkward.

"Oh I am happy you could join us" Lissa said, never failing to be nice to everyone.

"This is my friend Oksana, her and her husband just flew in from Russia this morning" I said introducing everyone.

Our party was a little to big so we split up Oksana, Kate, and I went to have manicures while Lissa, Mia, and Emily had pedicures. We tried to talk Michelle into having a pedicure but she declined and stood next to the wall.

"Have you and Mark ever thought about having kids?" I asked Oksana while the girl went to work on my cuticles.

"We considered it but we decided that if it happened then it happened we did not want to put any expectations on it" she said smiling over at me.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as I was when we first found out. We have a lot of people that love and support us. That makes it easier knowing we are not going to go through this alone" I said.

"_That's for sure"_ Lissa sent through the bond. Even though she was on the other side of the room. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Kate asked looking at me like I was a bit strange.

"Sorry the bond" I said tapping the side of my head.

"Oh, Adrian told me a little about that. She seems like a nice girl to be bonded with" she said giving me a sweet smile.

"She is" I said returning the smile. We changed seats to start the pedicures. Oksana and Kate hit it off talking about Russia apparently Kate and Glen had traveled a lot the last few years making a stop in Russia. I yawned closing my eyes feeling the relaxation fill my body.

"What did you do to me?" Dimitri yelled at me picking my body up throwing it against the wall.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said wincing from the pain that was radiating through my body then attempted to curl my body into a ball to protect my stomach.

"I believe you know exactly what I am talking about Roza" he hissed at me bending over my body picking my up by the arm.

"The last dream you did something to me, you changed me somehow" he said setting me on my feet without letting go of my arm.

"I don't know, I put the ring Lissa made me on your finger and you changed. I think I can save you" I said hoping he would let go of my arm because at this point it was throbbing along with the rest of my body.

"What are you talking about save me, I am what and who I want to be" he said letting go of my arm pushing me to the ground.

"Don't you want to go back to being a guardian, being able to see your family. They love you they want you back. Why don't you want that?" I yelled at him.

"Why would I want to go back to protecting someone else that is unworthy of my time. I will live forever if I choose, I am strong, rich, and happy with the way my life is. My family will move on as you have" he said staring down at me.

"So you are going to accept that I have moved on and leave me alone. If you don't want to be saved, if this is how you want to live your life I will accept that. But you have to promise to let me go, I can't live my life thinking you are going to be after me" I said realizing what I was saying. Would I be able to let it go if he agreed especially if we found a way to save him.

"No" was all that he said his eyes baring down on mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope everyone has had a good weekend. I will update again soon, I just ended a Nutrition class that was taking up a lot of my time so now I have a bit more time to write and update. Keep up with the reviews. If I get enough reviews I promise to update by Tuesday.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"No what? You can't have it both ways, this world does not revolve around you Dimitri" I hissed at him now I was mad. If I could agree to let him be what he was and not attempt to save him why couldn't he give me this.

"If I remember correctly there once was a time were you would have been very happy to just be with me. I am pretty sure you even said you loved me, we can have that again. No what I should have said was we will have that again. You were so determined to get me when we could not be together at the academy, now the tables are turned. This should be fun" he said walking toward me.

My body was still curled up in a ball on the floor. I attempted to move my body away from his, I whimpered from the pain in my arms where he grabbed me.

"We can't keep doing this, this is not a game. This is my life" I yelled at him pulling myself into the sitting position. "I loved you Dimitri but I am asking you to stop this, if there is any part of you that still loves me just let me be. Let me live my life without you haunting my dreams and my life" I said letting the tears fall.

His movement stopped in front of me. "I can't" he said before the dream faded.

"Rose, sweetheart you fell asleep" Kate said shaking my arm pulling me from the nightmare.

"You fell asleep? Are you ok?" Lissa asked rushing over to me her voice high and worried.

"Yeah I think so" I said shifting my body in the chair to get up. My body felt stiff but I was assuming it was from sleeping in the chair.

"You should have told me I would have come into your dreams since Adrian couldn't" Lissa said a look of concern on her face and flooding the bond.

"I am ok Lissa, no reason to get Adrian involved. I accidentally feel asleep for a few minutes and now it is done" I said standing up completely with my crutches.

"The boy came into your dreams?" Kate asked finally realizing why Lissa was freaking out. Now she was staring at me along with everyone else. Lissa, Kate, and Oksana's face was filled with concern while Mia and Emily looked lost.

"Yes Dimitri came into my dreams. But I don't want to talk about it anymore" I said taking a step forward before stopping the motion and wincing in pain.

"Is it the baby?" Lissa asked stepping closer.

"No, my arm I think it is cramping from how I slept in the chair" I said knowing it was a lie.

"Let me see" Lissa said.

"No" I attempted to say but it was to late.

"Oh my gosh Rose what happened? Adrian didn't do that to you did he?" Mia asked staring at the hand prints bruise on my arm.

"Of course not, but I think someone needs to call Adrian and have him meet me at Dr. Olenzki's office" I said walking toward the door to leave. If the bruises came through the dream then him throwing me against the wall could definitely effect the baby.

"What is going on?" Kate asked following me to the door.

"The dream Dimitri grabbed me, clearly what he did in the dream did not stay in the dream" I said thankful that Eric was holding the door open for me. Kate had flipped her phone open and was thankfully calling Adrian.

"Something else happened you wouldn't be going to see Dr. Olenzki because he grabbed you. I know how much you hate the doctors, Rose please tell me what is going on" Lissa said running in front of me to open the door to the car.

"He is on his way" Kate said climbing into the SUV with us.

"Thank you" I said putting my hands on my stomach.

Everyone except Mia and Emily climbed back into the SUV, they were standing on the sidewalk staring at us still confused.

"You guys don't have to come, go back in Eric can take me and I will call you when I am done" I told Lissa, Kate, and Oksana looking at them with regret. Because I couldn't stay awake for fifteen minutes I just ruined the rest of their afternoon and Adrian's.

"Rose don't be ridiculous even if we stayed we would all be worried and would not enjoy ourselves" Oksana said putting her hand on my forearm.

"_What happened"_ Lissa asked through the bond.

"He threw me against the wall" I whispered to her watching the horrifying look that filled her face.

"I can try and heal you" she said reaching her hand over to lay it next to mine.

"No. we don't know that there is anything to worry about and I don't know if it could hurt the baby" I said placing my hand over hers and giving her the best smile I could work up.

We arrived at the clinic, Eric helped me out while Lissa walked inside and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Lis that is not necessary" I said.

"Sit down Rose" she said no humor in her voice.

I decided not to fight her plus my arms were killing me. I took a seat while Kate grabbed my crutches and carried them in. The nurse came and took me away. They all offered to come with me, but I declined. I didn't want anyone around if something happened to the baby unless it was Adrian.

She gave me an all to familiar gown and took my vitals. When she left I let out the air I had been holding in.

"I am so sorry baby" I said touching my stomach protectively. "I seem to keep putting you in danger, how will I be able to protect you when you get here when I can't even protect you now" I said wiping the tears from my face.

The door opened I glanced up expecting to see the doctor but was pleasantly surprised to see Adrian.

"Are you ok?" he asked rushing to my side.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure the baby was ok" I said pulling his hand in between mine.

"What happened, mom just told me you feel asleep and I needed to meet you here" he said sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Adrian it is my fault. I was so relaxed and I just fell asleep. I know that I shouldn't yet I couldn't help it, I have been so tired lately" I said letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Rose you are pregnant you are going to be tired, nobody blames you for falling asleep" he said leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"It was awful Adrian, he was furious because what happened when I put the ring on the last time. He threw me against the wall, then yanked me up by my arms and shoved me back to the ground. Maybe everyone is right he can not be saved" I sobbed pulling his body toward me to shove my face into his chest.

"Shush Little Dhampir it will be ok" he said wrapping his arms around me letting me cry. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that until Dr. Olendzki walked in.

"Rose I wasn't planning on seeing you for another week and a half" she said walking to the side of my bed. I released my hold on Adrian letting him slide off of the bed and take a seat in the chair next to me.

"I am always full of surprises, I thought you would know that by now" I said giving her a small smile.

"Lissa told me what has been going on, so lets make sure that baby of yours is doing ok" she said using the machine to find the heartbeat. Adrian and I waited in silence holding our breath until we heard the sound that made everything better.

"There it is" Dr. Olendzki said stopping the wand over my belly button. She held it there for a while each beat was causing the smile on my face to grow.

"The baby is strong Rose, they are a lot more resilient than you think" she said patting my forearm lightly.

"Thank you" I said thanking her and God at the same time.

"Now that we know the baby is doing well, is there any other injuries that you are concerned with" she asked.

"Could you take a look at my leg, I think that the cast may be ready to come off" I said hoping that she would agree. Adrian smirked at me knowing how much I hated it.

"Sure, have you been having any pain when you put pressure on it" she asked examining above and below the cast putting pressure on a few spots.

"No there has not been any pain" I said.

"There is no pain when I put pressure here?" she asked pushing into my upper calf.

"No" I said.

"Ok well lets take it off and see what we have" she said walking to the counter to grab the equipment she would need to remove the cast. I wiggled my toes and shifted my foot to make sure there was no pain.

"Well it seems to have healed very nicely and quickly" she said staring down at my leg in amazement. She gave me instructions to still use the crutches if I experienced any pain and then made an appointment to see her in a month for another check up on the baby. When she walked out Adrian stood up and helped me get dressed.

"You should go back and finish your game" I said standing once Adrian had slid the pants onto my legs.

Feeling the cast off of my leg was wonderful.

"The game is not important, you are" he said grabbing my shirt from the chair. He was so quiet a little to quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking the shirt from him to pull on over my head.

"If you were serious, is it to late to save him" he said running his fingers over my bruised arms. His emotions were a mix of anger and sadness.

"I don't know, he doesn't want to be saved and I can't keep risking the baby's safety and my own to do something he is against" I pulled the shirt over my head covering the remainder of bruises with the fabric.

"I agree that your safety along with the baby's is what is important, but I don't think that he is in the right state of mind to make a decision about what he wants. We both know what he wanted before he was turned" he said helping me stand from the bed.

"I don't get it, what are you saying?" I stepped in front of him, so I could attempt to read his face.

"I know what losing this baby would do to me. I can not imagine what his family goes through everyday knowing what he is. I did not understand until I realized how much I love you and this baby" he said cupping my face and taking a step closer to me.

"But the baby" I said looking into his eyes realizing how much he loved me.

"We will not do anything that will put you or the baby in danger, we have three spirit users we will figure out a way that will keep you both protected. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you" he said bringing his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and slow the opposite of what it was that morning yet it had the same effect on me. Heat radiated through my body yet sent chills through it at the same time.

I wasn't how to take the sudden change in Adrian. I knew he was right, everything that Dimitri said now meant nothing because he was not the real Dimitri.

We walked out of the exam room after a few minutes. I was surprised and felt even more guilty when we walked into the waiting room to be greeted by everyone. Adrian didn't tell me that all of the guys had come with him and were now staring at me waiting for some sign that everything was ok.

"They are both fine" Adrian said, while I watched everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"We need to work on your ability to pull yourself out of your dreams" Oksana said walking over to give me a hug.

"I know" I said hugging her back.

A week had passed since the incident happened with Dimitri. Oksana and I had been working on my dream control attempting to strengthen my ability to control my dreams and get out of them. Adrian and Lissa played a big role in it. Since I couldn't sleep without Dimitri coming in, Lissa was coming into my dreams and then I attempted to keep Adrian out of them.

"I don't get it" I yelled at Adrian as we stood on the beach.

"It will take time, you are doing much better" he said walking up behind me.

"Don't lie to me, I am not doing any better than I was five days ago. I can't even change the clothes I have on how am I going to push someone out of my dream" I said walking closer to the water until the waves were breaking at me feet.

"Look how long it took Lissa to get the hang of it, you can't get frustrated and throw a tantrum" he said coming to stand next to me.

"I am not throwing a tantrum" I said shoving him with everything I had. His body flew a couple of feet and went down with the wave. I should of felt bad, but at the moment I was to frustrated to feel bad for what I had just done.

Adrian stood up from the water, his face and hair dripping wet along with the rest of him. Looking at him I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh do you see something funny Little Dhampir?" he asked walking toward me. His movement was like what you would see on the discovery channel when a lion was stalking his prey.

"I do" I said taking a few steps away from him. I could see he was planning something and I was trying to guess his movement.

He lunged forward trying to bring me down into the water. I stepped to the side avoiding him. "Adrian the baby" I said hoping he would not attempt another attack.

"Like the doctor said she is resilient" he said stalking toward me from behind. I felt his hands slip around my waist.

"I think I can think of something a bit more fun to do than you dunking me under the water" I said turning my body to face him.

"Oh really like what?" he asked lust filling his eyes.

"I don't know maybe something like this" I said running my hands down his chest to the top of his swim trunks.

"Those pregnancy hormones are doing wonders" he said running his hand up my bare stomach to caress my slightly larger breast. While his mouth moved to mine, my lips parted allowing his tongue access to explore my mouth. One hand worked its way into his swim trunks while the other moved up and down his bare chest feeling ever muscle that protruded out of his pale skin.

"Is this why you sleep so much?" Lissa asked pulling me out of a very passionate kiss.

"Yup and if you don't want to see anymore I suggest you leave quickly" I said turning my head to look at my best friend. She was wearing a white and yellow sun dress and was standing a few feet away from the waters edge.

"Oh sorry Rose, but if you want me to leave you are going to have to make me" she said smiling at me. I wasn't sure what Adrian was thinking but his lips had moved from my mouth down to my neck. He was placing small kissing up and down my neck while his hand still rested on my breast.

"Adrian" I gasped as he slide his other hand down my wet back pulling my body further into his. I could feel my need for him building and was not how much longer I would be able to stand here without doing something to fulfill that need even if my best friend was here.

"Sorry love but you know I don't start anything I can't finish" he breathed in my ear before nibbling on it.

"Lissa I am telling you now to leave or you will see a lot more of me and Adrian than you want to" I said trying to control my breathing as I felt Adrian's excitement grow.

"Make me" she said.

Then I realized this was a test to see if I could force Lissa out of my dream. I felt it difficult to concentrate with Adrian bringing me so much pleasure but when I realized that Lissa was stopping me from a very very good dream I put all of my energy into pushing her out.

I closed my eyes and put all of the energy and will power I had in my body pushing her out.

After a couple of minutes passed I opened my eyes to see an empty beach. I could no longer feel Adrian's lips on me. I looked away from the beach into his deep green eyes.

"You did it" he said picking me up swinging me around in his arms.

"Well she was interrupting a very good moment, now where were we?" I asked once he set me down in front of him.

"I think somewhere around here" he said running his hands down my chest sliding his hand into my bathing suit top cupping my breast.

"Oh right" I said wrapping my arms around his body sliding them into his swim trunks to grab his perfect butt and pull him closer. When the dream faded out completely. I woke up highly agitated and highly aroused. Adrian was laying next to me while Lissa stood hovering over our bodies.

"Oh my gosh Rose you did it" Lissa screamed at me attempting to give me a hug which I made difficult by refusing to sit up from bed.

"Who let you in?" I asked rolling over to cuddle closer to a now awake Adrian.

"Oksana" she said flopping down on our bed.

"Good job" Adrian said nuzzling into my neck kissing it while his hand pulled me closer to him.

"Lissa what time it is?" I asked closing my eyes.

"One in the morning" she said leaning back onto our bed laying her head on my legs.

"Lissa what are you doing? It worked now I want to go back to sleep and finish something you interrupted" I said running my hand down Adrian's bare stomach. If she was not laying on our bed I would finish what we started in the dream right now. Adrian let out a soft moan when my hand reached its destination.

"I thought we could try it again and see if you could push Adrian out since he is stronger than me" she said apparently not hearing the noises coming from Adrian.

"Tomorrow we will try again, now go home so we can go back to sleep" I said.

"Man don't you have enough sex when you're awake?" she whined as she sat up.

"No we don't and if you don't leave soon you will witness why we enjoy it so much" Adrian said his eyes were staring into mine getting me even hotter than I already was.

"Fine, I will see you guys in the morning" she said jumping from the bed walking to the bedroom door.

"Good night, I would say be safe but there is no point in that now is there" she said smiling back at me before she got hit by a pillow I had thrown at her.

As soon as the door was shut I was pulling the small tank top off sliding my underwear off while Adrian pushed his boxers down and grabbed me positioning me above him.

"Now where were we?" he asked running his hands up my stomach to my breast.

"Right there seems about right" I said moaning from the pleasure I was feeling radiate through my body.

The next morning Lissa and Christian was sitting in the kitchen at the counter while Oksana and Mark made breakfast.

"Morning" I said running my fingers through my hair pulling it into a ponytail.

"Hey, how did you sleep? Is Adrian still asleep because breakfast will be done in a few minutes" Oksana said flipping the pancakes that were cooking on the stove.

"Slept good, I am sure Lissa told you that I was able to push her out of my dream. And Adrian is"

"Right here" Adrian said walking into the kitchen kissing my shoulder before walking over to pour coffee into a cup, he grabbed a glass and walked to the fridge and poured milk into it before handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said giving him a quick kiss.

"That is awesome Rose, Lissa mentioned it but she said she didn't ask you how you did it. Something about not wanting to witness how you made little Rose or Adrian junior" Mark said laughing along with everyone else in the kitchen expect me. I could feel my face growing red.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Rose we all know how you made what will most likely be the cutest baby ever" Oksana said seeing the discomfort I was feeling.

"Well she interrupted at a very bad moment and I really wanted her to leave, so I closed my eyes and pulled every ounce of my strength and will and pushed it toward her leaving. When I opened my eyes she was gone" I said walking over to open the cabinet to grab plates to set the table.

"Where is Eddy?" I asked wondering if I needed to get him a plate.

"He said he had plans but wouldn't tell us with who or what they were. I think me might have a girlfriend" Lissa said beaming at me. Maybe I can get her to come over in the morning and watch the baby until I got up since she seemed so happy to be awake so early.

"Who would date Eddy?" Christian asked getting a chuckle from Adrian.

"I am pretty sure a lot of people said the same thing about you two" I said gesturing to Christian and Adrian. That got a laugh from everyone but Adrian and Christian.

"And look at you now flame boy you have the best fiancé you could ever have, and you were drunk ninety nine percent of the time so nobody thought you were going to end up with someone as awesome as me" I said giving Adrian one of my man eating grins.

"Nice nickname" Mark said laughing at the face Christian was making which turned into a glare directed at me.

"I though I told you to stop calling me that" he snarled at me.

"Fine I am sure I can just call you Spark or Diesel whatever you prefer" I said taking another drink of my milk.

"Rose stop" Lissa said staring at Christian. I could tell he was attempting to look upset but was on the verge of laughing.

We all sat down to eat while discussing what we thought Eddy was doing and with who, before moving on to me pushing people out of my dreams, then we ended up talking about the baby the remainder of the time. My stomach had grown a little bit bigger and Adrian had the bright idea to take a picture so we could scrapbook my pregnancy and put a picture of each month in it although we missed the first three months.

I attempted to object but he was relentless and would not give up until I gave in. So now we had a very neutral baby book that held three pictures of my stomach from different angles. Adrian and I had ordered it offline and got it yesterday. We couldn't fill a lot out since we didn't know much yet so instead we put the ultrasound picture in it along with the pictures of my stomach.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Oksana asked pulling me out of the memory.

"A few but we are not telling anyone yet, I think it will be kind of cool to keep it a secret until the baby is born" Adrian said smiling at me. We had started talking about baby names a few days ago there were a lot that I had to object to the number one was Rose.

"Adrian I am not going to name our baby after myself" I said sitting down on the bed after putting on a t-shirt to wear to bed.

"Why guys do it all the time why can't we name our baby after its wonderful mother?" he asked pulling his shirt off throwing it into the hamper.

"Because I don't want the baby to always feel like Rose Hathaway's daughter I want her to feel like she can make her name her own and she can't do that if it is already my name" I said sliding under the covers.

"Fine but at least consider using it as her middle name" he said sliding in next to me.

"Why are you so sure that the baby is a girl" I asked turning my body into his so his arms could engulf my body.

"I don't know I have a feeling, ever since we found out about the baby I haven't been able to think of it being anything else but a girl" he said kissing my forehead.

"Will you be upset if it is a boy" I asked pulling my body away from his a little so I could look at him.

"As long as our baby is happy and healthy then I don't care what it is. I just have a feeling it is a girl" he said smiling down at me bringing his lips down to mine.

I smiled at him thinking about how lucky I had gotten when he feel in love with me and stuck around when I was a mess. He was staring down at his food on his plate when he brought his eyes up to mine. My heart skipped a beat having him stare at me with those deep green eyes.

"Did you want some of my food?" he asked pushing his plate closer to me. I couldn't help but laugh that he thought I was looking at him for his food.

"No, I was just thinking how much I love you" I said sliding his plate back towards him.

"If it is anywhere close to how much I love you then I am a lucky man" he said kissing me lightly on the lips before returning his attention back to his food.

"_You are really not going to tell me what the baby name is going to be?"_ Lissa asked through the bond sending her feeling of sadness and agitation with it.

"Lissa I can't tell you and nobody else that wouldn't be fair" I said happy that people realized what was happening without having to ask.

"But I am your best friend you have to tell me" she protested.

"No can do cousin" Adrian said smirking at Lissa.

"Butt out Adrian I wasn't talking to you" Lissa said glaring at Adrian that just continued to laugh.

"Lissa if I tell you then I would have to tell everybody and that is not what we want to do" I said giving her pleading eyes to just agree to let it go. Everybody else had remained quiet during our exchange, I think everyone was curios but were not pushing it.

The phone ringing saved me from having to continue the conversation with Lissa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok like I promised. Sorry for those that thought someone was going to be on the phone I just needed a way to shut Lissa up and thought it was a good way to do it. A lot of people are wondering what the baby will be and names. I would like to know your opinion. What do you want the baby to be girl or boy? And names and looks. Have fun with it. And remember to review.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"No, I don't think that it is a good idea" Adrian said sitting down on the couch across from me.

"What do you mean not a good idea? This was the point, get me strong enough to push you out of my dream so I could push Dimitri out of my dreams" I said looking at him with a bit of agitation.

"I know why we did it but I am fine with sleeping when you do. I don't see why you feel the need to see if you can push Dimitri out right now" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Adrian I have been able to push Lissa out of my dreams for over two months and you for almost a month this is clearly the next step. Plus the doctor said I am going to be growing more exhausted you won't be able to sleep whenever I do" I said leaning forward in the chair as much as possible with my ever growing stomach.

"Mark and Oksana are going to be leaving in a week I want to do it before they are gone in case we still need to work on it" I said pulling myself out of the chair to stand in front of him.

"I will agree on one condition I am coming into the dream with you" he said reaching up to grab my hand to pull me down on his lap.

"No I am going to hurt you, I think I officially weigh more than you" I said trying to pull out of his grasp and failing.

"Don't be ridiculous " he said pulling me down completely onto his lap.

Once I accepted defeat I thought about what he had just said.

"You are not coming into the dream with me. We seen that the injuries you get in a dream can follow you through. He has a reason not to kill me and every reason to kill you. I won't let you put yourself in danger like that" I said looking at him to let him know how serious I was.

"Rose I could have us both out of the dream before he had a chance to touch us, and I am not letting you do this by yourself" he said placing his hand on my stomach.

"I don't like it" I simply stated knowing that it wasn't fair of me to tell him that he couldn't come into the dream but expect him to be ok with me going into it by myself.

"I know" was all he said.

"I will talk to Oksana so she can be here when we do it" I said attempting to get up when I felt a flutter in my stomach. My movement stopped and I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked staring at me intently.

"The baby, I think she just kicked" I said sitting back down on Adrian's lap and placing his hand on my stomach where I had felt it. I scolded myself for calling the baby a she but I couldn't help it after hearing Adrian call the baby a she for the last two and a half months it had unfortunately caught on. Not only with myself but it seemed that everyone was calling the baby a girl. We decided not to find out when Dr. Olendzki asked us at the last appointment. Lissa was furious.

"I don't know why you wouldn't want to know. How are you going to know what to decorate the baby's room in or what color clothes to buy. This is just stupid why are you guys trying to make everything so secretive?" she asked frustration flooding the bond. I couldn't help but laugh at her outburst which did not help the situation.

"It is not funny how am I suppose to know what to buy my God child if I don't know what he or she is?" she said running he fingers through her hair a habit I noticed she had picked up when she was frustrated or mad.

"How would you like it if I bought your maid of honor dress and didn't let you see it until the day of the wedding?" she asked popping her hip to the side resting her arm on it.

"If that is what you wanted then I would be fine with it" I said knowing that I would probably not be ok with it but I knew she wouldn't do it so I didn't see the harm in the lie.

"Liar" she said.

The flutter in my stomach pulled me from the memory.

"Wow" Adrian said moving his hand on my stomach pushing a little bit to see if he could feel it again.

"Hey little baby Dhampir" he said moving his hand. The baby moved again.

"I think she likes your voice" I said laying my hand next to his. He chuckled when I said she, he use to make fun of me but now it seemed that he had gotten use to the fact that I was now calling our child a girl also. God I hope this baby is a girl. I often found myself apologizing to the baby if it was a boy. Thankfully I don't recall any memories of being in my mother's womb so he would never have to know everyone called him a girl for over six months.

"What makes you so sure it is my voice she is responding to" he asked leaning forward until his lips were touching the back of my neck. The baby moved again this time with a little bit more force.

"That" I said moving his hand to were the baby had just kicked. We spent the next forty-five minutes in amazement every time the baby moved. Finally I think she got tired of moving or tired of us talking about her moving and she stopped.

"Why isn't she moving anymore?" Adrian asked moving his hands all over my stomach concern filling his voice.

"I am sure she just feel asleep, maybe you should finish reading that book Mark bought you for expecting fathers" I said finally climbing off of his lap so the blood could start circulating through his legs again.

"I started it I just haven't gotten to the part where they talk about the baby moving" he said standing up behind me.

"Baby it helps if you stay on the trimester that I am in or reading the book is going to be pointless" I said turning my head smirking at him before walking to the kitchen to make something for us to eat.

I was in the middle of making our sandwiches when Oksana walked in.

"Hey, did you want one?" I gestured down to the sandwich.

"No I have already eaten. I am going to miss this" she said taking a seat on one of the stools at the counter. Now that she said something about it I realized how much I enjoyed having her and Mark here.

"You don't have to leave, we love having you here" I said hollering for Adrian to come get his sandwich. I would usually bring it out to him but I was in the middle of a conversation that I didn't want to leave.

"We love being here, but I think it is time to get back to the real world and for us that is in Russia. Plus if we are going to come and visit to meet the new edition to your family we need to get back" she said smiling at me.

"She started to move today" I beamed at my stomach placing the hand that wasn't holding my sandwich on my protruding stomach. "When she does it again I will let you feel it if you want" I said realizing I needed to call Lissa and tell her or she would flip out.

"I would love that Rose, you have come a long way since Russia. You seem to amaze me everyday. I knew you were special when we first meet you and each day we have known you it just keeps impressing us. You are going to make a wonderful mother" she said a look of sadness filling her face. I wasn't sure if it was because they were leaving or because she realized she wanted a baby. The way she stared at my stomach I was assuming it was the latter. We had spent hours talking about the baby and looking through catalogues trying to decide how to decorate the baby's room. I picked up on her desire to have a baby and was just hoping that one day she could be as happy as I was knowing in a few months I would be able to hold my baby.

"Thanks" I said then decided it was time to change the subject. "I am going to attempt to push Dimitri out of my dream. I wanted to do it before you guys leave I was thinking maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Adrian will be dream walking into the dream too" I said realizing how much I disliked the idea but knew there was little to no reason to argue with him about it.

"I don't think it is a bad idea to have him there. Since Dimitri keeps your appearance the same in the dream as what it is in reality there is a strong possibility that he is going to realize that you are pregnant and not be happy about it" she said. I realized she was right there was no hiding the fact that my stomach had definitely grown plus Adrian had a point he could get me out of the dream a lot quicker if necessary.

"You're right, but don't tell Adrian I said that" I said taking a bite out of my sandwich thinking about what his reaction was going to be.

"I have an idea" she said staring off like she was still pondering it before she spoke again.

"You told me when we first arrived here that Dimitri could use compulsion on you and when he injured you if followed you through the dream. Maybe it is possible to use compulsion on him in the dream and it continue to work once the dream ends" she said still staring off.

"Yeah but that means whoever is using compulsion on him is going to have to be extremely close for it to work" I said staring at her. It made sense but I didn't like it.

"I am already going to be there might as well do something while visiting" Adrian said walking into the kitchen grabbing the plate that was on the counter with his food on it.

"No, it is bad enough you are going to be there, I don't want you any closer to him than what you have to be" I said looking away from Oksana to look at Adrian.

"We don't even know if it will work maybe we can have Lissa come into the dream and I can use compulsion on her because I will not use it on you while you are pregnant" he said taking a seat next to me.

"Even if it works I don't want you doing it to him. He is strong and dangerous and I will not have you getting hurt. Plus what are you going to try and make him do?" I said staring at him wishing he would have stayed in the living room a little bit longer and avoided hearing any of this conversation.

"Well I could attempt to have him tell us his plans, if we know what he is planning then we can be a step ahead of him" he said eating the rest of his sandwich.

"I still don't like it, I can't help you at all if he tries to hurt you" I said turning my body to face his. "You are always telling me you don't know what you would do if anything were to happen to me or this baby, I feel the same way. I can't do this alone, and I don't want this baby growing up without a father like I had to do for eighteen years" I said grabbing his hand putting it on my stomach.

"Ok it is off of the table" he said leaning forward until he was so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. "I won't ever do anything that will bring you pain or sadness" he said kissing my lips lightly.

"As much as I would love to kiss these wonderful lips if yours, but I have a meeting. And I think you are late" he said pulling away laughing. "Love you" he said walking out of the kitchen.

Since we had arrived Adrian had started working with his aunt, something I was not to thrilled about it until I realized how much he was enjoying it. Something about working and providing for his family made him happy even though we was technically rich. I understood the need after a month and a half off Eddy, Christian, and I were going stir crazy. We eventually spoke with the head of the school that was at Court and were able to start up classes like we had at the academy. I was limited on how much I could do because of the baby but that didn't stop me from scaring the kids half to death when they started acting up.

"I need to be getting back to class too. I told Eddy I was going to lunch two hours ago" I said chuckling when I realized he was probably going to kill me.

"Oh I am sure he will be happy to see you return" she said smiling at me.

"I will call Emily and see if she wants to have dinner with us tonight" I said grabbing my plate and putting it in the sink.

It took us a few days to figure out where Eddy was spending all of his time but finally Lissa and I followed him and seen he meet Emily outside our building before walking off quickly towards her dorm. We tried to give him time to tell us but after he kept denying that he was seeing someone we called him out. Lissa and I were both confused why he wouldn't tell us who he was dating until we found out she was only sixteen. I had to laugh since they were only two years apart and he wasn't even her teacher. Where Dimitri and I were seven years apart and he was my mentor. The laughs only lasted a few seconds until I realized that Dimitri and I didn't choose to go our separate ways he was taken from me. I didn't like to think about what would of happened if Dimitri was still here, not because it hurt me to think how he wasn't but because Adrian and this baby had a very good chance of not being here and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Rose are you ok?" Oksana asked touching my arm.

"Oh yeah sorry I seem to be getting lost in thought a lot more lately" I said giving her a reassuring smile. I hated how everyone seemed to worry about me all the time. I said goodbye to Oksana before slipping my shoes back on and jogging back to the gym.

"I know I am sorry Adrian and I lost track of time" I said walking into the gym to see a very annoyed looking Eddy. I had called Emily and was happy she agreed to come over for dinner so I figured I could use that to my advantage.

"Rose I don't want to know about your sex life" he said walking away from me.

"And I didn't say anything about sex you idiot. We felt the baby kick for the first time. Get your head out of the gutter perv" I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Is that normal?" Eddy asked looking at my belly like the baby was going to attack him through my stomach.

"Yes it is normal, gosh Eddy where did you come from" I said shaking my head laughing at how clueless Adrian and Eddy were, I couldn't imagine that Christian would be much better. The students started to file in taking their spots on the gym floor.

"Hey Emily is coming over for dinner tonight" I said to him before returning my attention to the students. The rest of the day went smoothly but I was glad to see it come to an end my feet were killing me and I couldn't pay attention when the baby started to move which I noticed she did a lot when I yelled. Once the kids left I helped Eddy put the equipment away told him I would see him at dinner and took off towards our apartment.

As soon as I walked in the door Lissa was sitting on the couch with a not so friendly face on. Crap I scolded myself realizing that I had forgotten to tell her about the baby moving and so far I had already told Oksana and Eddy. Knowing Adrian I was sure he hadn't keep it quiet.

"Hey" I said hoping she didn't know anything and I could play it off like she was the first to know.

"Hey Rose, how was your day?" she asked smiling up to me.

"Good, what about you?" I asked already knowing that she knew I could feel it through the bond but clearly she was attempting to play some type of game so I decided to go along with it.

"Oh you know pretty boring. Was your day as boring as mine or did you have something exciting happen?" she asked with the same smile she had on when she started her questioning.

"Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe what happened to me today" I said putting as much excitement into my voice as possible.

"What?" she asked her voice going higher.

"I came home for lunch today and totally lost track of time and didn't realize I was gone for almost two hours. When I got back I was pretty sure Eddy was going to kill me because he had to skip lunch since I wasn't back in time. So I invited Emily and him over for dinner hoping he will forgive me. I am always losing track of time it is crazy" I said smiling at her.

"Rose" she hissed at me.

"Don't Rose me if you already knew why are you trying to play games with me. I am fat, hot, and hungry and my memory apparently sucks. I am sorry I didn't tell you I told Adrian I was going to and then Oksana and I started talking about testing if I could push Dimitri out of my dream tonight and I lost track of time and like I already told you was a hour late getting back to class" I said flopping down onto the love seat sliding my shoes off.

"You are right, but you can imagine my surprise when Christian is asking me if I had felt the baby move and I had no clue what he was talking about" she said sadness feeling her voice. "Lissa I am sorry really I am. I wish you would have been here so you could have felt it too" I said touching my stomach.

"Is she kicking now?" she asked gazing at my hand.

"No she apparently only does it when Adrian is talking or I am yelling" I said realizing the baby was already a daddy's girl or boy gosh this baby is going to have issues if it is a boy.

"Then do it" she said. It took me a few seconds before I realized what she was suggesting. "Lissa I am not screaming to get the baby to move, just wait Adrian will be home soon" I said closing my eyes for a few seconds.

"What did it feel like?" Lissa asked.

I opened my eyes to look at her. She asked about the pregnancy as much as Oksana it made me wonder when her and Christian were going to have their own baby.

"Wonderful, but a little bit weird. It is still really light so you have to really pay attention to it. The book that I am reading says that the baby will start to kick harder and I apparently should get use to going to the bathroom a lot because that will be coming soon. Since we are talking about baby's when do you think you and Christian will start trying?" I asked.

"I don't know sometime after the wedding. Christian wants to wait a year or two but I am trying to work on that. I don't want our babies being to far apart in age" she said looking up at the front door watching Adrian walk in.

"Hey cousin" he said smiling at her. "Hey baby" he said coming over to give me a kiss.

"Are you talking to me or the actual baby?" I asked when he leaned back up.

"You of course, but I suppose I should say hi to the little one" he said walking to stand in front of me before leaning down. He lifted my shirt exposing my stomach if anyone but Lissa was here I would have objected but she was family.

"Hey little baby Dhampir" he said placing both hands on my stomach. "Has she been moving a lot today?" he asked looking up from my stomach to my eyes.

"Only when I yelled" I said smiling at him.

"You don't like it when mommy yells? Daddy doesn't like that either" he said laughing at his comment. Then I felt it again. Adrian's face lit up and he glanced up at me.

"How can you like daddy more than me when I am the one that feeds you and keeps you nice and warm?" I said sliding one of my hands under his. She kicked my hand and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lissa come over here and feel this" I said knowing she was giving us our moment but I knew how badly she wanted to feel it.

"Are you sure?" she asked even though she was already standing next to the loveseat. I grabbed her hand and placed it where mine was.

"Just talk to her and she will respond" I instructed Lissa.

"Hi, gosh I don't even know what to call the baby. You know it is still not to late to find out what it is" she said staring up at me and then Adrian.

"Lissa I am sure you can think of something to call the baby" I said shaking my head I thought she had put that behind her clearly I was wrong.

"Hey pookie bear I am your aunt Lissa" she said before Adrian interrupted her.

"Pookie bear, really?" he questioned her.

"Don't blame me for your child not having a name and making me come up with a nickname for her. Or him" she added on quickly before returning her attention to my stomach.

"I am your mom's best friend and I will be the best aunt you could ever have. I am going to try and get uncle Christian to give you a cousin to play with."

"Lissa don't talk about sex in front of the baby" Adrian said laughing. Lissa ignored him and keep talking to the baby. Adrian gave me a quick kiss then walked to the kitchen to grab me something to drink while Lissa continued to talk to the baby waiting to feel something. After fifteen minutes I wasn't sure what story she was going to tell the baby next. She had already told the baby how I was a rebel and got into trouble, how we ran away from school and then how she and Christian meet, and now she was telling the baby about her wedding. I was pretty sure I was about to fall asleep.

"Lissa she may have fallen back to sleep. That is what she did earlier" I told her when I could feel her frustration start to grow.

"Maybe you could try yelling to wake her up" she suggested trying to give me her sad face.

"Lissa I am not going to yell, if you want go get Adrian maybe he can get her to move" I suggested wondering why he was taking so long.

"I am not asking him he will never let me live it down plus I want the baby to like me" she whined.

"Lissa I am sure the baby likes you she is probably just tired" I said yawning then realizing Eddy and Emily were coming for dinner in less than a hour and I hadn't even started to make dinner.

Adrian finally walked back into the room. "What did you go milk the cow yourself?" I asked taking the cup of milk from Adrian.

"Sorry, Stan called some of the kids you and Eddy trained are graduating in a month and he wanted to know if you would be interested in speaking at the graduation" he said taking a seat next to me.

"Wow graduation already. If Dr. Olendzki says that it is ok I would love to go" I said feeling my excitement grow. It had been a while since we had been back at the academy and I kind of missed it.

"Ok after we talk to Dr. Olendzki I will call him and let him know whether we can come or not. I assume you and Christian will want to go too" he asked Lissa looking at her with amusement on his face when he realized how hard she was concentrating on my stomach. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, I mouthed the baby wouldn't move before Lissa looked up.

"Yeah I am sure Christian would love to get out of here for a while" she said before looking back at my stomach.

Adrian placed his hand on my stomach "Baby Dhampir are you being stubborn for your aunt Lissa? Will you do daddy a favor and show aunt Lissa how strong you are" he said grabbing Lissa's hand pulling it where his was.

"Oh my gosh" she said tears filling her eyes as she felt the baby kick.

"You are going to be a stubborn baby just like your mom" she said moving her hand to see if she could feel it again.

"Lissa I have to get up and start dinner everyone is going to be here in thirty minutes and I have no clue what I am making" I said attempting to pull my shirt down so she had to move her hand from my stomach. Adrian helped me up then walked with me to the kitchen to help with dinner. Lissa said she was going to run home and change and get Christian then come over to help set the table.

"Lissa was right" Adrian said opening the fridge to grab stuff out to make a salad since I had decided on spaghetti it was quick, easy, and delicious.

"About what?" I asked turning away from the water I had just set on the stove.

"The baby being stubborn like you" he said chuckling while cutting up lettuce.

"Why do you say that?" I asked glaring at him. I knew I didn't always go along with what everyone else was doing but I didn't consider myself that stubborn.

"How long did she sit out there talking to the baby without getting a response. I said five words to the baby and she was all over the place. I guess she gets that from you too, you go crazy when you hear my voice" he said walking to stand in front of me. Allowing me to slap his arm.

"It might be nice having the apartment to ourselves" he said smirking at me nuzzling into my neck.

"You think so" I said smiling.

"Yup, we haven't been able to properly christian this place" he said running his hands down my back until they were on my butt.

"I think what you are doing would break a lot of health codes" Christian said walking in followed my Lissa.

"Hey" I said smiling at them. "You guys can grab the plates and silverware and set the table dinner should be ready in a few minutes and everyone else should be getting here soon" I said pulling out of Adrian's embrace to stir the sauce

Dinner went smoothly I think I was able to get Eddy to forgive me and from how much he had eaten I was assuming he didn't ever get anything to eat after class. Once Eddy and Emily left we all gathered in Adrian and my room. I was hoping it would just be Adrian, Oksana, Mark and me but Lissa insisted on staying and Christian said he wasn't going back to his apartment to watch Emily and Eddy make out.

I laid down on my side while Adrian pulled my body into his. It was the way we slept most nights and I knew I would be able to fall asleep faster with him holding me.

"No funny business stay in the background and if I can't get out or if you think he is going to harm me then pull us out" I said pulling one of his hands further around me so I could intertwine our fingers.

"Got it, but that means the same for you if he shows up push him out don't wait around until I have to pull us both out because he is going to harm you" he said kissing the back of my head.

"If we are asleep for to long wake us up" I told Oksana.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come too" Lissa asked looking eager to be there.

"No, I should be fine. I would rather Adrian was not there either but that is not going to happen" I said smiling up at Lissa that was sitting in the recliner.

"Night" I told everyone as Mark turned the light off.

"I love you" I whispered to Adrian.

"I love you too" he said before my eyes fluttered shut and faded to black. It was weird knowing Adrian was asleep and not with me. There have been very few times when he was not in the dream with me. Lissa had bugged us both to death about her visiting my dreams so she could become a stronger dream walker but we limited it to one night a week or naps when Adrian was at work. Oksana had worked with Adrian attempting to dream walk but had little success. She was able to alter Mark's dreams but still hadn't been able to invade them.

"Roza" his deep voice frightened me causing me to jump.

"I did not mean to scare you" he said in a voice that made me think of the old Dimitri.

"You didn't" I lied turning around to face him. His face seemed softer than it was the last time I had seen him.

"You smell exquisite" he said walking toward me. My body tensed as he got closer but his movement was not threatening so I stayed where I was standing.

"Have you changed your mind, you seem I don't know different" I said looking up at his body that towered over mine. I wasn't sure where the boldness was coming from but I think it may have been knowing that Adrian was close.

"No I have not changed my mind I am who I want to be as I have said before. I just don't like you staying away for so long because I can not control my anger" he said bringing his hand to my face to move my hair to the side.

I wasn't sure where Adrian was but I was pretty sure he did not like what he was seeing.

"I am not the one changing, something is very different about you" he said glancing down my body. We had decided to put me in a large shirt that hung loosely from my body to hide my stomach.

"I am the same old me" I said taking a step back.

"You can not keep staying away for so long, I miss you dearly when you do not come to visit. I would hate to move up my plans because I miss seeing you so much" he said his face slowly loosing the softness that it had held.

"And what plans would those be?" I asked wishing I could use compulsion on him.

"What would be the fun of me telling you that?" he asked reaching forward and grabbing my arm pulling me towards him. "I want to see your face when it happens" he said running his hands up my body abruptly stopping on my stomach.

I froze I knew I should have pushed him out of the dream as soon as he grabbed me but here I was standing with his hand on my stomach frozen.

"What is this?" he asked pulling my shirt up.

Adrian came running out. Dimitri was caught off guard and let go of my arm and I stumbled back away from him.

"Back off Belikov" he said grabbing my arm pulling me towards him.

"What took you so long?" I asked ready for him to push us both out of the dream.

"Ended up on the other side of the academy" he said. I finally realized where we were.

"I love you" he said before pushing me out of the dream. I faded to black and waited for him but he didn't come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like the chapter, remember to hit the green button at the bottom and leave a review. Let me what you think about Adrian's Point of view and if you want me to write from someone else's point of view. So far this story has been all Rose.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Adrian" I yelled for him frantically into the darkness. Getting no response my heart was racing and I felt like I couldn't breath.

After a few minutes of frantically calling for him I finally pulled myself from the dream completely. Lissa and Oksana were sitting on the couch talking with a small lamp turned on. It took them a second to realize I was awake.

"You did it" Lissa said standing up walking to sit on the side of the bed.

"Adrian" I said sitting up only to realize he was still asleep. I grabbed his arm and started to shake him.

"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.

"He pushed me out of the dream and stayed. Adrian wake up" I yelled at him shaking his arm again before bringing my hand up to slap him.

"Rose what is going on?" Mark asked walking into the room to see me beating the crap out of Adrian.

I brought my hand up again to slap him when someone grabbed it. "Let me go I have to wake him up" I cried out knowing the damage Dimitri did to me and he was suppose to love me he would not care about killing Adrian and would probably enjoy doing it.

"Calm down Little Dhampir" Adrian said letting go of my hand opening his eyes to look at me.

"Oh my gosh did he hurt you?" I asked pulling his body to mine sobbing into his shoulder. The pain that I had just felt was unbearable, the thought that I could not save him and might lose him was worse than the day I watched Dimitri's life be sucked out of him or the day I stabbed a stake through his heart and watched him fall from the bridge. Adrian was the love of my life, the father of my child, my soul mate and I could not lose that.

"The only injury I have is where you just slapped my face" he said pulling my body closer to him rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"What happened how did I get pushed out and you stayed" I asked pulling my face from his shoulder so I could look at him.

"Um well" he stuttered looking around the room at the four other people that were waiting for his answer.

"Adrian what did you do?" I hissed at him, my fear slowly turning to anger realizing why he didn't want to tell me.

"I don't know when he touched you and noticed your stomach I pushed you out of the dream before he could react" he said looking back at me.

"And why didn't you follow?" I asked by now I was fuming.

"I had to try. He figured out you were pregnant and if there was a way I could get him to forget that I had to try" he said trying to brush the hair that had fallen to my face.

"Don't touch me" I screamed at him jumping from the bed. My body was shaking because I was so angry. I tried to take a deep breathe to calm myself when I felt the baby kick.

"You guys should go" I said trying to lower my voice and not yell at them. Slowly they started to file out of the room.

"Will you be ok?" Lissa asked when she got to the door.

"I will be fine it is him you have to worry about" I said glaring at Adrian that had climbed out of the bed and was slipping a t-shirt on.

"Can you come into my dreams tonight?" I asked before she walked out of the door completely.

"Yeah" she smiled sweetly at me wrapping her arms around me to pull me into a hug.

"Breath he is ok" she whispered into my ear.

"Thanks" I said realizing that I still hadn't gotten my breathing under control. I was just so mad and frustrated and terrified at the same time.

Once they walked out I closed the door and turned to look at Adrian. He was standing at the end of the bed staring at me. I could see a small bruise forming on his cheek where I had slapped him. We stared at each other for a minute, I wanted to walk to him, wrap him in my arms, to feel the heat of his body next to mine and his heart beat beating along with mine. But I couldn't I refused to let myself move, I was so mad right now and I refused to let him be the one that comforted me.

His foot moved as he took a step closer to me.

"Don't" I said throwing my hand up letting him know not to come any closer.

"Little Dhampir" he said his voice low while his face showed sadness.

Again I was fighting a battle within myself to stay where I was and not run my fingers through his hair and pull his perfect lips to mine. Then I thought how I could have lost that, how he told me how he wouldn't try to use compulsion on Dimitri, how he lied to me.

"You lied to me" I said my voice cracking as a sob attempted to escape when I opened my mouth. "You told me that you wouldn't try that, you told me you wouldn't hurt me yet here we are" I said wiping the tears that had started falling from my eyes away.

"Please understand I love you and I need to protect you" he said running his hands through his hair looking down to the ground. "I love you" he repeated himself bring his eyes back to mine.

"Really because if you loved me you would have walked out of that dream with me. You wouldn't have stayed and attempted to do something you didn't know would work, risking your life while you did it. Gosh what were you thinking?" I screamed at him letting the tears fall freely from my face. "If something would have happened to you. Do you know how I felt waiting in the darkness for you only for you not to show up. Or the dread that tore through my heart when you wouldn't wake up" I turned away from him no longer being able to see the hurt my words were bringing him.

"I am sorry" he said while his hands moved around my back to pull my body to his. "I should have thought about how my actions would affect you" he said laying his head on my shoulder. A sob worked its way out shaking my body as I released it.

"Yeah I guess you should have" I said bringing my hands to his arms that were loosely hanging around my stomach. It broke my heart to do it but I had to. Slowly wrapping my hands around his arms I pulled myself free letting his arms fall to his side. I held another sob in as I walked towards our bedroom door.

"Rose" he said his voice breaking. The realization that he was crying was making this so much harder. I thought how wonderful the morning had started off and now we were both crying in our dark room.

"You lied to me, you risked your life when it was not necessary, and your utter lack of concern of how your actions would affect others is not the man I fell in love with" I said pulling the door open walking out quickly and pulling it shut behind me.

I walked quickly to the bathroom. No matter how terrified, sad, angry, or completely exhausted I was it didn't seem to stop the fact that I had to pee. I washed my hands and looked up at my face. It was an awful sight, my cheeks were red and tear stained and my hair was a mess. I quickly redid my hair pulling it into a ponytail and splashed water on my face. Once I felt a tiny bit better I opened the bathroom door. Part of me was hoping Adrian would be waiting, I hated fighting with him and after the dream I just had I wanted to wrap my body with his and feel the comfort he always brought me.

He wasn't waiting by the bathroom door or in the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water or in the living room where I laid down on the couch pulling the blanket off of the back to cover my body. The silent tears rolled down my cheek until the exhaustion took over and pulled me into sleep.

I was standing in the old apartment Lissa and I had stayed in before we were dragged back to the academy. I found myself standing at the window that I had stared out of seeing Dimitri's stiletto in the darkness. So much changed after that day, but I didn't question what my life would be like if he hadn't found us. It was pointless and the thought of not having Adrian in my life now was to painful to question what other path I could have taken, because a path that did not end with Adrian and I being together with this baby is not a path that I wanted to walk down.

"Why are we here?" I asked knowing Lissa was in the room without looking away from the window.

"I was going to ask you the same thing I didn't pick this location you did" she said walking up behind me attempting to glance outside. It had taken me a week to be able to change what I was wearing in my dream two weeks to change the location of the dream and a month to push Lissa out completely.

"Oh I am not sure then why we are here" I said letting go of the curtain letting it fall back over the window walking to the couch

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting down next to me resting her hands over mine.

"I don't know Lissa, I am still so mad at him but I feel this pull to be with him. I love him so much and the thought that he would risk his life so carelessly pisses me off and I don't know how to let go of the anger I feel towards him right now" I said burying my face into my hands.

"Rose" she said shifting her body towards mine and waited for me to do the same thing and look at her. Once I did she continued "I am your best friend and when we walk out of this dream I am one hundred percent on your side, but I understand where Adrian was coming from" she stopped gauging my reaction when I didn't say anything or yell at her she spoke again. "I know you and I know how far you will go to protect the ones you love and I just feel like it the roles were reversed you would have pushed Adrian out of that dream the second you got there and tried to kill Dimitri" she said before I interrupted her.

"You think I am overreacting?" I asked with my question laced with a bit of anger toward my best friend.

"No, not at all. I just think that you have to look at where he was coming from. He loves you and that baby more than anything and when he noticed that what Dimitri learned tonight could cause him to flip out he did the only thing he knew how to and tried to change that" she said so softly.

"He lied to me" I said wiping the tears that rolled from my cheek.

"I am sure he didn't have the intention of lying to you when he told you he would not try anything with Dimitri. I don't think it was preplanned before the dream it was just a reaction the only reaction he could think of at the time to protect you and this little one" she said laying her hand on my stomach.

My eyes followed her movement down to my stomach. I laid my hand next to hers and felt the baby kick. That one kick sent most of the anger away being replaced with gratitude that I had a healthy baby and the love of the most wonderful man I had ever meet.

"I was so mean to him" I said looking up at Lissa, she reached behind her handing me a tissue.

"Rose he understands, I am sure he is more upset that you are upset than the fact that you yelled at him" she said pulling my body towards hers hugging me tightly.

I started to thank her when the dream faded quickly I got one last glance as Lissa flashed me a smile before I was pulled out of the dream completely.

"Sorry I didn't meant to wake you" Adrian said shifting my body in his arms. "I will sleep on the couch, you can't get a good nights sleep out there" he said his voice was soft and full of love. He carried me silently to our bedroom before sitting me down lightly on the bed. He bent forward kissing my forehead "I love you" he whispered before turning to walk away.

"Stay" I said grabbing his hand before he could walk away. He didn't move until I pulled him back toward the bed moving over so he could climbing into the bed. He sat down leaning his back against the headboard while I laid my head on his chest wrapping my arms around him. The steady beat of his heart was music to my ears and I couldn't stop the tears that came.

"Rose" he said concern filling his voice.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I sobbed into his chest inhaling his scent another reminder that he was here alive and well.

"I won't, I am so sorry that I worried you but you have to understand why I did it" he said rubbing small circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"I know why you did it because I would have done the same thing to protect you. But not knowing if you were ok was unbearable, so many things went through my head. Waking up each morning without you by my side, holding our baby knowing that you would never get the chance to, losing my soul mate" I said my voice breaking as I cried even harder.

"I won't ever leave you by choice or force. I will hold you every morning when you wake up, I will be there when you deliver our baby and we will watch him or her grow up. I love you so much Rose that just being away from you hurts. I can't imagine my life without you in it. When I first meet you I was willing to put my feeling for you aside because I knew you were happy with Dimitri. I know sometimes I would say and do stuff that you didn't like very much, but there were times where I couldn't control myself or my feelings for you. I will give my life for you and this baby if it means keeping you two safe. I know you don't like hearing me say it but it is the truth" he said wiping the tears from my face before lifting my chin so I was forced to look at him.

He was beautiful, a little bit of light filtered in from behind the blinds so I could see his face. He eyes were beautiful I could get lost in them. Then I saw a tear fall. I quickly brought my hand to his face softly wiping it away then returning my hand to his cheek.

"I never thought I could feel this way about someone after Dimitri but what I feel for you has surpassed my feelings for him so much that sometimes it scares me to realize how much I love you. I can't live my life without you in it because you are my life. I know you want to protect me but all that I am asking is that you don't put yourself in harms way to do it. I love you Adrian Ivashkov. Protect my heart that now belongs to you because it is not as strong as one might think" I whispered the last part bringing my lips to his. I needed to feel his warmth I needed to show him how much I loved him.

"I love you" he mumbled pulling his lips from me slightly. With the break of contact I quickly slide my hands into his shirt pulling it over his head. His hand worked eagerly, the tank top I had on was now being thrown to the floor before crashing our lips back together. My hands ran down his bare chest stopping briefly to run my fingers around the top of his boxers before slipping my hand into them. Adrian groaned when I took him into my hand slowly moving my hand up and down without breaking the kiss. One of his hands knotted into my hair while the other moved down my bare chest. When he touched my sensitive nipples goose bumps covered my body and pelvis jerked forward pushing my body into his even more. He pulled away allowing me to catch my breath, as he slowly pulled my hand from his boxers and then rolled me over so I was laying on my back. Hovering over my body so he wouldn't put any pressure on my stomach he started placing kisses down my collar bone and chest, stopping momentarily to slid his tongue over my nipple before taking it into his mouth. I moaned loudly thankful that Oksana and Mark's room was at the other end of the hall. When he bit lightly my hips arched forward as I moaned again. I opened my eyes to see Adrian smiling at me and the pleasure he was bringing me before moving to the other breast.

"Gosh Adrian I need you so bad" I said running my fingers through his hair as he started kissing my stomach only coming to a stop when he arrived at my shorts.

"These have to go" he said sliding his fingers into the hem working them down my legs. Once the were off completely he kissed his way back up my leg stopping.

"Is there a reason you are holding my head down here?" he asked a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" I stuttered not knowing what he was talking about just wanting his hot mouth back on my body.

"Your hands" he said gesturing to my hands that were now resting on his shoulders.

"Oh sorry" I said realizing that I was indeed preventing his movement up my body.

"If there is something you want me to do just tell me Little Dhampir" he said continuing to smile at me as my body wiggled under his, my leg lightly grazing over the ever growing bulge in his boxers. Adrian's eyes bore into mine lust filling them.

"Careful Little Dhampir or I might not be able to finish what I was planning to do" he said lowering his face back to my thighs.

"And what would that be?" I asked breathing heavy before letting out a moan as Adrian's mouth covered my hot center. Grabbing the covers I closed my eyes letting the pure ecstasy of what he was doing consume me. Trying to control the moans that were escaping my mouth every few seconds until I finally had to grab a pillow pulling it over my face muffling out my moans while my body jerked forward finally reaching my climax. I removed the pillow when my body stopped convulsing. Adrian was smiling down at me.

"Why are you hiding your face behind a pillow?" he asked smirking at me, before grabbing the pillow from my hands tossing it to the side.

"I like to hear you moan you don't know what that does to me" he said running his hands up my stomach and chest.

I would have said something in return but I needed to feel all of him. I sat up on my knees while Adrian mimicked my movement. Wrapping my arms around his body I pulled him to me crashing my lips on his. I felt him wince and quietly moan and it was not from pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked loosening my hold on him.

"Quite the opposite" he said pulling my body back to his, but there was something in his eyes and I knew he was not being completely truthful. As much as I wanted to finish what we were doing I wanted to know what was going on.

Moving my hands back to where the were I put pressure on him again getting the same response. He mouth stopped moving with mine and his eyes opened.

"Are you hurt?" I asked staring at him praying for his sake that he didn't lie to me.

"Hurt no, injured slightly" he said without letting me go.

"Let me see" I demanded wondering why he didn't go see Dr. Olendzki or have Lissa heal him before she left.

"It is nothing" he said finally letting go of my body so he could fall onto his back.

I got up from the bed not worrying about the fact that I was completely naked to turn the light on.

"Adrian let me see" I said walking back to the bed observing his chest, neck and the front of his legs. I had seen his face earlier and was pleased to see no damage done there. There was a small bruise on his chest but I was assuming that was from me. The rest of his body seemed to be without injury.

Walking to the side of the bed I stopped until I was hovering over him. "Roll over" I said looking him in the eyes to let him know I was not kidding. Finally he rolled to his side exposing his back.

"Oh my gosh" I said covering my mouth and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come. Adrian quickly rolled back over into the sitting position in front of me.

"It is nothing" he said grabbing the throw blanket from the bed wrapping it around my naked body.

"Don't tell me that is nothing because that is clearly something" I said allowing him to wrap his arms around me pulling me to his body. He was still sitting on the bed so his arms were wrapped around my stomach. He brought his lips to my stomach kissing it.

"It will heal" he said looking at my stomach instead of my eyes.

"Don't do that."

"What?" he asked looking up at me in confusion.

"Don't act like this is nothing, don't brush it off like I shouldn't be worried about it" I said grabbing the blanket to pull it closer to my body.

"That is not what I am doing. I just don't want you getting upset about something that is not that serious" he said pulling my body to his until I was sitting on his lap.

"Tell me what happened" I said laying my head against his shoulder. I was exhausted but I had to know.

"I will tell you in the morning once you have had some sleep" he said kissing my nose then my eyes then my mouth.

"Don't try and distract me" I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I do no such thing" he said kissing my lips again slowly pulling the cover from my body.

"Adrian" I started to protest until his fingers moved down my body making contact with my hot center.

"We will talk about it in the morning" he said into my ears before pulling the blanket off of my body and rolling us until I was hovering over him.

"Like I said I don't start anything I can't finish" he said positioning me over him. My worries disappeared as I looked at him moving slowly until I felt him inside of me. We moved slow then fast, soft then hard, me made love and we had sex. No part of me could get enough of him. Finally when I felt like I couldn't move anymore I rolled off of him. Adrian pulled my body to his until my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I never thought I could love you anymore but you seem to surprise me everyday" he said kissing me before I finally fell asleep.

He came into my dreams but refused to tell me anything.

"We agreed no serious stuff in the dreams" he said walking to the edge of the water.

"That is not fair" I protested.

"You thought it was fair when I wanted to tell you how I felt about you and you were not ready to hear it" he said before diving into a wave.

I knew he was right it was my idea after he keep wanting to talk about his feelings or Dimitri or the effect being shadow kissed was having on me. I had to worry about that stuff when I was awake I wanted a break to talk about stupid stuff like who Eddy was dating or what a douche Stan was when I was a student. Now I was kicking myself because I was dying to know what took place.

When I finally woke up I was still in the same position I was in when I had fallen asleep I slowly lifted my head to look at Adrian. His eyes were still closed but I could tell he was awake.

"You might as well stop faking, eventually you are going to have to talk to me" I said pulling the cover to my chest to cover myself from the morning chill.

He opened one eye looking up at me before opening the other one smiling. "You look beautiful this morning. Why are you hiding under those blankets?" he asked tugging at the blanket.

"I might have been weak last night but that is not going to happen this morning" I said slapping his hand away.

"You know I like it when you get a little rough" he said grabbing at the blanket again.

"Adrian if you know what is good for you, you will stop acting like a horny sixteen year old and tell me what happened last night" I said gripping the blankets to my chest.

"I was about to show you what happened last night" he said with a smug look on his face.

No words were needed to let him know I was not joking after one look at my face his smile faded and he sat up next to me leaning against the headboard.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" he said taking my hand into his. I nodded my head and remained silent waiting for him to begin.

"I followed you into the dream right after you fell asleep, but there was a problem when I got there I couldn't find you, I thought maybe it hadn't worked but I could feel you. I tried to think where he might take you when I realized we were at the academy. So I went to the gym first, then your dorm and his room I was freaking out I was about to wake up and just wake you up, when I thought about the cabin. I remember you telling me about it so I ran all the way there when I finally got there he had his hands on your stomach and I realized he had figured it out. I did the only thing I could think of, I pushed you out" he said pausing bringing out clasped hands to his mouth kissing my hand. I knew he was doing it to comfort me and I loved him all the more for it.

"And" I said after a minute when he did not continue.

"He was furious when he realized you were gone and I was there."

**I don't usually do this but I thought it would be better to be in Adrian's shoes instead of him just telling the story. Hope it turns out ok.**

"How the hell did you get into this dream?" Dimitri yelled at me his eyes boring into mine with a look like he was on the brink of killing me. I knew I should have been worried but the only thing I could think about was the fact that Dimitri knew that Rose was pregnant.

"Taking care of a problem that won't seem to go away" I said standing tall. I know I was only a Moroi but Dimitri only had a few inches on me and the anger I was feeling right now seeing his hands on Rose I was pretty sure I could kill him right now. There was only one problem I didn't have anything to kill him with. Well actually two problems Rose would be furious if I killed him and she thought he could be saved and I couldn't do that to Olena and her family so I actually had more problems than I cared to think about.

"I should have taken care of you when I seen the way you looked at Rose. You think because you are a Royal that you can take whatever you want, that may have worked before but not her. Not what is mine" he roared charging at me.

"Stop" I said attempting to make eye contact with him. Unfortunately he was not in the mood for making eye contact. His hands made contact with my chest throwing me a good ten feet into a tree. The hit took my breathe away and hurt like hell. I could hear him walking toward me so I decided the best plan of action was to wait until he got close enough before I made my move. He stopped until he was hovering over my body before I kicked my leg forward making contact with his knee causing him to lose his balance and falling to the ground. I jumped to my feet trying to ignore the pain I felt radiating up my back. He was attempting to get up when I lunged at him. The few inches may have not made a difference but the fact that he was a Strigoi and extremely fit did. I only went to the gym a few times a week to hang out with Rose and make sure she didn't push herself to much. Right then I was promising myself that I would start working out more when he barely moved when I lunged into him.

"Get the hell off of me" he said as we wrestled to the ground. I knew I should just push myself out of the dream but I could not leave without trying one more time. Unfortunately Dimitri was not on top of me attempting to choke me.

"She was never yours and she never will be" I said watching the anger spread to his face but bringing his eyes to mine.

"If you are dead she won't be yours either" he hissed at me.

"You will let me go" I said making sure he was keeping eye contact with me. And to my surprise it was actually working. He slowly released the hold he had on my neck, but didn't get off of me. The look in his eyes looked confused until it started to change to anger once again.

"What did you do to me?" he yelled bringing his hands back to my neck. Clearly the compulsion didn't last long.

"Get off of me" I said hoping that it would work again. He jumped off of me taking a step back. As soon as he was off of me I jumped to my feet knowing that it would not last long. I quickly closed the space that separated us. Making sure to keep eye contact with him the whole time.

"You will remember nothing from this dream, you will not remember Rose being pregnant and you will stop coming into her dreams" I said. When I noticed him nod I quickly pulled myself from the dream. Knowing that I was going to catch hell from Rose. Although I was a little surprised when I woke up to find her leaning over me yelling my name bringing her hand up to slap my already burning cheek.

"Calm down Little Dhampir" I said grabbing her hand before she could hit me again. Before I could say anything else she was pulling my body into her arms sobbing.

"Oh my gosh did he hurt you?" she asked. The sound of her voice broke my hurt realizing how worried and upset she sounded. So I did the thing I did the best, I tried to make light of the situation.

"The only injury I have is where you just slapped my face" I said bringing her body closer to mine trying to calm her.

"What happened how did I get pushed out and you stayed? she asked pulling her body from mine to look at me. I knew she was going to ask yet I had no clue what to say. I didn't plan on attempting to use compulsion on him but I did what I thought I had to.

"Umm well" I started to say feeling her body go tense diverting my attention from her I glanced a look at the others in the room hoping they would help me out. Unfortunately I was not getting any help from them.

"Adrian what did you do?" she hissed at me. I returned my attention to her realizing I just dug myself a very large hole and was not sure there was anything I could say or do to get out of it.

"I don't know when he touched you and noticed your stomach I pushed you out of the dream before he could react" I said hoping that being truthful would help me out.

"And why didn't you follow?" she asked and I could tell there was nothing that I could say at this point that was going to help me. She was pissed and was not making an effort to hide it.

"I had to try, he figured out you were pregnant and if there was a way I could get him to forget that I had to try" I said knowing I was fighting a losing battle but I wanted her to understand why I had to do it. I attempted to move the hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Don't touch me" she yelled at me before jumping from the bed which she seemed to have trouble doing because of her stomach. It would have been funny if she wasn't so mad. She asked everyone to leave as I stood to the side letting everyone leave grabbing a shirt slipping it over my head.

I heard her mumble a few things to Lissa, I was assuming that someone else would be joining her in her dreams tonight. I knew she was upset, because I hated it when she went back into a dream to talk to Dimitri when she was in the hospital. When my mom called me and told me she had fallen asleep and was heading to the clinic my heart stopped, I hated that she was in her own nightmare not being able to go to sleep without someone being there and now that she was pregnant she had to sleep more. I decided to quit my job with my aunt when I realized how hard she had been trying to stay up until I got home she was practically dead on her feet when I got home. I spoke to Lissa to see if she could take over my job for a while until after the baby, she decided she would rather hang out with Rose than work with my aunt so we worked out a schedule so she could be there when I couldn't.

The door closing pulled me from my thoughts. Rose stood there the only light coming from the small lamp that someone had turned on after we had fallen asleep. I could see her face enough to tell that she was fighting her emotions. I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be ok, that I was fine and that I was not going anywhere. I took a step toward her before she threw her hand up.

"Don't" she said causing me to halt my movement.

"Little Dhampir" I pleaded to her hating myself for the pain I had caused her. She was the love of my life she was my life and the way she was looking at me was breaking my heart.

"You lied to me" she said before a sob she had been holding in escaped her beautiful mouth. Her words were tearing me apart I had told her one thing and did the opposite I promised not to hurt her and now she was crying because of me.

"You told me that you wouldn't try that, you told me you wouldn't hurt me yet here we are" she said trying to control her voice.

"Please understand I love you and I need to protect you. I love you" I said wishing she would understand.

"Really because if you loved me you would have walked out of that dream with me. You wouldn't have stayed and attempted to do something you didn't know would work risking your life while you did it. Gosh. If something would have happened to you. Do you know how I felt waiting in the darkness for you only for you not to show up. Or the dread that tore through my heart when you wouldn't wake up" she yelled at me the tears streaming down her face before she finally turned away from me. I wiped the tears that ran down my own cheek before I walked toward her wrapping my arms around her.

"I am sorry. I should have thought about how my actions would affect you" I said pulling her closer I needed to feel her body next to mine, I wanted her to calm down and forgive me.

"Yeah I guess you should have" she said bringing her hands to my arm pulling them free from her body. I did not protest I let her pull them free from her body dropping them to my side. Feeling the break of contact shot an awful pain through my chest. But watching her walk away from me was unbearable.

"Rose" I called out after her fighting an eternal battle trying to decide what to do. The tears that now covered my face I wiped away quickly realizing it was pointless since they were not stopping. She stopped in front of the door turning slowly to face me. I prayed to God she would stay.

"You lied to me, you risked your life when it was not necessary, and your utter lack of concern of how your actions would affect others is not the man I fell in love with" she said before walking out of the bedroom pulling the door closed behind her. My stomach clenched and I walked quickly to the bed to sit down before crying. I knew if Christian saw me right now I would never live it down but the thought that she didn't trust me or that I had disappointed her and caused her so much pain it was to much. Once I got myself under control I grabbed my cell phone.

"_Please be sure to be there for her, I know she will not want to see me right now"_ I typed quickly to Lissa hoping she would still be up or would hear her phone. I could hear Rose in the bathroom then moving around in the living room. I debated going out there and found myself standing at the door a few times before returning to the bed. My phone started beeping with a new message.

"_I am on it. Are you ok?" _Lissa wrote back. There were times that I resented Lissa because the side effects that Rose got because of being shadow kissed with Lissa but I knew that Rose would rather be shadow kissed to Lissa than not to have her in her life at all. Plus she was a good friend and Rose wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Lissa so that resentment did not go to far or last long.

"_I am more worried about her than myself. Just be there. Thanks"_ I typed quickly.

After thirty minutes passed I walked into the living room to find Rose sleeping on the couch. She looked peaceful, but I knew she would not be in the best mood if she had to sleep there all night. I quietly walked to the could bending slightly to lift her body from the couch. I was halfway to the room when she started to move.

"Sorry I didn't meant to wake you. I will sleep on the couch, you can't get a good nights sleep out there" I said kissing her forehead before walking into the bedroom. I had pulled the covers down before I had left the room so I laid her down gently. Kissing her head one more time I turned to walk out of the room to go sleep on the couch.

"Stay" I heard her say before I felt her hand in mine pulling me back to the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys that it took me a while to update. I started reading secret circle and couldn't stop so after reading both books and zipping through 350 pages of Thirst I finally stopped myself and started typing. I already started the next chapter so make sure you review and I will put the next chapter up ASAP. I definitely recommend both of these books very good.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Hurry up or we are going to be late" Adrian yelled at me from the living room.

"Does it matter if we are late, it is a private jet it is not like they can leave without us" I hollered back at him as I attempted to zip my over packed suitcase. I hated packing and I hated it even more now that I was pregnant. So now I had an over stuffed suitcase with maternity outfits and sweatpants. For the most part I did not care what I looked like as long as I was comfortable. Once I finally got the bag zipped I went to pull it off of our messy bed, glancing at the disheveled bed I had to laugh, he was yelling at me to hurry when it was his fault we were running late. Ok that is a lie it was just as much my fault as it was his.

"I will grab that" Adrian said from the doorway walking toward the bed to grab my bag.

"Thanks" I said placing a gentle kiss on his lips before I started to make the bed. I knew the maid that came once a week was going to change the sheets and wash the comforter but I didn't want her thinking I was a slob. I had protested about having anyone come in and help with the house, but I gave in quickly when I realized how fat I had gotten and I still had three months to go.

It had been a month since Adrian used compulsion on Dimitri in my dream and although Adrian was reluctant to let me fall asleep to see if it worked he eventually gave in when I told him I could do it with him around or wait until he went to work.

"You are being ridiculous you risked your life attempting to do something that you did not know would work. Now all I am attempting to do is see if it did indeed work" I said sitting down on the bed. Oksana and Mark had left the day before so it was our first day to have the apartment to ourselves and all we had done that day was fight.

"Rose you can't keep throwing that in my face. I said I was sorry and if I remember correctly you forgave me" he said raising an eyebrow at me, most likely recalling that night and how it ended.

"We have to do this. You can wake me up after a few minutes" I said grabbing his hand to pull him toward me so he could sit next to me on the bed.

"Ok, but I am not joking Rose no more than two minutes and I am waking you up" he said tracing the outlines of my fingers with his own.

"I love you" I said pulling his chin toward me before kissing him.

"I love you more than life itself. Promise me you will be careful" he said pulling away slightly.

"Promise" I said before laying back slowly before closing my eyes letting my body and mind fall into darkness.

The darkness did not disappear, nor did it grow darker. The dream was plain there was no one else but myself. It was weird because I don't recall the last dream I had that did not include Adrian, Lissa, or Dimitri.

I felt the dream slipping as Adrian was shaking my body.

"Little Dhampir" he said into my ear speaking a little bit higher than a whisper.

Without opening my eyes I reached up and grabbed his hand. "It worked" I said still not meeting his eyes.

"It worked?" he said so close to my face I could feel his breath on my check. "Yup" I said opening my eyes to only be meet with Adrian standing over me his face so close to mine that all I had to do was sit up an inch and our lips would be touching and that is exactly what I did.

"Did you pack everything you will need" Adrian said a little louder.

"Sorry" I said pulling myself back to the present time. "Yeah I think so, if not then I guess I will have to survive without it for a few days" I said grabbing my purse heading for the door.

When we pulled up Lissa, Christian, and Eddy were already waiting next to the plane. I still had three guardians which by now was driving me crazy, I tried to talk to my dad when he called about cutting it down to one but he would not agree and Adrian didn't like the idea either so I was stuck at the moment.

"Hey, running a little late this morning" Lissa said smiling at me.

"I can't wait until you get pregnant so you can see how hard it is to get up and around. Now leave me alone I am tired and fat and I don't need any crap from any of you" I said stomping up the stairs to get onto the plane. I flopped down in one of the large seats toward the back of the plane closing my eyes. I was tired I hated getting up early before I was pregnant and now it was some form of torture. I cut my classes to half days since with each passing day I couldn't do more and more. Eddy was getting help from another guardian until I could come back full time.

"You are beautiful" Adrian said kissing me lightly behind my ear. I opened my eyes to look up at him. It amazed me how much I loved him and how safe I felt with him.

"You make me feel that way" I said pulling his face to mine, the kiss was slow and passionate the opposite of what the morning had brought but I enjoyed it just as much.

"Do you guys do anything other than make out?" Christian said taking the seat a couple of rows in front of us.

"Clearly we do" Adrian said rubbing my stomach throwing Christian a wicked look.

As soon as the plane took off I fell asleep, Adrian had shifted his body so I could snuggle up to his chest and spread out a little more. Although he didn't come into my dreams all the time when he was asleep he was there unless Lissa asked if she could. She had finally learned to let me know when she was coming into my dreams after she walked in on Adrian running to the ocean naked. I was sitting on the beach watching him laughing my butt off.

I woke up to Adrian mumbling something to Lissa, when they noticed I was awake they both stopped talking and looked very guilty.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked glaring between Adrian and Lissa. Neither of them were looking at me and they defiantly were not telling me what I wanted to know. "Adrian" I said looking at him waiting for him to tell me, but he remained silent. I fixed my eyes on Lissa, she was weak and had a hard time keeping a secret even when you didn't ask her about it.

"Lissa, you know we don't keep secrets because it is not very nice" I said shifting my body so I was no longer laying on Adrian's chest. She looked like a deer in headlights staring at me with huge eyes before glancing over at Adrian hoping he would help her out.

"Fine" Adrian said sighing. "We were discussing what we thought we could do to protect you while we are at the academy" he said grabbing my hand to hold in his. I glanced up at Lissa to see if there was any truth to his statement. I tried to feel her emotions but had no luck there. While Oksana was here she helped Lissa learn how to block me, I was grateful not to feel her emotions all the time but now I was a little annoyed.

"Why would I need more protection when I have three body guards, the school is warded, and no offense to you and Lissa but what could you two possibly do if there was an attack?" I said looking at both of them although I could not feel her emotions something on her face told me that what Adrian had said was not truthful.

"I am going to go sit back with Christian" Lissa said getting up from her seat quickly walking the few feet to sit down with Christian.

"So" I said staring him down, I didn't need compulsion because I had an evil eye that terrified people.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked not being phased by my look. I nodded but remained quiet. "Fine we were talking about having a baby shower, I know you said you didn't want a party or anything but Lissa and I thought it might be nice to have something even if it is small" he said.

"Oh" I said sitting back in my chair I felt bad they were trying to do something for me and I ruined the surprise yet I didn't feel to bad because I hated surprises. "That is sweat of you guys to want to do something but I am not really in the party mood. As long as I have you guys, Eddy and Christian there I am happy" I said bringing my lips closer to his. Stopping right before they could touch "and cake" I said closing the space between our lips. My hormones were going crazy as we deepened the kiss I pulled my hand from his running it down his chest. I could feel his abs that he had been working so hard on getting and it just caused me to want him even more. My hand continued down his chest as he tangled his fingers in my hair. When I reached the quickly growing bulge in his pants Adrian let out a soft moan into my mouth.

"I want you so bad" I said feeling like my body was on fire.

"We are on a plane surrounded by people, two of them work for your dad by the way" he said squirming under my touch. "Bathroom" he said quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Adrian I am huge I can barely fit in the bathroom to pee, we defiantly can't do what I want to you right now in that tiny thing" I said bringing his lips back to mine to let him know how badly I wanted him. I put a little pressure on the bulge to give him a little more reason to think harder.

"Sleep" he said pulling his mouth from mine. "You want to go to sleep instead of this" I said kissing his jaw line down to his neck. "No if you dream I can come and we can do what I have been dying to do again since you put your clothes on this morning" he said moving his head to the side as I kissed his neck slowly.

"How long until we land, I don't want to be woken up in the middle of something" I said honestly.

"Over a hour" he whispered into my ear. I didn't respond I just closed my eyes knowing he would understand.

"Wake up love birds" Alec said poking my shoulder before slapping Adrian in the arm. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see the smile on my guardians face. When I realized the guardians were going to be part of my life for the time being I figured I might as well get to know them. Alec was awesome he was from Iowa and had gone to an academy that was from his mouth in the middle of the hicks surrounded by corn and flat land. He told me how he would often sneak out and go to Chicago when he didn't have school. It made me laugh to realize that we had a lot in common when it came to school and sneaking out I figured that is why my dad picked him. He started to work for my dad over five years ago after his partner was killed, the Moroi they protected was saved from the attack but very unappreciative that his partner have given his life to save his. He said he couldn't protect someone that cared so little for what was lost. He found out about my dad and set up a meeting with him and had been working with him since then.

Eric on the other hand was not as willing to open up about his life. Alec told me to not take it personally that was just the way Eric had always been. I got a little information from Alec, Eric was born in Sweden and had never worked for another Moroi other than my father. Alec said that he had never married and didn't have a family that he spoke of, which was not surprising most male Dhampirs don't ever marry or have children unless it is with a Moroi to make more guardians.

Michelle was the worst and I figured the queen did it on purpose to drive me crazy. She never spoke, most of the time I couldn't tell if she was actually awake because how still she would stand and the lack of any emotion that she showed. Alec always looked happy but hard and ready to fight at the drop of a hat, Eric looked mad all the time but under the anger I could see pain. Something had happened to him that broke him, I just wasn't sure if I would ever know what. I decided I would ask my father about it the next time I spoke to him. Like I said Michelle showed no emotion and was a mute.

"Are you jealous the only person on the plane you got to cuddle up with was Eric?" I asked Alec as Adrian helped me stand up and work my way out of the seat and into the aisle. Adrian laughed grabbing my purse from the overhead compartment.

"Guardian Hathaway I can not wait for you to have that baby so we can finally duel" he said giving me a smirk before patting my belly lightly. If I was a royal physical contact would not be permitted and this action would be frowned upon but I enjoyed the fact that Alec and I had become friends.

"Why are you in that big of a hurry to get your butt kicked" I said following Adrian down the aisle to get off of the plane.

"Still so cocky and I just hope I don't feel to bad beating a mom up" he said attempting to follow me down the stairs but stopped when he realized I was no longer moving. "You ok?" he asked gazing around to figure out what I was looking at.

"I'm fine, it has just been a while" I say finally moving forward to let the rest of the people off of the plane. I was surprised to see Kirova standing next to Alberta and Stan who had returned to the academy after a few months when there didn't seem to be an impending threat.

"Oh my, Rose look at you" Alberta stepped forward to give me a hug. "How have you been feeling?" she asked pulling her arms from me to give my body another look.

"Good, tired and fat but overall the pregnancy has been good. I am sure Adrian has the latest ultrasound picture handy if you want to see the little monkey that is making me cry at lame sappy movies and pee every ten minutes" I said glancing over my shoulder to see Adrian pulling his wallet out to show her the picture. Everyone laughed at my comment and the fact that Adrian was proudly showing off the ultrasound picture.

"You look well" a familiar voice said coming from behind Stan and Alberta. Stan shifted revealing my mom. After we left I hadn't spoken with her, my dad would occasionally tell me that she had asked about me when he spoke with her but she hadn't made any effort to contact me not that I ever expected her to.

"Thank you" I said shifting from one foot to the other. I could have spent the whole trip without seeing her yet she is waiting for my plane to land for what purpose I do not know nor do I care.

"I am sorry to land and run, but like I said I pee every ten minutes and I am not sure how much longer I can hold it" I said smiling at Alberta as she beamed at the ultrasound picture.

"Rose do you mind coming to my office to speak with Stan and I about the graduation ceremony and a few other things once you get settled in, you should accompany her too Princess Dragomir so we can speak about your speech for the Moroi graduation" Kirova said glancing over Alberta's shoulder to look at the ultrasound picture. "You two will have a beautiful child" she said smiling at Adrian and I.

"Thank you and I will come once I get something to eat and I shower" I said smiling at her. It was weird to think how much I hated her and Stan and now I would rather spend time with them than my own mom.

"You ready?" Adrian asked grabbing my hand walking toward a car that was waiting to take us to the guest housing.

"Yes, I am starving and I have to pee. Maybe you can be a good boyfriend and grab me something to eat while I shower" I said smiling at him.

"Are you sure you won't need any help washing your back?" he asked with a seductive smile. I definitely had to think for a minute but hunger won out. "Maybe after I eat we can finish what we started on the plane but this baby is demanding food and who am I to deny this little monkey" I said patting my stomach with my free hand.

"Why do you insist on calling our child a monkey, it is worse than Lissa's pookie bear. I have no clue where you two got your nicknames but I pray to God that you both drop them before the baby comes" Adrian said opening the door to the car.

"Rose" my mother called to me before I could climb in. I debated on just climbing in and pretending that I didn't hear her but she was persistent and I knew I couldn't avoid her the whole trip.

"Guardian Hathaway" I said turning to give her a frosty stare. Her faced dropped momentarily when I addressed her as Guardian rather than mother. She quickly shook it off putting the hard cold mask back on.

"I was hoping that you and I could speak alone" she said closing the distance that separated us. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of Adrian" I said knowing she would not like what I was saying but I really didn't care. We didn't keep secrets and this would prevent me from having to do a play by play when we got back to the room.

"Rose it will only take a minute" she said almost pleading me to.

"Just go I will wait" Adrian said letting go of my hand. I knew that he wanted me and my mother to have a relationship since his family was close but after everything she had done and said I was done trying to incorporate her into my life that she so openly disapproved of.

"Fine make it quick like I said I have to pee and I am hungry and that generally does not put me in a good mood" I said walking past her so we were standing ten feet away from everyone else. I watched Lissa, Christian, and Eddy get into their car and drive away. Lissa glanced at me and smiled, I knew she like Adrian wanted me to mend fences with my mom.

"Rose I just want you to know that I am here for you" she said hesitantly reaching out to touch my arm. When I didn't pull away or object she rested her hand there. I was surprised and emotional I was fighting my body's natural reaction lately and that was to cry. I was thinking that maybe we could actually have some type of relationship that was until she opened her mouth again. "I am sure you feel trapped right now and that you have to stay with Adrian because of the baby. You may even believe your life as a guardian is over, but I want you to know that is not true. I will help you with the child until it is old enough to enroll here and then you can return to be Lissa's guardian like you always planned to. A child is no reason to stay in a relationship, and I spoke to the queen and she said she would help financially if need be. You do not need to worry about him being a Royal and the fall out you may think will come if you were to leave him your father and I will make sure you are ok" as she said the words and I was surprised by my restraint not to interrupt her or hit her because they both sounded good right then.

"You are unbelievable, why don't you ever listen. I am not you nor will I ever be. I love this baby and Adrian more than being a guardian more than anything actually so for you to sit here and tell me that you will be here if I chose to give them both up is crap. You want to look hurt when I address you as Guardian Hathaway instead of mom this is why. You either have no clue what I want or need or you just don't care but your help is definitely not it. Now if you will excuse me Guardian Hathaway" I said pulling my arm from hers before striding back to the car. Adrian was still standing outside the door having a conversation with Alec they both were laughing until he turned toward me hearing me approach. The smile that was on his face moments earlier was now gone.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at my face before glancing over my head where my mother was still standing.

"I am fine can we just go" I said climbing in the door that Alec was now holding open. "Of course" Adrian said climbing in behind me. As soon as the door closed I let go of all of the emotions I had been holding in. "Gosh I hate her, I know that is not what you want to hear but I am so tired of her. She doesn't listen and she doesn't care what I want. Her mother must of dropped her on her head when she was a baby because there is no other way to explain it" I said staring out of the window as we drove to the guest housing. The school hadn't changed at all. As we passed the gym a small pang of pain went through my chest, Dimitri not showing up in my dreams was nice but I still knew he was out there and right now there was nothing I could do to help him. By the time we pulled out to guest housing I was practically climbing out of the car before it stopped.

"Hurry up and what room are we staying in?" I yelled over my shoulder. "Two twenty-one" Adrian said laughing as I sprinted toward the room. The door was thankfully unlocked.

"I will be happy when I don't have to do that anymore" I said walking out of the bathroom. Adrian was lounging on the couch smiling up at me. "I am sure it will happen with each pregnancy, so you should get use to it" he said pulling me onto his lap when I was close enough for him to grab.

"How are you honestly talking about me having more kids when I haven't even gotten the first one out. And please enlighten me on how many kids you believe we will be having" I said laying my head on his shoulder. I normally would have over reacted and freaked out but I learning to control myself and I knew I would be going on the pill as soon as the baby came.

"I was thinking enough to have a soccer team, but if you would prefer a football team I would be ok with that" he said as his fingers glided across my neck to move the hair away before kissing it. "You look so beautiful when you are pregnant and your hormones are quite delightful" he mumbled as he ran the tip of his tongue up my neck before stopping to gently nibble on my ear.

"You better enjoy my pregnancy beauty while you can because it will be a while before you see it again if ever. With us two as parents who knows what kind of havoc this little one is going to cause" I said closing my eyes to enjoy the pleasant sensations that Adrian was sending through my body. He chuckled in my neck, sliding his hand around my belly.

"You will be a perfect little angel won't you little baby Dhampir" he said gliding his hand under my shirt. Like always the baby responding kicking his hand.

"I don't get it, I talk to her all day and barely ever get a response and you say ten words to her and she kicks. Maybe you will be the only one that she will want to feed her in the middle of the night too" I said moving my hand to rest next to his feeling the baby kick my hand most likely telling me that wouldn't be the case.

We sat there in silence just enjoying the moment when my stomach growled. "I need food" I said attempting to stand, when Adrian's hands pulled me back down. "Alec is getting the food. We can make out to pass the time until he gets here" he suggested earning him a slap in the arm. "Is that all you think about?" I asked turning my head to see the smirk on his face.

"It is hard not to think about it when you are so beautiful and well placed on my lap" he said pulling my face to his until our lips were moving together. I shifted my body until I was straddling him the best I could without my stomach getting in the way. Slipping my hands under Adrian's shirt I pulled it up over his head immediately bringing my lips back to his while his hands worked my shirt over my head. One hand snaked around my body stopping at my bra clasp releasing it and pulling the bra off quickly. Each time he touched me I felt like my body was on fire and there was only one way to put it out. As Adrian's hands hand moved to my breast my hands moved down south attempting to get his pants unbuttoned.

The knock on the door brought our actions to a quick stop. "Did you lock the door?" I asked reaching to grab my shirt to pull over my bare chest. "I think so" Adrian said laughing when he seen the panic on my face. One of our friends seeing us in a compromising position was enough I definitely didn't need a fellow guardian that worked for my father to see my half naked.

"Hang on, I am coming" Adrian hollered while I climbed off of his lap pushing the bra that I hadn't put back on under a pillow and throwing Adrian his shirt.

"I am sure you are" Alec called through the door causing my face to instantly start to redden. This would have been a good time to have a normal guardian relationship when he would have been expected to stay quiet. Adrian apparently thought it was funny as he laughed and pulled the door open.

"You know she is going to remember all of this after she has that baby. I hope you don't like your face to much because I think that remark probably just earned you a broken nose at least" Adrian said grabbing the food from Alec. "Thanks by the way. You going to join us to eat" Adrian asked setting the food on the small table in the living room.

"I was actually going to check out the rest of the academy and see the points of entry and check in with the other guardians. Plus I am sure you will want to get back to what you were doing before I interrupted" he said looking past Adrian to me.

"I am thinking it will be the jaw that way he can't talk once I am done" I said flashing him a smile that I hoped told him I was not joking. Alec chuckled before walking out of the door. Before Adrian could sit down I had the bag of food in my lap and was pulling out a cheeseburger and shoving it into my mouth. Adrian grabbed the other bag and pulled out a few fries. We ate in silence like we normally did because I was so wrapped up in eating that there was no point in trying to have a conversation with me. Once I was done I leaned back rubbing my stomach wondering how something so small could cause so many changes.

"Rose" Adrian said using my actual name something he rarely did unless it was something serious or he was upset. So I immediately wondered what was going on. He seen the change on my face. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about what Guardian Hathaway said. I figured maybe it would be good for you" he said, I was surprised to hear him refer her as Guardian but I was sure after today he knew not to call her mom. I knew he was right it was part of an exercise Mark had showed me. The less negative energy I had the better off I would be.

I was hesitant to tell him because what she had said was not only hurtful to me but to him implying that the only reason I was with him was because of this baby. How I longed for the woman that let me cry on her shoulder when I got back from Russia, the woman that told me she wouldn't stand in my way of dating Adrian that was until I got pregnant apparently.

I told Adrian everything she had said watching his face drop as I continued I knew that he wanted to see the good in my mother but she had none when it came to being a parent. The fact that my "Mob" like father was doing a better job being a parent. It was surprising and funny. Just last week he had sent us a onesie that said _I love my grandpa _and another one that I am assuming he had made that said _mess with me you have to deal with grandpa_. Adrian and I couldn't help but laugh realizing that he was probably not joking. Then we made a pact not to tell Abe if the baby ever had trouble with another child when he or she started school.

"I am sorry that you have to deal with her. I am sorry that you don't have her to lean on while you go through this. But she is wrong, if you ever decided that you didn't want to be with me I would never cut you off financially and I would never go out of my way to make your life difficult to be vindictive" he said pulling my hand to his mouth kissing it lightly. "I love you and this baby more than my own life and your safety and happiness is all that matters to me, even if that means not being with me" he said.

"I don't need her, just because we share the same genes it does not make her family. You, Lissa, Christian, and Eddy are my family. She is the one that is going to miss out and for that I truly feel sorry for her. Everything she said is ridiculous I know you would never do that and I don't worry about that because I am not going anywhere because if I haven't told you enough I am madly deeply in love with you" I said bringing his hand to my mouth copying the gesture he had made earlier. "I need to shower so I can go meet Kirova" I said making a move to get up. Adrian stood helping me off of the couch. Standing on my tipy toes I gave him one last kiss before turning toward the bathroom.

"Have you written your speech yet?" Lissa asked me while we walked toward Kirova's office.

"A little I should probably get around to doing that at some point" I said knowing that Lissa most likely had five different speeches prepared she was just having a hard time figuring out which one to use.

"Rose it is in two days, you better get it done" She said smiling at me when we heard someone laugh. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was "Alec you are begging for a broken jaw and nose" I said as I continued to walk, Lissa laughed at our exchange something she did a lot when Alec was guarding me.

As soon as we walked in we were ushered into Kirova office. She was sitting behind her desk while Stan sat in a chair across the desk from her. When they noticed us enter the both stopped speaking and stood to greet us.

"Guardian Hathaway, Princess Dragomir thank you for coming if you want to have a seat we can discuss a few things and give you a detailed schedule of the graduation so you know what time you will need to be there and when you will go up on stage" she said grabbing papers from her desk to hand us. We spent the next hour discussing details about both graduations. As Lissa and I stood to leave Kirova asked that I stay behind for a moment. Lissa whispered she would wait for me as I retook my seat and she walked out of the office.

"Stan you may leave too" she said gesturing to the guardian that was still sitting next to me. He stood and walked out without a word. Generally when I sat in this office alone it was because I had done something wrong and was here for punishment. Although I knew that was not the reason for being asked to stay I found myself thinking about my actions since I had arrive that she may want to talk to me about.

"Rose I know that we have not gotten along in the past. Although I admit some of that was because of me I have seen how much you have grown up since you returned from Russia and it has surprised us all and has made us extremely proud. With that I wanted to talk to you about what your plans are once you have the baby" she said leaning toward her desk closer to me.

Her words caught me by surprise so it took me a moment to realize that she actually just complimented me. "Um thanks, and to answer your question I am not quite sure what Adrian and my plans are. I have given up being Lissa's guardian and have decided that I will not be anyone's guardian once I have the baby. I am sure you think that is cowardly or irresponsible to my duty to protect Moroi but I refuse to leave this baby motherless because I am protecting someone else" I said realizing how true the words were. A few months ago I was still unsure of what I wanted to do and still thought about being a guardian but now it didn't matter because I wanted to be a mother above all else and I didn't care what people would think about my decision.

"I understand, I was assuming that your plans would not involve you being someone's guardian that is why I wanted to speak to you about returning to the academy and taking a more active role with the students" she said smiling at me waiting for a response.

I sat back in my chair attempting to think about her offer. We had never planned on staying at the Royal Court forever but now we started making a life there. We had our wonderful apartment, Adrian had a job he seemed to love and Christian seemed like he was warming up to it. The decision was not mine alone to make anymore.

"It sounds like a wonderful opportunity but I would have to speak to Adrian before I could give you an answer" I said hoping she would understand. To my surprise she told me to take as much time as I needed and excused me from her office.

I walked out of her office to find Lissa and Alec sitting on the stairs in deep conversation.

"Hey" I said grabbing their attention.

"What was that about?" Lissa asked standing up as Alec stood and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"She wanted to offer me a position to work here after I have the baby" I said walking past them toward guest housing.

"She what? What did you say?" Lissa said trying to catch up with me.

"I told her I needed to talk to Adrian, but I wanted to talk to you, Christian, and Eddy to see what you guys wanted to do. This is not only my decision, I promised to never leave you behind and I don't plan on breaking that promise" I said smiling at her. She smiled at me looping her arm about mine. The rest of the walk we discussed the babies room and how Adrian and I were going to decorate it.

"Well we actually decided to buy two different sets. One is for a girl and the other a boy so when I have the baby we will have someone come in and paint and set everything up while I am in the hospital that way it is ready by the time the baby comes and we don't have to decorate the bedroom in something that is not gender specific" I said.

"Have you picked the sets out yet?" she asked a look of hurt on her face.

"We have narrowed it down but I wanted to get you opinion on which two you like the most."

She beamed at me and told me she would come over tomorrow and help me look through them and that she had actually found a few things that she thought we would like for the room.

We said a quick good bye while she walked to her room and I walked to mine Alec remained at the end of the hall. I flashed him a smile before I walked into the room. I was surprised that all of the lights were off.

"Adrian" I yelled running my hand along the wall trying to find the light switch hoping I didn't bump into anything and thinking how I was going to have a word with Adrian how pregnant chicks in the dark is not safe. Once my hand finally came to rest on the light switch I flicked it on and looked around. The suitcases remained where we had set them down, the bags of food were still on the table.

"Adrian" I yelled again walking into toward the bedroom wondering if he had fallen asleep but he wasn't there. I was about to panic and get Alec when I noticed the piece of paper on the kitchen counter. I immediately grabbed it and started to read. My eyes filled with tears before the paper fell to the floor.

**Remember to review. :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story. Each review makes writing that much easier, so make sure you keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be very exciting so make sure you review.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Meade**

"_My love is unconditional, I love you with all of my heart, this is just a game so you better go ahead and start. The next clue may not be hard, but if it is maybe we should spar." _

The words rang through my head brining tears to my eyes falling down my cheek. The paper slipped from my hand as they trembled. I went to make an attempt to pick it back up but could not bend down all of the way to retrieve the paper so I left it laying on the floor.

I walked quickly to the door thinking that the only place we would spar would be the gym. Pulling the door open, I figured I would find Alec beaming at me down the hall having something to do with all of this. I was also hesitant what if they were having the baby shower here I groaned but continued on my way. When I walked out of the door I was surprised to find the hall empty. I looked around, I can't remember the last time I was out of my room without someone with me. I shrugged and started toward the gym.

It took me longer than it use to for me to make it to the gym but I guess fifteen pounds later it was to be expected. When I reached the gym door my hand rested on the door handle debating if I really wanted to open it. Curiosity won out as I pulled the door open to only be surprised by a silent gym. In the middle of the gym sat a small table with a single red rose and another note.

"_Our time to spar will have to wait, this is the first place I took you on a date."_

Since our first date was our only date at the academy I knew it was the lake. I let out an annoyed sigh realizing I was going to have to walk all the way to the lake. I was to fat for this, but he clearly put a lot of thought into it so I was attempting to suck it up.

I grabbed the paper and the rose and started to walk to the doors. Outside the doors sat a golf cart with a card with my name on it. _"You didn't think I would make you walk that far in your condition"_ it read I couldn't help but laugh and glance around wondering who was helping him, know Adrian it would have been easier to wonder who wasn't helping him. I figured Alec was some where around the corner keeping a close eye on me.

I climbed on the golf cart and drove toward the lake. I had only driven a golf cart once and it was when Lissa and I stole it and I was completely drunk. Lets just say that experience did not end well. It took me a couple minutes to arrive at the lake. It was still dark and the only light that shined by the lake was the flicker on a single candle sitting on a small table. I wondered about the tables until I realized me bending over would most likely not work out to well.

I took a moment to look out at the lake and the moon shining down on it. Recalling the first night Adrian and I had spent out here. That night had been wonderful maybe even perfect. Breaking my gaze at the water I grabbed the next clue wondering where this was all going to lead.

"_Roses are red, Violets are blue. I said I love you and this is when you finally said it too."_

I climbed back on the golf cart and headed toward my old dorm. I was hoping that I might be able to go in the room. It had been a while since I had seen my old dorm that held so many memories in it. I drove slowly enjoying the cool breeze while recalling moments that I had at the academy. I passed the bench that had broken when I was walking on it, the clinic that I had visited one to many times, and Kirova's office like the clinic I had visited one to many times.

I parked the golf cart and hesitantly left it in front of the student dorms. I knew that it was an open invitation for the students to take a joy ride on it. I was hoping no students were as wild as I was. Climbing two flights of stairs had me winded and sweating. There was nothing on the door so I raised my hand to knock. When no one answered I slowly opened the door. The room was a bit bare and had no signs that anyone was living in it. On the dresser sat a picture frame but it was facing away from me. I walked over to it picking it up to look at the picture. It was after graduation Adrian and I were holding hands his face was tilted downward to look at me while mine was facing upward. The picture was a side profile and I don't think either one of us was aware that the picture was being taken. I moved the picture a little closer. We were both smiling at each other and were maintaining eye contact. The look on my face showed pure bliss. The way that we were looking at each other made it look like we were the only two people in the world that existed. Knowing that at the moment it is probably what it felt like, because I still feel like that when I am with him. Adrian's face radiated love something he seemed to do whenever he was around me and something I prayed would never fade.

I wiped the tears that fell to my cheek. The constant need for sex was great, getting fat I could handle, but crying all the time had to be by far the worst thing pregnancy brought. Once I was sure I wouldn't get tears on the paper I picked it up.

"_Hearing you say you love me had to be the best, but there is one moment that could put that to the test."_

It didn't take me long to figure out he was referring to the first time we made love. That thought brought a smile to my face. I quickly walked out and was pleasantly surprised the golf cart was where I had left it. I drove it over to the guest housing realizing that I was heading back to where I had originally started.

Once I arrive at the door I didn't bother knocking knowing that he made sure the other room was empty I was sure he would do the same thing for this one.

Pushing the door open I stopped when I realized the room was not empty. My eyes quickly found Adrian standing by a window looking out. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, I moved slowly closing the door behind me. The noise finally pulled him from his trance by the window. Slowly turning around to look at me.

"You did that a lot quicker than I expected" he said moving towards me, he moved around the furniture without breaking eye contact with me, the smile taking over his face.

"What is this?" I said gesturing toward the black suit he was wearing and chanced a look around the room. Candles were lit on every surface, roses were in vases while rose pedals were streamed out across the floor.

"This is something I have been dying to do since the day you told me that you loved me, even more when we made love in this very room, and it has been unbearable waiting since the day you told me I was going to be a father" he said stopping just in front of me, pulling my hand into it. His words stopped momentarily while he pulled my hand to his lips kissing it before he continued. "My world was full of darkness and I had accepted that it was going to be a permanent part of my life until the day I meet you. You were like the sun that finally pushed the clouds away bringing light into a dark world that I called my life. That light is what got me through the months that I didn't have you. Ever since the day you told me that you loved me I have felt like all the pieces have slowly began falling into place putting my life that I had shattered a long time ago back together. I have become a man that I can be proud of being and that is because of you. You have given me so much but I am a selfish man and ask for one more thing with the promise if you say yes that I will be there for you everyday through tears, happiness, anger and fear. I will hold your hand through the darkness and celebrate in times of joy. I promise I will listen to your wants and needs with the intent on making them a reality. So now I ask you Rose Hathaway will you give me the great honor of calling you my wife? Will you marry me?" he said dropping to his knee pulling something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was because my eyes were flooded with tears as I stared down at the man that I loved with every fiber in my body.

"Yes, of course I will marry you" I said feeling him kiss my finger before sliding the ring on kissing once more before he stood.

"Thank you, I love you so much" he said before crashing his lips to mine.

"Is this our room for the remainder of the trip?" I asked pulling my lips from his.

"Yeah" he said breathing heavy yet he still kissed his was down my neck.

"Good maybe we can recreate that night from the last clue" I said pushing him toward the bedroom that we had spent so many nights together in.

"I can't wait to call you my wife" he said pulling his coat off dropping it to the ground.

"Mrs. Ivashkov" he whispered pulling my shirt over my head.

"I was thinking Adrian Hathaway might sound better" I said quickly unbuttoning his shirt letting it slip to the floor.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as I am your husband when you do it" our pants dropping to the floor at the same time.

For the next couple of hours we relived that night over and over. Finally I rolled to my side laying my head on his arm. "You have brought me so much happiness I don't know what I have done to deserve it" I said closing my eyes letting the exhaustion hit me.

I slept peacefully and woke when my bladder demanded that I get up and pee. I climbed out of the bed trying to be quiet and gentle so I didn't wake Adrian up. I walked quickly to the bathroom not bothering to cover myself. Flipping the light in the bathroom I let my eyes adjust. It was the first time I actually looked at my ring. It took my breath away, it was an one and an one and a half carat emerald cut diamond ring. I knew it cost a fortune but I was sure that Adrian thought it was moderate because I knew he could have gone a lot bigger and I was grateful that he didn't. Finally breaking my eyes away from the ring I finished going the bathroom, washed my hands and tried to make it back into the room without waking Adrian up.

"I was wondering where my fiancé went" Adrian said rolling to his side so he could watch me climb back into the bed.

"Bathroom break" I said turning to my side so Adrian could wrap his arms around me. "I think I like the sound of that fiancé it has a nice ring to it" I said pulling his arms around my body.

"Wife will sound so much better" he said kissing my shoulder.

"So I take it everyone was in on it" I said bringing our hands together.

"Yeah I had some help" he said not giving any more details.

"How long have you been planning this? Like did Stan actually want me to speak at the graduation or was that just a ploy to get me here" I asked staring at the darkness that laid in front of me. I felt his arms release me I was about to protest until he climbed over my body so I could see his face.

"I have thought about the day I would propose since the day I meet you at the ski lodge. I have gone over hundreds of ideas on how to make it perfect and when Stan called and asked you to come back to the academy it just clicked. That is where we fell in love although I had a head start you caught up quite nicely. Stan asked you to speak because you are smart, talented and you have a lot to say that can help these kids before they become guardians" he said leaning down kissing me softly on my lips. I broke the kiss when I couldn't help but yawn.

"Get some sleep we had a long night" he said climbing under the covers allowing me to snuggle my body as close to his before I feel into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke to the smell of breakfast generally it took me thirty minutes to pry myself from the bed but this morning I slipped Adrian's shirt that was laying on the chair over my head and grabbed a clean pair of underwear. Walking out into the kitchen.

"Morning future husband" I said wrapping my arms around his waist as he stood at the stove.

"Morning my beautiful fiancé" he said turning his body toward mine kissing me. When he pulled away he glanced down at my outfit.

"Although I love seeing you in my clothes I would suggest you put some pants on since we are going to be having company" he said as someone started knocking on the door. I quickly retreated to the bedroom slipping on a pair of soft pants and a bra. I didn't bother changing my shirt before heading out back out.

"Oh my gosh let me see let me see" Lissa shrieked running toward me. Grabbing my hand she stood in awe. "It is beautiful. He wouldn't let me see it, actually he wouldn't let anyone see it" she said pulling me into a hug. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you both" she said her voice breaking and I knew she was crying.

"Thanks Lissa" I said letting her go. Only to be bombarded by hugs from Eddy and Christian. The both mumbled congratulations and took a look at the ring.

"Break the bank account?" Eddy said fake punching Adrian in the arm before congratulating him.

"She deserves the best so that is what I give her" Adrian said winking at me.

"I think it is my turn to congratulate my daughter" I heard a voice that somehow made the moment ever happier.

"Dad" I said pulling him into my arms. It had been a while since I had seen him even though we talked a couple times a week I found myself missing him.

"Congratulations sweetheart. I think you got yourself a wonderful man and you know that takes a lot for me to admit. But he better understand if he hurts you that he will be taken care of" he said the last part his voice deep and loud enough for Adrian to hear the threat.

"Dad you can't threaten him until we are married that way he is stuck with both of us" I said letting him go. "So what brings you to the academy?" I asked walking toward the table where everyone was already sitting except for Adrian.

"Well Adrian called and asked permission for your hand and told me his plans on asking you and told me you were going to be speaking at the graduation ceremony so I wanted to stop in and see my little girl" he said kissing the top of my head before taking a seat next to Eddy leaving the seat next to me open for Adrian. I smiled at him thinking about the first time we had meet and how I couldn't stand him and his meddling in my life. Now he seemed softer, I knew it was mainly just with me and that he was still the man I meet in Russia but he was honestly trying and that is what mattered the most.

"Well I am happy that you came, I missed you" I said watching the smile build on his face.

We spent the next hour eating and talking about what had been happening at Court and I told everyone about the offer Kirova had made the night before. We discussed what everyone thought but no decision was made. Everyone had a reason to like one over the other, we all had jobs we enjoyed, the queen had not been harassing Lissa or me and Eddy had Emily. There was a lot to think about but I still had a few months before the baby came so we had plenty of time to decide.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out with my dad he was going to stay until the graduation and then he had to head back out. It made me sad that he had to leave so soon but I was happy with the time we had.

The next few days flew by. When graduation came I was actually prepared, something that I think actually surprised Lissa. I wasn't sure if my mom had heard about the engagement, if she had she never attempted to talk to me about it, we actually did not speak again while I was there. Adrian's mom and dad called to congratulate us. Kate told me that she would come and help plan the wedding when I was ready. She also informed me that her and Glen would be coming back to Court a few weeks before the baby came. She wanted to be there when the baby came and thought that it would be good to have the extra help for the first couple of weeks. I had agreed having never been around babies I would use all the help I could get.

"It is good to be home" I said flopping down on the couch while Adrian carried our luggage to the bedroom. "You can say that again" he said walking into the living room sitting down next to me pulling my feet into his lap. Slipping my flats off he started to massage my feet that seemed to swell slightly when I stood to long. I had read about it in one of the many books about pregnancy that I had read so I was not to worried when I noticed it.

Two months had passed since graduation and I had completely stopped working with Eddy. I was way to big to be helpful and my feet seemed to swell no matter how long I stood on them. Lissa spent most of her time with me when Adrian was working.

"Do you have everything you need for the baby?" she asked one evening. She was staying with me because Adrian had to go out of town for two days. Something for work, he had said no but when he told me about it I told him to go.

"Adrian it is only two days, Dr. Olendzki said everything looks good and it seems that I will carry the baby to full term. If anything happens you have the jet you could be back here in a couple of hours and if you have read any of the books I gave you I can be in labor for fifteen hours if not longer" I said sitting under the covers in bed, while he undressed.

"I don't like the thought of you being her by yourself when you are eight months pregnant. I can send Patrick in my spot, he knows everything about the presentation and will do a fine job" he said climbing into the bed next to me.

"I won't be alone Lissa, Christian, and Eddy are right next door and if it would make you feel any better I will ask Lissa to stay with me while you are gone" I said my back was against the head board so I could sit up. Adrian pulled the covers down exposing my extremely large stomach.

"Hi sweet little Dhampir" he said into my stomach kissing it lightly. The baby kicked instantly pushing her foot out until you could see the small bump on my stomach. The first time she did that it the look on Adrian's face was priceless. Now he just smiled placing a finger over the bump while the baby retracted her foot kicking again.

"I don't think I can leave you two" he said looking up from my stomach.

"Adrian this is the last time you will be able to leave us for a really really long time. You worked so hard on that project you deserve to see it to the end" I said placing my hand on my stomach trying to calm the baby down a bit. Adrian always seemed to get her excited and her excitement usually meant a lot of kicking and a lot of discomfort for me when I was trying to sleep. I never told Adrian that because he was always so excited to see her react, I didn't want him to miss out on it.

"You will make Lissa stay with you the whole time and call me if anything comes up" he said sitting up.

"Yes, promise" I said pulling his face to mine to kiss him. Lately that is as far as we got although there were a few times were my need for him was unbearable but having sex when you are eight months pregnant didn't make me feel to pretty. Knowing he would be leaving though had light something within me on fire and my want for him was in its unbearable range.

I felt myself blush and look at Lissa. "Yeah we have almost everything, I want to go shopping before the baby comes so far I have ordered everything it would be miss to actually go somewhere and pick a few things out" I said realizing I was already missing Adrian and he only left that morning.

"We can totally go tomorrow. It is not like we need permission we are not students anymore. I will let Eddy know and you already have three I mean two guardians" she said correcting herself. Michelle had left with Adrian, although he protested she was relentless and I told him she had to protect him being his guardian. Although he did not like it he finally agreed.

"I am sure the queen will provide another guardian for you if you were to ask" I said wanting to make sure we stayed on the safe side. "Ok I will contact Eddy and the Queen and see what we can do" she said bouncing on the couch with excitement.

The next morning Eddy, Alec, Eric, and two other guardians I had never meet were sitting on the couch. Christian had a class that he could not cancel so he was not going with us.

"Morning" I said wiping my eyes still tired, the further along I was the more I hated the getting up in the morning.

"Are you ready? I am so excited I haven't been shopping if forever. Maybe we can look quickly at the bridal store at the mall, if you are not to tired" she said kneeling down to help me slid my shoes on. I didn't bother wearing the ones with shoe laces since I could not bend down to tie my own shoe I didn't want someone else having to do it all the time. Her excitement was starting to rub off on me and I happily agreed knowing that we had only looked at bridal magazines and I knew Lissa was dying to actually try a dress on.

We all climbed in the SUV, I was sitting in the front seat because it gave me more room to spread out and get comfortable. The drive took thirty minutes and by the time we pulled in the sun was slowly setting.

"Where should we start first?" Lissa asked gliding next to me so she could loop her arm into mine. Alec stood within five feet of me while Eddy stood to Lissa's side and Eric was behind us a good fifteen feet. The other two guardian's spread out a bit further. The way we stood most would assume Alec was my boyfriend or husband and Lissa and Eddy were together, they probably wouldn't even notice that Eric was part of our group.

We stopped at Baby Gap first.

"Oh my gosh the baby needs this" Lissa squealed every two minutes or so it seemed. We gave up on buying gender neutral colors and bought whatever we thought was cute. Adrian and I had decided that we would donate all the clothes that we had bought that the baby could not wear. After spending almost a hour going through clothes and buying way to much we were on to the next store.

"We have to go in there" Lissa said stopping in front of a store full of kids.

"Lissa no" I whined watching all of the frustrated moms keep careful eyes on their kids that seemed to be running around aimlessly.

"Please" she said. Eddy and Alec were looking at me to object again but I didn't have it in me.

"Fine but make it quick" I said bracing myself for the hug that I knew would come. Once Lissa let me go we all walked into Build A Bear. Lissa didn't take long before she found a fluffy brown dog to fill. The line to put the fluff in the dog seemed to be never ending, kids ran around us stopping briefly to stare up at Eddy and Alec since they both towered over the children. The mom's looked at Lissa and I with jealous I am assuming part of it was how handsome the boys were and part the fact that their husbands were no were to be seen.

"Finally" Eddy sighed when we were the next in line to have the dog filled.

"Are we done?" I asked walking toward the register.

"Rose I haven't even picked an outfit out yet" Lissa said walking toward the wall of clothing. I walked over to a chair that sat next to the wall sliding down into it. Closing my eyes for a minute trying to drown out the loud buzzing of kids screaming. This was going to be my life in a month.

"You ok?" Alec asked standing next to me. No joke in his voice just concern.

"Fine, just a little bit tired" I said opening my eyes to watch Lissa pick out a few outfits for the stuffed dog.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"No Lissa wants to stop by the bridal store before we go and there was one more store I wanted to stop by" I said going to stand up when Alec put his arm out to help me up.

"What is it?" Lissa asked as we walked out of Tiffany's. I had to pick up a order I had mad the night before when I found out we would be going to the mall. I pulled the small box from the bag handing it to Lissa. She opened the box slowly.

"It is beautiful" she said pulling the silver baby rattle out of the box. "Turn it a little bit" I said as we walked through the mall.

"Oh my gosh Adrian will love that" she said seeing Ivashkov engraved into the rattle.

"Now it is your turn" I said to Lissa as we walked toward the bridal store. One of the other guardians had taken our bags to the SUV so Eddy and Alec didn't have anything in their arms if we were attacked.

Thankfully when we got to the bridal shop I was able to sit down on a nice white plush couch while Lissa tried on a few dresses. Eric was standing next to me, Alec had disappeared five minutes ago.

I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about all of the company we would be getting fairly soon between Adrian's parents, my dad, and Oksana and Mark, Olena and Viktoria asked if they could come for a visit. I wanted to see them and happily agreed.

"What do you think?" Lissa's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Rose" she said again.

"Sorry Lissa, it I just don't know what to say it is beautiful. No it is perfect" I said watching her turn to look at herself again in the mirror. "It is perfect isn't it?" she said turning again.

"You are stunning" Alec said walking back to stand next to me. "Here I grabbed you something to drink and eat I was sure you would be starving by now" he said handing me a plate with a pretzel on it and a cup of lemonade. "I know it is not much but I don't trust the food they serve here" he said taking a step back to stand where Eric had been standing.

"Thanks" I said slipping the straw in my mouth sucking half of the lemonade down in one gulp.

"I think it is the one" Lissa said after another minute of staring at her reflection.

"Me too" I chimed in even though my mouth was full of pretzel.

"You will be doing this soon Rose" she said before walking into the dressing room to change out of the dress. I didn't even want to think about a wedding dress and the amount of work I was going to have to do to get back to my old size and fit into a wedding dress. Adrian and I had discussed small details about the wedding deciding to wait a little bit after the baby was born before we got married.

"I am beat" I said as we walked toward the SUV.

"You and me both" Lissa said beaming at me. She had decided to buy the dress, after stating she would not find a dress as perfect for her as that one. They had to keep it to make some alterations.

"I don't feel so good" I said as a strong wave of nausea rolled over me. It had been a while but I realized this time it was not caused by the pregnancy.

"Strigoi" I screamed before we were attacked.

**So the long awaited return has finally come. Dimitri has been but a dream so far, but the next chapter that all changes. Make sure you hit the green button so you don't have to wait to long for the next update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I promise that the next chapter will not take as long. Make sure to review.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Run" Alec said pushing me forward thrusting the SUV keys into my hands. Lissa grabbed my hand and started to pull me forward. I felt like my legs would not move but when Alec pushed me forward again, I quickly turned to retreat to the SUV. Glancing back I could see over fifteen Strigoi attacking the five guardians as Lissa and I fled.

"Give me the keys" Lissa said as we neared the SUV. I handed them to her without hesitation it would take me to long to get into the car behind a steering wheel. I was breathing heavy the nausea was so strong but I knew I couldn't stop until we were in the SUV.

Lissa hit the button to unlock the doors, flinging the door open I climbed in pulling the door closed behind me when the door stopped along with my heart. I glanced up meeting red blazing eyes. Lissa was screaming in the background when she realized what was happening.

I couldn't see past Dimitri's large figure to see if any of the guardians were coming to help so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled my hand back and threw it forward. Like the door, the movement stopped before I made contact.

"Roza is that anyway to greet me" Dimitri hissed at me holding my fist in his hand before grabbing my arm dragging me from the car.

"Let go of me" I screamed trying to get him to release the tight grip he had on my arm.

"I was hoping you would come with me without causing a scene, I suppose I was wrong" Dimitri said bringing his hand to my nose and mouth. I remember seeing the frightened look in Lissa's eyes before it all went black.

I woke up cold, hungry, and nauseous. It only took me a second to remember what had happened. I immediately sat up realizing the nausea was not from the baby. The room I was in was dark, but I could see a large stiletto next to the wall.

"What have you done?" I asked my voice raspy. I wondered how long I had been out. I felt the baby move and my hand moved instantly to my protruding stomach. I felt tears spring to my eyes, I barely survived the last time Dimitri took me how was I going to get out of here being eight month pregnant and what would he do to my baby. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely out of my eyes.

"I told you I was going to get what was mine" he said moving towards me. I immediately moved my body away from him realizing I was on a tiny bed. I attempted to get up when my leg snagged back with the rope he had tied from my leg to the bed.

"You won't get to far don't worry" he said continuing to walk toward me. When he got to the side of the bed he flipped a lamp on illuminating the room with light.

"My Roza how you have changed" he said moving his hand toward my stomach.

"Don't touch me" I shrieked attempting to ball myself up so he couldn't get to my stomach. I knew he was stronger than me and that no matter what I did he could do whatever to me and I wouldn't have a chance.

"Don't be like that Roza, I have plans for our baby" he said sitting on the edge of the bed touching my back. I knew I should not engage in this conversation, but him talking about Adrian and my baby as his sent an anger through me that I had never felt before.

"This is not now nor will ever be your baby" I hissed sitting up to look at him. The feelings that made me hesitate were no longer there. There was still a great amount of sadness that I felt looking into the face of the man I once loved the man that had taught me so much but those feelings were no longer there. My words registered into his brain and his natural reaction was attack.

He leaped up from his position and was on me before I could prepare myself for the assault. My arms were pinned above my head by one of his hands while his body hovered over mine enough were his weight was not on me but his body was still making contact with mine. His other hand moved to my shirt lifting it.

I cried out. "Dimitri don't hurt the baby please, I will do anything you want. Just don't hurt the baby" I said trying to control myself but the sobs were relentless.

"I will not hurt our baby and you don't really have a choice not to do what I want you to" he said running his hand over my stomach. The baby kicked at his hand and continued to kick wherever his hand roamed. I know it sounds crazy, but it was different when she kicked responding to Adrian this was like she knew there was something definitely wrong with the person that was touching her mother.

"We have a feisty one here Roza. You are just like your mother" he said to my stomach before removing his hand from my body.

"I have missed you" he said bending his face toward mine. I turned my head knowing he was going to attempt to kiss me.

"I will not punish you just yet because of the baby, but the sooner you learn to behave the better it will for the both of us" he said lifting his body off of mine.

"I must go and feed, but I can not wait for the day when I can suck on that beautiful neck of yours again" he said running his fingers down my face to my neck. "You smell great by the way" he said climbing to his feet.

I chose silence, I did not want to anger him further to let him know that he would never test my blood again but I didn't want to give him a challenge.

"There is food in the fridge you should be able to reach it with your restraints and don't try to escape if you thought the last time was hard then you will realize that this time it will be impossible" he said walking out of the door after punching in a few numbers on the keypad to unlock the door.

As soon as the door was shut I let the sobs overtake me. I prayed that Lissa and Eddy were safe, Alec was strong he would be ok, but Eric didn't look to good before I passed out. I said a silent prayer for them all.

My thoughts turned to Adrian, I couldn't imagine what he is going through right now, the thought of him brought another round of sobs. Then I realized I could talk to him. Closing my eyes I let the dreams take me away it started off dark and I feared that he would be a wreck and not allow himself to sleep or relax enough to sense me. I wasn't sure if it would work because I had no clue how far I was from him but I called out to him. I must of said his name over twenty times aloud and in my head before the dream started to change.

I was standing by the lake where we had our first dinner together, the night I told him I loved him and we made love.

"Adrian" I called out trying to keep myself from crying. I wanted to be strong for myself but more importantly for him.

"Rose" he said running to me enclosing my body into his arms. "Oh my gosh are you alright? Where are you?" he said pushing his face into my neck while one hand rested on my stomach protectively.

"Adrian we are ok for now, I have no clue where we are" I sobbed into his chest. If my decisions cost him this baby and/or myself I would ever be able to forgive myself.

"Shh Little Dhampir we will figure this out I promise and you know I never break my promises" he said pulling my body from his to look at me. "I need you to protect yourself and the baby. Don't try and fight him because you will just anger him and you will never be able to beat him in your condition. Rose we will find you. Your dad has already called in every favor he can to get help and your mom is calling every academy to see if they can spare guardians to join. I spoke with my aunt she has agreed to give us as many guardians as she can" he said willing me to believe they would find me.

"Your aunt? Somehow I don't believe that" I said cupping his face. I needed to memorize this face to keep me going until I could see it again.

"Well I didn't say she did it knowingly, Lissa and I may have helped her a little bit" he said giving me a soft smile.

"Lissa is ok?" I asked feeling like there was one less thing I had to worry about.

"She is fine, she is just upset. As we all are" he said lowering his mouth to mine. I pulled his face to mine to close the rest of the distance. It was slow and passionate. This was no time to rush anything, we needed to feel each other to have contact both trying to reassure the other that this would end well.

When the kissing came to a stop Adrian pulled me to the recliner that sat in our living room. It was a little amusing to see a recliner next to a lake, but seeing it brought me comfort. Although I had not been a huge fan of the recliners that took up space in our living room and bedroom I soon fell in love with them and Adrian was right the further along I got it became easier to sleep in them sometimes.

"Sit with me" Adrian said sitting down on the chair.

"I am heavy" I warned him but he just smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

"How is she doing?" he said laying his hand on my ever expanding belly.

"Good, she has been kicking" I said.

"I think she knows something is wrong with Dimitri. He touched my stomach earlier and she went crazy, not like when she is excited when you or I touch her and talk to her. It was like she was trying to kick his hand away" I said turning to face him. His face was a mix of emotions and I realized what I had just said.

"He didn't hurt me" I said trying to readjust my body so I could face him completely.

"He is touching you, he is putting his murderous hands on you. I should go so I can figure out what is going on to find you. Some of the guardians and I are going to do a search of an area that Strigoi have seen spotted" he said shifting his body to wrap his arms around me. "I love you, please keep yourself safe until we can find you" he said pulling me closer kissing my lips.

"Adrian he will kill you if he sees you, he doesn't only want me he wants this baby and if he thinks it will be easier to get with you dead he will not hesitate to kill you. I am promising to keep this baby and myself safe but if you are not there to come home to then what do we have left" I said tears pooling in my eyes praying he would understand I could not survive without him.

"We will be fine, we have plenty of guardians to keep us safe. But I need to go, I need to be doing something to bring you home. I love you and will see you soon" he said kissing me again quickly before letting the dream fade back to black.

I woke from the dream my heart racing and tears rolling down my check. This was the only time I wished that Dimitri was back because if he was here that meant he wouldn't be out there while Adrian was searching for me.

"I sat up leaning my back against the small headboard placing a hand on my stomach. The baby kicked instantly leaving her foot protruding out. "I am so sorry monkey" I said my body shuddering as I started to cry again. How could I have been so stupid to think that he had given up. I hadn't seen him in three months and I let myself think that my life was normal and he wasn't coming back. I reached over turning the light off letting the room fall into darkness. Scooting my body down I laid on my side letting my eyes close realizing there was nothing I could do right now and my body was screaming for sleep even though I had just woken up.

I knew Lissa was in my dream before I saw her, she always made the dreams a lot more colorful where as Adrian generally took me somewhere that meant something. Lissa would settle on a park that we had never been to. I heard her before I saw her, the soft sobs that came behind me pulled my attention away from the high clouds that floated gently in the sky while the sun shined brightly.

"Lissa" I said rushing to her side wrapping my arms around her as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I am so sorry this is my fault. If I didn't suggest the mall you would be home safe and sound" she cried even harder.

"Lissa look at me" I said pulling her body from mine so she was forced to look at me. "None of this is your fault, he would have come sooner or later this was bound to happen and I will not let you blame yourself for something that I agreed on" I said hoping that she understood and didn't blame herself the last thing I needed was her dark depressed thoughts coming through the bond.

"Lissa I need you to be strong for me and the baby" I said hoping she understood what I was saying. The look on her face told me that she did.

"Has he hurt you?" she asked scanning her eyes over my body for injury.

"No, he has a crazy idea that he the baby and I are going to be a family so right now I think the best thing for me to do is play along. If he thinks that I am agreeing he will not harm me and the baby has another month before she comes. I will be home by then" I said praying to God I spoke the truth.

"Do you think that anything would work on him like in the dreams?" she asked a look of hope on her face.

"I am not sure but even if they did, I am not a spirit user so compulsion is out and I don't have the ring you gave me because my fingers have been so swollen I had to take it off" I said watching the look of hope fade from her face quickly. My fingers have been so swollen that my engagement ring was now hanging from a necklace tucked under my shirt. I was attempting to keep it hiding because I knew Dimitri would not be to fond of my new jewelry and I would not have him take it.

"Lissa I need you to do me a favor" I said waiting until I knew I had her attention. "I need you to make sure Adrian takes care of himself and doesn't do anything reckless trying to save us" I said and waited until she nodded her head before I continued. "Spirit is going to become to much for him if he doesn't take care of himself, he is going to be to stressed out to do the exercises that he does to keep spirit from taking over. I need you to make sure he does them and do them with him because the better you have spirit under control the better it will be for the both of us" I said trying not to think about what spirit was probably already doing to him.

"You always worry about us when we should be the ones worrying about you" Lissa said pulling me toward a park bench.

"I love you guys, you all are my life" I simply stated sitting next to her. "Where are we?" I asked looking around the park trying to figure out if I had ever been here.

"It's a park I found at Court, I come here when I need to get away and think" she said looking around the deserted park.

"It is nice" I said thinking it would be a nice place to bring the baby, it had a certain calmness to it that caused you to relax.

"You are starting to wake up" Lissa said her face looked terrified.

"It is ok Lissa, make sure you member what I said" I called out before the dream faded out completely. The nausea hit me as I woke up, my eyes flew open scanning the room to make sure it was Dimitri that had entered and not another Strogoi. It was crazy but I felt like I had some protection from Dimitri, he was adamant about this being our child he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his child's life. I told myself it over and over again before I spoke.

"You will have to untie me eventually, being unable to move around and reach the bathroom is not realistic when I am eight months pregnant" I said reaching over to turn the lamp on.

"I will not untie you until you have proven that I can trust you will not attempt to escape" he said sitting down on the couch that was in the same room.

"You have already told me that I would not be able to escape anyways so what I the point of this" I said lifting my leg that was tied to the bed. Attempting to look anywhere but his eyes I took another look around the room actually taking it in this time. It was nothing compared to the last place he had keep me, this was more like a hotel the small bed was in the center of the room a small television sat on the dresser, a couch was pushed against the wall and there was a small fridge sitting next to the bed. There were two door other than the entrance I was assuming one was the bathroom and the other a closet.

"Comrade I am eight months pregnant, I can not fight you nor can I out run you. What do you really think I am going to do if you untie me" I said using his old nickname hoping it would cause him to recall the times we had spent together at the academy. It seemed to work slightly, his eyes seemed to soften so I pushed further.

"Actually this place in not suitable to raise a child either. You do not expect me to raise our child in this dingy room do you?" I said feeling sick to my stomach referring to Adrian and my child as Dimitri's.

"Roza I would not put anything past you especially an escape plan at eight months. And we will not be staying here long. When our home is ready we will leave at once" he said his voice still as hard as ever but his eyes seemed to continue to fade.

"Where is here? And where are we going?" I asked hoping he would give me some small detail that may assist me in telling Adrian or Lissa where I was. The softness that had filled his eyes disappeared.

"Do you think that I am a fool Roza" he yelled moving quickly to tower over me. The red in his eyes seemed to be on fire. It killed me to do it but I would do anything to calm him down to keep this baby and myself protected. I reached up grabbing his hand pulling it to my stomach.

"I ask because flying is not safe for your child and I would be to uncomfortable to travel far in my condition" I said smiling at him when the baby responded to his hand on my stomach kicking rather hard. It is to keep us alive until Adrian can figure out where we were I repeated in my head keeping my hand from trembling from his cold touch on my body.

"No flying will take place and your comfort will be taken care of. Is it a girl or boy?" he asked stepping back to see the baby's foot causing a tiny bump in my skin.

"I don't know, we decided to wait until the baby was born to find out" I said placing my hand on my stomach to calm the baby.

"That does not seem logical, I will not know what to buy the baby if I do not know the gender" he said with a pondering look on his face. The more we talked about the baby the more delusional he became. What did he think was going to happen we were going to live like one big happy family. Would he attempt to change me once the baby was born and more importantly would he try and change the baby.

"I am hungry do you have any pizza?" I asked trying to change the subject, I couldn't bare to talk about decorating a baby room for Adrian and my baby with Dimitri.

"No, you can eat a sandwich. Once we get to the new house I will make sure to stock up on pizza until the baby comes" he said moving toward the refrigerator to pull the contents out to make a turkey and cheese sandwich. I didn't bother moving, but sat on the bed watching him pull out mayo, cheese, shredded turkey and lettuce to put on the sandwich. It reminded me of the old Dimitri, the one that was my mentor, my friend, and the first guy I fell in love with.

"I will make sure there is more nutritious food once we get to the house but this will have to do for now" he said handing me the sandwich. Taking a seat on the end of the bed he watched me eat. If I was not pregnant I would have gone without but I wasn't sure how long I had been passed out and the last time I had eaten. Examining the food I took a bite and then another within a few minutes the sandwich was gone and I was still hungry.

"Do you have anything else to eat" I said placing the plate on the bed next to me.

"You really are eating for two aren't you?" he said getting up from the bed grabbing a bag of chips handing them to me.

"Thanks" I said ripping the bag open and finishing half the bag.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked hoping we would stay long enough for Adrian to find me.

"We will stay here tonight and leave once the sun sets tomorrow. The sun is rising and we should rest before the trip" he said standing to remove his shirt and pants. The site that once would have excited me now terrified me of what he was going to do. I stood immediately from the bed to separate us.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I said pulling as much rope as I could to reach the bathroom. Once I was inside I slide the rope under the door so I could close it. Sitting down on the toilet I relived myself. After I washed my hands I put the toilet seat down and sat down. I was not ready to go back out into that room.

Slipping into Lissa's head I was shocked to see what was going on. There were over fifty guardians in the large gym at Court. Amongst the Guardians Adrian stood speaking to my father, my mother was having a conversation with Stan and Alberta.

"Lissa maybe you should go back to the room and get some rest" Christian said touching my shoulder.

"I can't, not until I know that she is safe and on her way home. This is my fault, how could I be so stupid" I said the tears falling from my eyes. How could I be so selfish the first time Rose mentions wanting to go out all I could think about was trying on wedding dresses. I was the one that suggested going to the mall and now Rose was with Dimitri. If we didn't save her I would never be able to forgive myself and Adrian would hate me for the rest of my life as I would hate myself.

"Lissa, you even said Rose does not blame you. You need to stop blaming yourself it does not help the situation" Christian said pulling my hand into his. I smiled at him happy that he could always bring me comfort. Pulling him behind me I walked toward Adrian to see what was going on.

"Any news?" I asked hoping they had found something when they had went out. Adrian looked away from Abe meeting my eyes. I knew he didn't want to blame me but I could tell that part of him did. I was suppose to make sure Rose was safe while he was gone and I failed him.

"Nothing that tells us where he may have taken her. We were able to eliminate the airports and train stations. He would not have taken her any other way beside a car and we would not be able to track that. Since the sun is coming up wherever they are they will be staying for the next ten hours until the sun sets" Adrian said his face in anguish with the lack of progress they had made.

"Where you able to get any information from the license plate number Lissa gave you?" Alec asked standing up. He had a minor cut to his face all his other injuries I was able to heal. Eric was already dead before I could attempt to save him.

"I gave the information to a guy I know that owes me a favor, the car was stolen two nights ago and they have not been able to locate it. The have an APB out for it and will contact me if anyone sees it" Abe said. I never spent much time with Rose's dad but he was a scary man when he wanted to be, but I could tell how much he loved her.

"The guardians and I will continue the search while the sun is up, you guys can stay here and work out where you think he may have taken her since the sun will be such a discomfort for you. You may also want to rest it has been a long twenty-four hours" Alec said before calling forward the guardians so he could tell they where they would be searching.

"The only discomfort that I have is knowing that my fiancé and my child are with a killer right now. I will rest when she is at home safe and away from danger. We got a report that Strigoi have been sited outside of the city, send men out there do not kill them we need them to tell us where Dimitri has taken Rose" Adrian told Alec. I have never seen him so serious and determined. I knew that he loved Rose but I never noticed how much until now.

"We will get her back" I said feeling the need to comfort him.

"I know" he responded before walking away.

I pulled out of Lissa's head tears rolling down my face he seemed so broken. He always told me he would be lost if anything happened to me or this baby and now I was seeing it first hand and the only thing I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be ok.

"Roza" Dimitri said knocking on the door. "I believe any need you may have should be well meet by now. It is time to come out" he said his voice was quiet but I could hear his irritation.

"I will be right out" I said standing from the toilet and walking to the sink splashing cold water on my face to trying to get some of the puffiness out. Once I felt like he would not be able to tell that I had been crying I walked out and over to the bed. Dimitri was standing next to the wall facing away from me murmuring something on a cell phone.

I climbed into the bed quickly trying to get comfortable, which was difficult because of the small size. Closing my eyes I tried to will myself to sleep hoping Adrian would be waiting for me, maybe he would send Lissa if he could not be there. I felt the bed shift as more weight was added to it. My body tensed as I felt Dimitri's hot breath on my neck. I keep my eyes closed hoping he would think I was asleep.

His hand grazed down my arm stopping at my hand then back up my arm. He had done this the first time we had been together, it once excited me and made me happy I was really with him now I just wanted his hands off of me.

"I am sorry I didn't say it on the bridge but I love you Roza. I have never stopped no matter how evil you think I am" he whispered.

**Make sure you review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just want to say thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. For those who write I know that you get a small burst of pride when someone tells you that they are enjoying what you have written. For me that pride leads to me getting motivated to write more. So make sure you review.**

**Also check out my new story for the Twilight series Dr. Confused. I have just begun but let me know what you think.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

I didn't know what to say or do so I just sat there pretending to be asleep. He was right those were the words that I had longed for to hear him say, but now the only words I wanted from him was telling me I was free to go.

Dimitri exhaled his breath he was so close to me I could feel it on the back of my neck. It was warm like it use to be but the sweet smell it use to remind me of was no longer there. There was something unpleasant about his smell and I had to assume it had something to do with the fact that he killed people to survive.

What was I thinking trying to save him, he would hate me and himself if he had to live with what he has done the past year. Who knows how many lives he has taken how much pain he has caused. A silent tear rolled down my check for the man that was lost, the man that would never return no matter what we did. Dimitri remained silent as I did. When I could no longer fight it my eyes drifted shut into a peaceful dream. I feared that Dimitri would come into my dream but he did not show up the only problem was Adrian or Lissa hadn't shown up either.

I thought about calling for him but then I thought maybe he took Alec's advice and was sleeping or maybe they had a clue where I was and he was coming for me. After a while the dream started to shift and change until I was standing in an open meadow the sun beaming on my face warming me inside and out.

"Adrian" I called looking around holding my breath hoping and praying it would be him.

I felt his arms snake around my body. "I am here Little Dhampir" he said pulling my body into his from the back.

"Do you know where he is keeping me yet" I asked afraid of asking him because I was terrified of what his answer would be.

"Not yet but we have a few leads as to where he may have taken you" he said turning my body until I was facing him.

"We are leaving here tomorrow, he said it won't be by plane but I don't know if he would tell me the truth about that. Gosh I miss you so much" I said bringing my hand up to his cheek letting it rest there.

"We will find you before he takes you anywhere. Lissa told me he believes our baby is his" Adrian stated waiting for me to confirm. I nodded my head without saying anything. Adrian stood there like he was trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to get out.

"This can work to our advantage. If he believes the baby is yours and his then he will do whatever he can to protect you and not harm you. It sounds awful but this is a good thing" he said pulling me into his chest. I had thought the same thing but pretending it was his baby was harder than I thought.

"I love you" I sobbed in his chest letting his warmth consume me knowing it was the opposite of Dimitri's cold soulless body. I listened to his heart beat letting it comfort me knowing he was currently alive and safe.

"As I love you" he said burying his head into my hair. His breathing hitched and I knew that he was crying, tightening my grip on him I pulled him closer trying to let my love for him flow between our bodies.

I wanted to asked about everyone to make sure they all made it back to the academy safely but I didn't know if I could bare hearing someone had died. I knew Lissa, Eddy and Alec were safe but I hadn't seen or heard anything about anyone else. I had so many questions but I couldn't get my voice to work to actually ask them.

"Is he taking care of you? Making sure you have food and water? Do you have a comfortable place to sleep a bathroom to use?" he asked without releasing me. I could here the strain in his voice and knew that he was on the verge of tears again which broke my heart all the more.

"Yes he is making sure I am comfortable and feed. I don't think he would think of hurting me while I am pregnant but I am not going to give him a reason to hurt me" I said taking another breathe trying to memorize his smell.

"That's my girl" he said finally pulling away kissing my forehead, both eyes, the tip of my nose and finally lingering on my lips.

"Don't get use to it in a month I wouldn't hesitate to kick his butt without a second thought" I said when he pulled away from my mouth.

"I know and it makes me love you even more" he said before the small smile on his face changed.

"What is wrong?" I asked quickly starting to freak out.

"Someone is trying to get into the dream and I don't believe it is Lissa" he said turning to look around.

"You have to go if it is Dimitri he will be mad you are here" I said hating that Dimitri might be able to ruin the only time I could see Adrian.

"I love you" he said placing a small kiss on my lips before fading out along with the dream. I sat in darkness wiping my eyes when the dream started to change again. I worried that he would know that Adrian was in my dream already and feared what he would do.

DPV (so totally looking at it from Dimitri's point of view. Make sure you comment and let me know what you think and if you want me to do it more)

"I am sorry I didn't say it on the bridge but I love you Roza. I have never stopped no matter how evil you think I am" I whispered in her ear. With my vision I could see the rise and fall of her chest and how it quickly changed as I said these words to my Roza. I knew she was awake although she made no movement to look at me or speak. My anger flared wanting to pull her into my arms and mark her as mine. To finally change her and allow her to see all that my world could offer her but I couldn't not yet.

I rested my head on the back of the headboard watching as her breathing slowed telling me she had finally slipped into sleep. I watched her face the crease that formed on her forehead even is sleep showing me she was in deep thought. Both hands moved protectively over her stomach.

I recall the night I was able to finally get back into her dreams after months of trying discovering that stomach that she protected even in sleep. Every time I thought I was close to breaking through the barrier to get into her dream I would be shoved out violently. I tried every night and then one night I was able to break through. She stood facing toward the trees. I had brought her to the wooded area that surrounded the cabin that we had used the first time we were together. I held very good memories in that cabin and thought that she would also recall those fond memories that seemed to be burned into my memory.

"Roza" I called to let her know that I was there not wanting to frighten her. Her body jumped forward as soon as I spoke, I hated the fact that she was so scared of me. My voice use to bring her joy, her face would redden when I was around with excitement and anticipation. I loved the way she use to react to my presence now I resented the fact that she thought that I was going to kill her every time I was around.

"I did not mean to scare you" I said attempting to hide my annoyance with her reaction trying a calm voice for once.

"You didn't" she said her voice low and guarded, slowly she turned to look at me. Her face was the same, slightly matured from the last time I had seen her but remaining beautiful all the same. I wanted to wrap my arms around her pulling her to my body. To listen to the beating of her heart and sink my teeth into that beautiful neck of hers. I hadn't been able to find anyone that tasted as wonderful as her since she left me. But I remained where I was.

"You smell exquisite" I said moving my eyes back to her face after observing her body. She was wearing a loose shirt that hung over her jeans, I was disappointed she usually didn't hide her beautiful curves.

I started to move forward wanting to be closer to her. Her body tensed yet she didn't move. She was always a good student, it was why I respected her so much although she made many mistakes when it came to me. She let her feelings get the best of her and she let her guard down. I knew no matter what mistake she made I was stronger than her, the only reason she was able to get away the first time is because I let my love for her get the better part of me which weakened me and would not happen again.

"Have you changed your mind, you seem I don't know different" she spoke her voice louder than before.

"No I have not changed my mind I am who I want to be as I have said before. I just don't like you staying away for so long because I can not control my anger" I said hoping she would understand that I never wanted to go back to what I was. I was tired of risking my life for those that would not shed a tear if I were to die protecting them. Now I could do whatever I wanted. I had money, power, and followers. The only other thing I needed was standing in front of me. Her hip to the side her arms resting across her chest.

"I am not the one changing, something is very different about you" I said looking over her again. It was not just her attitude but her body was calling to me more than it had ever. I was using all of my restraint from grabbing her and taking what was mine.

"I am the same old me" she stated dryly.

"You can not keep staying away for so long, I miss you dearly when you do not come to visit. I would hate to move up my plans because I miss seeing you so much" I said watching her face finally changed from the scowling look she had been giving me to one of interest.

"And what plans would those be?" she asked scanning my face for some clue. I had to chuckle at her question and the look that she was giving me.

"What would be the fun of me telling you that. I want to see your face when it happens" I said finally giving away to my desires and grabbing her arm pulling her forward until she stood directly in front of me. Her skin was silky soft and she smelled so much better the closer she was to me. Keeping a hold of her with one hand the other hand trailed down her arm back up moving to her chest to her stomach.

"What is this" I asked I could feel my anger growing knowing very well what it was just that laid under her oversized shirt but wanting her to confirm my assumption. My grip on her arm tightened I heard a small whimper from the pain I was causing her but at that moment all I could think about was causing her pain.

I seen something coming from the trees looking up to observe what it was caused me to loosen my grip on Rose's arm she pulled away from me quickly toward Adrian.

"Back off Belikov" he said grabbing my Roza's arm pulling her toward him taking a protective stance over her. She said something to him and he replied quickly. I would have been able to hear what they were saying if my anger was not getting in the way. All I could see is red and then Rose was gone. And Adrian stood before me.

Shaking myself from the memory I realized that Adrian was clearly a strong dream walker and my beautiful Roza was currently sleeping quite peacefully. Looking over her face I saw the slight smile on her face and I knew she was with him. I thought about shaking her to wake her but thought maybe I could catch him in the dream and finish what I had started the last time we were in a dream together. I wasn't sure what injury's he would sustain outside of the dream but maybe Rose seeing me hurt him would teach her a lesson to not to anger me.

Closing my eyes I pushed through the weak barrier she had put up. I found her surrounded by darkness alone silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I quickly changed the dream so we were back in the old apartment I had keep her in. Although our time there was bitter sweet we had many good times there. I saw her resistance weaken and her arousal rise when I would drink her blood. I knew if I could of keep her another week she would have finally given in. But that was not the case, so I found myself trying to calm my anger before I spoke to her.

**RPV**

I could feel his presence behind me but chose not to look back. I figured he knew I had not been alone he is not stupid I was just surprised it took him this long to come. The feeling of loss I was feeling now that my time with Adrian was cut short brought another round of sobs through my chest.

"I do not wish for you to cry" Dimitri finally spoke breaking the silence.

Another sob broke through wishing that I could go back to that day in the cave. I could save him, this would not be happening. My heart was yelling at me _what about Adrian_ but deep down I knew that no matter what happened that Adrian and I would have found each other whether Dimitri was changed or not. I loved Dimitri but what I felt for Adrian was so much more, so much stronger there was no way that I wouldn't have realized that eventually. He was my soul mate.

"Then why do you keep me here against my will?" I finally asked when I thought I could control my voice.

"Because you are mine, you belong with me" he simply stated like it was common sense and he didn't understand how I didn't know that.

His words and his invasion of my dream had lit a fuse. Jumping up the best I could carrying an extra twenty-five pounds I turned to walked to stand in front of him.

"I belong to no one, especially you" I hissed at him.

His hands were around my arms before I could finish what I was saying pulling my feet from the floor to his face. "The sooner you realize that you are mine the better off you will be" he said the venom in his voice making me flinch back. The red in his eyes seemed to be glowing. "You were always so stubborn, once I change you there will be no more of that" he said sitting me down on my feet. I wanted to say something about how he would never get that chance but I quickly realized that he would get over losing this baby fairly quickly to change me now if I continued to challenge him. So biting my tongue I stepped out of his reach cowering toward the ground.

"Do you love Adrian?" his words caught me by surprise so I stood there stunned silent. "I asked you a question, I know I taught you more respect than that Roza" he said.

I wasn't sure what he was looking for and if my honesty would only anger him further but lying seemed pointless because he would see right through it.

"Of course I do" I said not wanting to give any detail of how much I loved him. Because telling him that I love Adrian with all of my heart would probably not go over very well.

"Do you want to see him die?" he asked with so much hate in his voice it felt like my heart stopped hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"Why would you ask me that? I would rather you kill me" I said knowing the truth of my own words.

The look on Dimitri's face made me realize what I had just said and I was regretting it instantly. After a minute he started to speak again the anger evident in his voice.

"Then I suggest you listen and you listen well, you will not see him again. When I say this I mean in person unless I make you watch me kill him if you disobey me. You will push him out of any dream that he may attempt to enter. The next time he attempts to enter your dream I will be there with you and I will watch you tell him that you no longer want him. And you will make it believable or I will go out and personally kill him myself" his hand grabbed my face pulling me closer to him. "Do you understand?" he asked tightening his grip in my face.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me. You can't be all evil, there has to be a part of the old Dimitri in there somewhere" I sobbed not from the pain that I was feeling from his hold on me, but from my heart breaking for what was to come. I thought Adrian would be able to save me but the more I looked at Dimitri the more I saw how determined he was. And that determination would only end up getting Adrian killed.

"How many times have I told you because you are mine. You and that baby are going to be my family. Now do you understand?" he hissed pulling my face closer to his until our nose's were all but touching.

"Yes" I said letting the tears flow freely once again. He let go of my face and I quickly backed away from him. My heart was breaking but I knew what I was going to have to do no matter how much it hurt.

Dimitri didn't speak any further he left me to sob on the ground. Until the dream faded I found myself laying on the tiny bed my bladder was screaming at me to be emptied. I sat up the best I could without touching Dimitri which was hard because his body was pushed up against my back. I stumbled to the bathroom when the rope got caught up against the small nightstand. Pulling the rope free I walked into the bathroom pushing the door closed as soon as I was through it.

I took care of my needs and then sank against the door trying to figure out a way that I would be able to make Adrian believe I didn't want him any longer. Just the thought of those words leaving my mouth broke my heart how was I going to look into his beautiful green eyes and tell him that I wanted to be with Dimitri and he needed to stop looking for me. Even then I knew he would not give up if not for me for his baby. I knew I would do the same thing to save him and our child I would walk through hell to save them and keep them safe.

"Roza we will be leaving soon. You may shower now or wait until we get to the new house" Dimitri said through the door pulling me from my thoughts and the agony I was feeling. The thought of being so close to Dimitri and being naked sent a wave of uneasiness through my body. Hoping that the new house would have more privacy and space I chose to wait. Removing myself from the floor I opened the door and walked back into the bedroom.

"I have set food on the table if you are hungry we will leave within the hour once the sun sets" he said walking past me into the bathroom. I was going to ignore the food until my stomach grumbled when the smell hit my nostrils. Sitting on the edge of the bed I grabbed the powdered donut and started to eat. After finishing three donuts Dimitri emerged from the bathroom his hair was wet, realizing I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even here the water running.

"You will be blindfolded while we travel, it will take a few hours. I am not going to restrain you but if you try and escape you will regret it" he said walking to the dresser to pick up a piece of black fabric.

"Do you need anything before we go?" he asked standing in front of me.

"No" was all I could muster out. Happy with my answer he wrapped the fabric around my eyes leaning forward to tie a knot in the back. I was surprised the fabric was silk but what surprised me the most is it had his smell. Not how he smelled now but what my Dimitri use to smell like.

"Lets go" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me from the bed. It did not take us long to get to the car, sitting me down in the passenger seat Dimitri reached over pulling the seatbelt over my lap tucking the lap belt under my stomach. I flinched when he touched my stomach and could here him chuckle at my movement. Dimitri laughing was a rarity before he was changed and it surprised me that when he laughed now it almost matched his old laugh exactly. I longed for that man to return and tell me this had all been a nightmare and that Adrian was waiting for me, but this nightmare was my reality.

The first hour of the drive was silent besides the awful music that filled the car no matter what Dimitri was his taste in music still sucked. The baby was especially rowdy kicking me nonstop. We had to stop two times within the first hour so I could use the bathroom.

"Roza this is getting ridiculous" he said as he pulled into a rest stop or what I was assuming was a rest stop.

"I can't help it the baby keeps kicking my bladder. Trust me I am not any happier about it than you are" I said dryly.

Dimitri walked me into the stall before removing the blind fold. I was able to pee but as soon as I opened the stall door the blindfold went back on. I was just hoping that nobody else was in the bathroom. I wasn't sure when the last time Dimitri feed and I didn't want to think of him feeding on some poor family that was heading into the mountains to go camping for dinner. Thankfully we hand not encountered anyone so far. The thought brought me comfort until I realized that maybe we were not encountering anyone because we were heading into isolation. Maybe this would be better Adrian would be safe.

After another hour I was ready to throw myself out of the car if I had to listen to anymore of his awful music. Reaching my blind hand forward I reached the volume knob turning it until the music faded out completely.

"What are you doing Roza?" he asked for once his voice was not filled with anger but curiosity.

"I wanted to talk" I said recalling the time we laid in bed together at the apartment and how he seemed to soften when we spoke about his family. I figured maybe it would work again.

"Have you seen your family since you were changed?" I asked hoping he would not be angered by my question.

"Yes, from afar. I do not trust myself to not harm them" he said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"They miss you" I said hoping to hit something within him that would register and bring the old Dimitri back.

"I know" was all he said.

"How long did you stay in Russia?"

"A while after Galina and Nathan's death I inherited a lot of power and money. It took a while to get things settled and for the others to accept me as their leader" he said amusement in his voice.

"Will we go back?" I whispered praying that his answer would be no.

"Maybe" was all he said before changing the subject to something I was hoping we could avoid talking about. My baby.

"How much longer until you deliver the child" he asked. I hated that he was asking about the baby. But I hated the way he asked more. When Adrian would ask his voice was always full of love and excitement, Dimitri asking was void of any feelings just the need for knowledge.

"In a month" I said thinking it would be better not to lie. I felt his hand on my stomach, immediately the baby started kicking. "I am sure it will be beautiful if it looks anything like it's mother" he said chuckling when the baby kicked his hand with quite a bit of force.

I wanted to pull his arm from his body to ensure he would never touch me or the baby again but instead I sat there silently as his hand roamed up and down my stomach.

I yawned realizing that I hadn't had a lot of sleep closing my eyes I started to drift into sleep. Until I felt Dimitri shake my body.

"You will not sleep until we reach our destination" he said shaking my arm again until I responded.

"I am tired" I said knowing that having a black silk cloth wrapped around my eyes was not helping.

"I do not care, I don't trust you at this point therefore you will wait. Although you should prepare what you plan on telling Adrian the next time you see him" this time when he laughed it was a cold, malice laugh.

**Remember to hit the green button and review. And check out my new Twilight story Dr. Confused and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter, not one of my favorites to write but it had to be done. Make sure you review and I will be sure to add the next chapter ASAP.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead**

I wasn't sure how much longer we drove, it seemed like time was just slipping by. My mind wandered from thought to thought from where we were going, what he would do to me when we got there, what Adrian was doing, what I was going to tell him to make him believe that I didn't want him anymore. That thought alone made my chest tighten bile raised from the pits of my stomach. I tried to hold it back but I ended up throwing up all over the front of my shirt and his car.

"What the hell Rose" he growled at me as I coughed up the rest of the vomit in my throat. His voice was hard and angry although I could not see him because of the blind fold I could tell by the shire volume of his voice that the look on his face would not be a pretty one.

"I am sorry" I said bringing my trembling hand up to wipe my mouth.

"No I am sorry, are you ok?" he asked his voice lower more concerned than angry.

"Yeah I just don't feel well, we have just been in the car for a long time, I think it might just be car sickness" I said lying through my teeth but it didn't seem like he caught on.

"Can we stop so I can get cleaned up?" I asked feeling like I was going to get sick again from the smell and the feeling of vomit on my shirt.

"No, we will be there in less than five minutes and then you can take a shower and put new clothes on. You can remove the blindfold you won't see much from here, go ahead and use it to get yourself cleaned up a bit" he said.

"Thank you" I said untying the blindfold and giving my eyes a few seconds to readjust. Although it didn't take long since it was completely dark outside, it made me wonder why he made me wear it at all since from what I could see we were somewhere in the woods and it was so dark I wouldn't be able to see anything that stuck out. "I don't have any clothes" I said wiping the front of my shirt.

"You will have everything you need at the house do not worry" he said glancing over me with a smirk.

"What about for the baby? It will need clothes, food, and what about when I deliver" I said letting my own mind run wild thinking about everything my baby was going to be lacking without Adrian in its life.

"Roza I told you not to worry, I have everything planned out for you and our child. You will be taken care of" he said frustration changing his calm voice to one of annoyance.

I was about to respond when I noticed a house in front of us. Although it was dark I could see the outline of a two story Victorian house. As we got closer I could see that the house was white, the shudders were a dark color I couldn't make out exactly what color they were because of the darkness outside. There was a big wrap around porch and looked like a porch swing. The paint seemed chipped and the house didn't look like it was in the best condition. Unlike the house in Russia it was a clean cut and perfect in many ways on the outside, the brief time I was out of my room I could tell the inside of the house was as impressive as the outside.

There were a few lights on in the house already. My heart rate increased wondering if this would be like the house in Russia where there were human servants and other Strigoi. Dimitri must of picked up on my uneasiness.

"You will be safe here Roza, we are the only ones here. For now" he said parking the car close to the house. He was out of the car and at my door before I could even register what he had said.

"Come I am sure you would like to get changed as soon as possible" he said extending his hand to help my large figure out of the car. Hesitantly I gave him my hand I figured after sitting in the car for so long I was not going to be that steady on my feet. Of course I was right my legs trembled when I stood, Dimitri's hold on me tightened to keep me from falling.

"You ok?" he asked his mouth bending forward kissing my forehead. I felt a shiver go through my body wondering if he would expect more from me once I had the baby. Those thoughts got the blood running through my body quickly so I could regain my strength to stand on my own.

"I am fine, my legs were asleep. I think I will be ok now if you let me go" I said waiting for him to let go of me so I could get further away from him.

"Ok lets go" he said letting go of my arms instead grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the house.

He pulled out a key and put it into a lock after turning it a keypad opened he entered a few numbers and then placed his index finger on the key pad. Once it gave him approval he pulled out another key and placed it into the key pad and turned entering another code before the locks on the door opened. I watched as he went through each step wondering if he did all of this to keep people out or keep people in.

Once the door was open he grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the house. The inside of the house was the complete opposite than the outside. We had to pass through another door that entailed a lot of codes and key pads but not as much as the first door did. If I ever thought I could escape that thought slowly deflated when I saw how much effort he put in to keeping whoever was inside from leaving or vise versa keeping those outside out.

Once we were through the next set of doors it opened into a spacious hallway. To the left there was a door that was closed, Dimitri walked passed that door instead walking down the hall to the first entrance to the right, pulling me along with him.

"This is the living room, you are permitted to enter this area anytime you want. If it is lacking something let me know and I will be sure to get it if it is within reason" he said. I stood in the entrance looking at the nicely decorated living room. There was a deep red leather couch that wrapped around the living room. I pulled my hand from Dimitri's so I could explore the living room and just to get my hand out of his grasp. Walking further into the living room I noticed the huge flat screen television that was anchored to the wall, much like the old apartment Dimitri keep me in everything in this room was anchored down and I suspected the whole house would be like that. There were dark brown coffee tables at the end of the couches and a huge table in the middle of the living room. I noticed a stereo system connected to the DVD player and what looked like TVO set under the television. The walls were a deep brown almost matching the coffee tables, the furniture was nice but the only thing I could think of while looking at it was _this is not my home_.

Adrian went out of his way to make sure that after we had decided to stay that I was allowed to redecorate since the apartment was already decorated when we moved in. We had started two months ago and was finally working on our bedroom that we had planned on having finished before the baby came.

"I am not putting that in our living room" I said looking at Adrian's face attempting to be stern but as soon as I looked at his puppy dog eyes I felt myself giving in. That was until I looked at the matching recliners.

"Please, you like yours so much now. They are comfortable" he said grabbing my hand pulling me closer to his body. "You remember how we broke yours in when we first got it" he said kissing down my neck.

"I remember quite well, but Adrian the only thing that would make having these chair bearable in our living room is if we were having sex in them and I don't think our guest would like that very much. And I do like the two we have now but that is because I am fat and can sleep easier in them sometimes when the baby shifts" I said closing my eyes and suppressing a moan as he lightly bite my neck.

"Come on babe, they are not that bad" he said moving his lips up my jaw until they were lingering on my lips. But he wasn't kissing me, he just sat there looking into my eyes his breath supplying me with oxygen every time I breathed in.

"Compromise" I said knowing I could get him to fold on the recliners.

"Fine, let me hear it" he said his trade mark smile appearing on his face thinking he had broken my resolve on the chairs.

"You want a recliner because you think they are comfortable right?" I said running my tongue across his bottom lip after I stopped talking. If he was going to get me all heated I was going to make sure he was in need of release as much as me. Therefore I took a step forward running my hand down his torso across he stomach that had definitely gotten harder recently from all of his exercise.

"Yup" he said his breathing picking up when I lightly brushed across the bulge that was beginning to develop in his pants.

"Then you would be ok if we didn't have these two recliners then but something that was equally as comfortable" I said stopping my hand movement above the bulge now and putting a slight pressure on it.

Adrian moaned a little to loud, I took a step back when the sales clerk looked over at us. "You are going to want to stop teasing me or we will be buying a bed after I have my way with you on it in front of everyone in this store" he said his breathing still a little ragged.

"How about we buy a couch that has built in recliners" I said stepping forward once I saw the sales clerk go to help another customer pulling Adrian's face down so I could kiss him. I was desperate to not have these hideous recliners in our home so I put a little tongue in the kiss and grabbed his butt. I knew Alec, Eric, and Michelle were watching us but at this point I was sure they had seen much worse.

"Fine, but I want one thing" he said.

"What" I asked moaning when he ran his nose down my jaw his tongue snaked out on the trip down to my neck. When he was at my neck he whispered sexual acts that actually made me blush even though I knew I was the only one that could hear him.

"After the baby is born of course" he said smiling when I just nodded my head unable to speak thinking about some of the demands he had made. We were both so flustered that we ended up picking the second couch we saw. When a few guardian's delivered it two days later we were in shock.

"It is awful" Adrian said standing next to me.

"Is there a word worse than awful because I don't think awful is good enough for what it is" I said looking at the horrible piece of furniture that stood before us.

"I don't even know what color it is" he said a look of disgust on his face.

"It says olive green" I said looking at the order form they had placed on the side table.

"You know this is your fault" I said taking my eyes away from the hideous couch to look up at him.

"Me. How is this my fault?" he said acting shocked.

"I know you are old and I am sure your memory is going, but if I recall you started your whole distract Rose so you get what you want" I said laughing when his arms engulfed me.

"If I recall you are the one that started using my lack on control when it comes to you to get what you want" he said moving his lips to mine.

"Ok before we get distracted what are we going to do with that awful thing they call a couch?" I asked wrapping my arms around his body the best I could without putting to much pressure on my stomach.

"Don't worry I already called someone to pick it up and we will look at a catalog once we are done" he said pulling my feet from under me carrying me toward the bedroom. I was going to protest with him carrying me but I couldn't stop laughing to get the words out

"Roza" Dimitri said his voice sharp and angry.

"Sorry" I said shaking my head trying to get the memories to fade to keep myself from breaking down in front of Dimitri.

"Lets go there is a lot of rooms to see and you still need to shower" he said grabbing the back of my arm to pull me along with him. The rest of the tour I was distracted thinking about Adrian and what his life would be like without me or this baby. By the time we got to the end of the hall upstairs I was almost in tears trying to hold myself together thinking about what our baby was going to miss out without him in her life. Yes at this point I knew what I was going to have to do to get Adrian to stop looking for me and keep Dimitri from killing him.

"This will be our room" Dimitri said opening the door. I stepped in before I registered his words.

"Our room?" I whispered looking at the huge room that stood before me. Like the living room and most of the house it was painted a dark shade of red. A king size bed was pushed against the wall with a back comforter on it. The rest of the room I didn't really register because his words keep repeating in my head _our room, this is our room._ If I hadn't thrown up in the car those words would have done it.

"There is one more room left" he said walking out of the room. I walked without actually registering what was around me until I stepped in the room that was across the hallway.

"No" I said my heart stopped and I felt like I was going to pass out. The room was painted a light green, a small wooden crib was against the wall. A changing table, rocking chair and dresser matching the color of the crib was also nestled in the room.

"What is this?" I said not being able to stop the sob that broke out of my chest.

Dimitri was in front of me within seconds.

"It is for our baby. If you don't like it we can redo it" he said reaching his hand out to touch my stomach.

"No" I said stepping out of his reach. I knew it was not going to make him happy but I couldn't let him touch me not in what was going to be my baby's room.

"Roza it has been a long day and a lot has happened go take a shower and we will talk about this later. You know where the bathroom is and there are clothes in the bedroom closet and under garments in the dresser" he said before walking out of the bedroom leaving me to break down alone. On shaky legs I walked to the crib running my hands across the wood before I crumbled to the ground.

How was I going to do this, how was I going to give birth to this child and raise it with a man that I couldn't look at let alone love. How was I going to protect it and keep it safe. I felt like I couldn't breath like my chest was constricting like I couldn't get any air in. I wasn't sure how long I sat there but eventually I had no more tears to cry. I lifted my body from the ground and stumbled to the bedroom to grab clothes. I wasn't sure where Dimitri was but I was glad when I noticed he wasn't in the room. I grabbed a pair of underwear but decided to keep the bra I was wearing. Walking to the closet I grabbed the first thing on the rack and walked toward the bathroom.

Once I was stripped and had the water set on a good temperature I stepped into the shower and let the water rain over my naked body wishing it would wash away all of the stress, pain, and anger my body was harboring. But no matter how long I stood there it all remained, occasionally rising to the surface causing a sob to break through the silence. The baby moving broke me out of my trance I grabbed to soap washed my body then my hair before finally climbing out and drying off. I dressed in the clothes I had grabbed hating how they weren't mine, hating the fact that I was not slipping one on Adrian's shirts over my head like I did every night before bed.

"Are you hungry?" Dimitri asked as soon as I walked out of the bedroom. I jumped back when he spoke not realizing he was in the room since it was completely dark.

"You have to stop doing that, you are going to scare me to death" I said bringing my hands out to feel around so I wouldn't run into anything.

"I do recall a time where my voice did not frighten you but made you smile. Lets see if we can get back to that point. I love you Roza you might try to ignore my words but you need to know that I mean them" he said his voice soft and gentle. I figured out why he left the lights off to tell me this, because in the dark I could almost believe the man that I had fallen in love with more than two years ago was in the room confessing his love for me.

"You have broken my heart twice in the little amount of time that I have known you. Once you could not prevent or change and that was the day you were changed and I saw what I thought to be the love of my life slip through my fingers and out of my life" I said taking a deep breath so I could finish.

"I have already apologized about not telling you I love you on the bridge" he said his voice almost remorseful.

"No, that is not the other time you broke my heart. Although I feel like I would have given anything that day on that bridge to hear those words come out of your mouth but that is not what broke my heart."

"Then when?" he asked. The way he spoke now made me believe that he knew what I was going to say.

"Now, you are breaking my heart now. And I am sure you will completely shatter it when you force me to tell Adrian goodbye" I said finally reaching the door pulling it open to exit.

"You continue to push me Roza and one day you will push me to far" he said his hot breath on my neck. "I love you but I will not hesitate to put you in your place and if you push me I may consider doing it before that baby is born if necessary" he said with so much venom in his voice that I cringed away from him. He pulled the door open pushing me through it and closing it behind me without following me through.

The hunger that I had been feeling disappeared knowing that the baby was not as safe from him as I had thought and it would be me that would put her in danger. I walked down to the living room wanting to get away from him. I sat down on the couch letting my eyes close trying to calm myself I don't think my body could handle any more crying.

I hadn't realized I was sleeping until the blackness started to shift and I was standing in Adrian and my apartment. My heart thumped in my chest.

"Rose, thank God you are here I have been so worried" I heard his desperate voice call to me and I did one of the hardest thing I ever had to do. I started to shift the dream to kick him out, unfortunately I think my emotions were all over the place that it ultimately slowed it down. I felt his arms go around my back trying to grasp my slowly fading figure.

"Stop Rose please stop stay with me" he said his voice broken and I could tell he was crying. Closing my eyes I put all of my strength into pushing him out. I felt his warm arms disappear. I opened my eyes letting the sorrow that I felt from the loss of Adrian's presence disappear. Knowing that the next time I would see him I would be breaking his heart.

"You did not eat, the kitchen has been untouched" Dimitri said walking into the living room coming to stand in front of me.

"I don't have an appetite" I said wiping my face to free it from tears.

"Well you need to eat, if not for yourself for our baby" he said putting his hand out to help me off the couch. The way he was looking at me I figured it wasn't really a choice he was going to give me. I took his hand reluctantly and allowed him to help me up.

The kitchen was fully stocked so I walked to the fridge grabbing the boneless chicken breast out. I wanted something that would take a little bit of time and keep my mind from thinking about everything. I could not afford to let Dimitri see me break down again.

"Can you eat food?" I asked wondering if I should make food for him. It was a bit crazy that we didn't know much about Strigoi since it was not like we have ever had a conversation with them.

"Yes, I can eat food. I actually enjoy eating as much as I did before. I still need blood to survive, but not much has changed from before" he said. I wanted to laugh, did he really think that he was the same. Instead I grabbed two more chicken breast and started to season them. Dimitri sat on a bar stool watching me work around the kitchen, I attempted to avoid looking at him.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured as I grabbed lettuce, carrots, and celery out of the fridge to make a salad.

"Thank you" I said walking to the sink to wash the vegetables. Once the food was done I made two plates and put the food in front of him before taking a seat as far away from him as possible. I finished my food before I decided to tell Dimitri about my plan on how to get Adrian to stop looking for me. I surprised myself when I didn't cry, yell, or break down although I knew that would not be the case when it was time to actually do it.

"I was hoping to do it sooner" he said.

"Do you feel that they will find us here?" I asked.

"No" he said his voice deep and angry.

"Then time will not matter and this is the only way I think that it will work" I said knowing if I was going to do this I was going to do it right.

"Fine no more than a week" he said getting up from the table and grabbing my empty plate and his walking them to the sink before washing them off and placing them in the dishwasher. His actions surprised me because it looked so normal, maybe there was more of the old Dimitri there than I thought.

The nights pass slowly as do the days. I felt like my life was on repeat, I had told Dimitri I needed a recliner and told him the one I wanted because I couldn't sleep in a bed very well. When he left the next day to feed he came back with the exact recliner I had asked for. Although I usually only sleep in the recliner when the baby shifted over to far I figured if I had one it would prevent me from sharing a bed with Dimitri. My dreams were always black unless Dimitri came into them. I had my full barrier up to keep Adrian and Lissa out of my dreams, there were a few times it started to falter and when that happened I was able to wake myself up.

When the day finally arrived I cried the whole time that Dimitri was gone knowing how much I was going to hurt Adrian but I prayed to God that I wouldn't completely break him.

"Don't be stupid tonight Roza, I will not hesitate to kill him and I might go ahead and kill the rest of your friends during the process just to prove a point" Dimitri said sitting down on the bed next to me. He had insisted that I sleep in the bed tonight. I lowered my body to the bed and turned away from him closing my eyes.

The dream started to change until Dimitri and I were standing in the cabin that I had lost my virginity to him in.

"Still looks the same" he said pulling my body closer. I didn't hesitate since this was part of the plan.

"Will you know when he enters the dream?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I am sure it will not take him long" he said once again pulling me as close to his body as he could get me.

"He is here" he whispered. My stomach dropped and I wanted to vomit but instead I put my arms around his neck pulling his face forward until his lips were on mine.

**I know I am an awful person, but make sure you review so I can make it up to you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok I want to warn you that this is a bad chapter, so grab the tissues before you start. I broke this chapter up, because I am going to do it from Adrian's POV. So make sure you review and I will post the next chapter.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

His lips were not as I remembered not that I thought they would I just didn't think it would be this bad. They were cold, hard, and demanding. His tongue traced my lips attempting to gain access into my mouth but I refused to give way to his demanding tongue. I could feel when Adrian walked, my heartbeat speed up and I had to fight with all of my might not pull my body from Dimitri and run to Adrian and wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love him. But I knew that I couldn't so instead I pulled Dimitri further into the kiss opening my mouth allowing his tongue to enter and letting out a soft moan. It sounded so fake to me but I was hoping Adrian wouldn't notice. I had to use all of my self will not to bite his tongue off when he shoved it down my throat, but I was doing this for Adrian. I would hurt him to keep him alive.

"Get your hands off of her" Adrian hissed his voice growing louder as he got closer. I broke the kiss off turning toward him and placing my body between Dimitri and Adrian. I knew that Adrian wouldn't do anything that would put me or the baby in danger and I was just hoping that Dimitri would do the same.

"Adrian" I said my voice weak because I was breathless from the worst make out session ever.

"What is going on here Rose?" he asked his eyes pleading for me to tell him it was all a mistake and as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Dimitri said, I didn't have to look at him to know he was wearing a smug smile on his face. What I wouldn't give to whip that smile off of his face with my fist.

"You shouldn't be here" I said when I felt like I could control my voice and not give away what I was truly feeling.

"What the hell is going on? Rose what has he done to you?" Adrian asked his eyes searching mine. It was the first time I actually looked at him and I could see that he was running on little to no sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible, his eyes that use to shine that beautiful green seemed to have faded to a dull green. His face seemed to have sunken in and I was assuming it was from not eating.

"Like Dimitri said what does it look like we are doing, I think it was pretty clear. And he has done nothing to me that I didn't want him to" I said not recognizing my own voice. It was so cold and distant but the words had the effect I was looking for. Adrian's face dropped his eyes broke from mine and blinked back tears that were now forming in his eyes.

My arms started to reach forward wanting to comfort him when Dimitri grabbed them pulling them back toward my body before Adrian looked back up.

"Rose I promise I am going to find you before he can force you to do anything else. I am so sorry this has happened" he said ignoring Dimitri completely focusing solely on me. The sudden movement in my stomach caused me to flinch and break eye contact with Adrian.

My hand reached protectively over my stomach where the baby had kicked. But this kick was not like the one that I got when Dimitri touched me but the way she always responded to Adrian. I couldn't help but smile a little knowing that she recognized her daddy. But that smile quickly faded when I realized that unless I found a way to get away from Dimitri this baby would never get the chance to meet her father.

"How is she? How is our baby?" Adrian's broken voice asked. My eyes snapped away from my stomach back to his.

"Our baby is doing great" Dimitri growled wrapping his arms around my stomach covering mine. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yes she is" I said feeling my heart rip into two.

"Little Dhamphir please tell me why you are doing this" Adrian said taking a step closer. I knew the closer he got the more danger he would be in.

I moved my eyes back to Adrian. "Because this is what makes me happy. Being with you was nice, it was fun and easy. You gave me something Dimitri never could and I can never thank you enough for that gift but now that I know Dimitri can accept this baby as his own my life feels complete" I hissed my lies at him. I wasn't sure if I was breaking Adrian but every word that came out of my mouth tore a piece of my heart, body, and soul away and I began to fear that once I was done there would be nothing left.

"You are lying" Adrian pleaded. "You would never put our baby willingly in danger for anyone not even the love of your life whether it be me or him" he sobbed pleading with me with his eyes to give him some clue this was all fake and I didn't mean a word I said.

Instead I tightened my face and continued to destroy him with my words "It has always been him, when I would lie in bed with you at night I would think of him. When I felt your arms around me I would picture it was Dimitri pulling my body toward his. When Dr. Olendzki told me I was pregnant I wished that it was with his child not yours. I don't know how else I can tell you that I am grateful that you were able to give me this child but I don't love you" I said earning a very hard kick from the baby. I let out a slight hiss and grabbed my ribcage rubbing where she had landed a very hard kick.

"You never loved me? It was all a lie, some game to try and get over Dimitri?" Adrian asked slowly his face started to change from anguish and pain to anger.

"No I never loved you but you were a good distraction until I could get back to where I belonged" I said allowing no emotion to seep through.

"You are just another blood whore, what did you think that if you couldn't have him I was the next best choice. What with my name and money you would have it made" he yelled his eyes burning into mine. Yes get angry because if he was getting angry that meant he was believing it and if he believed it he would let go and move on.

"Yes, I figured it wouldn't take long for you to propose. The baby threw me for a loop but once I got past the fact that she was part yours I grew to love her" I said letting my eyes glance down to my stomach because if I looked at him for another second I was going to break down.

"I am tired, you know how I feel so I ask that you leave my dreams alone. I don't get enough sleep as it is I don't need the little that I can to be interrupted by you or to be restless trying to keep you out" I said letting disdain fill my voice.

"You won't have to worry about ever seeing me again" Adrian hissed at me. I glanced up to see his fist bawled up against his legs the look on his face was full of hate and disgust. The same look I would have on my face as soon as I got in front of a mirror. "My aunt was right you were and never will be good enough for me. Enjoy your life with your dead boyfriend and bastard child" he said before slipping from the dream completely.

I stood in shock letting the words sink in. As soon as they did I jolted up in the bed running for the bathroom. Slamming the door shut I hunched over the toilet throwing up everything that I had in me. Tears stained my cheeks and my heart felt like it was trying to get out of my chest because it was so disgusted by me too. I sat down leaning my head on the toilet letting the tears flow freely. I cried for the words that I said, the pain and anger I had caused him. I couldn't be mad at what he said, he was right I was never good enough for him but him calling our child a bastard tore the last thread that keep my bleeding heart together causing a wound so big I wasn't sure I could survive it or better yet if I wanted to. Because laying against the toilet I didn't want to do anything but die, that was until the baby kicked and the realization came that I had to stay alive for her. But the small reminder of my miracle sent another wave of pain through my chest and caused another sob to break from my chest.

"Roza" Dimitri said knocking on the door.

"Get the hell away from me. I gave you what you wanted, Adrian hates me now. The least you can do it let me grieve for what I have lost in peace" I said kicking the back of the door to let him know he was far from welcome in this bathroom. I heard his footsteps retreat away from the door.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in and let my mind slip into Lissa's I wasn't going to allow myself to do this but I had to make sure he was ok and that our friends and family were there for him.

**LPOV**

"We should go after him" I said the look on Adrian's face was beyond broken when he opened his eyes again before running out of the gym.

"Give him a minute" Oksana said standing up next to me to prevent me from following Adrian out the door. We were currently back at the Academy, after the guys caught a few Strigoi they were able to get some information as to where Dimitri was taking Rose. Just thinking his name made me see black, I tried to will that anger in knowing that my emotions effected Rose more than she ever let on. Thinking about her alone with a monster almost nine months pregnant, I couldn't imagine the terror she must be feeling but she was so much stronger than me in so many ways. I felt my eyes start to tear up, wishing and praying that she was ok.

"He has been strong for me, I need to be there for him" I said trying to shake my arm free.

"Lissa listen to me, what I saw in his head was awful and he needs time to deal with it on his own before you go and try to give him comfort, that I am sorry to say I don't think will work" Oksana said her voice gentle but stern telling me she wasn't going to let go until I agreed to give him space.

"Fine, but at least tell us what happened that has him this upset. And how he got into the dream, we have been trying for days now and she keeps blocking us" I said sitting back down on the chair that had been brought into the gym since that was were we had the search party stationed.

It surprised me how many people were looking for Rose, but then again she was engaged and pregnant with a royal and not any royal but the Queen's favorite nephew. Although Adrian used compulsion on the Queen to get the initial help she was now offering it freely. Well I guess I can't say freely when Adrian and I both told her we would make a move to remove her from the thrown if she didn't assist us in bringing Rose back. Then Abe had hired over a hundred people to assist in the efforts and Sydney was now using her sources to help. After all it didn't surprise me she was loved and respected by so many and we were all determined to get her back.

Oksana started speaking and I returned my attention and focus back to her so I could hear over the loud chatter of everyone that filled the gym.

"I am not sure how he got in but there was little to no resistance so I don't know if she was preoccupied and didn't put it her barriers, but I have a feeling she did what she did on purpose" She said quietly not wanting everyone to hear our conversation. Christian, Mark, and Eddy moved forward so they could hear her.

"What did he see because I thought he would be ecstatic that he got in and was able to see her. Oh my Gosh is Rose ok, please tell me nothing has happened to her" Eddy spoke up. I know after losing Mason that losing Rose would be just as painful for him if not more.

"Rose is alive and well. I can only get glimpse of what was going on in his head and trust me he has so much I don't know how to interrupt it all. But from what I got Rose told him that she didn't love him and that she was happy to be with Dimitri. She is going to raise the baby with Dimitri and asked Adrian to stop looking for them because for once she was happy."

"Why would she say that?" Christian asked.

"Oh my gosh he has to be using compulsion on her because she would never say anything like that to him. I saw them together, that was not fake" I said. When I saw Rose with Adrian it was like nothing I have ever seen before. Their aura's were so bright and colorful and would constantly merge together. I had asked Adrian about it but he told me that he had never saw two people's auras merge. Since I was new at seeing auras I dropped it there with a little disappointment that he hadn't ever seen Christian and my auras do that.

"There was no compulsion, but that is not what has him so broken. He knew she was lying for whatever reason that seems to be unknown at the moment, but even though he knew it was a lie he couldn't control his anger and said some really hurtful things to her and he can't get back into the dream to tell her that he is sorry" Oksana said looking down at her lap a tear falling from her cheek. Mark moved to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"I think he has had enough time to himself and don't try and stop me" I said standing up knowing that Rose would want me to be there for Adrian when she couldn't be. No one protested and I walked through the doors out of the gym into the cool night. I wasn't sure where he would go but I figured I would check his room first.

I knocked on the door, I wasn't sure why he insisted on staying in his old room all the time but it seemed like every time we came here he insisted that he be given the dorm he lived in while we were still in school. There was even a time that he made another visitor move to a different room so he could have his old dorm. I brought my hand to knock again but he was not answering, I lifted my hand to the door knob and twisted not to surprised that the door was unlocked. I walked in fumbling along the wall until I came to a light switch. I flipped the light on and was mildly disgusted with how dirty the living room was. There was clothes on the back on a chair a small blanket on the couch and a few bottles of water on the table next to a dirty plate.

"Adrian" I called walking past the pile of clothes on the floor and walked toward the bedroom. The door was open so I walked in turning the light on. The room was spotless the covers seemed like they hadn't been slept on. The only thing that was in the room was one suitcase that was leaning against the wall. I walked over to it, realizing that the bag did not belong to Adrian but it was part of a set of suitcases I had bought Rose for her graduation present. I leaned down laying the bag down and unzipping it wondering why he had brought her suitcase. What I saw inside brought tears to my eyes. The bag was full of Rose's clothes, shoes and her favorite monkey slippers that we had bought when we were fifteen. I always made fun of her for wearing them but seeing them now I would give anything for her to be sitting on the bed swinging her monkey feet at me.

I zipped the bag closed trying to get the tears to stop so I could find Adrian. I took one last look at the bag that Adrian had packed her and walked out of the apartment. The night was cool and the sky was beginning to lighten up showing the day was about to begin for the humans and end for us. I thought about checking Rose's old room but I didn't think he would go there, then I remembered Rose always talking about the lake behind the gym. I walked that way and was not surprised when I saw Adrian's stiletto on the ground staring off into the distance away from me.

"Adrian" I called to him so he would be alerted I was there.

"Go away Lissa" he said his voice low and broken.

"Rose would not be happy if I left you out here by yourself. I don't know what happened completely but anything you said to Rose I know she will not blame you" I said kneeling next to him laying my hand on his back attempting to give him some comfort.

"I called her a blood whore and said she was never good enough for me. How can she forgive me for that. She is the love of my life the mother of my child and I called her one of the things she has no respect for. Oh my gosh I called our baby a bastard" he sobbed breaking down bring his head down to the ground, his body shaking as the sobs worked their way out.

"Adrian she loves you no matter what you do or say" I said wishing that I could take away a fraction of his pain.

"It would be better if I didn't know she was lying when she said that she didn't love me, that she used me until she could be back with Dimitri but I knew she was lying I could see it in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me I could see it and I still said those awful things to her. I don't deserve her. Her and that baby deserve so much more than me" he said jumping to his feet pulling his body from my gentle touch on his back.

"Go back to the gym Lissa" he said before running toward the darkened woods.

I pulled myself from Lissa's mind, feeling like I couldn't breathe. I shifted my body attempting to reposition myself to get air into my lungs but I couldn't. The tears were pouring out of my eyes my chest was constricting fighting to get oxygen in. Finally a sob that had been building in my chest rose and spilled out filling the silent room with an awful noise that startled even me. As soon as the awful noise stopped I sucked as much air as I could in trying to fill my lungs to full capacity.

I said this would work that he would believe me and move on but all it has done is broken him further. How could he not believe me, my voice was so cruel the looks I gave him so cold and the fact that he had seen me kissing Dimitri. How could he see right through it. _Because he loves you and knows you better than you think. How could you not see that this would never work_ my mind yelled at me.

I rolled my body up as tight as I could get it without hurting the baby and cried. Soon there were no more tears and I laid there on the bathroom floor staring at everything but not actually seeing anything.

The dream was dark like they had been before Adrian started to visit them at the ski lodge. This would be my life full of darkness and void of all the people I love except this baby. When I woke up I was laying in the bed, I had to assume Dimitri moved me sometime in the night, I glanced over my shoulder and was relieved that he was no where in the bed or the room.

I slipped my feet off of the bed and walked toward the door to go into the bathroom. My hand grabbed the door knob but I paused when I heard Dimitri talking. I was assuming he was talking on his cell phone until I heard another voice. We were no longer alone.

**Don't forget to review if you want more. :-) Remember to check out my new fanfic for Twilight Dr. Confused**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my gosh ya'll sorry it took me a week to post this, I had finals this week on top of work and Christmas I have been super busy. This is my longest chapter and it is all Adrian. Please review. Whoever is the 310 reviewer I will send you the next chapter the day before I post it.**

**APOV**

Someone clearing their throat brought me out of my trance as I stared off toward our apartment. "Sir" he said causing me to turn to see who had interrupted my thoughts in the first place.

"You can board the plane, they are ready for takeoff as soon as you get on" Michelle said. It was one of the very few words she ever spoke, although she and I didn't have the same relationship Rose and Alec had it worked for the both of us. Although her accompanying me on this trip was not pleasing what so ever. I had a hard enough time leaving Rose and knowing she was losing a guardian because of me did not sit well with me.

"I don't need to go" I whined coming out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. Rose gave me a look telling me she didn't believe me. "Seriously Rose I don't need to go, I have already talked to Patrick about going in my place and it won't be a problem" I said starting to undress so I could climb into bed with her.

"Adrian it is only two days, Dr. Olendzki said everything looks good and it seems that I will carry the baby to full term. If anything happens you have the jet you could be back here in a couple of hours and if you have read any of the books I gave you I can be in labor up to fifteen hours if not longer" she said laughing at me. I am sure my expression was not a pleasant one. We had gone to Lamaze classes and had to watch an awful video about childbirth, I couldn't imagine fifteen hours of that. Once I regained some composure I continued.

"I don't like the thought of you being here by yourself when you are eight months pregnant. I can send Patrick in my spot, he knows everything about the presentation and will do a fine job" I said climbing onto the bed next to her.

"I won't be alone Lissa, Christian, and Eddy are right next door and if it would make you feel any better I will ask Lissa to stay with me while you are gone" she said. I realized that she was not going to give up until I agreed. It was true I had worked hard on this project and she wanted to see me follow it through to the end but the thought of leaving her and the baby seemed unbearable. I leaned on my heals so I could pull the cover down exposing her stomach. I looked up at her before smiling she always said she was huge and unattractive but seeing her carry my child inside of her has only made her even more beautiful if that is even possible.

"Hi sweet little Dhampir" I said returning my attention to her stomach placing a small kiss above her bellybutton. The baby kicked immediately sticking her foot out so I could run my finger across it before she retracted it back.

"I don't think I can leave you two" I said as my last defense.

"Sir" Michelle said again but a little bit louder. I didn't even realize I had turned back to face our apartments.

"Sorry, I am ready" I said taking one last glance at the apartment before boarding the plane. I wouldn't leave until Lissa had come over. Rose was still in bed but I didn't want her to be alone at all and those were the terms she had agreed to when I said I would go.

The flight was not to long. But I couldn't stop my mind from wandering through memories of the last year. It had turned out so much better than I ever thought possible. The baby was a surprise but never a mistake. I felt butterflies in my stomach thinking about the fact that I would be a daddy in less than a month. I attempted to get into Rose's dreams but she must have been awake because the few times I tried I was getting blocked.

Once the plane landed we were brought to the hotel to shower and change before making the twenty minute drive to the restaurant were I would be having dinner with a few clients before the meeting tomorrow. The dinner discussion allowed me about a hour not thinking about what Rose was doing but after that hour I was getting restless wanting to call her. I excused myself from the table to make a call.

"Hello" she said breathing heavy.

"Rose what is wrong?" I asked making my way to the door to leave.

"Nothing calm down, I am just a little out of breath because I was doing a few exercises" she said slightly giggling at my overreaction if only she new I was already out the door asking for a cab to take me the airpark where the jet was at.

"Little Dhampir why are you exercising? Have you have forgotten you are eight months pregnant" I sighed waving at the guy to cancel the cab.

"That is why I am exercising Adrian. Plus Dr. Olendzki said that exercise is good for the baby and childbirth" she said.

"I am sure she did, but I am sure she was talking about when you were early into your pregnancy not when you were eight months" I said trying to surpress a laugh when I thought about Rose in tight yoga pants and a tank top with her pregnant belly hanging out.

"Rose please refrain from doing any exercise the two whole days that I am gone" I said using her real name to let her know I was not joking. I sighed closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose. It was a calming habit I had picked up after giving up alcohol and finding healthier ways to deal with spirit.

"Ok I promise, if you promise to stop worrying to much. I am fine. Lissa and I are having a good time" she said and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I can't promise that, but I am glad you are having fun. I love and miss you" I said standing preparing to walk back into the restaurant.

"I miss you too, I love you baby" she whispered softly into the phone. I could hear Lissa holler something in the background about getting off the phone and how I hog Rose enough when I am home. I chuckled knowing how true it was. When I wasn't at work I wanted to be with her all of the time lucky for me she felt the same way.

"Shut up Lissa" Rose hissed at her. "Ok I should go, go kick some butt in your meetings and I will see you tonight" she said before we repeated our I love yous and hanging up.

Once I knew she was safe and having a good time I refocused my energy back to the dinner and somewhat enjoyed myself.

That night I snuggled into bed after taking the pillow case out of my suitcase. I knew Rose would have been furious if I had taken her pillow so when she got up to shower yesterday morning I removed the pillowcase from her pillow replacing it with a clean matching one and packed her pillowcase with my clothes.

I took the fancy hotel pillowcase off throwing it onto a chair before slipping Rose's on. Once I was ready for bed I snuggled into the pillow burying my head into it breathing Rose's scent in. Gosh I was pathetic but it calmed me and made falling asleep without her in my arms bearable.

Once I fell asleep I was finally able to see her again. This was the first time we had been this far apart and I was not sure how well I would be able to dream walk but thankfully it was as easy and clear as if she was sleeping next to me. We spent the night at the garden, laying on a blanket letting the sun warm our skin with the smell of flowers filling our nostrils. The time difference pulled me out of the dream earlier than I would have liked but once the alarm started going off I knew that the quicker I got through the day the quicker I would be able to head home. I actually planned on flying home tonight as long as we finished up. I would have to fly while the sun was up but I guess there were perks of having your own jet, like you can tint all of the windows without issue.

Giving her one last kiss and telling her how much I loved her I pulled myself out of the dream to start my day.

The first presentation went smoothly and I was glad when we were able to start the next meeting after a fifteen minute break from the first one.

"Morning Little Dhampir" I said when she answered the phone.

"Hey baby, how are the meetings going?" she asked. I could tell she was eating my exceptional hearing played no part in me being able to hear her though, as much as I love Rose she has got to be one of the loudest eaters I have ever known. And over the four months I have been subjected to it a lot.

"Good we are done with one meeting about to head into another one. I just wanted to call and see how my two favorite girls are doing and what you had planned for the day" I said walking out of the building because a few of the guys were staring to get overly animated about football. Michelle followed but maintained her distance to give me privacy.

"Lissa and I are fine" she said giggling after I snorted and laughed.

"Adrian Ivashkov did you just snort?" she asked amusement filling her voice.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that" I answered clearing my voice of all amusement and emotion attempting to sound as masculine as possible. "So seriously how are you and baby Dhampir doing?" I asked wishing I was at home with her.

"We are good, going to hang out with Lissa today and maybe…"

"Sir they are ready to start again" Michelle said. Rose clearly heard because her voice halted mid sentence.

"I will be in momentarily" I said before telling Rose to continue. As much as I wanted to close this deal I wanted to know what Rose was up to.

"You should go we will talk when you are done with your meeting" Rose said making me love her even more.

"Ok, I will call you when I am done. I love you."

"I love you too" She replied before we both hung up.

The meeting was long, boring and full of paperwork. I was in the middle of signing some of the final documents when I had an overwhelming feeling that something wasn't right. I jotted my signature not bothering to check if the I's were dotted and the T's crossed. Instead I bolted out of the office as soon as the pen dropped from my fingers. I hit the key to speed dial Rose's number.

The continuous ringing of her phone was starting to get my imagination running rampant.

"Call Alec and Eric's phone now" I snapped at Michelle. Hanging my phone up and hitting redial. Once again the process repeated itself, ringing over ten times before going to Rose's voicemail. My body was moving to exit the building waving down a cab.

"Are they answering?" I asked my voice was anxious but flat. Something was definitely wrong. Michelle shook her head informing me she was not having any luck either. I hung up my phone calling the airpark telling them to have the jet ready in twenty minutes. The pilot was on stand by and would make it to the airpark within ten minutes.

I slammed the button ending yet another unanswered phone call. I hit the numbers to dial Lissa's phone unlike Rose's it did not even ring instead it went straight to voice mail. We were in the car now driving toward the airpark. Michelle was altering between calling Alec, Eric, and Eddie's phone while I called Rose and Lissa once again getting no answer. I dialed Christian.

"Hey man how is your trip going?" Christian answered his phone. My heart stopped and relief flooded me. If something had happened surely Christian would know and the way he was talking nothing had happened I was being crazy and letting my imagination go wild.

"Trip is going good, hey I was trying to get a hold of Rose and I can't seem to reach her. Do you mind walking over to our apartment and letting me speak with her" I said smiling thinking she is going to tease me endlessly when she finds out how badly I panicked.

"I would do that man but she is not at the apartment. Lissa took her shopping to buy a few things for the baby" Christian said now a hint of concern filling his voice. "What's wrong?" he said when I didn't respond.

"When was the last time you spoke with them?" I asked my voice shaking I felt like I was going to be sick but managed to control myself. The last thing I needed was to throw up all over the back of a cab and myself.

"I don't know a few hours ago. Adrian what is wrong you are freaking me out" Christian said his voice continuing to rise as he was finally registering that something was wrong.

"Call the head of the guardians and see if they can send someone out to the mall. Try and call Lissa's phone while I try to reach Rose and call me immediately if you hear anything" I said hanging up before he could respond. I didn't have time to attempt to answer questions that I had no clue what the answers were.

I was on the plane and air borne within thirty minutes of the first phone call I made. I attempted to get inside of Rose's head but she was clearly awake or blocking me. There was a energy there that told me she was still alive and that was the only thing that keep me going for the moment.

While in the air I was in constant contact with Christian and Thomas the head guardian along with Abe. He was one of the first people I called once I got off the phone with Christian I knew how much he loved his daughter and he would have people at the mall within minutes of us hanging up.

The flight was awful there was nothing I could do but wait. Wait to land, wait for someone to call me back with updates, wait to see if my whole world was going to fall apart. Unfortunately I didn't have to wait to long to find out that it indeed was in the process of crumbling.

"What have you found out?" I asked I was past greetings even if it was Abe.

"She is gone" Abe said his voice dark, cold and distant.

"No" was all that I could form to come out.

"She was the only one taken, the others have been returned safely with minor injuries and two confirmed dead. Lissa said it was Dimitri Belikov that took her" he said anger now the prominent emotion in his voice.

I felt like my heart was trying to escape from my throat. To ability to hold back vomiting in the cab was long gone. I grabbed a wastebasket and wretched into it not bothering to cover the phone. Once I was able to speak I pulled myself together to figure out what was next.

"What actions are being taken to get her back? Is there any trail to follow?" I asked trying to keep my mind from thinking about Rose with that monster. He wouldn't be able to do anything to her if we found her quickly. And once we did I would kill him personally for all the pain that he has caused her ever since coming into her life.

We spoke figuring out the best way to go about locating her. The plane landed before sun rise. I immediately went to the gym where they had set up. The place was packed, some faces looked familiar while others I could not place. I was assuming Abe had brought them in.

As soon as I saw her I pushed through the crowd to get to her.

"Lissa" I yelled causing her to turn toward me. I was in her face before she registered who had called her.

"What the hell were you thinking? What would ever possess you to go out on a shopping trip with a eight month old pregnant woman that could not depend herself" I hissed at her. All of the pint up anger I had been building on the flight here was now boiling over to the only person that I felt I could place some blame on. It was wrong and not rational but I could not help it.

"I am so sor.." she started to say, but the anger I was feeling was causing spirit to blacken quickly as my emotions spiraled out of control.

"I don't want you apologies I want my fiancé and child back. I swear to God Lissa if something happens to them." I said before the pain of losing them hit me square in the heart causing me to fall to my knees in tears.

"I can't lose them, they are my life."

"I am sorry Lissa I know it is not your fault" I said burying my face into my hands.

"We will not lose them, we will find them and bring them home" Lissa said trying to lay her hand on my shoulder for comfort but the last thing I needed was to be comforted. I pulled myself from the ground wiped my eyes and started to yell to see who was in charge and what was being done.

Abe walked over once I was able to compose myself. We decided that due to the upcoming sunrise that it would be good to start the search as soon as possible since Dimitri would have to seek shelter. The sun was definitely on our side, giving us time to find any leads to locate them before they would be able to start to travel again.

I wanted to go out with the first search party but it was decided that I could do more if I stayed. My main focus was on my aunt that had offered little to no help locating Rose. Abe was able to use some of his human contacts in the police department to give them the description of the car that Lissa saw Dimitri pull Rose into.

"I need to speak with the Queen at once" I said looking at the small petite woman that had worked with my aunt since she had become queen.

"Mr. Ivashkov it is almost sunrise I believe she is already prepared for bed. I am sure she would love to see you once she rises later on tonight" she said giving me a polite smile.

"I don't have time for this" I said before barging into the Queen's room.

"Adrian, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Tatiana asked sitting up in her bed.

"I need your assistance" I said walking toward her. I didn't give her time to deny me what I had come for instead once I made eye contact I did not let it go until I had what I needed.

"I have come here to hear you offer your services and the services of all those that serve you to find Rose. You will now tell my that you will do everything in your power to locate my fiancée and child and bring them home safely" I said not worrying about the consequences I would have to face if it were found out that I had used compulsion on the Queen.

"Of course Adrian, all that serve me are at your disposal until we find Rose. If there is anything else I can do please inform me at once" she said a dazed look in her eyes that showed me that it was definitely my compulsion that had her willingly helping me.

Once I had left the Queen's room I informed Thomas that we would be needing all free guardians in the gym until further notice. Once I returned I was shocked to see a few familiar faces.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" I asked giving a slight nod to Oksana and Mark that were standing to the side talking with Lissa and Christian. They had arrive late afternoon today to surprise Rose and I.

"Honey we came as soon as we heard. Are you doing ok?" my mom asked wrapping her arms around me to hug me. I pulled her in, willing myself not to break down again. I needed to be strong for Rose and the baby.

"I will be better when we bring Rose home" I said letting her go. Gesturing to Abe to come over so we could discuss the progress I had made with the queen.

"She did this willingly?" Abe asked.

"Of course not, but I did not give her a chance to say no" I simply stated before telling him that Thomas was assembling the guardians that we would be gaining.

"I need to see if I can get into her dreams" I said taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs that had been brought in.

"Adrian" Rose called out trying to control her emotions but her aura was all over the place from fear, anxiety, anger, and ever other emotion possible.

"Rose" I said running to her enclosing her body into my arms pulling her as close as possible trying to feel the warmth of her body to slow my racing heart down.

"Oh my gosh are you alright? Where are you?" I said pushing my face into her neck breathing her in while one hand instinctively went to her stomach protectively.

"Adrian we are ok for now, I have no clue where we are" she sobbed burying her face into my chest breaking my heart even more with each tear that fell from her beautiful face.

"Shh Little Dhampir we will figure this out I promise and you know I never break my promises" I said pulling her body from mine so I could see her face and show her that I had no doubt in my mind that we would find them. Although my heart was full of doubt and second guessing myself with what was being done to find them, I keep my face clear of all those emotions.

"I need you to protect yourself and the baby. Don't try and fight him because you will just anger him and you will never be able to beat him in your condition. Rose we will find you. Your dad has already called in every favor he can to get help and your mom is calling every academy to see if they can spare guardians to join. I spoke with my aunt she has agreed to give us as many guardians as she can" I said willing her to believe me that she would be brought home safely.

"Your aunt? Somehow I don't believe that" she said cupping my face staring at me lovingly but also trying to see some hint of a lie.

"Well I didn't say she did it knowingly, I may have helped her a little bit" I said giving her the only smile I could work up.

" Is Lissa ok?" she asked.

"She is fine, she is just upset. As we all are" I said lowering my mouth to hers. I need to feel some comfort from her and this is all I could think of to do. Clearly she felt the same as she pulled my face to hers. It was slow and passionate. Both fighting the urge to break down, willing her to know this was not nor would ever be a good bye kiss.

When the kissing came to a stop I pulled her to the recliner that currently sat in our living room. She smiled at me and giggled a little seeing our recliner sitting next to the lake clearly out of place but I knew it was a comfort for her and that is all I wanted when I brought it into the dream in the first place.

"Sit with me" I said sitting down on the chair pulling her with me.

"I am heavy" she warned as she often did when I would ask her to sit on my lap or carry her.

"How is she doing?" I asked laying my hand on her ever expanding belly.

"Good, she has been kicking" she said smiling at my hand that rested on her stomach.

"I think she knows something is wrong with Dimitri. He touched my stomach earlier and she went crazy, not like when she is excited when you or I touch her and talk to her. It was like she was trying to kick his hand away" she said turning to face me.

At that moment I wanted to wake from the dream so I could find Dimitri and kill him with my bare hands for thinking he had the right to touch my Rose and my child.

"He didn't hurt me" she said quickly probably reading the anger from my face.

"He is touching you, he is putting his murderous hands on you. I should go so I can figure out what is going on to find you. Some of the guardians and I are going to do a search of an area that Strigoi have seen spotted" I said shifting my body to wrap my arms around her one last time before I left. "I love you, please keep yourself safe until we can find you" I said pulling her closer to kiss her

.

"Adrian he will kill you if he sees you, he doesn't only want me he wants this baby and if he thinks it will be easier to get with you dead he will not hesitate to kill you. I am promising to keep this baby and myself safe but if you are not there to come home to then what do we have left" she said tears pooling in her eyes. It was heartbreaking but I had to leave to find her. I could no longer just wait

"We will be fine, we have plenty of guardians to keep us safe. But I need to go, I need to be doing something to bring you home. I love you and will see you soon" I said kissing her again quickly before letting the dream fade back to black.

Once I was back I told Lissa to go to Rose and comfort her the best she could. Lissa agreed and laid down on a cot that had been brought in with the chairs. Although Lissa could dream walk it took her more energy to maintain in a dream so it helped if she actually feel asleep.

Once I was sure she was in I informed them of the little information I had been able to gather then meet with a group of guardians that were about to leave.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea. The sure is rising and could be dangerous" Michelle asked coming up behind me.

"Yes" is all I said before going to change into different clothes than the suit I had been wearing when I got the news.

We traveled in three different vans. The Royal Court had keep records of recent deaths or disappearances that would point to Strigoi. We headed toward the local college were students had recently started to disappear. It was a classic place for Strigoi to hunt because of the population. There was one house that the guardians took notice of and started to surround. I stood back waiting to see what they were planning. After what seemed like a lifetime Thomas gave a signal and two guardians kicked the front door in before twenty more swarmed in. I followed quickly, pulling my arm from Michelle when she attempted to stop me.

I saw a few guardians fighting to contain a Strigoi it seemed they were winning so I continued to walk through the house looking for Rose. I passed a few dead Strigoi which I stepped over and proceeded throughout the house. I poked my head in each room as I walked past seeing if they had found her. By the time I got to the end of the house my heart sunk knowing she was not here. The guardian's continued to search the house, in the attic and under the house where there was a latch in one of the closest to escape through, but she was not here.

I proceed to leave the house and continued the search for another eight hours. Another shift of guardians arrived to take over the search expanding it out of the city into the smaller towns. I decided to go back to Court to see if they had made any progress with the Strigoi they had caught into finding out where Rose was.

The hours seemed to move quickly night started to fall upon us and still we had no clue where she was. I went out and searched again although my mom protested that I needed to sleep but that was the furthest thing from my mind. Although I didn't want to rest I decided to see if Rose was asleep.

It didn't take long before I slipped silently into the dream changing the scene slowly to an open meadow.

"Adrian" she called out looking around her but not turning around to see me.

Slipping my arms around her I pulled her body to mine. "I am here Little Dhampir" I said burying my face into her hair breathing her in once again not being able to get enough of her.

"Do you know where he is keeping me yet?" she asked her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Not yet but we have a few leads as to where he may have taken you" I said turning her body until she was facing me. Her face almost made me break down her eyes were swelling from her tears and the look in her eyes showed something that she did not show often fear.

"We are leaving here once the sun sets, he said it won't be by plane but I don't know if he would tell me the truth about that. Gosh I miss you so much" she said bring her hands up to cup my cheeks pulling my face closer to look at her.

"We will find you before he takes you anywhere. Lissa told me he believes our baby is his" I said recalling my conversation with Lissa after she informed me she was able to speak with her briefly while I was gone.

After she gave a small nod in conformation I continued. "This can work to our advantage. If he believes the baby is yours and his then he will do whatever he can to protect you and not harm you. It sounds awful but this is a good thing" I said pulling her into his chest. I felt sick as the words left my mouth thinking of that vile thing thinking he could take what was mine. That he thought he would get away.

"I love you" she sobbed in my chest bringing me out of my trance of how I would kill Dimitri slow and painfully.

"As I love you" I said burying my face once again into her hair. Her stomach only allowed me to hold her so close and tight. I felt her squeeze my body tighter like I could take her with me when I left. That thought finally caused me to break the tears I had been holding back finally flowed freely down my face into her hair. I tried to regain control I could not let her see me weak and broken.

"Is he taking care of you? Making sure you have food and water? Do you have a comfortable place to sleep a bathroom to use?" I asked without releasing her still trying to regain composure.

"Yes he is making sure I am comfortable and feed. I don't think he would think of hurting me while I am pregnant but I am not going to give him a reason to hurt me" she said breathing heavily into my chest.

"That's my girl" I said finally pulling away to kiss her forehead, both eyes, the tip of her nose and finally lingering on her lips.

"Don't get use to it in a month I wouldn't hesitate to kick his butt without a second thought" she said once I pulled away from her mouth.

"I know and it makes me love you even more" I said before I started to feel something off about the dream. I glanced around to see if Lissa had come into the dream but something was different.

"What is wrong?" she asked quickly starting to freak out.

"Someone is trying to get into the dream and I don't believe it is Lissa" I said turning to look behind me without letting her go.

"You have to go if it is Dimitri he will be mad you are here" she said trying to untangle our arms.

I thought about staying and fighting but if I was losing I wouldn't be able to leave her and he would kill me.

"I love you" I said placing a small kiss on her lips before fading out along with the dream.

"Is she ok?" Abe asked after I opened my eyes. Everyone was surrounding me waiting for my answer.

"She is well, Lissa was right he believes that the baby is his. We both agreed that it is best for her not to argue with him. If he believes they will be together he will not harm her. She doesn't know where they are but they have stopped for the day. I believe he was coming into the dream so we decided it was best if I left since he apparently forgot for a while that I could dream walk" I said surprising myself with how clear I keep my voice.

I walked to the door wondering how much time we had left before they would continue to move away from us. Regrouping I moved back to the group that had grown smaller as Christian had dragged a reluctant Lissa back to bed as my mom had also left to sleep at our apartment. My dad was talking to Abe about what we could do and how we could use human resources to track them. Eddy was sitting in a chair looking half dead.

"Eddy go back to your dorm and rest. You are of no help if you are dead on your feet" I said slapping his back to let him know I would not take no for an answer.

"I will only go if you promise me, you will send someone to wake me up if there is any news" he said standing.

"You have my word now go rest" I said walking over to Alec to tell him the same thing. He was just as reluctant as Eddy but soon gave in to his exhaustion.

There was no point in attempting to talk to Abe he was just as stubborn as I was even though we were running on empty.

I took a moment to walk outside. The sun was fading into the background. My heart pounded in my chest thinking that Rose was most likely about to be moved. I felt the anger start to rise in my chest I felt like I couldn't breath the feeling on helplessness was suffocating me. I bent forward attempting to catch my breath when I felt a warm hand on my back. I reacted quickly jumping forward turning to see who felt the need to touch me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok" Mia said holding her hands up in front of her.

"No I am sorry, I am a bit jumpy at the moment" I said hoping I didn't frighten her.

"My dad informed me what happened when I arrived back to the academy I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help" she said a look of concern on her face. I was sure I looked like a mess but at the moment that was the last thing on my mind.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think there is anything you can do unless you can tell me where Dimitri has taken Rose" I said given her a soft smile.

"Well I brought food, but it seems there are a lot more of you here than I thought. I am going to run and get more. Please let me know if there is anything I can help with" she said. I gave her a small nod and she turned to walk back toward on of the main buildings that housed the many restaurants that were located inside Court.

I walked back in and started to look over maps. I awoke to someone yelling. I lifted my head realizing I had falling asleep on top of the maps. I shook my head trying to wake myself up and angered that I had fallen asleep while Rose was still out there missing. I heard someone yell again and realized what had woken me up in the first place.

"What is going on?" I asked walking over to Abe.

"I am attempting to get enough planes to fly everyone to St. Vladimir and I am having a hard time" he said returning his attention back to his phone to start yelling again.

I looked over and saw Thomas standing near by.

"What is going on?" I asked wondering why the hell we would be going back to St. Vladimir.

"The Strigoi we caught this morning said he heard about Dimitri and his plans to take Rose into the mountains that way" he said looking down at a rooster on all of the guardians marking through a few.

"Why would we believe a word he said" I asked.

"He is the one that got the car for Dimitri and he new things about Rose that he would not have been aware of unless he spoke with Dimitri" he said marking another name off.

I returned to Abe to see what was going on. He was still on his phone I pulled mine out and dialed the Queen informing her we would be taking all of the jets until we had everyone at the academy unfortunately I got her secretary and was told she was busy. I hung up the phone calling Lissa. We agreed to meet. I told her of my plan while we walked.

Twenty minutes later we were leaving the Queen with all access to the jets. No compulsion was used or needed after I informed her that I would request her removal from the throne and Lissa would second my motion she decided it would be best to play nice.

I went to Rose and my apartment throwing a few things into a bad before grabbing the nice luggage that Lissa had bought Rose for graduation pulling a few of Rose's favorite outfits out, grabbing her slippers that were dirty and the in the form of some animal that looked like it had been hit by a car. I stuffed them inside the suitcase and dropped a pair on shoes as well. My heart stopped and my hand lingered on the tiny outfits that hung at the end of Rose's clothes. We had decided to pick two gender specific outfits to bring to the hospital since we didn't know what the baby was yet. I brushed a tear away quickly grabbing Rose's bag walking out.

The flight was full and the talking never ended. Everyone was strategizing on the best move. Once we arrived I moved silently to my old dorm that I had shared with Rose, the room that I had proposed in a few short months ago. I set my bag on the chair in the living room and walked into the bedroom sitting Rose's bag on the floor next to the wall. I thought about unpacking it but decided I needed to get back to the gym where they had set up.

I attempted to get back into Rose's dreams but she was blocking me. I couldn't figure out what was going on but gave up and focused on the searching.

Another day passed and nothing was found. The little time I spent in my room I stayed on the couch, I couldn't bare to sleep in the bed we had made love in so many times without her. So the little time I did sleep was on the couch. I would sometimes eat when my mom would bring me food before I headed back to the gym after showering. Lissa and I had been taking turns trying to get into Rose's dream without success.

I felt like I was losing it. Spirit wad becoming overwhelming but I refused to return to my old habits. Oksana was attempting to help me control them but no matter how many exercises I did they never truly disappeared and I knew the only way they would was when Rose returned.

I slipped into a chair after telling Lissa I was going to try again. It didn't take me long to slip into her dream. Unlike usual I realized that I was not changing the dream because someone else was in control of it. I stood inside of the cabin that was actually on property at the academy I recognized it quickly knowing this was where Rose had lost her virginity to Dimitri. Just the thought of her with him made me cringe, but what stood before me made my heart drop, my blood boil, and my eyes to bulge.

Dimitri had his arms wrapped around Rose and they were embracing each other kissing. The momentary feeling of sadness disappeared quickly all emotions focusing on anger.

"Get your hands off of her" I hissed walking toward Rose ready to pull her away from the monster that still had his hand on her hip.

"Adrian" Rose called to me, bringing my attention away from Dimitri and gazing to her. The look on her face stopped me in my tracks.

"What is going on here Rose?" I pleaded for her to answer. I could tell there was something not right about this situation. Well I could tell there was a lot wrong with this situation but something in her eyes were off.

"What does it look like we are doing?" Dimitri said smiling at me like he had won. What a fool, if he thought I was going to give up Rose without a fight.

"You shouldn't be here" she said her voice faulting just another clue that something was wrong.

"What the hell is going on? Rose what has he done to you?" I asked wishing she could just talk to me without him here.

"Like Dimitri said what does it look like we are doing, I think it was pretty clear. And he has done nothing to me that I didn't want him to" she said her voice sounding distant and cold. I had never heard her speak to me or anyone else in this manor no matter how mad she was at me. I saw her arm twitch forward before Dimitri grabbed it.

"Rose I promise I am going to find you before he can force you to do anything else. I am so sorry this has happened" I said letting her know no matter what she said I wasn't ever going to give up finding her.

As I spoke her hand that wasn't not being held by Dimitri moved forward to her stomach. She had that twinkle in her eye every time the baby moved.

"How is she? How is our baby?" I asked watching her.

"Our baby is doing great" Dimitri growled pulling Rose closer to him, I flinched seeing him continue to touch her.

"Yes she is" Rose added in conformation.

"Little Dhampir please tell me why you are doing this" I pleaded still not understanding what the purpose of all of this was.

"Because this is what makes me happy. Being with you was nice, it was fun and easy. You gave me something Dimitri never could and I can never thank you enough for that gift but now that I know Dimitri can accept this baby as his own my life feels complete" she said her voice was low but cold and emotionless.

"You are lying. You would never put our baby willingly in danger for anyone not even the love of your life whether it be me or him" I yelled knowing what I spoke was the truth.

"It has always been him, when I would lie in bed with you at night I would think of him. When I felt your arms around me I would picture it was Dimitri pulling my body toward his. When Dr. Olendzki told me I was pregnant I wished that it was with his child not yours. I don't know how else I can tell you that I am grateful that you were able to give me this child but I don't love you." Her words were said to hurt me, but why was she attempting to hurt me what use would it be.

"You never loved me? It was all a lie, some game to try and get over Dimitri?" I asked hoping that the more she said it would give me a clue.

"No I never loved you but you were a good distraction until I could get back to where I belonged" she said her face and eyes blank.

The little control I had over spirit was slipping and I was barely hanging on but as those words came out of her mouth the small thread that held my sanity together at the moment snapped.

"You are just another blood whore, what did you think that if you couldn't have him I was the next best choice. What with my name and money you would have it made" I screamed, all I could see was red and something within me was yelling at me _hurt her, hurt her, hurt her._

"Yes, I figured it wouldn't take long for you to propose. The baby threw me for a loop but once I got past the fact that she was part yours I grew to love her. I am tired, you know how I feel so I ask that you leave my dreams alone. I don't get enough sleep as it is I don't need the little that I can to be interrupted by you or to be restless trying to keep you out" she said her eyes lingering on her stomach not bothering to look at me

.

"You won't have to worry about ever seeing me again. My aunt was right you were and never will be good enough for me. Enjoy your life with your dead boyfriend and bastard child" he hissed at her before I started to fade myself out of the dream. The last look on her face let me know I was right that she was purposefully hurting me and because of my lack of control of spirit I had just said the most regrettable words to the only woman I had ever loved.

Before I was out of the dream fully I attempted to get back in. I needed to tell her it was all a lie that she was the love of my life, the only one that I wanted to spend my life with. That I loved our baby more than life itself and she or he was not and would never be a bastard. But my chance was gone the barrier she had put up was now back in place and I was sure she hated me. I was disgusted with myself.

I opened my eyes to see people standing around me clearly realizing I had gotten in they gathered awaiting news. I jumped to my feet and ran. I could not be around anyone, I needed time to process what just happened and why. I made it to the lake before crumbling to the ground. I was losing it. One minute I was sobbing the next I was yelling at God. I wasn't sure how long I sat there but I felt movement coming from behind me. I would normal jump up to guard myself but at this point it would be best for someone to just end it. I was a miserable person and even if we saved Rose she deserved so much more than me.

"Adrian" Lissa called out.

"Go away Lissa" I said not bothering to raise my head from the ground.

"Rose would not be happy if I left you out here by yourself. I don't know what happened completely but anything you said to Rose I know she will not blame you" she said kneeling down next to me.

"I called her a blood whore and said she was never good enough for me. How can she forgive me for that. She is the love of my life the mother of my child and I called her one of the things she has no respect for. Oh my gosh I called our baby a bastard" I sobbed reliving the moment over again. I felt like the look on her face as I said those words would forever be embedded into my head.

"Adrian she loves you no matter what you do or say" she said trying to sooth me with her loving tone, but at this point there was nothing that could help me except Rose and she was gone.

"It would be better if I didn't know she was lying when she said that she didn't love me, that she used me until she could be back with Dimitri but I knew she was lying I could see it in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me I could see it and I still said those awful things to her. I don't deserve her. Her and that baby deserve so much more than me" I said jumping to my feet. The look in her eyes passing through my head again but this time there was something else that grabbed my attention.

"Go back to the gym Lissa" I said running toward the woods. Could she have actually been trying to tell me something.


	27. Chapter 27

**I just wanted to wish everyone a late Merry Christmas. Sorry it has taken a while to update, I am currently out of state and my internet comes and goes. So here goes the next chapter, please enjoy and review.**

I pressed my ear to the door attempting to hear what they were saying. I figured I wouldn't recognize the voice since I didn't hang out with Strigoi often unless I was killing them.

"How long do you plan on keeping her?" the voice asked. I was surprised to hear the other voice was a woman. This caused me to press my ear to the door a little bit harder attempting to stay as quiet as possible knowing that Dimitri's hearing was exceptional.

"Forever, why do you continue to question my choices?" he asked his voice full of venom. I knew that was not a good sign for however he was talking to. Whenever he got that voice with me I usually ended up pinned to the wall with Dimitri's face inches from mine.

"Because I don't understand what you would want with a little girl when you could have me" she said her voice attempting to sound seductive but to me she sounded like a cheap prostitute trying to talk a business man into cheating on his wife so she could make a hundred dollars.

"I do have my uses for you, I may have to keep you around" he was saying until his voice became muffled. There was a thump against the wall and the faint sound of a moan. I moved away from the door shocked that Dimitri confessed his love for me and now was in the hall making out with some slut. I couldn't figure out which emotion was the strongest. I was angry that he felt like he could keep me here yet have someone else on the side. But there was a hint on sadness not because I wanted anything to do with Dimitri but because whatever feeling he had confessed were a lie. It was stupid I should be happy that he had someone else because that meant that there was a possibility that I could talk him into believing she was better for him than I was and letting me go.

The moaning became louder as it moved down the hall, I was assuming to one of the spare bedrooms. I walked quickly out of the room once I heard the door down the hall close. I had to pee so bad that it was either go out in the hall or pee on myself.

I pulled the door open slowly peeking my head out to make sure the halls were clear. If Dimitri invited someone over to have sex I was sure he didn't have my safety on the top of his priority list and there was a chance that there were more visitors in the house. Once I scanned the hall and saw that it was clear I tip toed to the bathroom.

Once I relieved myself I considered going back to bed and seeing if Adrian would come back into the dream so I could tell him it had all been a lie. But I couldn't, what I said to him the night before, the look on his face when I told him I didn't love him was unforgivable. I couldn't let myself be upset or hurt by his words because I knew he didn't mean them. The look on his face as he said them, there was so much hurt and then shock that he said them in the first place. I was just happy he couldn't control his anger and he walked out of the dream before he could start to take it all back. I needed him to stay angry with me because if he started pleading with me I wasn't sure if I would have been strong enough not to close the distance that separated us and take all of his pain away.

I needed to be strong for the both of us. It would be better this way, he would be safe and once I had the baby I would find a way to get us both away from Dimitri. I decided to jump into the shower after standing in the bathroom battling what my head was telling me to do because my heart was definitely not agreeing. I stood under the water attempting to wash away the tears and pain from the previous night. But thinking about last night just caused my heart to swell and I hiccupped a sob back into my chest knowing if I released it now there would be no stopping it once it was out.

Once I finished showering I slipped into the hallway after I looked out making sure Dimitri or his little girlfriend were not out there. I made it to the bedroom door and was attempting to push it open when a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I cried out from the surprise then again when the hand that was holding mine tightened. Turning my head I came face to face with a Strigoi that was not Dimitri. I was guessing it was his girlfriend or sexual partner whatever they were to each other I didn't really care all I knew is whoever she was, was about to lose her arm. If I weren't pregnant it would be her life but I would settle on her arm.

"So you must be the little Roza I have heard all about" she hissed at me attempting to pronounce my name as Dimitri did.

I turned my body so my stomach was as far away from her as possible so she didn't get any ideas that hitting me there would be a good idea. Although my body had shifted my eyes stayed focused on her. She was maybe a inch or so shorter than me, her hair was blonde and curly, her chest resembled mine in size but she had far more curves than me like she didn't work out as much as I have. She would definitely be one of the first ones dead if she was ever in a battle.

"You need to remove your hand off of me before I remove it for you" I said letting the anger I was feeling to filter into my tone. I had a hard enough night and a pretty crappy morning I didn't need some bimbo harassing me. Her eyes went wide and then she started to laugh still not removing her hand from my wrist.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" I said before shifting my body so I had more momentum when I brought my other arm down onto her forearm.

She let out an awful sound along with a string of profanities as she let go of my wrist so she could grab at her arm. I knew that I most likely broke it, and knowing that I couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Dimitri screamed coming down the hall from the stairs.

"Your girlfriend here thought it would be a good idea to touch me. I was just teaching her a lesson on why that is not a good idea" I said pushing the bedroom door open. Still standing in my towel it was starting to get chilly and I didn't feel the need to stick around.

"She is not my girlfriend you know I only have eyes for you Roza" he said stepping forward attempting to touch my arm where there was a nice size bruise forming where she had grabbed me.

"That is not what it sounded like this morning. If you want I can move to the guest bedroom if you guys would prefer the larger bed in the master bedroom" I said swatting his hand away from touching me. I didn't like when he touched me ever, but I wasn't going to let him touch me with his filthy hands that had been all over the stupid blonde that was still whimpering holding her arm.

"It is not like that" he started to say before I interrupted him.

"You know what I don't even care, it is none of my business what you do" I said walking into the bedroom closing the door behind me. To my surprise Dimitri let me go.

"What did I tell you about my Roza?" Dimitri screamed as I heard a thud against the wall. I moved away from the door to the dresser to get dressed. I couldn't her what she was saying and I didn't feel the need to stick my ear to the door like I had this morning because nothing she said would be helpful now.

"That's right, she is off limits. I told you not to speak to her and the first thing you do when you see her is mark her" he screamed again followed by another thud. I heard her scream like she had when I broke her arm.

I cringed away walking to the bed to sit down and dress. The noise in the hall had quieted down, I decided to rest so I walked to the recliner and laid down. My body settled into the darkness that I had become use to.

"Roza" I heard someone calling my name shaking me lightly.

I felt exhausted and did not want to open my eyes but the voice continued to call me.

"What" I moaned slowly opening one eye and then the other. Dimitri was hovering over my body. His face gentle not like I had seen in the hall.

"You have not eaten, you need to come down stairs I made you lunch since breakfast is over" he said taking my hand to help me off the recliner. I would have pushed his hand away but the chances of me being able to get off the recliner without his help was lessening the further along I got. I only had two more weeks and the baby would be coming, the thought made me want to cry because this was suppose to be the happiest time of my life but now all I could think about was how I could keep her safe once she was here.

"Come" he said leading me to the door. I hesitated once we got to the open door before we walked into the hall.

"You do not have to worry Julie is no longer a threat to you" he said pulling me into the hall. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or sickened by that thought knowing that he could kill so easily even though it someone that he actually had some sort of relationship with.

I remained silent following him down the stairs into the kitchen. There was a plate of with a turkey sandwich and chips on it. I sat down and started to eat trying not to focus on the fact that Dimitri's eyes hadn't left my face since I sat down.

"Did you kill her" I finally asked once I had finished my food.

"Yes." I wasn't sure how to feel about that. The fact that he had killed her and then his voice held absolutely no emotion when he talked about it.

"Is that all you have to say, I know you kill to survive but do you also kill for fun?" I asked raising my voice slightly from annoyance. The baby started to kick and I quickly changed my tone. He had just killed someone for touching me, I didn't want to push it.

"I kill to survive and to protect those I love and that would be you and our baby. Julie was an associate that pushed my buttons one to many. This morning she pushed me to far and I took care of her. Now I am done having this conversation with you" he said standing offering me a hand to I could get up from the chair.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I asked taking his cold hand into mine to I could pull myself up. As much as my stomach had become an inconvenience I still wished that it would not be gone in less that two weeks.

"Yes, but please do not ask something that you know will anger me. I do not enjoy being angered by you" he said stopping in front of me staring at me.

"Will we be having any more company? I did not like being surprised this morning and a little warning would have been nice" I said staring up at him through my hair that had grown even longer the recent months something to do with the hormones that were overloading my body.

"We will but they will not be allowed near you and they will be coming before the baby. Once the baby comes we will not be having company for some time" he said taking my hand leading me to the door.

Since we had arrived at the house he hadn't let me go outside.

"Lets go for a walk it has been a stressful morning" he said scanning his hand and entering the codes to unlock the door. The weather was slightly cooler since it was night, Dimitri turned and walked back through the first door leaving me outside alone. If this was last year I would have run but now I wouldn't make it down the stairs before he caught up with me. So instead I stood there helplessly waiting for him to return. I also thought maybe this was a test, he wanted to see if I would run or attempt some type of escape, but it would be pointless to anger him because nothing would be achieved by running.

"Here" he said sliding a coat onto my arms.

"Thanks" I said before walking slowly down the stairs. The night was clear the moon was shining brightly lighting the sky and the path we were walking down. I waited for Dimitri to guide me since I had no clue where we were going.

"Did you care about her?" I asked after we had walked in silence for five minutes. I enjoyed the silence but I needed to know what was going through his head.

"No, like I said she was an associate" he said his voice light he paused looking at me with a look in his eyes that I remembered from before the change.

"Do you sleep with all of your associates?" I asked knowing it would not go over well but I had to know if there were going to be a lot of women coming and going through the house once the baby came.

"Rose" he said raising his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have certain needs that you can not currently provide, so I found someone else to provide those needs until you can" he said his voice continuing to be light but no matter the gentleness he said those words they still meant the same thing.

"Have you raped women?" I asked feeling the bile rise in my throat from the thought of some poor woman being taken advantage of not having a chance to defend herself.

"Rose I may be a monster but I can find plenty willing partners. I have not nor do I plan on forcing anyone to have sex with me" he said his voice now laced with anger.

"Including me?" I asked wondering if he would ever force me because I knew I would never willingly have sex with him again.

"You may not want me now but eventually you will realize it is for the best" he said before continuing his walk. I watched him silently walk away from me and then followed. The comforts I had received from the night were no longer working now all I wanted to do was go back to the house and curl up in my bed.

We walked for another twenty minutes when I could no longer keep up.

"Dimitri can we head back I am tired and my feet are killing me" I asked stopping and turning back toward the house.

"Let me help you" Dimitri said before sweeping me off my feet.

"Dimitri put me down" I screamed before clutching his shoulder incase he dropped me. "I am huge and we walked over two miles" I continued to protest but he keep walking toward the house.

"Rose please calm down carrying you is nothing and I quite enjoy having you this close to me" he said pulling my body closer to his.

I gave up fighting when I realized no matter what I said he was not going to put me down.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" he asked when the house came into view.

"A few but we hadn't decided" I responded my chest feeling heavier with each word thinking about Adrian.

"I suppose we have a couple of weeks to decide, are you getting nervous?" he asked setting me down to walk the rest of the way.

"Yes, I worry that something will happen and you won't have the knowledge or equipment needed to make it better. I can't lose this baby Dimitri she is all I have left" I let my tears fall freely walking up the steps to the door waiting for Dimitri to start the process to unlock the doors.

"Sit with me" he said pulling me to the porch swing. I didn't want to go, I just wanted to go inside and lay down for a little while, but I didn't tell him that instead I followed him to the swing and sat down and waited form him to start talking.

"Things will never be as they were. They can't be because I am not the same as I was. But you can not continue to defy me or think that I am something I am not. I kill because I have to, it has become my nature to not care about anyone else but myself. But with you that all changes, you have always been and will always be important to me. I know that right now it is hard, you believe you fell in love with someone else but if you recall you were once in love with me and we can get back to that" he said taking my hand into his kissing it.

"I am not sure what you want me to say. I get that by nature you kill but it is the way you react to killing that causes me concern. I am not here willingly, and just because I am here or because what I said last night does not change the way I feel about Adrian. Everything I said last night was a lie and it was said because you forced me to and it was said to protect him to keep him from coming here and getting killed" I said pulling my hand from his icy lips.

"No matter why you are here, you are here to stay. It is best if you get use to that fact and accept it. It will be best for all of us" he said bringing his hand to my stomach to get his point across.

"If you would like I will let you remain outdoors, it appears that you are enjoying it" he said standing.

I nodded my head unable to speak.

"Do not try anything Roza I may love you but I will not hesitate to lock you in your room until that baby is born and change you as soon as he or she is" he said opening the front door and leaving it slightly open for me to come in when ready.

I sat there silently thinking about everything he said trying to process that he was right. No matter what I said I was here now and this baby would be coming in the next two weeks, it was time I accepted that I would never be with Adrian, but that being the case I still could never be with Dimitri like we had been.

I leaned back breathing the cool air in, I was tempted to go to Lissa but I didn't think I could handle another scene like yesterday. I couldn't see Adrian hurting like he was.

**LPOV (Although it is from Lissa's point of view Rose is not in her head.)**

"Are you sure you don't want to wait, it will be safer if you stay with the cars. I will come and get you personally once it is safe" Christian said holding my hand in his.

"Christian she is by best friend and if she is injured then I will be needed to heal her. Please don't ask me again" I said letting the irritation that I was feeling to seep into my words. The whole drive here he had asked if I was ok, if I wanted to stay behind, if spirit was becoming to much for me to handle. I knew he asked because he loved me but I didn't understand if he thought I would ever say yes and stay behind.

"I want the guardian's to go in first if there is more Strogoi in the house they will need to be taken out. I want the house surrounded before you make a move, in case they try and escape. Lissa I want you to be one of the last to enter and stay with Alec, your goal will be to find Rose and make sure she is not injured. If she is Alec get her outside before Lissa attempts to heal her. I don't want you in that house any longer than necessary. If the injury is life threatening then heal here wherever you find her" Abe said looking over the front seat toward Adrian, Christian, and I that were sitting in the back seat. Alec was currently driving followed by over fifteen other vehicles that were full of guardians.

"They could not heal her when she was injured last time because of the baby" Christian said.

"I don't think he would have injured her because of the baby but no matter what we will attempt to heal any injury that she has. It is Lissa's choice to go in, so please Christian recall the time that Rose risked her life to save Lissa's and stop trying to talk her out of helping because you know as well as I that it won't work" Adrian said finally breaking the silence that had consumed him from the time we left the jet over a hour ago.

"I just worry" Christian mumbled.

"I know" Adrian responded, the look on exhaustion and worry consuming his face as it had since that night Rose was taken/

"We are less than five minutes away" Abe said. I stared ahead to the fading sun. The plan was to go in earlier but we were delayed due to the weather so now the sun was quickly fading and we were on a time crunch to get inside before the sun faded out completely. Closing my eyes I said a silent prayer that this would be the right house and that Rose and the baby would be healthy and safe.

"Stay close to me" Christian said as we pulled our car into the trees for cover. A few guardians were staying behind to pull the larger SUVs to the house once the house was cleared.

We parked almost a mile away and stayed inside the tree line as we made our way to the house.

"Lets go" Adrian said moving toward the house attempting to stay out of the direct sun light as much as possible to cause as little discomfort or distraction as possible. Michelle and Alec moved in behind him followed by Christian and I. There were over fifteen guardians that were in front of him and over thirty behind us. Abe moved quietly behind us next to Janine.

"There it is" Adrian said pausing so everyone could catch up and go to there assigned area.

"Move in" Abe hollered as two guardians that were hired by Abe ran toward the door with some mechanism that was suppose to enable the doors that we were assuming would be locking securely. We all stood in silence watching to see if it would work, after three short minutes they waved us forward.

Adrian was the first one out of the trees. Christian grabbed my hand pulling me forward. We were in the house before I knew it.

"Rose" Adrian hollered running up the stairs that stood before us. Christian, Alec, Michelle and I followed. The guardian's were running from other rooms clearing them as they went.

"Rose" I hollered walking into a room at the end of the hall.

"Rose" I called seeing her still body on top of the bed.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked once I had reached her. I didn't even realize that Christian was no longer with me my main focus was solely on Rose. I reached over to roll her body toward me to see if she was injured or just asleep.

"She is in here" I hollered before returning my attention to Rose. "Open your eyes, come on Rose open your eyes please. Please tell me it is not to late" I cried shaking her body lightly when I realized the stomach we had gotten so use to was no longer there.

"Is she ok?" Adrian asked running to the side of the bed.

"I don't know she is not waking up" I said moving so Adrian could get next to her. As soon as he replaced my spot next to her I started to scan the room looking for the baby.

I moved quickly to the bassinet by the window.

"I found the baby" I said looking over to Adrian that was still crouching over Rose's body trying to wake her up. His eyes lifted quickly to look at me before returning his attention back to Rose.

"Is she alive?" he asked.

I moved slowly picking the tiny baby up into my arms. She shifted slightly then opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh" I cried in horror.

"What, what is wrong?" Adrian called.

"The baby's eyes. They're red" I cried out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter, I am starting college again on Monday so I am going to try to power through this week and get a couple of chapters out before I become consumed with homework, clinical, and actually having a job. I hope you enjoy it. Keep up the reviews. I said whoever was the 310 reviewer would get a chapter early but because it took me so long to get this one out it I will give Lillymayy-x a sneak peak at the next chapter once it is ready.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Lissa wake up" Christian said shaking my body. My face was wet from the tears I had apparently cried as I slept. The dream felt so real I couldn't get the picture of Rose's lifeless body not moving and the color of her baby's eyes. I felt another sob rack through my body.

"Christian I don't know what I am going to do if we don't get her back" I sobbed into his chest. I could no longer recall how long Rose had been gone since it felt like every day had started to blend into one. Sleep never came easy for anyone especially Adrian the look on his face looked like he hadn't slept in over a week.

"We will get her back, look at all the people that care about her they will not give up until her and that baby are at home and safe. Plus Adrian said he has a plan, and I have never seen him so determined" he said leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

Closing my eyes I let the comfort that Christian was offering consume me, but refused to let my body go back to that awful nightmare.

Adrian never came out and told us what had happened between him and Rose inside her dream but from what Oksana had picked up from his brain we had a general idea that Rose was attempting to push Adrian away for some reason claiming her feelings for Dimitri was the cause. She didn't go into detail about what had been said stating that it was between Adrian and Rose and if he felt that it would help then he would tell us what had happened.

After Adrian had run off leaving me alone next to the lake I finally realized he wasn't coming back and walked back to the gym where everyone was still waiting for something that gave us a clue where Rose was to come through. I curled my body onto Christian's listening to his heart beat keeping in tune with my own.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there but someone busting through the gym doors grabbed everyone's attention.

"I think I know a way to track her down or at least her general location" Adrian said breathing heavily sweat on his face.

I jumped from Christian's lap.

"What" I yelled grabbing my bottle of water off the table next to us and handed it to Adrian.

"The recliner" he said making no sense. Christian gave me a questionable look but I shrugged my shoulders having no clue what Adrian was talking about.

"What about the recliner? What are you talking about Adrian?" Abe asked annoyance filling his voice. If there anyone that looked as bad as Adrian it was Abe and Janine, well I guess I should say they were a distance second.

"The dream everything in the cabin was the same but there was something extra there. I ran back to see if there was even a possibility that the cabin actually contained a recliner but there isn't one" he said stopping to take a deep breath. "I think it was a clue, I don't know maybe I am crazy or sleep deprived but we have to look into it" he stopped speaking gauging everyone's reaction.

"I think he has lost it" Eddy mumbled over to Christian and me. Christian nodded his head but the look on Adrian's face showed how much he believed what he was saying.

"How will that help us there are surely thousands if not more recliners that are sold daily" Janine said.

"Yeah if this was just any recliner, but do you really think I would buy Rose any recliner while she is pregnant with my baby. It took me two weeks to find two so we could have one in the living room and one in the bedroom. I have been told there were a limited number of them made, but I know they deliver. If she was trying to tell me something maybe we can track where the last ones were sold and go from there" he said finally taking a long swig from the bottle.

"It is a long shot but we have nothing right now" Abe said flipping his phone open to call someone.

Adrian moved to his laptop and started to type something in. His face showed determination as he worked silently.

"What can we do?" I finally asked not wanting to interrupt him but feeling like I needed to do something.

"Start looking at other websites bring up old sales and see if this recliner has been listed, sold, or bought" he said sliding over a piece of paper that had the name and model number of the recliner on it. I quickly retreated to my room grabbing my laptop and walking with Christian to grabs his too so he could also help.

**RPOV**

It had been five days since I saw Adrian in the dream. My ankles were so swollen that I stayed in bed or on the couch most of the time declining when Dimitri offered to take me on another walk. I enjoyed being outside but it was exhausting and my legs were killing me by the time we got back to the house the last time. He would allow me to sit on the porch which I was grateful for being cooped in the house was starting to make me go mad.

So I sat silently swinging on the porch swing wrapping a quilt around my swollen body as the cool breeze had chilled the last couple of days. I saw headlights and shot my head up from the book I had been reading. My body tensed praying to God that it was Adrian coming to take me home but also realizing there was a strong possibility that it was some more on Dimitri's friends coming for a visit.

"Rose go inside, go to our room and shut the door. Don't come out until I tell you to" he said walking onto the porch practically lifting me from the swing and pushing me toward the door.

Without a word I quickly walked into the house making my way up the stairs when I heard a door close and then another causing me to realize whoever it was there was more than one. I got to the room and shut the door walking toward the recliner curling my body into it the best I could.

I sat there for a minute closing my eyes but not wanting to fall asleep. Sleep was not the same anymore dreams never came just blackness unless Dimitri tried to enter them. I knew I could shift the dream to escape the blackness but I couldn't because every time I thought about it I pictured the beach, or Adrian's grandmother's garden, the lake, our apartment and as soon as one of the scenes started to come into focus my heart thudded in my chest and I felt it re-breaking all over again. So for now it was blackness that filled my nights or should I say days.

I heard foot steps down stairs because they clearly were not attempting to be quite. After a minute I heard yelling and tried to focus on something else. My baby and I had made it this far and I was terrified that at any minute that could change. The yelling stopped and then would pick up occasionally I would hear Dimitri yell something in Russian and then there was silence. My stomach rumbled from hunger, I stood up walking to the nightstand opening the top drawer where I keep a few snacks. Pulling out a bag of cookies I popped one in my mouth and leaned against the bed when an excruciating pain shot through my stomach taking my breath away.

I dropped the cookies and tried to sit forward to alleviate the pressure I was feeling in my stomach and lower back. The pain subsided and I stood moving to the recliner again figuring I could sit up better in the chair. Once I got comfortable I brought my hands to my stomach rubbing it gently.

"Whatever you just did baby that really hurt mommy lets not do it again" I said cooing at my own stomach I always felt stupid when Adrian would catch me doing it, but it never stopped me before.

"Sweetheart can you stop pushing on mommy's bladder."

"Do you think she can hear us when we talk to her?" Adrian asked walking into the nursery that so far consisted of very little but I still enjoyed sitting in the rocking chair. Although it was still pretty bare it made the realization that the baby would be here in less than two months stronger.

"Adrian you have been talking to the baby since the day we found out are you telling me that you didn't think that she could hear you? I saw you with the books were you just pretending to read them" I said staring up at him in the doorway.

"I read every single one of them, I know they say that they can but how do they really know" he said moving toward me leaning down to kiss me.

"Babe I think it is after the baby is born they realize the baby could hear you because it recognizes its parent's voice" I said grabbing his hand so he could help me up.

"I can't wait to meet her" he said wrapping his arms around my waist as much as he could get them around me.

"Don't squeeze to hard or I may pee on you" I murmured into his chest. His chest rocked from laughing.

"Thanks for the heads up" he said lightening the hold he had on me.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked after a minute although I could have stood there the rest of the day just being held by Adrian he rarely missed work and when he did it was for one of my appointments or because I was sick.

"I took the day off so we could hang out, I know you have been going stir crazy here all day so I thought we could go and see a movie and do lunch. We haven't had a date in a while" he said looking down at me. "What do you think?" he asked lightly kissing my lips like he needed to persuade me to say yes.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful way to spend a Thursday, but I need to shower" I said letting my hands that I had wrapped around him fall to my side.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked removing his arms from my waist but grabbing my hand with his before pulling me out of the nursery.

"It looks like you already showered" I said glancing up at him.

"But not with you" he said turning to wink at me before pulling me into our bathroom.

Our shower routines had changed a lot the further along I had become. There was no legs wrapped around his waist sex against the wall, there was actually no sex in the shower anymore. Adrian and I both agreed that it was to dangerous and to much of a fall risk, we both realized the baby was more important that a little spur of the moment sex in the shower. Although I have to say I missed it and could not wait to sneak into the shower with him once the baby was born. Showering together now still had its purposes, Adrian had become my official back washer. But that didn't stop his hands from exploring and bringing me great pleasure when we showered together.

"You are truly beautiful" he said standing in the door of the closet buttoning his pants, his chest still bare.

"Your sight must be going with your old age" I said looking over my shoulder to see him move toward me.

"Oh you think I am old" he asked wrapping his arms around me kissing my bare shoulder.

"Clearly your sight is gone" I turned my body to face him.

"This would be a clear indicator that my sight is just fine" he said moving my hand to the growing bulge in his pants. The low moan that fell from his lips sent a shiver through my body exciting me to know he still found me attractive. I pulled my hand from his, he was about to protest until he felt the top button of his pant come undone and my hand slip into his boxers.

"You are amazing" he mumbled then moaned as my hand started moving. With my other hand I moved it to his neck pulling his lips to mine tightening my grip on him. He moaned running his mouth down my jaw line bringing his hand to my breast squeezing softly earning a moan from me.

"Be gentle" I said.

"What?" he asked a look on confusion on his face.

I pulled away from him moving to the bed waving my hand to him telling him to follow.

He moved to the bed hesitantly kicking the pants off of his legs as he walked over. I hadn't put any clothes on since leaving the shower so I had nothing to remove just dropping the small towel.

"Are you sure?" he asked standing at the side of the bed. I nodded my head and smiled as he climbed onto the bed between my legs. He pushed forward slowly almost to slowly. I reached my hands around him gripping his butt pushing him in further. Adrian stopped his movement and stared down at me. His face was blank before turning into a smile. "Impatient are we" he said finally starting to move again. We both moaned out when we meet our release. Still clinging to each other he rolled to his side.

"Can we take a nap before we go out?" I asked rolling toward him snuggling my head into his shoulder.

"Yeah" he said bringing his arms around me pulling my body closer to his.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out. We went to a movie and had lunch with Lissa and Christian and dinner we spent on our couch curled up eating pizza.

The pain that shot through my stomach again brought me out of the memory while I couldn't help but scream my hands shifting toward my stomach again while my hole body shifted with it attempting to get in a more comfortable position to make the pain lessen.

Oh my gosh it is finally here, I was going to have my baby and if that was not bad Dimitri seemed to not be the only one in the house. The pain seized once again but a tightness remained. I shifted out of the chair walking to the bed wondering if I laid on my side it would help any. I wobbled to the bed hoping that laying down would release some of the pressure but as soon as I went to climb onto the bed another shot of pain ripped through my stomach and I felt liquid running down my leg.

I glanced down to see a small puddle at my feet realizing that my water had just broke and that I was officially in labor. It was two weeks early but in one of the books I had read stated that first time pregnancies can come early and with the amount of stress I was in I wasn't surprised that it hadn't come earlier than this. Once the pain seized I pulled my body onto the bed laying my back against the pillows and let the tears roll down my cheeks. The pain was bearable but it was just getting started but the pain I felt in my heart knowing I would be doing this alone was so much worse than any physical pain I could ever feel.

I glanced at the clock as soon as the next contraction hit and started to time them. Surprised that they were only falling four minutes apart and slowly that time was slipping. I cried out when another contraction hit, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling a pillow to my face crying into it, trying to muffle out the noise so Dimitri would not attempt to see what was going on while he still had company.

By the time the contractions got to less than two minutes apart I couldn't even bring the pillow to my face because it hurt so much and I didn't have enough time to recover by the time I had another contraction. My face was covered in sweat and I felt like I was on fire. I knew I would have to call for Dimitri eventually because no matter how many times I had thought about it I didn't think I could deliver this baby without anyone's help and unfortunately the Dimitri was the only help I could get.

"OH MY GOSH" I screamed out sitting forward the sudden urge to push racking through my body.

"Roza what the hell is going on?" Dimitri asked flinging the door open his face contorted with anger.

When he noticed my position on the bed and the condition of my body his facial expression shifted to one of surprise and eagerness. Not only was I in pain but the nausea I felt from being around Dimitri was tripled knowing what was about to happen.

"I need a cold washrag" I said my voice hoarse and dry from screaming.

"Ok let me take care of our company and then I will be right back to help you deliver our baby" he said going to take a step out of the room.

"They are leaving right?" I asked my mind working through the pain to ask a very important question.

"Oh Roza it is far to late for them to leave the sun has already risen over three hours ago" he said shrugging his shoulders and walking out.

I was surprised that I had been in labor for over five hours now yet time was flying by. The overwhelming feeling of nausea hit me when I realized that we were not alone, I was bringing my baby into a home that was full of Strigoi that would want to kill me and my baby but my baby more. I turned my head quickly throwing up everything I had eaten earlier in the day, making most of in on the floor next to the bed but splattered onto the comforter. I shifted my body the best I could inching it toward the other side to get away from the vomit before it made me sick again. There was no stopping the sobs that racked through my chest.

Dimitri returned closing the door and dropping an armful of stuff on the bed stating we would need it for him to deliver the baby. He took a washrag and laid it across my forehead and then moved a few towels under my butt. I was in to much pain to feel uncomfortable with him being near me being so exposed but the fact was he was going to have to catch the baby once she came out and there was nothing I could do about that.

"Roza you are doing so well" he said pulling my legs up and spreading them open. "It looks like the baby is crowning already I think you are suppose to push now" he said looking up at me.

His eyes were a settle red not glowing as they had been when he first came in and there was no bloodlust in them. I sighed realizing this was usually the closest I got to the old Dimitri and that is all I could ask for of him now. I grabbed my knees and bared down as much as I could pushing for all that I was worth.

"I need Adrian" I cried out dropping my body back to the pillows attempting to catch my breath.

"No you don't you have me" Dimitri snapped but before I could respond another contraction ensued causing me to grab my knees once again baring down again to push. I closed my eyes while pushing thinking of Adrian's calm voice knowing that if he were here with me now he would be telling me how well I was doing and to keep breathing. I keep my eyes closed once the contraction ended not wanting to lose the picture of him smiling down at me.

"You are almost there, the baby's head is almost out one more push" Dimitri said sounding like one of the videos we had to watch which made me think he must have read some type of birthing book.

After two more pushes I felt the release of pressure.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked shutting my eyes for a second to rest them. My body was exhausted and I was feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

When Dimitri didn't respond I opened my eyes quickly to see what was going on. Dimitri held my tiny silent baby in his hands his eyes staring down with such concentration.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked again. When Dimitri looked up his eyes were all different. They were all wrong. The red was shining like I had never saw before he looked possessed there was no anger just bloodlust. My stomach tightened realizing a murderer was holding my baby. I leaned forward wanting to take it from him but the red danced around with flames and he flinched back his nostrils flaring as he stared me down.

The cry of the baby brought his attention back to the tiny thing he was holding in his hands.

"Dimitri give me my baby" I said before I started shouting it because the moment the baby moved his mouth was on it.

I lunged forward. His hand flying up hitting me straight in the chest. My body flew back hitting the headboard my head slamming against it. The last thing I saw was Dimitri looking at me with blood dripping down his chin before my world faded to silence and blackness.

**Be kind and review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys sorry it took so long let me tell you fulltime work and fulltime school is tough and I don't recommend it to anyone. I can't say that I am thrilled with this chapter I feel like it is lacking something and had a hard time writing it but I really wanted to get something up. The next few chapters will come from a few different POV to you can see how everything happened. I hope I don't disappoint you all to much with this chapter.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

The darkness consumed me, swallowed me whole. No matter how hard I tried to fight it I couldn't find the light to reality. I needed to find the light before it was to late. It all happened so fast the baby was finally here, I didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet. Or if it would still be alive when I found my way out of the darkness if I ever did. I roamed around desperate to get out, my mind was swarming with the image of Dimitri holding Adrian and my baby with blood on his mouth.

Oh my gosh Adrian what if I was to late what if Dimitri kills the baby before I can get out of my head my own personal hell, what if I am already dead. I would rather die with my child than be in a world that she or he no longer existed in.

The darkness shifted slowly lifting until it was completely gone. I stood in the middle of a fully decorated nursery. The walls were painted a pale pink, and there was boarder around the room. A dark brown crib was slanted into the far corner with light pink material cascading down the wall behind it from a crown. I turned my attention back to the room and noticed a matching changing table that was the same color as the crib and the sliding rocking chair had been placed next to window that was being covered by heavy brown curtains. I glanced around trying to figure out what was going on when I heard a baby cry. It immediately pulled my attention back to the crib. I stood there staring at the crib then glanced down at my stomach expecting to see the bulge that I had gotten so use to, but it was no longer there. Hearing the cry again I ran over to the crib quickly. Once I reached it I took a minute before I looked down.

Nestled in a pink blanket laid the cutest baby I have ever seen, her green eyes took my breath away, she had brown hair that was a bit lighter than mine and she was well on her way to having Adrian's nose. I gasped looking down at my baby before reaching forward to lift her.

"Hey sweetheart mommy has you, it is ok" I cooed at her rocking her back and forth attempting to get her to stop crying. Once I spoke she calmed down immediately her eyes focusing on my face. I smiled down at my beautiful healthy baby. My heart thudded at those words my beautiful healthy baby, she was here and she was safe. But then a sudden feeling on panic rippled through my body. I knew she was mine but I could not recall having her, bringing her home, I felt like this was the first time I had held her in my arms.

"I told you she would love you, this is why you should never doubt me" a voice that owned my heart said. My body reacted spinning around to face the man that I loved with my whole heart that stood behind me a smirk on his face that turned into a look of confusion when I wrapped my free arm around him pulling him closer to me sobbing into his chest. I wasn't sure what was happening but I felt the need to be closer to him.

"Adrian" I sobbed even harder breathing his scent in and basking in the warmth that radiated from his chest.

"Shhh baby it is ok, I am here" he said wrapping his arms around me the best he could without injuring the baby. "Are you ok?" he asked without loosening his hold on me.

"Yeah I just missed you so much" I said trying to calm my voice down before I scared the baby.

His laughing caused his chest to rumble under my head, "I love you, and I miss you whenever you are not near me too" he said running his hand up and down my back in a calming movement.

"Everyone is here to see the baby" he said unwrapping one of his arms to pull me toward the door to leave the nursery.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked hesitating when he attempted to lead me out to the living room.

"Sure, whenever you two are ready we are in the living room" he said kissing the baby's head and then my lips lightly.

I watched him walk out closing the door when he left. I walked to the sliding rocking chair that I had spent so much time sitting in before the baby came trying to picture what our baby would look like. Now I was finally going to sit in it holding the baby that had consumed so many of my thoughts back then. I stared down at her watching her eyes flutter shut as I rocked us back and forth humming a nursery rhyme that I couldn't remember all the words to so I stuck to humming. I ran my fingers through the little bit of hair she had, picked up both hands counting all ten fingers, moving next to her tiny feet after slipping her socks off I counted all ten toes before putting the socks back on. She was perfect.

I glanced around the room that had been finished since I had been in here last, but I didn't recall doing any of it. There were balloons in the corner that were huge congratulating us on it being a girl, there was also a huge teddy bear in the corner. I couldn't help but laugh trying to picture who had bought it. I assumed it was Lissa and was sure if she did that she made Christian carry it. I laughed again thinking how annoyed he probably was carrying it out of the store.

After fifteen minutes I stood up walked to the closest that was completely full of clothes. I was shocked at all the dresses, pants, shirts, there were even four bathing suits filling it. I pulled out a little pink dress and a pair of leggings since it was still cold out and walked to the changing table. I wasn't sure were it came from since I had never been around children but I was finding that holding the baby and changing her was all coming so naturally as I went. I laid her down when it dawned on me that I didn't even know her name, I had no clue what my own child's name was.

I shook the thoughts from my head focusing on getting her out of the snap on pajamas into the dress. I changed her diaper as I went trying to be as gentle as I could so she didn't wake up. Once she was fully dressed I picked her back up pulling the blanket from the side of the crib were I had laid it and wrapped it around her body before walking to the door.

"Oh my gosh let me see her, it feels like I haven't seen her since I don't know when" Lissa said launching out of her seat running towards the baby and I. I immediately took a step back from her which stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you ok Rose?" She asked putting her hands up to show she was not a threat.

"She has been acting a little off all morning, I think it might just be the lack of sleep" Adrian said getting up out of a chair walking toward me. He smiled at me and walked closer to me until he could lean forward to successfully whisper into my ear.

"I can ask them to leave if you are uncomfortable, they can always come back when you have had more sleep and it is not all so new" he said moving his hand to my chin tilting it up until I was looking at him.

"No I don't want them to leave" I said smiling up at him. I glanced past him and was met with nine sets of eyes that seemed to have a good amount of worry in them. I warily smiled at them noticing my mom sitting particularly close to my dad. Adrian's parents were sitting next to mine on the couch which seemed to small to hold four grown adults. Oksana and Mark were sitting on the loveseat. I smiled at Eddy and then Emily who was sitting in his lap then moved to Christian next. He had a concerned look on his face but when my eyes meet his he smiled and winked before looking down at the ground.

I returned my attention to Adrian and Lissa that were standing to my side. "I swear I am ok" I said moving forward to take one of the seats that had been brought in from the dinning room so that everyone would have a seat.

"You should be sitting in a more comfortable chair than one of those" Mark said standing up from the loveseat and gesturing for me to take his place.

"Thank you" I said moving around him holding the baby closer to my chest as I passed him. I figured I would be a little antsy once the baby came. But the emotions I was feeling now were uncontrollable I didn't anyone looking at her let alone touching her. Oksana stood from her spot and proceeded to tell Adrian to take her spot as she sat down in one of the other chairs next to Mark and Christian.

Adrian took the seat next to me sliding his arm through mine to link us together without disrupting the baby's sleep. He was the only one I felt comfortable touching me or our baby. He leaned over and kissed my shoulder. "It is good seeing you with her" he smiled at me before turning his attention to our guest.

I sat there staring down at our beautiful baby wondering what he meant I couldn't remember the last couple of days and it felt like today was the first time seeing her but she looked at least a week old, but the past week was a mystery to me. I would occasionally look up and try to focus on what everyone was talking about but I found my eyes being pulled down to the tiny baby that I cradled in my arms that I had no clue what her name was. The sudden thought that I had no clue what we had named our own child hit me with so many emotions that I didn't know how to filter through them. I was angry that I couldn't remember, I was embarrassed, annoyed, and the amount of disgust I felt for myself was unbearable.

I shifted my body forward pulling my arm from Adrian's and stood up. The conversation died quickly and everyone's eyes turned to focus on me.

"She will want to eat soon I was going to make a bottle" I said when I noticed everyone was waiting for me to say or do something. Adrian smiled up at me and nodded his head. Once I was sure everyone believed me I walked out of the living room quickly. The kitchen seemed to be exactly the same as I remembered it but I had no clue when that was. Except now there were small bottles sitting in a drainer next to the sink.

I grabbed one of the bottles from the drainer flipping it over and sitting it on the counter before opening the cabinet where I assumed we would have placed the formula. Unfortunately it was not in there so I proceed to look through the next one, five minutes later I had looked through every cabinet and even pulled the drawers open. I scanned the fridge without any luck. I pushed the door closed and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I was so frustrated and confused and those emotions were slowly turning to anger. I was angry at myself for not remembering anything and was clearly displaying what an awful mother I was. What kind of mom doesn't know her baby's name, doesn't remember having her or the first few days of her life no matter how tired you are that is not normal and now the straw that was going to break the camels back. I had absolutely nothing to feed her.

I felt her shift slightly in my arms. I glanced down to see those beautiful green eyes shining up at me and a small smile on her face. The tears fell from my eyes realizing how perfect she was and she got stuck with me for a mother. She blinked her eyes a few times, yawned and then started crying. I shifted her so she was resting on my shoulder and tried to bounce her lightly hoping she would stop crying and had no success.

"Shh baby it will be ok, mommy is here" I said knowing that the words meant little because I might be there but she would be better off it I wasn't. I knew if Adrian had known we were out of formula he would have went to the store and bought some or at least sent someone else out. But here I was rocking a crying baby hoping my voice would calm her, but she was clearly unhappy and hungry. I shifted her body again so she was cradled in my arms.

"I am so sorry, you deserve so much more" I cried sliding my back down the counter until I was seated on the floor. And I just sat there and cried with the baby.

"How is lunch going?" Adrian asked walking into the kitchen clearly not seeing us on the floor.

"Rose baby what is wrong?" he asked once he came around the counter and saw us planted on the floor.

"You both deserve so much more than me. I am an awful mother and I am sure I will be an awful wife. You should get out before you are stuck with me" I sobbed holding the baby out to him. He gentle took her from me and then moved until his back was against the counter next to me. He pulled out a binki and placed it in the baby's mouth which caused her cries to end immediately.

"If anyone here doesn't deserve all of this" he gestured out to us and around the room "it is me. You are the best mother I have ever seen Rose and I couldn't imagine anyone else being a better wife nor would I want to. I love you and the day you say I do will be the only day that will compete with the happiness I felt when you had this little girl right here" he said pulling my hand into his.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" I sobbed brining my forehead down to his shoulder. Just being closer to him seemed to calm me. "I can't remember having her, I don't even know her name, and I can't find her freaking formula" I said my face still buried into his neck and shoulder where it was going to stay. I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes when I made my admission.

"Maybe we should call Dr. Olendzki and see if she can come by. But lets feed this little girl first" he said standing up and offering me his free hand.

"I think we are out of formula or you hid it well" I said gesturing to the empty bottle. Adrian turned to follow my hand.

"Rose we don't use formula."

"What?" I asked I knew it was to soon for her to be drinking regular milk.

"We decided for you to breast feed after Dr. Olendzki told us the health benefits that the baby gets from breast milk" he said walking toward the fridge. "Don't worry we have some milk you pumped yesterday, we will use that until you see the doctor" he said opening the fridge and pulling out a small baggie of milk.

I watched him work around the kitchen to heat the milk up before emptying it into the bottle all while holding the baby in his arms. I couldn't help but smile seeing how well he was with our daughter but that smile quickly faded when I realized how bad I was with her.

"How old is she?" I asked breaking the silence.

Adrian looked up from the baby to look at me his face full of concern.

"She is two weeks old. Babe I think we need to call the doctor, I am not sure what is going on maybe it has something to do with what happened a couple of weeks ago" he said walking towards me.

"What happened a couple of weeks ago besides me having a baby?" I asked clearly confused what could cause the symptoms I was experiencing.

"You don't recall what happened with Dimitri?" he asked.

His name pulled me from the dream that had consumed my brain.

My eyes fluttered open but quickly shut from the harsh lighting that was filling the room. I could hear a steady beeping that was quickly getting on my nerves.

I slowly opened my eyes again allowing them to flutter shut again in an attempt to adjust them to the light. Once I could see somewhat clearly I scanned the room quickly realizing I was no longer at the house that Dimitri had keep me at. There were monitors surrounding the head of the bed and I quickly realized that the beeping was coming from the monitor that was registering my heart rate.

I shifted my hand down to my stomach realizing immediately that my stomach was no longer there. The memory of Dimitri holding my baby with blood on his face flashed through my head. Not realizing what I was doing my body shifted forward until I was sitting up. I flung my legs over the side of the bed ignoring the pain that was radiating through my body. I needed to find our baby.

I went to take a step off the bed when the iv in my hand pulled me back. Not thinking about it I pulled the needle out of my hand wincing slightly from the pain. I yanked the blood pressure cuff of my arm and pulled the monitor off of my finger before attempting to move off of the bed. The monitors were going crazy, the slow steady beep that had been filling the room moments ago were beeping quickly and loudly.

My feet touched the ground, but as soon as the rest of my weight shifted onto them my knees buckled and my body started to crumble to the ground. Before I made contact with the cold hard floor two warm hands wrapped around my body pulling me towards them. My face was buried in his chest, his smell consumed me and my heart fluttered realizing that I was in the arms of the man I thought I would never see again let alone touch.

"Adrian" I mumbled in his chest as he pulled my body into his lifting me into his arms cradling my body to his chest.

"I am here" he said shifting his body forward to lay me back down on the bed.

"No I want to stay with you" I protested clinging to him and refusing to let go.

"Rose you were injured you need to be hooked up to those machines to get your pain medication and to keep a record of your vital signs" he said trying to put me down again.

"Please don't let me go" I sobbed into his chest my body being consumed with emotions.

"Ok" he said walking away from the bed and sitting down on the small couch that was against the wall.

"I missed you so much, I never thought I was going to see you" I said wrapping my arms around him even tighter not wanting to ever be separated from him again.

"You have no idea how much I have been praying for you to wake up so I could hold you in my arms again. I love you so much" he said kissing the top of my head before shifting my body so he could see my face.

His face was beautiful even with the dark circles that surrounded his eyes and the red puffiness that was quite noticeable from crying.

"I missed those eyes" he said bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I cradled his face in my hands bringing his lips closer to mine but before they could make contact his eyes flickered to the side and he pulled back.

"Rose I need to call the doctor your hand is bleeding from where you pulled the iv out" he said. I turned my head and realized the blood running down my arm. Seeing the bright red blood snapped my mind back to why I was getting out of the bed.

"Oh my gosh Adrian where is the baby" I screamed my heart racing and I realized I was getting hysterical, but there was nothing that could stop me. I tried to pull myself out of his arms to get up, but he quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling my body back to his.

"Little Dhampir please calm down she is fine" he said bringing his hand up to my face to stroke the hair out of my eyes.

"She? We had a girl?" I asked tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes, she is beautiful and healthy and safe" he said the biggest smile covering his face.

"Where is she? I want to see her" I said attempting to get free from his arms again.

"Rose let the doctor check you out and then we will go see her. I promise" he said standing up from the chair walking me back to the bed. "Sit here while I grab the doctor, as soon as she gets your hand cleaned up and gives you the ok we will go" he said turning toward the door. I nodded and watched him exit the room.

I sat there staring at the door trying to recall anything that had happened. The last thing I remember is going into labor and Dimitri holding the baby. I couldn't figure out how we got from there to here and my mind was running through scenarios but none that came to mind would lead to me being in a hospital with Adrian and a healthy baby.

Before I could think anymore about it the door swung open Adrian walked in followed by Dr. Olendzki and a nurse that I hadn't ever meet.

"I am so glad to finally see you awake Rose" Dr. Olendzki said walking toward the bed. "Lets get that hand cleaned up and then I will give you a once over, Adrian told me you are very eager to meet that little princess down the hall" she said smiling up at me while wrapping my hand in gaze to stop the bleeding.

"I have been waiting for nine months to meet her so yes I suppose you could say I was eager" I said smiling at her the best I could because I was tempted to shove her out of the way and go find my baby on my own.

The nurse moved to my other arm and placed the blood pressure cuff back on, I felt it tighten and then loosen after a few seconds. She grabbed my hand and checked my pulse, before putting a thermometer in my mouth. I was about to protest but when I saw Adrian and how worried he looked I shut my mouth. Dr. Olendzki did a few more test and then told me I was clear. I was about to jump off the bed when she stopped me.

"Rose you have been comatose for over four days it would be best if you went in a wheel chair" she said patting my arm. I nodded and was glad the nurse came back with one quickly.

Adrian helped me into the chair.

"Are you ready to meet our daughter?" he asked pushing me through the door that was being held open by the nurse.

"You have no idea."

"Rose" Dr. Olendzki called before we headed down the hall.

"Yeah" I snapped at her, could they not see how anxious I was to get to my daughter. I had already missed days with her, I didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Congratulations" she said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the side wheels of the chair and started wheeling myself down the hall.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself" Adrian said grabbing the chair pushing me forward. "Plus you don't even know where we are going" he said laughing lightly. Hearing him laugh make my heart soar. I felt my eyes fill with tears from happiness but held them back.

"Alright are you ready for this?" Adrian asked stopping outside a door.

"Adrian Ivashkov if you don't open that door it will be a lot longer than six weeks for you to have sex" I said glancing up at him. He smiled and threw his hands up in surrender. He pushed the door open and pushed me through. There was a small bassinet sitting in the room a monitor was next to it similar to the one in my room.

"Oh my gosh Rose your awake" I heard my father's voice say but my eyes were so focused on the bassinet that I did not bother looking over where his voice had come from.

Adrian stopped the chair a few feet away, I was about to protest when he stepped in front of me bending down. He pivoted his body around to face me, the look on his face was radiating so much love that it took my breath away. I glanced away from his face to the little bundle that he held in his hands.

"Rose I want to introduce you to the our daughter Abigail Rose Ivashkov" he said smiling down at me before slowly bending down to place her into my arms.

"Abigail" I said looking down at the most beautiful baby I had ever saw. Some may call my bias since she was my child but I knew if they saw her they could have to agree. She was even prettier than the dream. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see the color but I prayed she would have Adrian's gorgeous eyes. I pulled the little cap off of her head and had to hold back a small laugh when I realized she was practically bald. The little bit of hair she did have was dark brown like mine, but it would be a while before I would be able to put any clips or bows in it. I ran my fingers across her head and smiled when she crinkled up her forehead.

"Hi my little angel" I cooed at her lightly not wanting her to wake up but feeling the need to let her know I was there. Her lips curled up in a tiny smile. Like the dream I pulled her little hands out of the small gloves she was wearing counting her tiny fingers and smiling when I reached ten, I moved to her tiny toes next.

"Like I said she is perfect. Just like her mother" Adrian said kneeling down next to us.

"How, how did we get here? How did you find us? Dimitri he, he bite her how is she alive?" I asked a million questions flooding my brain trying to figure out how it was possible that we were alive.

"We will have plenty of time to talk about that when you are feeling better, right now lets focus on getting you better and taking Abigail home" he said kissing her head then moving his lips to mine.

"Ok. How did you know that I loved that name?" I asked looking at our perfect daughter before returning my attention to my perfect fiancée.

"I found it scribbled all over a notebook. You had it matched with a bunch of middle names so I assumed you like it. We can change it if you don't like it, I didn't let them put it down on the birth certificate because I wanted to make sure you were ok with it" he said his face filled with concern.

"I love it, I am not sure about the middle name though" I said.

"Oh no the middle name stays, if I can't name her after you completely then you have to agree to give me the middle name" he protested.

"Fine" I said since I was just joking with him.

"Good" he said smiling at my.

Bringing my free hand up to his face I ran my fingers across the dark circles under his eyes. "You look tired babe" I said smiling when he leaned his face into my hand.

"I am fine, now that I know you are safe I am fine" he said closing his eyes resting his head in my palm.

I heard the door open and from the excitement that filled me that was not my own I knew Lissa was here.


	30. Chapter 30

**WOW so I must say I am a lot happier with this chapter than the previous although it took me a while to post. I hope you guys like it. Keep up with the reviews and enjoy. For those who live on the east coast and just got hit with the foot if not more of snow be safe and have fun, I know I will.**

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Your dad called me and told me you were awake, oh my gosh Rose I am so happy right now" she said quietly giving me an awkward hug because I had the baby in my arms.

"I missed you" I said smiling as my best friend embraced me.

"I think she gets cuter every time I see her" Lissa said kissing her head which caused her eyes to flutter open slightly before closing again.

"Sorry" she whispered when Abigail's eyes fluttered open again squinting from the lights before she letting out a soft cry.

My body tensed, realizing that I was actually a mother now and I was still unsure if I would be able to do everything that was expected from me. I didn't want to make any mistakes.

"Do you want me to take her?" Adrian asked standing next to me.

Shaking my head I returned my attention to her.

"It's ok pookie bear" I said rocking her in my arms. The tears stopped immediately, her eyes trying to focus on me.

"She has your eyes" I said a tear running down my cheek. Even in my dream they were not as beautiful as now. Adrian was right she was perfect.

"Your mom said the bald head comes from you" he said laughing as he leaned down kissing my shoulder running his hand over her bald head.

"I told you that mommy would be coming soon" he said his voice cracking as he spoke. Turning my head I leaned forward kissing his cheek and then his lips when he turned his face towards me. He seemed so broken and I knew that it would take us both some time to heal.

"She is probably hungry I am going to go fix her a bottle" he said once we broke the kiss. .

"Adrian can you ask the doctor when I will be able to start breast feeding?" I asked looking over my shoulder to see him. I figured all the medication pumping through my body right now would not be safe for her to consume through my breast milk.

"Yeah I will ask" he said smiling as he walked out.

Once he was out the door I turned my attention back to Lissa how was still standing staring quietly at Abigail and me.

"Lissa will you wheel me over to the couch? This chair is not to comfortable" I said loudly when I realized she was staring off in space.

"Of course" she said shaking her head before pushing me over and helping me get to the couch. She offered to put the baby in the bassinet while we moved from the chair to the couch but I refused. The thought of her not being with me even for a few seconds caused anxiety and panic to course through my body.

"Lissa I need to know what happened. Adrian said once I am better he would tell me but I know he is going to try and keep it from me as long as possible trying to protect me but I need to know" I said pleading to her. As I stared at her I noticed the toll that this had taken on her as well. Although the circles under her eyes were not as large or as dark as Adrian's they were still quit noticeable and there was a darkness in her eyes. I knew that I would have to take the darkness that spirit had obviously caused her before she lost it, but I couldn't bring myself to offer just yet. I wasn't sure how my body would handle it and wanted to call Oksana and Mark to get their advise before.

"Rose" she started to whine.

"Please Lissa" is all I said when she let out a sigh and I knew she was going to give me what I wanted.

"Alright but don't tell him you know let him tell you himself" she said before she started to tell me about how they saved Abigail and my life.

LPOV

"He is crazy" Christian said as we scrolled through hundreds of ads for recliners.

"Christian do you think he would have us wasting our time doing this and not looking for Rose if he didn't think this would help" I snapped at him. I felt bad as soon as I had done it but I was so tired and my body was begging for food and not the kind humans eat. I had refused to go to the feeders with Christian the last two times he had gone. I couldn't stop or as Christian said I wouldn't stop. so clicking another ad for a recliner I let my eyes scan the page before realizing it was the wrong style.

"I am sorry I keep snapping at you, I just feel so lost without her" I said clicking open another ad.

"I know Lissa I don't blame you she is your best friend and we all want to find her but you need to start taking better care of yourself. Lissa look at me, when is the last time you slept?" he asked cupping my face forcing me to look away from the computer screen.

"I will sleep when we get her back" I said pulling my face from his grasp. Christian moved back to his computer, soon I heard him clicking away going back to work. I rubbed my eyes a few times when the words started to run together and blur. I didn't answer his question about sleep because I couldn't remember the last time I had actually sleep. I couldn't ever remember what day it was anymore, right now I could not tell you what month we were in.

Two hours later I was about to cry it seemed like it was a dead end when I clicked open an ad.

"I think I found something" I said jumping from the chair to grab my phone.

"What?" Christian jumped up rubbing his eyes before reading the page I had open on my computer.

"Lissa what are you doing? It is in the middle of the night in the human world" he said trying to grab my phone.

"Don't touch it" I hissed at him. He retracted his hand quickly.

The phone rung over five times before going to voicemail. I hung up and dialed again. After the third ring a voice came onto the line.

"Hello" a woman's voice said.

"Hi, I was calling about the recliner you had put on the internet to sell. Could you tell me if you still have that for sale" I said trying to slow down so she would be able to understand me.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked irritation filling her voice.

"I do and I am sorry but could you just answer the question" I said.

"No we don't have it anymore. My piece of crap boyfriend found out how much it was worth and sold it on the internet he went out to deliver it in Nebraska and never came back. He probably ran off with my money since he left over a week ago and I haven't heard from him. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep" she said.

"Wait" I screamed feeling like this could be the clue we had been looking for.

"What I told you I don't have the recliner what else can I do for you" she practically yelled at me.

"Where in Nebraska?" I asked knowing it probably wouldn't help but I had to try.

"What why does it matter? You seriously want the recliner that bad" she said.

"Yes, now please just tell me" I pleaded with her.

"Outside of Omaha in a small town I think it was called Halko no what was it. Hang on I wrote it down. It was Chalco. Hope you find it" she hung up before I could say anything else.

Before I knew what I was doing I was outside running towards the gym.

"Lissa what are you doing? What did she say?" Christian yelled at me as he ran behind me trying to catch up. I didn't stop nor did I answer him instead I busted through the double doors of the gym drawling all of the attention to me.

"I think I know where she is" I yelled before collapsing into a chair.

I have never seen Adrian move so quickly, before I could catch my breath he was standing in front of me along with about twenty other people.

"Where and why do you think she is there?" he asked his face was strained waiting to hear my reply.

"I found an ad for the recliner like you told me to look for everything matched up to what you gave us, so I called. A lady answered and was not to happy because it is in the middle of the night for them. She told me her boyfriend sold the recliner when he realized how much it was worth" I said now being able to breathe completely.

"I am not sure I am following, what would make you so sure that he sold it to Dimitri?" Alec asked. Adrian whipped his eyes away from me to glance at Alec.

"I am assuming there is more, continue Lissa while we still have night cover and can board the plane if necessary" Adrian said bringing his eyes back to me. I didn't get to see the look Adrian gave Alec but it must not of been friendly because Alec didn't ask anything else.

"Well she said that he went to drop the recliner off in some small town in Nebraska and never came back. I am sure the recliner is worth some money but if you ask me I think her boyfriend didn't get a chance to come back" I said watching the wheels start turning in everyone's head when they realized what I was suggesting.

"So you believe that Dimitri killed the man after he sold him the recliner?" Oksana asked.

"Yes" I nodded my head. I was about to ask what next but Adrian was now standing in front of Abe talking a million words a minute.

"Lissa good job and thank you I think this is the first solid lead we have had and we will know shortly if it leads anywhere. Why don't you go catch a few hours of sleep, Abe had called in a favor with a friend that will be able to see if there has been an increase in missing persons or deaths in the last month in Nebraska. I will come find you if we find anything out" Adrian said wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you, you have done so much for Rose and I. But it is going to be a long day once the ball starts to roll and I know you are going to want to accompany us, so please go take a nap or something" he said letting me go and pushing me towards an awaiting Christian.

I finally agreed once I talked to another four people that agreed to come find me if and when we found something out. I felt like a crappy best friend going to sleep when Rose was still out there alone with a monster.

I slipped into the bed while Christian slid into the other side pulling me into his arms. As soon as my head hit his bare chest I was asleep. No nightmares haunted my sleep, I hadn't told anyone about the another reason why I hadn't been sleeping was because of all the nightmares. No matter how hard I tried it seemed like every time I closed my eyes to rest I saw another way Rose and her baby would die or be turned and I could no longer take it. But tonight there was no red eyed Rose or lifeless baby it was just peace.

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a while but then I realize what had pulled me from my sleep was someone beating on my door. Christian bolted out of the bed grabbing the door.

"What?" he hissed pulling the door open to reveal Mark standing there.

"Sorry, I know you two were trying to catch up on your sleep but Adrian is already boarding the plane and sent me to collect you two if you will be accompanying us" he said looking around Christian's body to see if I heard what he had said.

"Give me two minutes to change and we will meet you at the plane" I said pulling open my suitcase that I still hadn't unpacked grabbing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I glanced at the clock and realized we had only sleep for a hour. I guess when you are sleep deprived a hour seems like a day.

Christian had closed the door and was now staring at me as I struggled to pull off his oversized hoodie I had been wearing earlier.

"What?" I asked when I realized he was just standing there staring at me.

"I know you are not going to like this but I don't think you should go."

I was about to protest when he threw his hands out "just hear me out" he said watching me nod my head for him to continue.

"I know you want to help and that you want to be there when they find her, but Lissa it is not safe. We have no clue what we are walking in to and you can not protect yourself. I will go and I will make sure we get her back safely" he said moving towards me to grab my hands, but I pulled them back.

"Don't you dare tell me it is not safe, you don't think I know that? Why do you think I want to go because it is not safe, not only for me but for Rose. She is probably hurt and I am the only one that can help her" I screamed at him. I loved him but he had to realize that Rose was my best friend practically my sister and if he thought I was going to back down and sit here while everyone else risked their life and did their part in getting her back he was sadly mistaken.

"But you can't" he said his words were said lightly but they hit me like a bus.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I hissed at him.

"You can't help her, she can't be healed because of the baby" he said his voice continued to remain calm like he was trying to get me to see the logic of it all.

"I don't care, I am going if you are so worried about safety by all means stay here" I said grabbing my shoes from the floor. I didn't bother putting them on, I just walked out the door running toward the plane. Christian ran behind me protesting but I didn't care, all I could think about is getting on the plane and going to get my best friend.

I didn't stop running until I stood at the steps of the plane, I could hear Christian behind me huffing trying to catch his breath. I was happy he was coming because I needed him there with me but it didn't mean I wasn't still upset with him for thinking I would actually stay behind.

Adrian was sitting in the first seat next to Abe. They both were in deep conversation and were glancing down at a map that had been marked up pretty good with blue X's. Adrian's eyes shot up when he heard me walk onto the plane.

"Cousin" he said standing before me wrapping his arms around my body. I wrapped my arms around him to return the hug we both desperately needed.

"We are going to bring her home" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes we are we are going to bring them both home" he said kissing the top of my head. It had been a while since he should me any affection. After Rose went missing he didn't bother hugging me, he had stopped calling me cousin only referring me by Lissa. I knew he blamed me, because I blamed myself. Things were changing we were all filled with hope once again.

"Take a seat once we are in the air we will explain everything" he said letting me go so the rest of the people could board the plane.

The plane filled quickly and I noticed that one of the academy's jets were also being filled with guardians. Adrian's parents were staying at the academy along with Dimitri's family that had arrived the night before. I was in my room still looking through the ads when Christian had left to feed when he came back he told me about their arrival and that Adrian flipped out. He didn't have many details but it didn't surprise me that he wouldn't allow them to accompany us on this trip. Oksana insisted on coming so she could help heal and Mark went wherever she went.

I sat staring out the window when I felt Christian approach and sit down.

"I am sorry" he said wiping the hair from my face.

"I am too, I know you say it is not my fault but I can't help but feel some responsibility and I need to do whatever I can to make sure Rose and her baby get home safely. I have to do this" I said still staring out the window.

"I know" was all he said. We sat in silence until the plane took off and Adrian stood to speak.

I tensed up waiting for him to start. His eyes were closed and his hand was on the back of the seat where Abe was sitting. From where I sat it looked like he was attempting to hold himself up. I was sure it was to prevent him from breaking down not because of his fear of turbulence. His eyes opened and he stared at me intently before gazing his eyes around the rest of the jet.

"I want to start off by saying thank you, it has been a really hard couple of weeks for us all and I know that I have not been the easiest person to be around for that I apologize. I realize that many if not all that sit here have some form of relationship with Rose and some if not all even love her enough to sit here willing to risk your life for her and our unborn child. As most of you know Lissa was able to find some information that has proved to be very helpful. We were able to narrow down our search area with that information and now we have a good idea where Dimitri is holding Rose. When we land it will be around five in the morning, that being human morning. Although it will still be dark and more dangerous we feel that is it important to gain entrance as soon as possible and get Rose out. If there is anyone that is not comfortable with this you can stay on the jet until we return. Guardian Hathaway is going to give you the rest of the details" he said his voice breaking slightly he bowed his head before turning his back to us to enter the bathroom.

Janine stood after a minute and started telling us about the location of the house and the surrounding area before handing out blueprints of the house.

"These are the old blueprints from the previous owner so we do not know what types of changes Dimitri may have made but it is the best we could do. There are four bedrooms upstairs we are assuming he is using the master bedroom that is closest to the bathroom. Please make a note of all entrances and exits that can be used. If you are in the house there is a strong possibility that you may have to exit quickly. We will be arriving in darkness but light shall follow shortly, we can use this to our advantage. Once we land there will be a small meeting a few guardians flew out when we first learned of the location to make sure it was a valid, the will discuss what they found out before we go. Please be safe" she said before resuming her seat across the aisle from Abe.

Adrian emerged from the bathroom his face holding the same desperate look that he had the day he found out Rose was gone, but now there was a small glimmer of hope. Although most would not get past the dark circles and the red blotchiness that consumed his face. In that moment I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him it would be ok, but even I couldn't promise that. I had no clue what I would do if I was in his situation and someone took Christian. My heart thumped as a wave of nausea hit me thinking how lost I would be if he was no longer with me.

I shifted my eyes away from Adrian when I noticed Abe embrace him, I knew Rose would be happy that her fiancée and dad seemed to get along quite well I am sure she would not have chosen for it to happen under these circumstances. I shifted my eyes to Christian that was lightly sleeping his head cocked to the side. I leaned over kissing his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear before closing my eyes. I slept for over a hour when Christian woke me up so I could look over the blueprints and figure out all of the exits. We were going to be landing in less than a hour and my stomach was in knots. In less than two hours we could have Rose and her baby back.

"Lissa I know you have already decided that you are going but promise me you will stay with me at all times. I can protect you, but if you run off trying to be the hero I will only get hurt trying to save you" Christian said brining our intertwined hands up to his mouth kissing them lightly.

"I promise" I said loudly followed by "I will try" that was said quietly and since Christian didn't respond I assumed he didn't hear it which I was thankful for.

The meeting was quick and to the point. There were three entrances a front door, back door and a basement entrance. Two cars were parked in the driveway and the house was well lit. There were more than two people in the house. When the guardian said this I think everyone including myself stopped breathing it meant that Rose was alone and pregnant in a house full of Strigoi. They quickly continued not allowing us to dwell on the new information to tell us about the advanced security system that seemed to be in place although it seemed to be unsecured while they were there.

I climbed into a SUV that was being driven by Alec, Christian sat next to me while Abe occupied the front seat, Adrian and Janine took the middle row with Alberta. Eddy climbed over the seat next to Christian. He had been pretty silent since we found out about the other Strigoi. I knew he still had a hard time after what happened with Mason and then being abducted as well.

"You ok?" I asked reaching around Christian to put my hand on top of Eddy's.

"Yeah I will be fine once we get them back" he said turning his head to stare out of the window.

The ride was silent the only time anyone spoke is when Abe was directing Alec where to go since we were the leading SUV. He turned down a small dirt road before Abe instructed him to pull it over and that we would walk from here. The dream I had came rushing back all of the pieces were falling into place and I felt my stomach tighten and my breathing hitch.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked when I started squeezing his hand.

"Yeah" I lied and tried to give him a reassuring smile that I was sure he saw right through.

We all quickly exited the SUV and were instructed to stay behind the guardians they would be the first to enter and then give an all clear before the rest of us could enter. Adrian objected saying he would enter with the guardians nobody argued with him realizing there was nothing that would stop him from entering that house. Abe also said he would be entering. Janine glanced at him but she must of realized there was no way to stop him either.

"Be safe, now lets go get our girls" Adrian said breaking out into a run through the woods. We all followed only slowing down when the trees broke and an old house came into view.

RPOV

The door opening caused Lissa's story to end quickly. My eyes shifted away from her to see Adrian green eyes shining back at me his large hands holding a tiny bottle, still wearing the same smile he had since I woke up.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me and then Lissa.

"Nothing just talking" I said trying to smile at him, but he just keep looking between Lissa and I.

"About what?" he asked focusing his eyes solely on Lissa now.

"Oh you know this and that. Babies and weddings kind of thing" she lied but keep a straight face while she did it.

"You are lying, although you face does not show it which is quite impressive I can see it in your aura.

Lissa's face flushed and she stood up quickly. "I am going to let you guys feed this little monkey but I will come back later. I love you" she said leaning forward to give me an awkward hug since my hands were occupied. She then kissed Abigail's forehead before walking quickly past Adrian.

"So you want to tell me the truth about what you were talking about?" he asked sitting next to me handing me the warm bottle.

"If you promise not to get mad at Lissa I will" I said pulling the binkie out of Abigail's mouth she whimpered slightly before latching onto the bottle. I smiled as she went to work on emptying her bottle, she clearly had my appetite.

"Well by that statement I am sure I already know what she was talking about" he said his voice showing a slight hint of anger.

"Don't be mad at her she was only telling me what I asked" I said leaning my head over to lay on his shoulder. He moved his arm tucking Abigail and I under his arm pulling us toward his chest.

"I told you I would tell you when you were better" he said his voice gentle once again.

"I know but I need to know what happened all of it. I can handle it" I said pleading with him.

"How far did she get" he asked. I couldn't help but smile knowing he was about to cave.

"Up to the point when you guys arrived at the house" I said. I noticed his body tense and his hold on us tighten.

"Well she seemed to leave me all of the hard work then" he said.

**The next chapter Adrian will go into detail about getting Rose back there are a few details that Lissa couldn't fill in so I will make sure Adrian gets those covered. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Finally the next chapter is up not sure how many more there will be. I was thinking about continuing on with the story but developing a new story line, so let me know what you think it would be a lot more Lissa and Dimitri. But no worries Adrian won't disappear. I just want to say thanks again to everyone that reads. Keep up with the reviews they defiantly help when I am busy and not wanting to write knowing you guys want the next chapter helps push through my occasional laziness and busy life. **

**Characters are owned by Richelle Mead.**

"Adrian wait" Abe grabbed my arm as I practically ran out of the trees toward the house.

"Let me go" I roared turning to face Abe glaring at his hand that was still holding my arm.

"Just wait a second you will be no help to her if you are dead. Let the guardians go first and see if they can get through the door and then we will go. I want to save her as much as you but we need to be smart about this" he said tugging me into the trees.

I hesitantly let him pull me back a few feet. "Go and be quick" I yelled at the waiting guardians, hating the fact that she was so close but I still couldn't get to her. Alec waited behind waiting for me to go I was annoyed that he was waiting but also grateful I knew that I would be more focused on finding Rose that I would not be paying attention to anything else around me.

The guardians broke through the trees as I followed closely behind them. I heard Christian yell at Lissa to wait but I could hear her right behind me. The guardians slowed as they mounted the stairs to the porch.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked pushing forward until I was standing in front of the door.

"It was already open we didn't touch it" one of the guardians that I didn't recognize said.

"Ok one hurtle out of the way what are you waiting for?" I asked pushing past them to enter. I felt an arm around my wrist again.

"If you value your life you will let me go" I hissed.

"It could be a trap" Alec said letting me go and trying to reason with me but no reasoning that would work. I had one thing on my mind and that was saving Rose.

"If you want to wait out here so be it but I am going in" I said turning away from them once again walking through the door. It did not take long before I was surrounded by guardians they separated running through the house to see if there were any threats.

I turned into the first room that looked like a living room my breath caught in my throat.

"What the hell" Abe said walking in behind me.

"I don't know but she is not in here" I said turning on my heels running out of the room. The dead Strigoi did not make sense. What would make Dimitri kill a Strigoi unless he attempted to hurt Rose. My feet carried me further into the house and before I made it up the stairs I had passed another dead Strigoi. There was no sign on Rose on the first floor so I ascended the stairs taking two at a time in an attempt to get up them quicker.

"Is she in there?" I asked running past the first door.

"No" someone yelled.

I continued pushing through the next door. My heart stopped as I stepped into the room. I was standing in a nursery that was completely decorated. The room was lowly light and seemed to be completely empty so I continued my search to the only room in the house that had not been searched. My heart was pumping so quickly that I thought you would be able to see it through my shirt.

My hand slid to the door knob saying a silent prayer as I pushed it open.

What sat before my caused my stomach to cringe and my heart wanted to give up all together.

Rose's body was lying on the bed, her face and body covered in blood. Her body seemed lifeless but even in the darkness I could see the slight rise and fall of her chest but the next thing I noticed was her stomach. It was no longer the round ball I had gotten use to. Now is seemed deflated. Reaching along the wall I found the light switch flicking it on. My eyes moved over her body once more, before it came to rest on a man sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dimitri didn't bother moving his face was down cast but even then I could see the blood on his face.

"What have you done?" I roared my body taking over before my mind could catch up. It didn't take me long before I was standing in front of him my fist making contact with his jaw. His body staggered over slightly before he righted himself.

"Where is the baby?" I asked grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him toward me. He was at least 6 inches taller than me and his build was huge no matter how much time I spent in the gym I would never catch up but in that moment it didn't matter because all of the anger and frustration was coming out. His body seemed lifeless there was no fight in him as he stumbled forward. My eye caught the blood that pooled under Rose indicating she clearly had the baby.

My grip tightened turning his body before slamming it into the tinted windows.

"What are you waiting for? Fight like a man you clearly had no problem hurting Rose. Hit me" I yelled slamming his body against the glass again. I heard the crack and saw the glass web beneath him.

His eyes flicked open as I slammed his body against the glass again.

"Tell Rose that I am sorry" he said as his body broke through the glass falling to the ground. The sun was rising in the horizon. The sun rays hitting Dimitri's body.

"What is going? Oh my gosh Rose" Lissa screamed running into the room followed by Christian and Abe.

"Adrian" Lissa said bringing my eyes away from the figure that was lying on the ground below me.

"Why isn't he burning?" I yelled turning back to the room.

As soon as my eyes feel upon her face I no longer cared about Dimitri about his eyes that no longer held the red color indicating evil or why his body laid in the sun without burning.

My feet carried me to the bed.

"Rose" I whispered bending my head toward her ear. "Baby please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes" I begged her as tears pierced my eyes blurring my vision.

"Where is the baby?" Lissa asked her voice frantic and high pitched. "Adrian where is the baby?" she asked again when I failed to respond.

"I don't know it has to be in the house somewhere. Tell everyone that their focus is now finding the baby" I said never allowing my eyes to stray away from Rose's bloody face.

My heart was pumping so fast I could hear it in my ears, my eyes were burning from the tears and the sun that now was streaming through the broken window warmed my skin to an uncomfortable level.

"Adrian" Janine ran into the room a small bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. "One of those creatures bit the baby" she said. "Oh my gosh Rose, is she alive?" Janine asked his voice cracking as she moved closer to the bed.

"She is alive I need to heal her" Lissa said kneeling down on the bed.

"Wait" I yelled. Everyone in the room froze waiting for me to speak.

"Janine is the baby alive?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking. No matter how much I wanted to break down right now it would not help anyone.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Lissa you must heal the baby, you are stronger I will start to heal Rose" I said returning my attention to Rose.

"Adrian I have to heal Rose she is my best friend, I can't let her die" Lissa said her voice trembling as she cried.

"She will not die and she would never forgive us if we heal her and let our baby die. She is strong, she will live" I said brining my hands to her head. "Janine see if you can get the bleeding to stop" I said focusing my attention on her head sending all the power I could into her healing her.

My body weaved forward and then back again I had spent the last ten minutes sending all of my energy and power into Rose.

"Adrian you have to stop you have done as much as you can" Oksana said placing her hand onto my shoulder.

"I can't" I simply stated trying to refocus my attention to Rose.

"I will take over, if you go any longer spirit will take over and you won't be able to control it" lifting my hand I allowed her to take my place.

"Lissa is the baby ok?" I asked finally breaking my eyes away from Rose to look over to Lissa.

Before she could answer the sweetest sound filled the room. A beautiful cry that I could listen to all day knowing what it meant. Life.

"We need to get her to Dr. Olendzki" I said standing.

"Lissa can you heal her to get the bleeding to stop or will it be too much?" I asked not wanting to push her too far.

"Yeah I can try" she said moving forward holding her hands out to hand me the baby.

I never thought that this is the way I would hold my baby but my heart soared holding its tiny body in my hands hearing the sweet cries still fill the room.

"It's ok daddy is here" I cooed. The crying stopped momentarily then started again.

"I think the baby is hungry" Janine said coming to stand next to me while we observed Lissa and Oksana attempt to heal Rose.

"Alec send someone to go to the store and buy formula, have them meet us at the jet" I said rocking my body attempting to sooth the baby until we could get formula.

"I have already sent someone to get one of the SUVs we can be on the road as soon as we load Rose, Dr. Olendzki is waiting for us at the airfield. She will make sure Rose is stabilized before we take off" Abe said standing next to me watching Lissa slowly stop the bleeding. Oksana was still attempting to heal the wounds on her head.

"I have done all that I can" Oksana said standing her body shaking, her eyes starting to fade to black.

"Mark I believe you are needed" Abe said clearly seeing the state Oksana was in she would definitely need Mark to take away her darkness.

The realization hit me quickly and before I could process what I was doing one of my hands were resting on Lissa's back while cradling the baby in the other.

"Lissa you need to stop. You have done all that you can" I spoke the works low but they were clearly heard.

Her body tensed as I spoke and I knew she understood what I was telling her.

"I am fine" she said attempting to shrug my hand off of her back.

"Lissa please Rose would never forgive me if I let something happen to you after all that you have done for us. Now please let us get her to the SUV and let the doctor take over" I said stepping back to allow Christian to take my place and move Lissa away.

She hesitated before stepping away from the bed her legs buckling underneath her. Christian moved quickly catching her in his arms pulling her body to his. Her eyes were black and her aura was all over the place, it was the worst I have ever seen it and that scared me.

"The car is waiting" Abe said stepping forward to move Rose.

"Janine can you take the baby, I need to help Abe move Rose" I said walking over hesitantly handing her the baby. Placing a small kiss on its head I realized we still didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

"Adrian are you ready" Abe called out.

"Yes" I said turning around.

The move was slow and tedious, neither one of us wanting to move her around too much and cause more damage so we slowly moved down the hall and through the rest of the house until we stood on the porch.

The sun was high in the sky beating down on all of us. It was burning my eyes and so uncomfortable but it reminded me of the dreams that Rose and I shared days spent on the beach while the sun warmed out skin now it just felt like I was on fire.

"I can take over now if you want to seek cover" Alec said as another guardian talked to Abe. We both declined and walked quickly to the SUV pulling Rose's body onto the bench seat. Janine ran to us holding the baby that was now completely covered. I turned to take the baby from her before turning to climbing into the SUV.

My movement stopped as my eyes fell upon Dimitri. He was sitting on the ground his arms tied behind his back surrounded by guardians. His eyes never wavered from us. I wasn't sure why he was still alive but at that moment I didn't care.

The drive was quick, at least three SUVs left at the same time as us carrying Lissa, Christian, Abe, Janine, Mark, Oksana, and Eddy along with a group of Dhampirs for protection which made no sense because it was daylight but they were doing their job.

After a quick evaluation Dr. Olendzki cleared Rose for the flight home. She hooked her to IVs for pain medication and dehydration and told us nothing else could be done until we landed and she could run more test.

"I made the baby a bottle, looks like they bought diapers and an outfit while they were at the store. If you want I can feed and change the baby" Lissa said standing next to me.

Glancing up I noticed her eyes had lightened up but were still dark. I wasn't sure how I was ever going to repay her for everything she had done for me. If it was not for her I would still be pulling my hair out at the academy and Rose and our baby would be dying if not dead already.

"I can do it, but thank you for everything" I said.

Taking the outfit and diaper from Lissa I shifted in my seat to lay the baby down unwrapping the cover from its body. The blood across her chest caused bile to come into my throat. And with no control left I let out a sob.

"Adrian what is wrong?" Lissa rushed back over from her seat.

"It's a girl. We have a little girl" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I couldn't control my emotions. Then another sob worked its way out this time from the pain of realizing there was a chance that Rose would never meet our daughter.

Her mouth opened before letting out a cry much louder than the one she had let out at the house.

"It's alright my sweet girl, daddy is here" I said quickly putting the diaper on and pulling the tiny shirt over her head before wrapping her up in a new blanket. Once she was snuggled up in her blanket I grabbed the bottle testing the formula on my wrist as I had learned in my parenting class. Satisfied with the temperature I placed the bottle at her lips. She latched on and quickly finished the bottle. I knew I should have burped her halfway through but she seemed so hungry and I couldn't bare to take the bottle away from her.

Laying a burping cloth across my shoulder I patted her back until she burped which I must say was not too pleasant. Cradling her in my arms I watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Kissing her tiny nose I shifted from my seat until I was sitting in the aisle. Rose's body was lying across three seats, Dr. Olendzki occupying the forth seat next to her. I had protested but she informed me she needed to keep an eye on Rose's vital signs and I reluctantly agreed.

"Rose I want to introduce you to our daughter" I whispered into her ear. Pulling her hand into mine lying it across the tiny bundle in my arms. I wasn't sure how long I sat there telling her how much I loved her and couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I told her in detail about what the baby looked like telling her how she had my eyes but had her nose. I couldn't help but laugh when I told her about the lack of hair that our beautiful daughter was working with. Janine then told me how bald Rose was when she was born, so I was sure to pass the message to Rose that it was her fault our daughter was bald.

The plane started to descend and I retook my seat cradling the baby in my arms trying to keep her from waking as we touched down.

**RPOV**

"I have spent the last five days here with you two since we landed" Adrian said kissing my jaw that was now tense thinking of all the pain he had gone through and regret for not helping Lissa while she was here. I still wanted to talk to the doctor before I did anything because as much as I loved Lissa I had to think about Abigail first.

"Are you ok?" he asked when I sat there silently.

"Yeah thank you for telling me it is just a lot to take in" I said trying to process what he had told me.

"Are you ready to go back to your room, I am sure you are tired and hungry" he asked shifting from the couch so he could stand.

"I can't leave her, I just can't" I said my voice cracking thinking about not having her with me was too much.

"Well I was thinking we would take her with us, I cleared it with Dr. Olendzki and she said it was ok. She is not going anywhere I promise" he said kneeling on the ground in front of us wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered closing my eyes to keep the tears back.

"I love you more than you could possibly know" he said brushing his lips across mine.

He helped me into the wheelchair and pushed me down the hall past my old door.

"Where are we going?."

"We got an upgrade now that you are no longer critical and in need of all of those machines plus we now have a roommate" he said stopping in front of a door I had never been in.

The room was like a small apartment it was three times as big as my old room with a couch, a small crib and the bed was big enough for Adrian and I both to sleep comfortably on it.

"It is nice but when can we go home?" I asked standing up to move onto the bed.

"Soon, we should be able to fly home by the end of the week if you both get the all clear" he said climbing in the bed on the other side. Lying Abigail between us we both propped our heads onto our elbows and watched her sleep peacefully.

"She is perfect" I said watching her little chest rise and fall with each precious breathe she took.

"I know" he said leaning over her toward me "just like you." My reaction was instant I leaned over making sure we didn't hurt Abigail and brought our lips together. I knew it would be a while before we could do anything more than kiss but right now this is all I needed the man I loved with our perfect baby girl.

Pulling back I laid my head back onto the pillows yawing.

"Adrian I need to ask you something" I said hesitantly knowing he was not going to want to tell me.

"Sure babe" he said clearly tired and not realizing what I would want to ask.

"Where is Dimitri?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry it has taken so long to update, sometimes I just don't have time to write and then there are times that I actually have time but hate what I am coming up with. The last thing I want to do is have a good story and have it finish up poorly b/c I rushed. I won't make any promises when the next chapter will be up b/c I don't want to make a promise I am not 100% sure I can keep. I have 3 weeks of school left for the summer semester and then 3 weeks off until the fall semester starts in Aug. I will try my best to get things moving between now and then. Thank you for your support and comments, may you have a blessed and safe weekend :)**

"Where is Dimitri?" I asked.

"Rose" he groaned. I knew he wasn't going to want to tell me, but I didn't think it would actually stop him from telling me.

"Adrian I need to know. You said you threw him out a two story window into the sunlight and he didn't die. But he is a Strogio, he should have died. Why didn't he die?" I practically yelled. I knew I was becoming hysterical, my emotions had gone from zero to sixty the last couple of hours and now I was finding out the man that I once loved that almost not only killed me but my daughter was still alive.

There had never been a time that I hated Dimitri as I did now. Even when he held me against my will the first time and the past few weeks there was always a tiny part of me that cared about him and cared about what happened to him, but now all I felt was hate when I thought about him and what he had done.

"Rose it is late and you are tired. Baby I love you and I know you are not going to like me saying this but you need your rest. I promise I will tell you but I don't want to tell you while you are still struggling to accept everything else" he said moving his body closer to mine so he could wrap his arms around Abigail and me.

"I know I am sorry that I am acting this way but Adrian he almost killed her. I can't bare the thought that he is still out there" I said staring down at our beautiful baby girl that was peacefully sleeping.

"I know what he almost did, but he didn't and she is here with us safe and healthy and loved. Now how about we put Abigail in the bassinet and get some rest" he said shifting to sit up so he could take Abigail from me.

My body reacted on instinct, I shifted back and away from Adrian until he could no longer reach Abigail.

"Rose?" he said raising an eyebrow at me clearly confused by my reaction.

"I don't think I can be away from her, even if she is in the same room as me. I know it sounds crazy but I just can't" I said quickly wiping the tears from my eyes. I knew things would change once I became a mother but I had no clue I would become an overprotective basket case. But knowing Dimitri was still alive made me hold on a little tighter.

"It is not crazy you went through a lot, if it makes you feel better then she will sleep with us" he said scooting back into the bed and pulling us toward him.

Shifting my body I moved closer to him until my back was pressed against his bare chest and Abigail was snuggled in front of me. Adrian wrapped his arms around me pulling us even closer. I could feel the beat of his heart and the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. The comfort that I got from him was overwhelming. I finally felt safe.

"I love you more than you know" he whispered kissing the back of my neck.

"I love you too and trust me I do know."

His breathing slowed and I knew he was asleep. I watched Abigail still amazed that she was ours but the more I looked at her I could see the traits she got from me and the overwhelming traits she got from Adrian and I loved her even more. Eventually even my fears could not keep sleep at bay, my eyes fluttered shut and sleep over took me.

The warm breeze hit my face and I knew things were finally shifting back to how they were suppose to be. Adrian was standing at the water break staring out at the ocean and the setting sun. I moved silently until I was standing behind him snaking my arms around his back to his chest I pulled him toward my body.

"Hi" I mumbled into his back placing small kisses on his spine and shoulder blades.

"Hey" he said warmly shifting his body, turning to face me. His hands slid down the side of my body sending shivers of anticipation through me. "I missed this" he said bending down until his lips made contact with my shoulder "and this" he mumbled as his lips moved up my neck "and most of all this" his lips grazed across mine. Just the feel of his lips on mine took my breath away and he was there to suck it into his lungs. The kiss was soft and gentle but so passionate that my heart raced knowing that he loved me and nothing would ever change that.

His hand came to rest on my stomach. "Is it weird?" he asked his fingers making small circles around my bare stomach as his eyes danced between my stomach and my eyes.

"What?" I asked as my breathing picked up as his lips came back to mine.

"Her not being in there anymore."

As soon as he mentioned Abigail I snapped out of my minor brain fog. "Oh my gosh we are asleep" I said pulling away from him.

"Rose she is fine"' he said attempting to pull me back to him.

"How do you know I need to wake up" I said attempting to concentrate my mind on waking up.

"Baby she is fine, but if it will make you feel better you sleep and I will wake up" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him.

"You took care of her for nine months I think it is time I start to play catch up, now sleep" he said placing a single kiss on my forehead, before I could protest he was gone. I knew he was capable of taking care of Abigail and would be upset if I didn't trust him to do so.

I stared at the place where he had been standing, even now it amazed me how he could do that. Turning my attention back to the ocean I watched as waves rolled across the calm sea before crashing into the white sanded beach. I moved toward the blanket Adrian must of set out and laid down. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath in enjoying the feel of the warm breeze dance across my skin. All of the memories that I shared with Adrian here flooded back from the times he use to bring me here against my will to the times we held each other under the only sun we would ever really enjoy together.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about all the things we had done on this beach. I never thought I would be whole again after I lost Dimitri and now I was more complete than ever. The thought of Dimitri made my skin crawl, I knew part of what Adrian said was true there was a lot to process and I am sure it would be a bad idea to attempt to add more to my plate but I had to know.

I knew getting it out of him might be difficult but there were a lot of other people that had to know, now all I had to do is find one that Adrian hadn't gotten to yet. I thought about Lissa but I was sure she wouldn't be giving up any more information after the look Adrian had given her when she left earlier.

I ran through a list of people that would know what happened and then narrowed it down to the ones that might actually tell me. Unfortunately I wasn't left with a big selection. Christian and my dad.

**Dimitiri**

Blackness was all I could see. My head was pounding but I knew what I had to do and she stood right in front of me.

My precious Roza had changed so much. Her once small muscular body had transformed, I could tell she had maintained some type of workout because the only part of her body that had changed was her stomach. I would of had to laugh seeing her pregnant but my gut twisted knowing that it was with another man's baby. Someone else was going to be the father of her child, but I had every intention on changing that.

Once I pulled my eyes away from her stomach I looked around surprised that she had very few guards around her and even more surprised that the disgusting prince himself was not with her. I glanced around one more time trying to find him, making Roza mine would be a lot easier with him out of the way. Unfortunately there was no sign of him anywhere, so getting rid of him would have to wait for another day.

I slide the door open as did the others that I had brought along. When I came back to America I didn't have a problem finding other Strigoi to follow me, although there hadn't been to many coming around after I killed a few for their disobedience or just for merely annoying me. I shook my head attempting to clear it and focus on what I had waited so long for.

"Listen to me and listen well if one of you even think about touching Rose I will kill you so slow that you will beg me to just end your miserable life. Do you understand?" I asked meeting the eyes of over fifteen Strigoi. "Yes" they all said in unison, with a slight nod of my head they were all running toward Rose, Lissa, and the guardians.

I walked toward the SUV that was clearly from Court and watched the surprised look on all of their faces when they realized they were being attacked. Rose and Lissa took off running toward the SUV clearly not seeing me.

It amazed me even pregnant she was quick. She was quick, but she still had her down fall and that was her heart. Even as she ran she glanced behind her with pain in her eyes that she was running away from a fight they were clearly going to lose.

As she neared the SUV I slid behind another car so she wouldn't see me.

Once she climbed into the SUV I made my move, slipping out from behind another car my hand made contact with the door as she attempted to shut it. Halting its movement. When her eyes meet mine there was something missing when she looked at me. Something had shifted or changed but she no longer looked at me as she had, but I knew now was not the time to think about that.

Her fist flew forward in an attempt to hit me but I saw the move before she made the fist and quickly stopped it.

"Roza is that anyway to greet me" I hissed at her, grabbing her arm pulling her body out of the SUV. Lissa was in the background screaming for help and was attempting to get out of the driver seat in an attempt to help Rose.

"Let go of me" Rose screamed at me attempted to pull herself free of me.

"I thought you might come with me without causing a scene, I suppose I was wrong" I said before bringing the chloroform rag to her face. Within seconds her body was limp in my arms.

Lissa ran around the vehicle and attempted to hit me. With a simple flick of the wrist her body hit the car next to us before crumbling to the pavement. Cradling Rose's body in my arms I ran to the waiting car.

I watched her sleep. She would toss and turn and call out for Adrian. I tried to control my anger, but at times I found myself standing above her the thought of changing her now and tasting her sweet blood again was overpowering at times. Each time she said his name that anger and thirst increased.

She became restless and soon her eyes opened. I could see her glance around the room and then finally she spoke.

"What have you done?" she asked bringing a protective hand over her stomach. Her crying was silent but I could see the tears make there way down her face.

"I told you I was going to get what was mine" I said standing up from the chair against the wall moving towards her. She shifted her body attempting to get away from me. She wasn't able to get far before the rope tied to her foot stopped her movement. The look on her face went from shock to fear.

"You won't get to far don't worry" I said smiling as I turned on the bedside lamp lighting the room.

"My Roza how you have changed" I said bringing my hand away from the lamp in an attempt to touch her perfectly round stomach.

"Don't touch me" she yelled folding her body into a tight ball in an attempt to block her stomach.

"Don't be like that Roza, I have plans for our baby" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed running my hand down her back. I could feel her body tense as I said the word our and the disgust that covered her face.

"This is not now nor will ever be your baby" she hissed at me unwrapping her body so that she could face me. There was something different in her eyes, it was not the same look that she use to give me at the academy it was not even the look she had when she pushed me off the bridge. It was different and all wrong.

I am not sure if it was the words that caused the reaction or the look in her eyes but I did what I did best. I attacked. Before she could register what was happening I was on her. Her hands were pinned above her head with one of my hands while I ran the other hand up her stomach.

"Dimitri don't hurt the baby please, I will do anything you want. Just don't hurt the baby" she cried out.

"I will not hurt our baby and you don't really have a choice not to do what I want you to"

I said stilling my hand when I felt a small pressure hit the palm of my hand. Having nieces and nephews my sisters always talked about the baby kicking but I was never there to experience it. But it was amazing.

"We have a feisty one here Roza. You are just like your mother" I said into her stomach. Rose was still crying silently occasionally a sob would rock through her body. Moving my attention away from her stomach I shifted my body so I was able to see Rose's face. "I have missed you" I said leaning my face closer to hers. She turned her face away from mine and closed her eyes like if she couldn't see me I would disappear.

I could feel my anger creeping through my body and had to fight it, so I wouldn't hurt her.

"I will not punish you just yet because of the baby, but the sooner you learn to behave the better it will be for the both of us" I said removing my body from hers.

"I must go and feed, but I can not wait for the day when I can suck on that beautiful neck of yours again. If you recall you enjoyed it quite a bit" I said running my fingers down her face to her neck. "You smell great by the way."

She remained silent as I left the room after informing her of the food in the fridge incase she got hungry.

The whole time I was gone I couldn't stop thinking of her. What if I returned and she was gone. I knew I not only had to feed but had to check in and see what kind of damage was done at the mall and see who was still left after the fight.

After trapping and feeding off a drunk college student I drove to the house we had been staying at. It was eerily silent. Making my way through the house I could not detect any sounds or the presence of anyone. I thought about calling them, but part of me already knew there was nobody left.

I turned the stove on and tossed a lit box of matches into the kitchen as I made my way back to my car.

When I got back to the room it was back to being dark and silent. I could hear Rose breathing and knew although the room was dark she was not asleep.

"You will have to untie me eventually, being unable to move around and reach the bathroom is not realistic when I am eight months pregnant" she said leaning to her side to turn the lamp on.

"I will not untie you until you have proven that I can trust that you will not attempt to escape" I grumbled at her. I had learned my lesson the first time around. That night watching her run away from me to only attempt to push me to my death had not only angered me but made me love her all the more. The strength that she held not only physically but mentally was overpowering. That is why I was not willing to lose her again. The last year of my life if that is what you can even call it was consumed with trying to find ways to get her back and keep her this time.

"You have already told me that I would not be able to escape anyways so what is the point of this" she said gesturing to her leg that was tied to the bed. Even as she spoke she refused to look at me. She would glance around the room and then look back down to her stomach. I suppose I rather her avoid looking at me than to see that look of disgust on her face again.

"Comrade I am eight months pregnant, I can not fight you nor can I out run you. What do you really think I am going to do if you untie me" she said annoyance and anger filling her voice. She had a point there was no way she would be able to escape, but that is what I had thought the first time around.

"Actually this place in not suitable to raise a child either. You do not expect me to raise our child in this disgusting room do you?" she hissed at me. If my heart was still beating I am sure it would have skipped a beat or two hearing her refer to the baby she was carrying as our own but I could not and would not let her see that.

"Roza I would not put anything past you especially an escape plan even being eight months pregnant. And we will not be staying here long. When our home is ready we will leave at once."

"Where is here? And where are we going?" she asked as if she was asking for directions to the nearest Starbucks. I knew what she was doing and anger filled me to the core.

"Do you think that I am a fool Roza" I said throwing myself out of the chair so that I was leaning down over her.

She didn't flinch away from me this time instead she grabbed my hand bringing it to her swollen belly. "I ask because flying is not safe for your child and I would be to uncomfortable to travel far in my condition" she hissed at me.

And then something happened, I felt a tiny thump against my hand. "No flying will take place and your comfort will be taken care of. Is it a girl or boy?" I asked pulling my hand away from her stomach watching as the tight fabric from her shirt would occasionally rise with each kick.

"I don't know, we decided to wait until the baby was born to find out" she said looking down at her stomach as she placed a protective hand over it and rubbed it gently.

"That does not seem logical, I will not know what to buy the baby if I do not know the gender" I said trying to figure out why anyone would want to be that unprepared for a child.

"I am hungry do you have any pizza?" she asked officially changing the subject. I saw what she was doing but did nothing to steer the conversation back to the baby.

"No, you can eat a sandwich. Once we get to the new house I will make sure to stock up on pizza until the baby comes" I said moving to the refrigerator and started to make her a sandwich.

"I will make sure there is more nutritious food once we get to the house but this will have to do for now" I said handing her the plate and taking a seat at the end of the bed watching her as she practically devoured the sandwich whole.

Once she was done she stared at the plate then at me "do you have anything else to eat?" she asked.

"You really are eating for two aren't you?" I said grabbing a bag of chips and tossing them onto the bed.

"Thanks" she said picking up the bag and finishing half of them.

"When will we be leaving?" she asked popping another chip into her mouth.

"We will stay here tonight and leave once the sun sets tomorrow. The sun is rising and we should rest before the trip" I said standing to remove me shirt and pants. Rose shifted away from me and then stood up off of the bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she said trying to pull as much slack into the rope as she could.

I sat down on the bed wondering how long it was going to take until she gave up on escaping and accepted her life with me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. Would there ever come a time when she would give up and accept this. She wouldn't be the Rose I feel in love with if she did. No matter what she accepted if I had her nothing else would matter.

"Roza, I believe any need you may have should be well meet by now. It is time to come out" I said knocking on the bathroom door when she failed to come out after fifteen minutes. "I will be right out" she hollered.

When she exited she walked past me without looking at me and climbed into bed. I followed her and laid down next to her. I ran my hand up and down her arm willing her to turn and face me but her body remained still almost rigid. Her breathing slowed and I watched as her body finally relaxed. Even when she was asleep she was beautiful.

"I am sorry I didn't say it on the bridge but I love you Roza. I have never stopped no matter how evil you think I am" I whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow it has been a while and I just want to apologize for that. As many of you may know from prior postings I am in nursing school and working at the same time so my days are no longer mine. A few people have sent me e-mails asking if I was going to finish this story and I have every intention of finishing it, but after 32 chapters I don't want to rush into putting another chapter out because people ask especially if the chapter sucks and is something that takes away from the story as a whole b/c I was in a rush to get something out there. I sat down tonight with my two 2 year old nephews attached at the hip and started to write. When you are inspired it is amazing what you can come up with and when you have no inspiration you can barely write your name and feel good about it. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by Richelle Mead**

The light coming through the window pulled me from my sleep, not that it was a restful sleep. I haven't had that since before I was changed. My heart sped up realizing that I was no longer the thing I had despised for so long, but that brought me no comfort. I had done awful things and no matter what I was now I could not undo what I had done. Yet those memories still haunted my dreams when I actually forced myself to sleep or when I was given enough medication to knock me out. Although the memories were worse when I slept, when I couldn't command my brain to focus on something else they still found their way into my brain forcing me to relive them even when I was awake. I was starting to get use to them flooding my mind every second of every day. Grumbling to myself I sat up on the side of the bed wishing that the sun that now lit my room still had the power it had just a week ago, that one sun ray would cause this miserable existence my mother keep insisting I be thankful for end.

"You're awake" my mother said coming into the room sitting next to me on the bed.

She was one of the only reasons I was still around. I saw the pain in her eyes and the relief that flooded them when she realized that I was not only alive, but I was no longer a Strigoi.

"Yeah I just woke up" I said tensing up when she wrapped her arms around me whispering how glad she was that I was back and healthy. I knew what I should be doing, wrapping my arms around her and telling her that I loved her too and was happy to be back. Saying the words would be the easy part, but they would not be true and she knew me well enough to know when I was lying. So instead I sat there as I had done many times before in the last five days letting her hug the son that she thought I still was.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? Your sister just ran out to visit Ro" she said stopping before she could fully finish her sentence. "She ran out for a little while" she said trying to smile and apparently hoping that I didn't realize that she was well on her way to saying my sister was out visiting Rose.

My heart ached, my breath caught in my throat just thinking about her. "How is she?" I asked before I could stop myself. The first two days I was back at Court I had been locked away for the safety of everyone around me, when they realized that I was harmless and had no intention on hurting anyone or escaping they started running test after test on me to see what I was. I had spent so much time in the sun the last three days that my skin was a shade or two darker. Last night was when they finally released me from the jail cell they had held me in until they realized I was no longer evil. Even if they didn't think I was, I knew what I was and what I had done and there was no other way to explain evil without listing a majority of things I had done with a smile on my face.

My question apparently caught my mother off guard because she froze and gave me a sympathetic look. "Well from what I hear she is doing ok. She just woke up yesterday and they were only allowing a few people in to see her. I was going to go with your sister, but I heard you waking up and wanted to see if you needed anything before I left" she said placing a hand on mine in a comforting motherly touch.

"Do you think that it is a good idea to see her?" I asked looking at the wall not wanting to see my mother's face. I know Rose had every right to hate me after what I had done and I knew she would be fair to my family and not blame them for what I had done but the resemblance we all shared would only cause her to think of me and what I had done to her and their baby.

"Dimitri she loves you and will forgive you. We all know that there was nothing you could do after you were changed. Nobody blames you for what happened" she said tightening her grip on my hand.

Yanking my hands free I stood trying to get away from her and her naïve thinking. "She loved me, she no longer does and I don't blame her for that. After what I did to her to her baby, I hate myself she has every right to feel the same. You should go so I can take a shower, I will see you later" I said walking out of the room into the hall. I couldn't get out of the room fast enough. I know my mom was trying to help me, but I felt my chest constrict, as my heart raced when she spoke of Rose's love for me.

Closing the door to the bathroom I quickly turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes. The water was streaming, but I couldn't feel the pain because the only pain that was registering was my heart ripping apart. I let the scolding water run down my face wishing it could wash away all the pain and anger I felt, but most of all I wish that it could take away the pain that ached in my chest knowing that I had lost the love of my life forever. The tears that streamed down my face washed away as quickly as they fell. My legs buckled dropping me to my knees as I let the sobs rock through my body.

**Rose POV **

I felt the bed shift and then Adrian's voice. Although he is attempting to be quiet he was failing miserably. Slowly I opened one eye and let it adjust to the light and then opened the second, what I saw took my breath away. Adrian was sitting in a rocking chair with a pink bundle in his arms singing a nursery rhyme.

"Hey" I said stretching my body as I sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he said smiling over at me.

"How is our baby girl?" I asked throwing my feet to the side of the bed to get up.

"Perfect" he said his eyes shifting from me to the tiny pink bundle snuggled in his chest.

"What about the love of my life? You must be exhausted" I said leaning down until my lips were so close to his I could feel the warm air that escaped his lips every time he exhaled.

"I would be a lot better if you moved your lips about an inch"

"Oh sorry am I to close" I teased moving further away from his lips.

"No" he protested "you are going the wrong way."

Leaning forward our lips connected and it was like the world stopped. I could never get enough of him and knew that there would never be a time that I wouldn't need him. It was a kiss that could last forever and I am sure that it would, that was until Abigail decided to make her presence known.

I drew back first trying not to laugh when Adrian moaned and refused to open his eyes.

"Aww baby don't cry mommy's here" I said lifting her up cradling her in my arms.

Adrian pulled my night shirt until I was standing in front of him.

"Adrian I am to big to be sitting on your lap and I think she is hungry" I protested.

"You are not to big and I already have her bottle ready, so sit down please."

After he gave me the puppy eyes I sat down and settled Abigail in my arms to feed her. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life and then she came along and made everything perfect" I said looking down at our beautiful baby as she sucked easily on the bottle allowing her eyes to flutter open and shut until she settled on keeping them closed. I was a little disappointed because her eyes were beautiful just like here daddy's.

"I ask myself that everyday" he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you lay down and please don't argue with me. I know you are tired and you will be no use to us if you don't sleep" I said using my thumb to run across the dark circles that had formed under his eyes.

"Alright but don't let me sleep longer than a few hours and wake me up if you need me" he said shifting his body before pushing himself forward into a standing position with Abigail and me cradled in his arms. I let out a yelp surprised by his movement. Abigail's eyes fluttered open she appeared to scan the room before letting out a mirror shattering cry. Adrian set me on my feet giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's ok sweet pea, daddy just wanted to show off all the muscles he got trying to keep up with mommy's work out routine" I said kissing her forehead. Her crying ended as quickly as it had started.

Adrian stood behind me his arms wrapping around my lower abdomen so it seemed we were both holding Abigail in our arms. His lips made a trail of kisses up my neck until he stopped at my ear. "I don't need to sleep right now I can stay up if you want me to" he said nuzzling my neck giving me time to think about it.

I stood there closing my eyes loving the comfort I got from his touch. "You need your sleep, we will be fine" I said turning my head until my lips found what they were looking for.

"I asked the nurses up front to keep all the visitors away until after eleven so you could sleep. Now that you are up and kicking me out do you want me to tell them you are open for company?"

"Yeah, although I am not sure a few nurses at the front desk could keep Lissa or my dad away" I said thinking that they must of needed the sleep too because it was going on ten and no one had even called.

"Promise me that you won't go off hounding people about what happened" he said.

"Rose" he murmured slowly turning my body toward his. His eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep, but I could tell until I made this promise even if he laid down he wouldn't get any sleep thinking I was off playing detective.

"Alright I promise I won't hound people" I whispered kissing him softly and telling him to get some rest. I never intended on hounding anyone, so in my eyes I didn't feel like I was breaking the promise if I just asked around. Although I do believe Adrian would think differently.

I insisted he go back to the apartment and rest because he wouldn't get any sleep with Abigail and I in the room. He protested but eventually gave in and made his way to the door after kissing me and Abigail another hundred or so times and telling me how much he loved me.

"Rose I know you and I know how much you want to know what happened, but please don't go running off trying to figure things out. I almost lost you once and if I am ever going to get any sleep I have to trust you when you say you will leave this alone until I tell you" he said hesitating at the door.

The look on his face brought tears to my eyes. I didn't only see the lack of sleep, but the look of a man that almost lost everything he considered important in his life. Abigail was fast asleep, I gently laid her down in the bassinet and walked towards the door.

His eyes glistened from the tears that they refused to allow escape. "I am so sorry" I said wrapping my arms around him. "I am so sorry for putting you through this, for being so careless that it almost cost us our perfect baby, I am so sorry for everything" I sobbed in his shoulder. My body shook at the sobs escaped.

His arms tightened around my body. "Don't, this is not your fault, please baby don't cry and never blame yourself for any of this" he said lifting my body in his arms. He sat on the edge of the bed my body tucked into his until the sobs slowly eased and my eyes dried. I felt his body shift slightly, his nose grazing my jaw line up to my ear "Rose" he whispered afraid that I might break down again. "Baby I never blamed you for what happened and nobody else does either. Abigail and you mean the world to me and I thank God every day that you are both are safe, healthy and mine. This whole situation was awful and there was indication that Dimitri was still around" his voice hardening briefly as he said Dimitri's name but quickly changed back to the soft gentle tone that it had been. "In the end it worked out" he said lifting my face in his hands until our eyes met. His finger wiped the lone tear that had escaped my eyes.

"I love you and can't wait to call you my husband because fiancé doesn't fit anymore" I said laying my forehead against his.

"Some how I fall in love with you more each day" he said unable to stop the yawn that followed his words.

"Go get some sleep, I promise Abigail and I will stay here until you get back. Hopefully by then they will release us and we can go home with you. I miss our bed."

"Do you miss our bed or what we do in our bed" he asked giving me his trademark smirk.

My face blushed which is surprising after everything we have gone through together he can still make me blush just by making a comment about sex. "If I was talking about our sex life I would of said how much I missed our walk in closest, our shower, the living room couch, my recliner, and about a hundred other places" I said smiling when I felt his reaction. "I am happy I can still get a reaction out of you" I said wiggling my butt lightly.

Before I knew what was happening I was on my back and Adrian was hovering over me. "It is not nice to tease me" he grumbled slowly easing his body until I could feel his body on mine. He was careful to balance his weight so I wasn't baring any of it. The tired look in his eyes had disappeared and lust and excitement had taken its place.

"I know there are a few things they don't recommend for a few weeks after the baby, but I am sure we can figure something out that might hold us over until then" I said running my hand in between us allowing it to slide up his shirt. I moved my hands slowly allowing them to get reacquainted with his body. They slide over the muscles that had definitely grown since the first time I was with him until I reached his neck. Adrian shifted his body allowing me to pull the shirt over his head. The whole time his eyes didn't leave mine.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked rocking back onto the heals of his feet. He peered down at me before sliding his hands into my shirt. His finger tips danced over my rib cage and tickled the sides of my breast as he breezed by them until he was pulling my shirt above my head.

"You have, but it still makes my heart race every time you say it so please don't ever stop" I moaned as his lips came down kissing my stomach softly.

"Is this ok?" he asked kissing his way up my chest.

"More than ok, but I believe we need to change positions" I said before moaning again as he ran his hands back down my sides.

"Why am I hurting you?" he asked suddenly alarmed.

"No but I am suppose to be helping tie you over until we can do something a little more active" I said knocking his arms that were holding his weight off me out from under him and shifting my weight quickly until I was hovering over him. "Now this works a little better" I said running my fingers down his chest until I reached the line of his shorts. Adrian's face light up, until the knock brought up back into reality and the fact that although the room's set up was not like most clinic rooms this was in fact still a clinic room.

"Hang on" Adrian called out. I rolled off of him grabbing my shirt sliding it over my head and throwing him his that was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Thanks" he said smiling as he stood slipping the shirt on over his head. He walked to the door pulling it open revealing Dr. Olendzki.

"How are my favorite patients?" she asked walking in.

"Good, feeling a lot better" I said smiling.

"They are both doing wonderful, although Rose had mentioned she was a little hot" Adrian said his voice full of concern as he spoke to the doctor.

My mouth dropped, Dr. Olendzki turned away from Adrian and looked at me.

"How hot are you feeling Rose" Dr. Olendzki asked her voice full of concern although her concern was real unlike Adrian's.

My eyes shifted away from the doctor and founding Adrian who was smiling brightly and winked.

"Oh I am fine, I just told Adrian the room was hot. He is just over reacting" I said hoping the doctor didn't see the scowl I was giving Adrian.

"Well good, how did Abigail do last night?" she asked walking to the bassinet. She bent forward removing the blanket and placing her stethoscope on Abigail's chest.

"She ate really well and slept for most of the night" Adrian said sounding like a proud dad.

"Well she sounds really good, I am going to do a quick exam on you Rose and if everything is ok then you two can go home today" she said wrapping Abigail back into the blanket.

"Are you serious?" I shrieked in excitement.

"Yes" Dr. Olendzki said laughing as she walked around the bed to stand in front of me before attaching me to a blood pressure cuff, asking me if I was having any pain, flashing a light in my eyes, asking me to walk across the room, listening to my chest, stomach, and back with her stethoscope.

"Well Rose you seem well on your way to a full recovery. I want to get a few more lab test before you go and just make sure everything is back to normal, but once we draw the blood you can go and I will call you with the results."

"You are sure everything is ok?" Adrian asked a small crease appearing between his eyes, something he got whenever he was worried about something.

"Adrian I feel fine and I am ready to go home with my family" I said stepping in front of him.

"Are you sure?" he practically whispered.

"Yes" I stated knowing I had seen the inside on this clinic for far to long.

"Alright, I need to go get the car seat that is at the apartment. I will be back by the time you are done with the labs" he said kissing my nose, walking to the bassinet kissing Abigail's forehead, and shaking the doctor's hand before running out the door.

"How are you really feeling?" she asked as the door shut.

"Like I said really good" I said stretching my body, showing her that my body was really healing quickly.

"Rose I have no doubt you are healing perfectly well physically, but how are you dealing with everything else?" she said stepping forward placing her hand on my forearm.

"I am doing ok, it is hard because Adrian doesn't want to tell me everything. He thinks that I have enough to deal with and that the other stuff can wait until I can process everything else first" I said.

"He cares about you and in this case I think he is right. Your body is not the only thing that went through a rough and stressful situation, you need to give your brain time to process what you know so far before you starting adding to it" she said smiling even though she was technically taking Adrian's side over mine. Although after earlier I couldn't even attempt to rationalize going behind Adrian's back to get information about what happened no matter how curious I was.

"I know he made me see that clearly" I said smiling.

Dr. Olendzki left telling me someone would return to draw the labs in the next twenty minutes and I could get dressed. Adrian had packed a bag that was full of clothes that would last me a week on vacation if I wanted to change my outfit twice a day. In another bag it was full of baby clothes, apparently he didn't know what to bring so he packed half of the closet. I slid on a pair of maternity pants I had bought early on in my pregnancy so they weren't huge. I wasn't sure if my old pants would fit and I wasn't in the mood to try it out when someone was going to be coming back in the next twenty minutes. The last thing I wanted was a stranger walking in to take my blood only to find me laying flat on the bed attempting to get my pants to buckle. Abigail was still asleep and I was putting off getting her dressed until after they took the blood, I didn't want her waking up and being cranky while someone stuck a needle in my arm.

I had just sat down on the bed to put my shoes on when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said loud enough for them to hear me but hopefully not to loud to wake the baby up.

Raising my eyes my heart came to a halt and I felt my head spin.

"Roza are you ok?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Vampire Academy is owned my Richelle Mead. I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story or sent me messages about when i was going to update it. It really helps knowing that so many people have stuck with me and this story. I hope you enjoy and may start making smalled chapters but updating quicker let me know what you think.**

**DPV**

"How is she doing? Did you tell her I sent my best?" I heard my mother ask as my sister entered the front door. I was on my way into the kitchen and froze waiting to her my sister's response. Trying to get my well over six foot body and two hundred pounds to blend into the wall.

"I don't know I didn't get to see her" my sister said her voice low.

"Oh I am sorry honey I am sure she is just not up for visitors, I am sure she will be glad to see you once she gets to feeling better" my mother said in her motherly voice she had used with me earlier that morning also talking about Rose.

"It wasn't that she didn't want to see me, Adrian had asked for no visitors until after eleven and I didn't want to push the matter. I know how wrecked he was when she was missing and I didn't want to intrude on their time together" my sister said.

My heart lurched in my chest no matter how many times I heard people talk about Rose and Adrian being together or the few times I had saw them together my heart and my brain could not accept it. It was all wrong we were suppose to be together, it was her and I that should be celebrating the birth of our first child even though it was impossible.

"The baby is gorgeous though" my sister said her voice light and happy.

"You was her?" my mother asked surprise ringing in her voice. Clearly she was as shocked as I was that Rose let the baby out of her sight.

"Haha yeah right" my sister snorted. " They had a picture of her and Adrian tacked on the board. I guess a lot of people were stopping by and wanted to see her, so Lissa gave them a picture she had snapped of Adrian and Abigail the day before Rose woke up. Mom I have never seen someone with such mixed emotions in a picture before."

"What do you mean sweetie?" my mother asked concern once again filling her voice.

"Adrian in the picture you can almost feel the love he has for his daughter, but at the same time you can see the pain and anguish he was feeling about what was going on with Rose. I have never seen anyone with such a look besides Rose when she came looking for Damitri. Her face lit up when she listened to old stories about him but at the same time it was like she was mourning for him. I don't know what to do for him Mamma, he is so lost right now" my sister whispered her voice breaking as she fought back a sob.

I couldn't listen anymore. I slid my body back toward my room and shut the door. My legs wobbled underneath me and I was sure I was going to fall. Before my knees hit the ground I reached forward grabbing the dresser regaining some strength and keeping myself upright. Recalling the words my sister said I couldn't slow my brain down all I knew was I had to see Rose. I knew it was insane and if Adrian was around he would most likely kill me if Rose didn't do it first. Even that thought didn't stop me from pulling my window open, didn't stop me from stepping on the ledge and leaping the two stories to the ground. The landing wasn't the best but as I stood and noted nothing was broken or throbbing with pain and quickly walked to the one place I knew I had no right to.

I sat in the shadows, waiting for what I had no clue but as I drew closer to the clinic my steps faltered and then stopped all together. I watched people enter and leave and was about to make my move when I saw Adrian step out of the building. The sun was high in the sky and I knew he had to be uncomfortable, yet here he was standing on the top step talking to the Dr. Olendzki. I tried to focus on what they were saying. I was able to catch a few comments about a car seat and if she was sure Rose was ready to come home. I knew that this meant Rose was getting discharged and this might be my last time to talk to her before she was back home and out of my reach.

Adrian walked quickly to his car a guardian that I have never met before walking behind him. She glanced around and for a second I thought she saw me, but her eyes keep moving and then rested on the SUV that was parked in front of them. They both got in and drove off, Dr. Olendzki walked down the stairs and walked toward the Administration building walking through the front doors without looking back.

I broke through the shadows, my head and face cast down toward the ground not that I was able to hide very well I was hoping nobody was paying attention. The halls seem deserted but they never seemed busy the few times I had been in the clinic when Rose had injured herself or another student. The thought made me smile, the first real smile I had in to long to remember the last one. I wasn't sure what room she was in and had no plans on stopping to ask, but as I got close I felt the last door on the right call to me. It was like something I have never experienced but my body was drawn to it. I quickly walked to the sealed door and brought my knuckles of knocking lightly before pushing it open.

She sat on the bed her hair a slight mess like she wasn't able to find a brush so she settled on running her fingers through it instead. "Come in" she called loud enough for me to hear without screaming it. I took a step forward and eased the door closed behind me. Her eyes were still cast down at the floor but as soon as she finished tying her shoes her gaze flickered up to acknowledge who had come in. As soon as her eyes meet mine something I had never seen happened. Her face paled, her breath caught, and a look that I had never seen was fixed on her face. It was a look filled with so much terror that I was tempted to glance behind me to see if the devil himself had followed me into the room.

"Roza are you ok?" I asked taking a step forward incase she passed out.

My motion seemed to pull her out of her minor coma, because before I knew she was up her body was next to the bassinet that was on the other side of the bed that I hadn't noticed until now. Her body crouched forward ready for battle. The look of terror disappeared and was replaced with a look of outright rage.

"I will kill you before you get any closer to my baby" she hissed at me her eyes darting back and forth clearly looking for an escape route or possibly something she could use as a weapon if it came down to a fight. I had no intention on fighting her and if she felt the need I don't think there is any part of me that would have tried to stop her. After all she tried to keep a promise she made to me and I almost not only killed her but her baby and made her life a living hell.

"Roza please, I am not going to hurt you or the ba" I started to say before stopped me.

"Don't call me that my name is Rose and you have no right to say it and you have no right to talk about my daughter not now and not ever" she cried out. I saw what my sister had seen when she looked at the picture of Adrian. Only it was not love and anguish I saw it was anger, fear, and even though my mind was laughing at me for thinking it I saw a deep sadness.

"I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you. This is not how I wanted it, you have to know that" I pleaded wishing now that I hadn't come because I had already caused her enough pain and now I was causing her even more.

"You are right this isn't how you wanted it Dimitri" she yelled her voice unable to cover the clear disdain she had for me when she said my name. "I don't have red eyes and the desire to kill people, so clearly I am not what you wanted. Sorry to have ruined all the screwed up plans you made for us" she hissed.

"That's not what I wanted" I practically whispered. I felt like the little piece of what I had left of my heart was falling apart. I knew it would never be whole again, but I was hoping to salvage the small fraction I had left. Yet with each word that escaped her mouth I felt another piece break off.

"I should go" I said stepping back allowing my eyes drift up her body to meet hers.

My hand reached up for the door knob before she spoke again.

"Tell me why" she said her voice breaking.

I knew I shouldn't turn around because I knew what I would see would be the death of me. And I was right. I didn't deserve it but I saw a flash of the girl that once loved me, her eyes were glazed over and filled with pain, her voice told me she was vulnerable by the way it shook but her stance in front of the bassinet didn't change. I knew then that no matter what I said she would still kill me if I came near her baby that was soundlessly sleeping behind her.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just let me be?"

"I couldn't, ever fiber in my body ached for you. I know I should have been stronger than what I became, but I wasn't and for that I am sorry. I know that doesn't change a thing, but please believe me when I say that I wish the sun would of ended it" I said realizing how much truth was in those words. I didn't want to be here any more I didn't want to go to sleep only to dream of the awful things I did, I didn't want to wake up knowing no matter what I did Rose would never be mine again.

"Why didn't it?" she asked.

I didn't know the reason for sure but I was had a pretty good idea, but it was the last thing I wanted to tell her but I knew that I wouldn't not tell her.

"It was the blood I drank" I said my voice now shaking.

"Mine" she said with confusion.

"No" I mumbled realizing she was in pretty bad shape that last day I was with her. Silently I sent a prayer to God that she wouldn't recall the events that lead up to her being saved.

The quick inhale of air she took let me know that my silent prayer had not been answered not that I thought I deserved anything from God.

"Abigail, are you telling me that my baby's blood saved your life?" she screamed hysterical now.

"It is all coming back to me now. You bite her, I begged you to give me my baby but instead of doing that you bite her" she cried out which was now mixed with a different cry.

I looked past her tear filled eyes to see two tiny fist flail in the air.

**RPV**

My heart was racing along with my mind. The flashbacks came quickly one right after another. I was balled up in the bed when I had a sharp pain in my stomach. Dimitri had company so I attempted to be as quiet as possible realizing I was in labor. Dimitri came in, the baby, Dimitri holding the baby, my pleads for him to give her to me, his mouth on her, and then blackness.

"It is all coming back to me now. You bite her, I begged you to give me my baby but instead of doing that you bite her" I yelled at him my voice breaking as my body shook. I heard the faint cry of a baby thinking it was part of my memory, but as it grew louder I realized it was Abigail wailing in her bassinet.

"Get out, get out now. I never want to see your face again and help me God Dimitri if I do I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from killing you. If it wasn't for your mom and sisters you wouldn't be here right now" I yelled my fury coming out.

He took a step back his shoulders and back hitting the wall next to the door.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I am leaving as soon as they let me and you will never see or hear from me again" he said before reaching for the door.

The handle turned before his hand reached it and was being pushed open with so much force that it caused Dimitri to lose his balance and stumble back.

Adrian's face was the last thing I saw before my world faded to blackness.

**Reviews are always welcome. I would also like for people to tell me who they want the next chapters main POV to be from. Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Christain (who we have not heard from or seen lately).**


	35. Chapter 35

**I am going to skip the apologies b/c I seem to do it a lot when it comes to this story and updating. Instead I am going to say thanks to those that are still reading this story and and extra thanks to those who take the time to write a review. I appreciate everyone and I know from being a fanfiction reader also that it gets annoying when you become wrapped up in a story only to have to wait a month if not longer to get an update. I try my best and sometimes it is not only life that gets in the way but the inability to be inspired to write anything worth reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the different point of views. If there is any questions you want me to answer in the next chapter let me know and I will go from there. I hope everyone has a safe and happy weekend.**

**APV**

"Is she ready to go? Adrian what is it?"

I could hear Lissa's voice, but my brain was not registering what she was saying. All I could see was the man that almost destroyed my life. My eyes moved away from his figure and frantically scanned the room praying to God that Rose and Abigail were not here.

The look on her face only fueled my anger when I saw how terrified she was. Our eyes locked before her body hunched forward crumbling onto the bed.

"Adrian what is going on? Move." Lissa said pushing my body forward.

It was all I needed before my brain finally kicked in, my arms shot out catching Lissa by surprise when I practically lifted her from the ground setting her outside the door. "Get back and go get help" I yelled before my feet carried me forward. I didn't know if I would have the will power to walk past Dimitri without inflicting some type of pain, but I knew I had to get to Rose. Dimitri could wait.

My eyes scanned Rose's body frantically looking for any injury, movement pulled my eyes away from Roses' body. Lissa was still standing outside the open door looking stunned.

"Lissa please go get the doctor, NOW" I said not having the time to feel bad about yelling at her when my mind was running non stop.

"Rose baby open your eyes" I said picking her limp body up cradling it in my arms. "Come on baby open your eyes" I said softly while smoothing her hair away from her face. A soft whimper caught my attention, I glanced at Rose hoping she was coming around but realized that it was coming from somewhere else in the room. Abigail I thought as I thrust my body forward still cradling Rose in my arms off the bed to the bassinet that was a few feet away.

My heart started beating again when I saw my beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully wrapped up in here pink blanket sucking on three of her fingers.

The movement must have been less than graceful because soon I was hearing my favorite sound in the world "Adrian?" it was a whisper but I caught it, my eyes flying away from our peaceful baby to my beautiful fiancée.

"I am here baby, you're safe now" I cooed finally allowing my body to relax now that I knew the most important people in the world were safe. I allowed my eyes to scan the room to see if they were truly safe.

My eyes made contact with the man that I hated more than anything, his eyes were different than what they had been when I had first met him they no longer bore the dark brown that almost made them look black nor were they the unfriendly red, but a soft honey color took there place. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Adrian I had the worst nightmare. Dimitri was here and I new I wouldn't be able to protect our baby" she sobbed her words broken as she tried to catch her breath and finish her sentence.

Even as she spoke I found myself unable to look away from Dimitri, rubbing small circles on her back I reassured her that everything would be ok and that she was safe all while holding eye contact with him.

He didn't bother looking away, but as her words came out in fragments I saw his body slump slightly forward his hand reached out to grab a hold of the wall as if he needed the support and then something changed in his eyes and it was as if I could see his heart break.

"This is why I need to know what happened to Dimitri, so I know he is somewhere away from us and he can never hurt our family again" Rose said her voice regaining some control allowing her to get a full sentence out without interruption.

Taking a deep breath I had to prepare myself to tell Rose exactly where Dimitri was. As I opened my mouth to speak Lissa along with Dr. Olendzki and a few guardians rushed into the room. The noise startled Rose causing her to jump slightly and pull her face away from my chest to look toward the door.

I felt her inhale quickly. "Adrian" she cried out before her body slumped forward once again. I shot off the bed laying her down quickly allowing Dr. Olendzki to come examine her.

"What is wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?" I said gripping Rose's hand in my own unwilling to let go.

"Adrian give me a little room to work please. I am sure she is fine, she most likely passed out because she has not had enough time to heal both physically and emotionally to deal with what is happening right now. It is her body's way of protecting itself. Now give me a few minutes and some room and allow me to make sure my diagnosis is correct ok" she said moving her eyes away from Rose and glancing at me. With a small nod a released Rose's hand laying it down gently.

"I will be right outside in the hall, I need to take care of something. Lissa will you stay with her and check on Abigail" I said as I made my way around the bed toward the door where four guardians stood.

"Yeah" I heard her respond quietly.

I tried to calm my breathing as I made my way through the guardians one attempted to stop me but the look in my eyes must of told him that it was best not to touch me or attempt to stop me because he held up his hands and allowed me to continue to my destination.

"I was leaving" I heard him say before I saw his face.

"Not before you and I have a talk" I said "out in the hall."

Dimitri didn't protest and I waved the guardians off letting them know that I could protect myself if necessary. They nodded but didn't go far lingering ten feet away from us attempting to give us some privacy but close enough in case they had to step in.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Have you not done enough damage you had to come and see for yourself what you have done to Rose. You say that you love her yet you torment her with your presence."

**DPV**

I stood there and watched as Rose's body trembled with fear. I watched as she took comfort that I once offered her from another man. I watched as if I had a right to, as if somewhere in this whole messed up situation I still fit into the puzzle. As I watched her body relax and her words some out more easily I saw that maybe I never belonged in that puzzle, I never had a place. If I admitted to myself our relationship was against the rules even when it first started. Every chance I got I seemed to tell her that, yet I never forced her to give up. Even making her promise me if I was ever to become a Strigoi to kill me. Never once did I think of the danger she would be put in to keep that promise and I knew Rose well enough to know that she would not write it off and not keep a promise even if we made it in the back of a van while leaving the mall.

My chest ached and it felt like my heart was being torn from my chest. My eyes looked at Adrian as I heard him reassure Rose that she was safe. As soon as my eyes landed on his I knew it was over. I wasn't sure what I thought would come out of me coming to her room. I suppose it was my last chance to talk to her, to tell her how sorry I was and that if I could change it all I would. To tell her that I loved her but she would never have to fear seeing me again because I was leaving. I wanted to be able to tell her goodbye. Now I stood here silently watching Adrian console the woman that would one day become his wife while I was an outside observer.

I could hear the others coming and soon the room was full. The noise clearly surprised Rose as her boy jumped slightly and her head whipped around to see where the noise was coming from. Her eyes scanned the door with a look of confusion before they moved in my direction. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there like the coward that I was and watched as her eyes widened before closing again.

Adrian shifted forward laying her limp body on the bed demanding the doctor to help her. I watched silently yearning to be the one holding her hand. Soon I was surrounded by four guardians all but one I knew and had worked with at the academy. Their body's were rigid and waiting for me to put up a fight. I lifted my hands slightly in front of me to let them know that I was not here to cause any problems.

I attempted to glance past them and see what was going on with Rose when the one I didn't know shifted her body blocking my view. After glancing down at her I recognized her as one of the guardians I saw protecting Adrian.

"I was leaving" I said realizing that they were not going to put up with me much longer and I didn't want to upset Rose anymore that what I had when she woke back up. Before I could take a step forward Adrian was standing before me.

We moved in the hall after he gave me no other choice but to move with him and the other guardians. I saw him wave them away letting them know that he was fine and wanted space. Although Adrian is smaller than me and on most days I knew I could kill him without much effort there was something in his eyes that let me know that today would not be that kind of day. Although if he tried to fight me he wouldn't have any problems because I would allow him to inflict whatever injury and pain he decided on.

Instead of his fist it was his words that further broke me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Have you not done enough damage you had to come and see for yourself what you have done to Rose. You say that you love her yet you torment her with your presence."

The reasons why I came no longer held any significance. They were all selfish on my part and I knew it. Standing in front of the man that I almost destroyed his life allowed me to realize how selfish I had been.

"I am sorry, I have no right to be here" I stuttered out.

"Damn right you have no right to be here. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you" he yelled. I could see his hands fist together his knuckles going white with the pressure he was inflicting on them.

"I will go" I said before attempting to turn away.

I felt his hand grip my arm before I could fully turn around.

"Wait, tell me what you are doing here?" he said his voice no longer yelling but a calm strangled sound of a man trying to protect his family.

"I needed her to know how sorry I was, to tell her that I would no longer bother her and I was leaving. I wanted to tell her goodbye, and most importantly to tell her that I loved her and always would" I whispered the last part but by the tightening on his hand around my arm I could tell that he heard me.

"Adrian" I heard Lissa call out.

He released my arm and turned his body back to the doorway.

"She is awake and wants to see you" Lissa said briefly glancing up at me.

"Ok" he said walking forward apparently forgetting about me.

"Dimitri" he said turning back to me.

"I don't know how you are no longer a Strigoi, although I have a good theory and I pray to God that it is wrong. But when it comes to my family I will protect them with all that I have. I know that you love Rose and at one point she loved you. A small part of her may still love the man you were before all of this happened, but you need to understand that she is no longer yours and never will be. I will speak with her and when and if she feels up to talking to you I will get in contact with you. But until then if I see you anywhere near her or our daughter I will kill you with my bare hands" he said without waiting for a response from me he turned back to enter the room.

Before the door closed I was able to catch Rose sitting on the bed her back pressed against the headboard cradling a pink bundle in her arms. Her face turned slightly hearing Adrian enter. My breath caught in my chest as I watched her face light up as he climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around the woman I would never stop loving and the child that would never be mine.

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**LPV**

I watched as Adrian reentered the room, his body was tense and I could see the stress and lack of sleep clearly on his unshaven face. No matter how much I love Rose and how long we have been friends, there was no way that I could say that I had been in half of the pain that he was in while she was gone. And that is saying a lot, because there were nights that I was only able to sleep for a few hours, but those were the nights that he didn't sleep at all. I cried when Christian and I were alone, his tears didn't seem like they stopped. I had never witnessed someone talk, scream, even eat while tears silently rolled down their cheeks. I knew the tears were not only for Rose, but for the baby she was carrying. His baby, their baby.

There were times that I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, I felt awful for it but his sadness and pain were so strong that I knew I wouldn't be able to bare it. I should have been able to help him because I knew what it was like to feel powerless. I had felt it the day my parents and brother died. I was able to save Rose, but there were still nights I stayed awake wondering if I had been stronger if I had tried harder maybe I could have saved them too. I knew it was useless to think about and it would only cause me pain, but I couldn't stop the thoughts once they entered my brain.

Adrian's movement pulled me out of my thoughts as I watched the crease between his brows disappear and the scowl on his face turn into a bright smile as he looked upon Rose and Abigail. His balled up fist relaxed as his right hand pulled on the hair tie that was secured tightly around his left wrist.

"_Hey, I brought you guys a few sandwiches" Christian said as he sat down at the table where Adrian and I were looking over maps were Strigoi were known to stay. I briefly looked up and eyed the sandwich my stomach grumbling telling me that it liked the idea of eating something. I reached over to pick up one of the sandwiches and noticed that Adrian hadn't even looked up from the map that he was currently marking some areas with circles while placing large Xs through others._

"_Adrian, did you want a sandwich?" I asked taking the one I had picked up and offering it to him across the table. His hand moved forward and I let out a sigh of relief, it had been more than two days since I had seen him eat anything and when I asked Christian he said he hadn't noticed him eat anything either and that from what he had heard he hadn't fed since Rose had gone missing. His hand stopped before it reached mine and when I was about to ask him what was wrong he took the large marker and placed a big X in another location on the map before moving his hand away from mine again._

"_Adrian you need to eat. I know that you want to find Rose, but you will be of no use rescuing her if you don't take care of yourself" I said leaning forward so the sandwich was closer. His hands moved again but this time they staled to draw a circle around a town, he waited another second before taken the marker and placing a large X through the town he just circled. _

"_Rose would not want to see you hurt yourself because of this" I yelled. His head snapped up, his eyes meeting mine with a look of pure anger. I almost pulled my hand back, I was slightly afraid he was going to pull my arm off of my body and beat me to death with it. Yet his eyes softened and he reached forward to take the sandwich. I glanced down to place the sandwich in his hand when my vision became blurry as my eyes filled with tears. Adrian noticed my reaction and quickly grabbed the sandwich from my hand. He dropped it on the table and began fidgeting with the hair tie, Rose's hair tie that now held residence on his left wrist. _

"Lissa" Rose yelled pulling me out of the memory. My eyes met hers and I could tell she was asking if I was alright without speaking. I gave her a small smile and nodded. I could tell she didn't believe me, but I knew she wouldn't push it. Regaining my bearings I noticed that Adrian was now sitting in the bed next to Rose, his arms were wrapped around her and Abigail and his eyes were now focused on me as well.

"I am fine, I promise. I should be asking you if you are ok" I said standing from the chair I had sat in while the doctor examined. I made my way around the bed sliding my shoes off before I climbed in and snuggled into Rose's other side. I felt like I could finally breath again.

"She is beautiful" I said resting my head on Rose's shoulder and looking down at the small, perfect baby she was cradling in her arms. Every time I looked at her it seemed like she was getting prettier and prettier. Her eyes were closed, yet her lips curled into a smile like she heard the compliment.

**RPV**

"Are you ok?" I asked when I noticed Lissa sitting in the chair across the room. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at the bed, and she didn't answer.

"Lissa" I said as loud as I thought I could without waking Abigail. Her eyes shot up to meet mine and I gave her a look that I knew she would understand. With a small smile and a nod she was trying to tell me she was fine, but I knew there was something that was bothering her.

She pushed her body out of the chair and made her way over to the side of the bed before climbing in and snuggling into my side. Even after what just happened I couldn't help but smile. I was surrounded by the most important people in my life and we were all safe, healthy, and hopefully happy.

"She is beautiful" Lissa mumbled resting her head on my shoulder, while Adrian rested his on the opposite side. We all sat there mesmerized by a sleeping baby like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Abigail's lips came open and the cutest smirk appeared on her face.

I was in aww of my daughter and I couldn't help but smile as well, until I noticed something about my precious baby's smile. I couldn't help but snort when I finally realized why it looked so familiar.

"What are you laughing at?" Adrian asked, looking up to meet my eyes.

I couldn't help it and I laughed even harder, tears threatening to flow. "Oh. Oh my gosh. Of all things for her to get" I said trying to control my laughter, so I could speak clearly because the looks on Adrian and Lissa's face was one on confusion.

"Look" I said nodding my head down, were Abigail still slept. I was starting to wonder if all the story's I had heard about how hard having a newborn was were just lies parents told their children so they wouldn't have sex.

Still looking confused they both returned their gaze to Abigail. I was starting to think I would have to point it out until Lissa burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know how I didn't see it the first time. They are almost identical, girl you are going to have your hands full" she said whipping the tears from her cheek.

"Baby look at her smile" I said when I had my laughing under control and could finally speak.

"I know it is adorable, but I don't see why that is so funny" he said his voice laced with a hint of annoyance.

"Lissa will you hand me that picture" I asked. Once the frame was in my hand I passed it to him.

He stared at it, then glanced at me, then back to the photo.

"Adrian I am sure you don't spend all day staring at yourself in the mirror or at pictures of yourself" I began but had to stop when Lissa started hysterically laughing.

"I would disagree, I even caught him one day" she said quickly as she began laughing again.

"I was fixing my hair in front of a mirror, I was not staring at myself. That sounds like something that you would do Lissa not me" he huffed out and then looked at me as to tell me to continue.

"It's ok baby I am sure you can find time to stare at your handsome face in between feeding and diaper changes" I said pressing my lips to his lightly to let him know I was just playing with him.

"Ok now look at the handsome man in the photo, more importantly his mouth. Then take a look at your daughter" I whispered placing a small kiss under his ear. I heard him let out an soft hum and I knew that he missed our physical contact as much as I had, unfortunately we have a few weeks of no sex ahead of us per doctor's orders.

I saw the moment that it clicked, because the smile that was clearly displayed on our daughter's face was now covering his.

"We are going to have to lock her in the house until she is in her thirties if not older" he said placing the photo on the side table before turning towards me. "Because if I recall correctly it only took one smile for you to fall head over heels in love with me" he said leaning forward kissing my lips gently before pulling back when Lissa cleared her throat.

I turned and gave her a wide smile, reminding her of all the times that I was pulled into her head and had to witness things I could have died happy with ever seeing.

"As much as I love this room and this place but, we are free to go home and there is nothing more that I want to do than take my beautiful fiancé and my perfect daughter home" Adrian said pushing himself off the bed.

"Yeah I should be heading back to, I am sure Christian is wondering where I went" Lissa said leaping up to her feet and sliding her shoes on. Bending down she kissed Abigail's forehead and then kissed my cheek. "I am so happy you are home and I promise I will come by once you have a little time to get settled" she said before standing up and walking out of the room after hollering a goodbye to Adrian who was grabbing the few things we still had in the room to take home.

The fresh air was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had been able to fill my lungs with it and enjoy it.

"You coming?" Adrian asked sliding his hand into mine while holding the car seat in the other.

"Yeah" I said taking one last deep breathe before moving toward the doors.

His key slipped into the lock but instead of turning it, he turned his body towards me.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered before I could asked where the random question came from he pressed his lips to mine for a quick kiss before unlocking the door and pulling me through it.

As soon as I was through the door, his question made sense.


End file.
